


Forbidden Desire

by KoKoa_B (J_Linz)



Series: A Martian and a Human [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League
Genre: Anal, Breathplay, Bwwm, Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Kinda PWP, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Panty Kink, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Slight Racial Slur, Sort of AU/AR, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 113,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/KoKoa_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Martian Manhunter and Dr. Jamila Lindsey begin a torrid affair. All characters used are from my Lyght series so this CAN be seen as an alternate reality from that story. Told from the good ol' doc's point of view with possible POV switch later in the story; thinking about it but haven't made a decision as of yet...</p><p>5/23/14: There WILL be POV switches...</p><p>*The version of Wally West/The Flash used is NOT Young Justice's Wally West/Kid Flash (in other words, he's an adult)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of It All

I absolutely, positively hated my life. Was it too much to ask to have that fairytale happy ending? I guess so; I thought that I had it but with a flip of a page, it was long over. How did the movies and stories make it seem so… easy and normal? I had started it out on the right track so I couldn’t help but to think how it could’ve went wrong.

We had married after a year of meeting each other. We struggled slightly in the beginning; I had decided that I was going to go to college in order to make our life together a bit better. But then the unexpected happened; the fertility drugs finally paid their dues: in mid-semester, I found out I was pregnant… with triplets. The nightmares that I had about our future, the obvious worried look that he carried for the entire pregnancy! When my three miracles were born, though… all of that was erased. Things worked out almost perfectly and the five of us were very happy.

I never knew that being the best friend of a Justice League member would shatter my world. I had learned the hard way that villains did not play fair; they didn’t care what they had to do to get under the skin of their arch rival. Even if that meant… **especially** if it meant to torture the ones that superhero was close to. And that’s exactly what happened. Me and my family were constant targets: my husband’s job was threatened, he had been beaten up a couple of times, my children were kidnapped and even I was forced to do things in order to lure Tabitha and her comrades out. I didn’t understand it. Not to wish ill will towards her natural family but I had never heard of any villain threatening her mother, father or her brothers; the Lindseys were the key to Tabitha Lyght’s heart.

My family had enough of it and I didn’t blame them. The first option was to cut off all ties with Tabitha and the Justice League. However, she was my friend, my best friend… my sister; it wasn’t her fault that she was a Metahuman. It was a lose-lose situation; even if we had cut off all ties, who was to say that we wouldn’t still become targeted: everyone knew where we stayed and where we worked. My husband made the decision to not have our children go through that turmoil ever again… and they left. He knew that I wanted to make the right choice and side with my family; I just couldn’t see myself breaking all ties with Tabs: she was family as well, now.

So, there I was, all alone in the house that we had made into a home so many years ago. I carried on numbly, day in and day out. Every day, I beat myself up, telling myself that I should’ve went with my family. But, the damage was already done… and I couldn’t bear to put them through anything like that ever again. I let them go.

Back to the present; because I decided to stay and because Tabs was fed up with the villains targeting me to rile her up, she talked the League into assigning me my own personal bodyguards. She meant well; she was only looking after my safety. But… it still didn’t make me feel any less than a child that needed to be watched! I was surprised that they had agreed to it. Then again… Martian Manhunter was Monitor, one of the top dogs… and Tabs’ boyfriend; he would do whatever it took to make sure that she was happy and that anyone she associated with was safe.

It was a bit surprising to see who was at my door for tonight; the Martian, himself! I knew that the League was taking turns as far as duty however I was used to… well, the other members, not anyone from the founding seven! I felt that something this small was beneath them; they had other things to worry about.

But, there he was, standing there with a small smile on his face; my earlier exasperation turned into warmth as I returned the smile, albeit a confused one.

“J’onn! What are you doing here?”

“… Reporting for duty…?” he tilted his head to the side slightly. It tickled me to see him act so human; he was around Tabs too much! I let him in the house.

“You… don’t have to do this. I know that this is tedious…”

“I don’t mind it at all. You’re her best friend which makes you a dear friend of mine; your safety is our number one priority.” I halfway paid attention to what he actually said; his deep and almost sultry voice damn near thundered through my hallway, making me slightly tingle. Damn, how does Tabs do it; I bet she had to constantly change her panties whenever he spoke to her! Dear Lord; why did he have to be the last Martian in existence?! What I wouldn’t give to be alone with a male relative of his…

I quickly sighed my thoughts away and nodded at his words; how many times did she have a canary about how he could read minds… and that he may or may not have been uncomfortable with my naughty thoughts he had come across? I moved aside as he made his way through the hallway, removing his cape. I couldn’t help it; the Martian was a lonely and horny woman’s dream come true: tall, muscular, very attractive and downright sexy! I stared almost wide-eyed as the massive cape left his shoulders; he was standing in the middle of my hallway in nothing but his red straps that intersected where the top of his rib cage should be (I say this because I have no idea if he shared the same organs and bones as humans did), his blue briefs and blue boots. Gah; he was doing this on purpose: there was NO reason for him to remove that cape!! Studying him, I realized that he was an anatomy student’s dream come true; every single muscle group was clearly defined on his body. Oh, if only I was in Tabs’ position! There would be no way anyone in the League wouldn’t know that we were together; I would be constantly all over that delightful body…

I cursed at myself for thinking the naughty thoughts yet again and immediately grabbed his cape from his hands. Yes; a distraction! He gave me a surprised yet warm look.

“Thank you…” he nodded. I shrugged as I made an attempt to fold the damn thing.

“It’s okay…” I mumbled; what the hell does he do with this thing when he ain’t wearing it, “Um… J’onn… why the hell is this cape so huge?!”

“I am a large Martian…” he answered. I willed myself to not glance straight at his crotch, where my pervy mind immediately thought of as soon as the words left his mouth! Instead, I looked up at him, his red eyes gleaming and a small smile on his face.

“… That you are…” I narrowed my eyes at him; I finally realized that he was trying to be a smart ass! He hung around that girl way too much! After fumbling with the cape, I decided to just try to hang it up in the coat closet!

“Are you… nervous around me, Jamila?” he suddenly asked. Nervous? No. Horny? Fuck, yeah…

“N-No. Why you ask that?”

“I can feel it. You’re not your normal self…” he looked at me. Shit; was I **that** obvious?! I gave him a slight smile.

“Well, to be honest with you, I’ve never had to… entertain you without Tabs here. Where is she, by the way?”

“She’s on a mission.” he said and I immediately widened my eyes at him.

“You let her go on a mission?!”

“The one thing the two of you have in common; that sardonic mouth…” he gave me a sly smile. Was it my imagination… or was he actually eyeing my mouth…? Oh… the thought of it…

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

“You don’t let her out of your sight and you know it!”

“I am slowly trying not to be so protective of her.” he told me, apologetically. I gave him a warm smile. For a Martian, he was so genuinely caring of others. He could’ve been menacing and hateful towards us but he wasn’t. He was a very loving person, “If it would make you feel better, we could go about as if she was here…”

“… Not gonna be the same. You **do** realize that this is the most you’ve spoken to me… right?” I smiled wider at him. The look on his face told me that he had never realized it until that moment, “Wait… you’re on duty.” I remembered the real reason why he was in my home.

“I would much rather attempt to act normal around you than play the role of bodyguard.” he confirmed with yet another warm smile. I don’t know why but the idea made me blush slightly.

“I… I think that’s the problem. I’m so used to you being a superhero; you and the others. I have no idea what’s normal for you.”

“I get that a lot. People assume that I’m a robot; that my only purpose is to make sure that justice is served. Did you know that there are many times where a mission doesn’t come up… maybe for a few days?” he asked. I slowly shook my head. Hmm; never realized that…

“So… what do you do when there’s nothing to do?”

“I enjoy quite a few human things… especially since your friend came into my life. Let’s see if we can settle this; what were you doing before I arrived?”

“Watching TV.”

“Then, we’ll watch TV.” he agreed. I smiled and nodded; before I could stop myself, I turned and started to head to the stairs.

“Oh!” I immediately blushed, “I guess… we can watch it down here…”

“Wherever you feel more comfortable.” a hint of laughter played on his voice. Fuck; he knew that the thought came across in my mind: having him in my bedroom was really tantalizing! I blushed even more; I really **did** feel more comfortable up in my bedroom.

I shouldn’t even have those thoughts in my head; regardless of how he looked, he was taken. He was my best friend’s boyfriend for crying out loud! I sighed and shrugged.

“Kinda like the idea of sprawling out on my bed, watching TV. Want something to snack on?”

“… Oreos, if you have them…”

“… Oreos…?”

“Yes.”

“Um… I think I have some in the pantry…” before I could make a move, he was already in the kitchen, rummaging through my pantry.

“… You only have one package…”

“Uh…”

“I guess it would have to do. What will you snack on?”

“Wait… you’re gonna eat the whole damn package?!” my eyes widened. He returned with the package of Oreos and a large glass of milk, already munching on one of the cookies. My heart melted; he looked like a child with their favorite thing in the world!

“You need more milk as well…”


	2. The Proposition

I was gonna have a talk with Tabs about his eating habits; the Martian devoured my Oreos! Regardless, we were actually having fun, watching TV. I was a bit nervous as I watched him take his boots off and sit on the bed alongside me… but I figured as long as **I** kept my clothes on, everything would be just fine! I actually got a kick out of slightly watching him sit cross-legged, eating the cookies; he really was a big, green kid!

The other League members didn’t do this; they truly acted professional about the whole ordeal. So I was thoroughly enjoying myself for the first time in a long while. I would usually make myself something to eat, go over papers if need be and then go into the bedroom to cry myself to sleep. A couple of members would check on me but I never went into detail with them. Spending time with J’onn was really enlightening, especially when I would hear him chuckle during funny parts of the movie. I didn’t want the feeling to end…

I blushed as I thought about that and came to the conclusion that I should at least tell him so. He had said it himself, we were friends; that was something that I really and truly appreciated.

I swear, I had no intentions on doing what I did; I had every intention on looking at his face. However… when I turned to look at him, something else grabbed my immediate attention. He was no longer cross-legged but stretched out… with a very noticeable bulge in his shorts! Holy… shit! What the fuck got him so aroused?! I quickly looked at the TV; guys getting their asses kicked left and right, bullets and blood galore! … Violence turned him on?!?! What a fucking weird… yet erotic twist to the Martian…

I looked at him and was sort of relieved that he wasn’t paying any attention to the TV; his eyes were closed as if he was meditating. I blushed furiously… but my eyes went back to that bulge. Oh, my… what was he thinking about? Tabs; he had to be thinking about his girlfriend. Gods, she was a fucking lucky bitch! My heart thumped harder at my next thought: I wonder how he really was in bed…? Ah; probably damn near immaculate: I couldn’t help imagining him in between my legs, the two of us panting and sweating…

I bit my lip as the bulge throbbed and increased in size; oh, shit! His breathing became ragged and I yearned even more to feel him inside of me. I squeezed my thighs tightly together, trying to contain the heat between my legs to a low boil. Something inside of me whispered deviously: touch it. Fuck! My heavy breathing started to match his.

I quickly put my hands behind my back, willing myself **not** to listen to that voice inside of my head! All I could do… was simply marvel at the growing lump that threatened to split his briefs. Oh… if that was to happen… I bit my lip harder in anticipation.

I was concentrating so much on the throbbing that I hadn’t taken notice that he came out of his sexual trance. His slight gasp broke my glance and he immediately covered up the bulge. I stared at him, mouth slightly open… totally embarrassed that he had caught me looking, on the verge of drooling. I immediately turned my head as I felt my ears burn with humiliation.

“I’m… I’m so sorry…” he stuttered, almost breathless. Oh… the Martian Manhunter, embarrassed. Judging by the size of that bulge… he didn’t need to be, “I’ll… be back…” he immediately got up and quickly left the room, still covering his package. I sat there and looked at the door. Oh, my. How many could say that they had Martian Manhunter half-naked in their bed with an utterly amazing hard-on? As my breathing got back to normal, a hint of jealousy coursed through my veins. Tabitha Lyght had the privilege…

As I tried to gather my composure, another thought went through my head: he left. Maybe to calm down? Nah; the Martian could manipulate the mind: pretty sure that he could’ve calmed himself down in a matter of seconds! Oh! The delicious thought resonated throughout my brain: he left… to take care of that growing bulge…

It was so wrong; wasn’t it bad enough that he was in my bed with a raging hard-on? He was my best friend’s boyfriend… but a part of me made me get out of bed and quietly open the door; my perverted hormones wanted to listen in! I was surprised to see the bathroom door still open… but to my heart’s delight, I heard the very faint sounds of moaning… coming from downstairs. Oh… I get to watch?! Although I continued to blush, a wicked grin forced its way onto my face as I made my way to the staircase.

Now, after so many years, I was finally glad that we decided on the half wall instead of the mahogany railings for the staircase; I would be able to watch without him noticing! I ducked down and slowly peered over the wall… and my eyes widened. Let’s just say that his cape wasn’t the only thing massive: he… was fucking… HUGE! Hmm; a large Martian indeed! There he was, in the middle of my living room (I mean, really; he couldn’t have gone in the bathroom… well… kinda glad he didn’t...), grunting sensually as he rapidly pumped his cock… with a black cloth? Mmm… kinky…

My muscles clenched ravenously at the sight; he was just as thick as he was long: his hand barely enclosed around the width. Oh, my… before I could stop myself, my hand snaked its way down into my pants and gently rubbed at my throbbing clit. I bit my lip harder as more moans escaped his mouth; gods, this was a wonderful sight! J’onn J’onzz was masturbating in my living room. I didn’t care what he was thinking about that got him **that** excited; my breathing became heavy at the fact that he needed to take care of it right then and there! When he slowed down his almost frantic pace, my heart thumped faster; oh, he was getting ready to explode! Yeees… shoot it all over the coffee table… the couch… hell, I didn’t really give a shit **where** at that point; as long as he released and released lots of it! I picked up my pace, spreading my wetness all over my clit, trying hard not to moan out loud.

I trembled as I saw a glob of pre-cum escape from his slit; he switched hands and slowly spread it over his pulsating tip. It was enough for him to run it up and down the length just as slowly. His diaphragm spasmed as he continued his slow pace, roughly squeezing his now glistening, pulsating cock in various spots. Oh, fuck; this was gonna be massive! His attention shifted to what he was doing to that magnificent green cock of his, his mouth slightly agape. I almost missed what he was doing to the cloth, I was mesmerized by the look of absolute pleasure on his face; he unfolded it and I figured that he was preparing it to catch his load. Wait… that wasn’t a cloth… it was… panties...

I stopped breathing. That… those… were **my** panties! HOW DID HE GET MY PANTIES?! That sick, perverted green… **bastard** ; he’d been using my panties to jack off this whole time?! And, in the middle of my living room!! I squinted to make absolutely sure that they were mine. Black with dark purple spotted boy shorts; yep, they were indeed mine… the ones that I had been looking for… for a while, now… HE STOLE MY PANTIES?!?! What type of sick muthafucker **does** that?!

I glared at him as he continued to stroke himself slowly, more pre-cum oozing out of his cock. He thrusted his hips into his hand which made him moan louder and deeper. As I watched, I blushed shamefully… I had never been so turned on in my damn life! He was using **my** panties to masturbate with which meant… he was thinking of **me**! Despite the fact that he took my underwear… that Martian had to have known that it was one of my hidden fetishes; watching a man blow his load onto a pair of panties. My cheeks ached heavily at the thought but my fingers made themselves busy rubbing my clit vigorously as I watched him edge closer to his release. Without warning, J’onn picked up the pace hastily, massaging the tip of his heavily throbbing cock. His breath caught in his throat and before I could prepare myself, a thick creamy white line exploded onto my panties. Oooh… shit! My eyes widened as more powerful shots followed, the Martian grunting loudly with each one; DAMN!! My panties were covered with his Martian cum; had I not been so turned on, I would’ve shook my head at the defeated purpose of using them to catch all that exploded from him! Before I could stop myself, I let a gasp escape my lips… a very noticeable one. I quickly crouched down on the stairs and squinted my eyes shut; shit!! Okay… no big deal; maybe he didn’t hear it, I tried to tell myself. I slowly peeked over the wall once more. He was… gone? Was it all an illusion? It couldn’t have been… that was too vivid, too… erotic…

When I went to sit back down, I jumped and gasped; he was right fucking in front of me! My entire body flushed burgundy as he looked at me, his eyes a mix of shame and curiosity.

“You were… watching me…?” he carefully asked. FUCK! Well; as embarrassed as I was at the moment, there was no point in trying to lie. I opened my mouth to respond but couldn’t; my motor skills were in perfect condition as I slowly nodded, “I… apologize, Jamila. It was very disrespectful of me to do that…” he tried. I shook my head, still flustered. Before I could say anything, I saw that his eyes darted towards my hands and slightly widened when he looked back at me, “You were… enjoying it?” he half whispered. That’s when I realized that not only had he caught me red-handed… but said red-hand was still stuffed in my pants! I really, truly wanted to just disappear at that moment! My eyes clouded over with embarrassment as I slowly nodded. Didn’t expect for his look to change as drastically as it did; he went from ashamed to lustful in under a second, “Did you finish…?” he breathed out, the intent in his voice made me widen my eyes. I bit my lip and shook my head.

“N-No…” my voice finally found its way home. The lust in his eyes stayed, becoming more potent as he continued to look at me.

“Let’s go upstairs so that you can finish…” he almost rushed. Wait… what?! I wanted to pass out; he wanted me to finish?! What did that mean? Okay… I knew what it meant but… did he want to **help** me finish or did he want to **watch** me finish?! Oh, I was lightheaded…

The heat between the two of us was very evident as he gently led me back to the bedroom, my breathing was very erratic thinking of the many possibilities he had in store for me. J’onn finally looked at me, the lust still in his eyes.

“J-J’onn…” I knew that I needed to say something; as much as this was turning me on, as much as I admitted deep down that this was what I wanted, I knew that it couldn’t happen.

“I only want to watch you…” he assured me. Oh… well, that was a huge relief! Oooh… the thought made me continue to blush and look dead at him; no one’s ever watched **me** before! Nervousness invaded my body as I got back in the bed, his red eyes watching me with sensual intention; would this qualify as cheating? Would Tabs flip her shit if she found out that we watched each other masturbate? A slight shiver ran up my spine; yes… yes, she would, “Don’t be nervous. Please…” wow; Manhunter begging… was the sexiest thing EVER! My earlier shiver of fear turned quickly into a shiver of pure unadulterated passion; I was willing to do whatever J’onn wanted me to do for him.

My tremble became more noticeable when I saw the desire dance in his eyes vividly as my hand slowly made its way back into my pants. Oh… I knew that everything past my navel was burning and tingling with heat but… I was extremely wet. Like, the last time I was **this** wet… I was 19! The very thought made my cheeks burn yet again; he hadn’t even touched me and there I was, soaking my panties! I couldn’t… the desire was definitely there but… there was no way I would be able to go through with it, especially seeing that he was staring at me, waiting.

I guess he felt that I was a bit uneasy… as if getting in the bed beside me would help matters!! I watched him nervously as he massaged the growing bulge in his shorts; geez, **again**?!

“Maybe this will motivate you…” he huskily mentioned, skillfully removing his growing cock out of its restraints. Oh… it was more impressive in close range! I bit my lips hard as I mentally traced the various ridges and pulsating veins that adorned it; Jesus Christ, it was like the ultimate sex toy brought to life! Tabs was a fucking lucky bitch, “What are you thinking…?” he almost whispered, taking me out of my trance. It was then that I had noticed I was breathing hard and staring at his cock as if I wanted to eat it… which wasn’t too far from the truth…

I blushed furiously and tried to look away; he… didn’t need to know that little bit of information! The only other thing that came to mind was…

“You’re… you’re so… huge…” I still blushed at the fact that I was bold enough to announce this verbally! A bit of pre-cum oozed out of his slit; oh… that turned him on…?

“Is that a good or bad thing?” he asked. Really? You didn’t know?! Hmm… it could be possible that he didn’t. I had to remember that he wasn’t from this planet; things could be different between the two species of women.

“I… I don’t know. That’s… really you… right…?” I also remembered that he was a shape shifter… and that would’ve been one hell of a way to show off his “skills”! I was taken by surprise that my question actually made him lightly blush.

“Yes.” he confirmed. Well, gaddamn! I shook my head and smirked.

“How does Tabs take all of that?” I couldn’t help eyeing his cock; it was massive and throbbed at an almost constant rate. I remembered that my hand was still buried in my panties and lightly played at the moisture that had gathered rapidly.

“She… doesn’t…” he had taken his eyes off of me and concentrated on his full erection (at least, I had hoped that it was fully erect; there was no way it could’ve gotten any larger).

“… Y-Yeah; I didn’t think so!” I breathed out. There was no way… well, maybe she could’ve taken the whole length… but man, he would’ve been literally in her stomach! I slightly cringed at the thought but then blushed as my muscles clenched at how it would’ve felt; he was Martian Manhunter: he could make it enjoyable…

He suddenly looked at me and I felt my entire body flush yet again; shit, he was in my thoughts!

“I don’t believe you understood. She doesn’t… at all…” he tried to explain. I stopped playing with myself and gave him a strange look. What did he mean, she didn’t at… my eyes widened when I finally made the realization.

“Wait… you two… don’t…” I stopped myself short. HOW COULD SHE **NOT** HAVE SEX WITH HIM?! Jesus fucking Christ, he’d have to mind rape me to **stop** thinking about having sex with him! Was she afraid of his size? Okay; I had to admit that it was a bit intimidating (alright… it **was** intimidating… a lot! But, the thought of trying to conquer that quest… mmm…). But… he was the Martian Manhunter for crying out loud; he could shift it to a size that she could work with!

“She’s pure, Jamila.” he continued to look at me. She’s……… wait… **WHAT**?!?!

“Tabitha Lyght is a virgin?! But… she’s… wait… **how**?!” I gaped. J’onn laughed and slightly shook his head.

“My sentiments exactly. However… it’s one of her virtues that I admire the most.” his words actually made me embarrassed; I was, of course, nowhere near virgin, “Your embarrassment intrigues me; with you being married, I never expected for you to be a virgin!” he smiled. I blushed more.

“… Wasn’t one before we got married…”

“Which I’ve learned that it’s very common. Tabitha is very unique…” he trailed off.

“Hmm…” I couldn’t have agreed with him more. It was still mind blowing to think that the girl was a virgin; man, what about that sexy ass detective in Gotham she was with?! I shook my head at the thought of how many other men she left deprived and hungry for sex… and blushed yet again at my next thought, “So… you two don’t… do anything else…” I couldn’t think of how to word it and I had hoped that he caught on to what I was trying to ask.

“Y-Yes…” he stuttered. I quickly looked at him… well, at his cock, which pulsated madly. Gods; he was thinking about it, “She gives me… oral…” he confirmed. Hot damn! My eyes widened at the thought and I resumed spreading my wetness all over my swollen clit.

“D-Does she… how much can she take…?” I don’t know why I was so curious about this. Wait, yeah I do know why; to think that someone would be able to put all of that Martian cock in their mouth was amazing! That meant either Tabs had no gag reflex or she enjoyed being gagged… or at least **he** enjoyed gagging her; oh, you sick, perverted Martian…

My eyes widened more as he measured out on his cock how much she took in her mouth; holy fuck, the bitch was a dick-sucking **champ** : she could put half of that in her mouth?! I was way out of my league…

“And, yes… I enjoy it…” of course, he would know what my next question would be! I just bet! I took in a breath as I imagined his hands tightly around her head, thrusting wildly in her mouth… Jesus, I need to get laid, “… Remove your pants, Jamila…” he requested huskily. It was enough to snap me out of my daydream and look at him. His red eyes were affixed on what my hand was doing underneath my panties as he steadily stroked himself. This time around, I complied immediately, removing both my pants and my panties. I slowly spread my legs, giving him an excellent view and his breath noticeably hitched in his throat. I flushed as his eyes slightly widened as my fingers went back to work, slowly spreading my wetness around my pussy; he griped his convulsing cock tighter and pumped faster into his clenched hand, thrusting his hips slightly. The feeling made my cheeks ache; he was watching and he was enjoying that I was getting wetter by the second. I decided to do something that I had never done before; I slowly inserted a finger inside. It was a bit… odd at first but I was already turned on at the fact that the Martian was lying next to me and maybe seconds away from blowing off yet another load; my muscles clenched around my finger automatically.

J’onn let out a small moan as he watched me finger myself… and I was actually starting to tremble from the feeling. I bit my lip to suppress my own moans and watched in absolute delight as more of his pre cum formed at his tip. I matched his speed and trembled even more; the thought of how massive this release would be made my entire body tingle in anticipation. His breathing became as heavy as mine and I felt the start of my orgasm as I watched him spread his legs slightly; he was on the verge as well. To put myself over the edge, I quickly inserted a second finger and begun rotating my hips roughly into them. I couldn’t hold it in much longer; I let my teeth release its death grip on my lips and let out a small whimper as I felt my orgasm release. My body continued to jerk as J’onn grunted when a thick creamy white line dribbled out of his slit and down the shaft. More of his Martian cum flowed out as he slowed his stroking down almost to a complete stop. Damn; although it wasn’t as potent as the one from downstairs, it was still a lot in so little time. My body finally relaxed from the medium orgasm I experienced and I removed my fingers. Ew… no wonder I never did that before; I waited until my breathing was back to normal before getting up and washing my hands.

I came back into the room and almost froze where I stood; oh my… Martian Manhunter lying in my bed… half naked. That wonderful green cock was finally limp, covered with his cum, the tip still glistening with the stuff! Damnit, if I only knew how to draw; I’d put that picture on my ceiling! My heart skipped beats as he watched me make my way over to him, handing him a towel to clean up.

“… Thank you…” he nodded. As I watched him, I was quickly reminded of the scene from downstairs.

“J-J’onn…”

“Hmm?”

“… M-My… panties…” were the only words my brain decided to let me form. He immediately stopped cleaning himself and blushed.

“Yes… I took your underwear…”

“When?”

“…… The first time I came to your home…” he confessed. My heart stopped beating; that was… a whole fucking year ago!! I just stared at him with my mouth wide open; there were no words for this, “I have not had any sexual contact with anyone for hundreds of years…” he surprised me, “As far as penetration goes. To say that I am a bit… sexually frustrated is quite an understatement.”

“You… never found anyone to have sex with…?” it was pretty hard to believe. Millions of women on this planet and not a one drew his interest except Tabs… and now me…?

“I never found a woman, human or otherwise that I was interested in even having a relationship with until recently.”

“… Wow… o-okay, so… back to being frustrated and how my panties play a role in this…” I blushed when he lightly chuckled.

“Contrary to belief, humans **do** extract pheromones. Of all the humans that I’ve ever met… yours is the only one that is constant… and very potent…” he eyed me.

“M-Mine…?”

“Yes. I have to fully concentrate to not become aroused in your presence. And… your thoughts don’t help matters much…” he gave me a smirk as I blushed deeply, “To make things worse, I am going through my mating phase…”

“… Mating phase? Martians have mating phases?”

“Once a year, for about a month. They usually didn’t bother me so much… until I met the two of you; Tabitha’s scent is strong as well. Your scent is so strong, so potent, so… arousing… I needed something to help me become… sated…”

“My panties…” I realized. He nodded, “Does Tabs know…”

“Not about the underwear… or the potency of your pheromones. It was her idea to… orally satisfy me. Jamila… I enjoyed what we did tonight thoroughly. I would like to make a proposition with you.” he looked dead at me. I stiffened; I had a feeling what he was going to propose, “I would like to do this more often with you.”

“W-What… m-masturbate together…?”

“Yes. Your pheromones arouse me greatly… even during the non-mating months. And, you’ve proven that I have the potential to arouse you as well. We could both become satisfied with little to no guilt.” he explained.

“W-What about… our friendship…?”

“I would still want you as a friend. My proposal would damage our friendship…?” he was actually curious about the notion. I really wanted to explain to him that by human standards, this was the “friends with benefits” relationship. But… it was different. We would be pleasuring ourselves in front of each other… that was it. There would be no touching, no kissing… no penetration. Because, he was right; my panties got wet a little bit every time I thought about him: this deal would benefit the both of us, greatly! Besides that… I did enjoy his company.

“I… hope not. We can’t tell Tabs about this…”

“Of course.”

“So… let’s agree to do this… until the girl loses her virginity…” the thought came to me. Although we wouldn’t touch each other, the thought of having him naked in my bed was enough to have the guilt form; **she** should be the only one allowed to see him naked. The added clause made me feel a bit better about the entire situation; once the two started having sex, there would be no need for the two of us to masturbate together…

“Agreed.” J’onn nodded and smiled. So… why did it feel that I just made a deal with a deliciously sexy, large green devil…? 


	3. The Game Got Changed

I think that the deal me and the Martian made was really for the best. The, er… masturbation between the two of us was out-fucking-standing! Although, I had to admit… deep down, it only made me hunger to have him inside of me. But, beggars can’t be choosers; I had to be satisfied with what I could get!

I started to learn a lot more about J’onn. For one, he really was sexually attracted to me and therefore avoided me whenever he could. He said it was for his own benefit, to keep the sexual tension to a low heat. It made me realize that when we were in the bed watching TV, it **was** the first time we were ever that close for a long period of time; knowing what I knew now, it was no wonder he was rock hard!

Another thing that I learned (which made me blush to high hell) was that 99.999% of the time when he masturbated, he thought about me. Those black with purple dots panties were his absolute favorite… because they had been my favorite panties to wear. He had even went as far as telling me that his main fantasy was imagining me wearing them while he had his way with me (and I had thought **my** fantasies made my cheeks ache)!

At first, our little sessions only happened maybe once a week; as far as the Justice League members acting as bodyguards for me, Tabitha wanted the ones she trusted to rotate shifts. She was actually elated that J’onn made himself a part of the rotation; when he had showed up the first time, he was actually replacing her. I couldn’t help my excitement whenever I opened the door and was looking into his red eyes; I was so into my excitement that it didn’t dawn on me until a bit later that… he was appearing more often than once a week. Not that it bothered me, of course! I just found it… I don’t know. I tried to look at it from Tabs’ point of view; how did she feel about how much he volunteered to look after me. I sighed for relief when I found that she didn’t mind it at all; in fact, she encouraged him to spend more time with me! If only she knew what we were up to…

Once I noticed that J’onn was showing up more than once a week, it didn’t take me no time to realize that… his visits were increasing even more than that. Before I could blink, our sessions with each other had turned nightly… as well as more heated. I guess I could take the blame for that, though; I wanted him to stay attracted to me, for our sessions to not get boring and so, I would tease him… a lot! I started going back to the gym, toning myself just for him. Then, I invested in sexier panties… as well as skirts and low cut shirts. I found out that the shirts did little to nothing but the skirts… it was as if they literally called out to him! He started to touch me… just light caresses on my legs, during our sessions. I also saw that we were inching closer and closer to one another as well. Yeeah… this couldn’t lead up to anything good…

So, there we were, on the couch of all places… well, **he** was on the couch, I was in front of him, showing off another one of my skirts and sexy panties! I was facing the kitchen, standing with my legs spread as wide as they could go, hovering over his lap. It was an awkward and unsatisfying position for me; I wasn’t able to see his face as I pushed my panties to the side and gently traced the contours of my clit. Oh, I could **hear** him, though; lightly moaning ever so often! Ah! This position was unfair; this way was killing me: I had grown so used to looking at him while we pleasured ourselves. Didn’t he know this? But… whatever Manhunter wanted, Manhunter got!

I slightly gasped and trembled as I felt his fingers lightly trail up my right inner thigh, his breathing became slightly irregular as they slowly began to play with the elastic of my panties. Oh… fucking shit… this was the closest he had gotten to my clit; more moisture covered the tip of my finger as he lightly gasped out his approval. He was going to finger me, himself. I was finally going to feel one of those slender green fingers inside of me; my heartbeat raced at the anticipation of it. My body couldn’t help it; before I could reject, I found myself shifting towards those teasing fingers, trying to persuade him to go further.

I knew that I had fucked up a good thing when he immediately removed his fingers; damnit! Nooo… please… break the boundaries of the deal! Put those splendid green fingers inside of me! I really wanted to growl out my frustrations; I was horny and very much in need of his touch.

And just when I thought I had gotten used to him, I felt my body flush yet again as both of his hands wrapped around my thighs. I turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were lustfully focused between my legs. He finally looked at me.

“… I want to taste you…” he half whispered. H-H-H-He wanted… to… **WHAT**?! My eyes felt as though they were about to pop out of their sockets; that would **definitely** be breaking the deal we had made! I stumbled on my words, trying to let him know… what, exactly? I was stuck between a rock and a hard place with this; how I wanted to feel anything besides my own fingers in that area… gods, especially his tongue but… that was definitely cheating, “… Please…” oh; the begging Martian showed up: I really, truly liked **that** Martian!

“B-B-But…”

“You are so wet; it’s driving me to insanity… I need to taste you…” gah, he talked like an erotic audiobook! I squirmed at his words, at the desire embedded into them; yes, taste me! And, of course, he went through my mind; before I could do anything, I was lifted up and was standing on the couch, giving the Martian a fantastic and very close-up view of my pussy. I whimpered as I felt his breath on the finger that was still circling my clit and trembled when he gently kissed both. Hmm… was that what he considered “tasting”? Because, if that was, I was in for a long and torturous…

I froze and inhaled sharply as his tongue ran over my juice covered finger and then slowly over my slit. I shot straight up as he moaned, the vibration carrying deep into my hips, of all places! My body started to slowly convulse as he ran the tip of that wonderful tongue across the folds of my clit; with every moan he let loose, I knew that my body was…“rewarding” him of his good deeds! When that same tip started to make its way inside of me, I let out a slow and embarrassing whimper; I immediately clasped my hands over my mouth!

By the gods, the Martian was strong! He had placed one hand on my hip and used the other to force my hands away from my mouth, all the while steadily and slowly pushing that tongue deeper inside.

“ _No… I want to hear you…_ ” his demand entered my brain. I gave him what he wanted; I let out another whimper at the pure thought of it! He slowly darted his tongue in and out of my entrance and I began to rotate my hips on his mouth. I bit my lip to keep another sound from escaping but remembered that he wanted to hear me; I let out a low, trembling moan. He kept both hands on my hips and started to push that tongue deeper inside of me; I threw my head back and moaned louder as it wiggled, tickling my walls. I gasped and squeaked out his name as I felt more of his tongue pushing forward… wait… **more** of his tongue? It was pretty hard for me to concentrate as I was being brought to absolute pleasure but I tried; yeah… he wasn’t pushing his tongue deeper… he was… elongating his tongue inside of me. Oooh… my subconscious started to parade around in a circle, carrying a sign that said: “We Love Shape Shifters”! He was skilled… he was immensely skilled; I felt his tongue continue its slow and pleasurable elongation, deliciously filling me as it made its trek upwards. Oh… my… God… I grasped his hands and moaned even louder as I felt his tongue wiggle against my walls yet again, making me automatically clench against it. Another moan escaped from him and I yelped out in pleasure as it vibrated my entire body.

He gripped my hips tighter and I felt him shift underneath me, possibly trying to get more comfortable. No… I was being lifted up! He had lifted me with ease and had me dangling above his head, that elongated tongue still inside of me, exploring every inch of me delicately. J’onn started to slowly push me up and pull me back down on that wonderful tongue and I started to convulse at the wonderful feeling. Holy shit… he was literally fucking me with his tongue; my moans started to turn into small shrieks every time I felt that tongue push deeper into me. He started slow and steadily picked up the pace in intervals; I was close to losing my fucking mind in ecstasy! I clenched harder around that tongue as I felt my orgasm near, now yelling out anything that wanted to come out of my mouth!

… Have you ever came so hard that you lost brain cells…? Because… I’m pretty sure that was what happened! Before I knew it, that tingling sensation started to erupt, traveling from my spine, down to my feet and back up to my damn neck! My breathing became erratic, my vision blurred and my ears even start to ring! My body violently shook as it became racked with intense waves of pleasure. It was too much; I couldn’t take it: I tried pushing off but even my arms were shaking! I opened my mouth to tell him to stop but the only thing that came out were stuttered… gibberish nonsense. Like I said, I think I lost a few brain cells; I couldn’t even tell him in my mind to stop! After what seemed like an eternity, I simply grew limp as he still had me dangling above him by my waist. My voice had been degraded to nothing but squeaks as I moaned out the remnants of the fizzling, earth-shattering orgasm! When he chuckled, I let out a low moan and a last tremble before I felt my eyes droop. Even my inner muscles threw in the towel as he slowly contracted that glorious shape shifting tongue from inside of me; I couldn’t even shudder as he gave my clit one last tender lick and kiss. Holy fuck… that was the hardest I had came… **ever**! The only thing on my mind was… sleep…

“… Don’t tell me you’re exhausted, already…” I could hear the smile in his words. Oh! Was this Martian talking shit?! He better be glad I was too drained to even blink!

“… Hmm…” there was no way I would be able to form any type of word, let alone half of a sentence! He lowered my body back to the ground where I could do nothing but collapse at his feet!

“I’m not finished…” I could feel him looking at me. W-WHAT?! Fuck that; I was spent: there was no way he was getting another orgasm out of me! Maybe after eight hours… I could barely feel my feet!

When I finally mustered up enough strength to hold my head up and look at him… I immediately saw what he really meant. Ooooh… **he** hadn’t came; he was too busy pleasuring me! He slowly stroked that massive cock of his, idly running his fingers over the numerous ridges and veins as his precum seeped out. Gods; what did he want me to do: I was barely keeping my eyes open! He shifted and spread his legs slightly, which put me right in between his legs. When he gave me a very lustful look, something finally clicked in my brain. Oh… he wanted me to return the favor…

I… I couldn’t. There was no way I would’ve been able to make him experience the incredible pleasure that I just felt; he would be highly disappointed! It was Tabs who could devour a cock… not me!

“… M-Maybe I assumed wrong…” his voice was a mix of lust and concern; gah: he was in my head, again! Well… while I was glad for the somewhat apology… it was only fair that I at least **tried** to please him! I glanced at him, shaking my head. I made myself gently grab his forever throbbing cock (seriously, did it **ever** stay still?!) and for the first time, I felt how hard he was. The veins and ridges pulsated against my fingers as I slowly ran them up and down his length. I watched as more precum dribbled out and before I chickened out, I immediately ran my tongue across his slit, tasting it. Oh… it was… oddly sweet. His body immediately tensed up as I continued to run my tongue over the head of his cock, a satisfied moan escaping his lips. Okay… so far, he was pleased! I had to talk myself up to it; I finally enclosed my mouth around his cock and slowly moved down on it… it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. My mouth was definitely filled though but the sounds he was producing was making me mentally smile!

My heart started skipping beats when I felt his hands dig into my dreads and his hips pushing towards my mouth. He picked up the pace for me, making my mouth and tongue work vigorously on his cock. My fingers working on the uncovered length, I felt that I was nowhere near Tabs’ limit but… with the way he was moaning and rotating his hips, it was safe to say that I didn’t **need** to be on her level! It made me bold enough to push more of that massive cock into my mouth, making him slightly quiver. I had to do it; I peeked up at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open and he had his head back, enjoying what I was doing to him. Mmmm, yes! I pushed even more of that throbbing cock inside my mouth, until I felt the tip get close to my gag reflex. J’onn gasped when he felt it and immediately looked at me, trembling as I slowly let up.

“J-Jamila… again… please…” he stammered. He was doing this on purpose; he knew I couldn’t resist the begging Martian! Besides… it gave me a chance to taste even more of that precum of his so… maybe I shouldn’t complain! I did what he asked, stopping again at that certain point. But, the Martian decided to do things differently! While I began my trip back up, he gripped the back of my head tighter and forced me back down. Wait… he spread his legs farther apart as the tip of his cock pulsated too close to my gag reflex. He proved to be way too strong for me; even as I tried to pull away, he kept me firmly in place, “P-Please… try…” he whispered lustfully. Like I had a choice! Before I could reject, I felt it. I immediately gagged as he slowly pushed his monstrous cock past my limit… but… that was all I did; nothing came up. J’onn let out a deep moan as more of his cock went down my throat and he started to steadily thrust in and out of my mouth. It… it wasn’t bad at all. Maybe he had decreased the thickness or maybe even the length; I don’t know. All I knew was that he was thoroughly getting pleased as I constricted my throat around his cock, making him thrust faster and sound out his pleasure even more.

He slightly released his death grip on my hair as he softly gasped out my name. Oh… this was a real treat! I never had a man say my name as sexy as he was doing at that moment; it made me tremble! I was satisfying the Martian Manhunter… with my mouth... and I was enjoying it. It thrilled me to hear him hiss out praises of my mouth, it even excited me that he started to thrust harder and faster into my throat! I hardly noticed that the throbbing of his cock had slowed but his breathing became more erratic, his thrusting more deliberate. When a grumbled grunt escaped his mouth, that was when I felt it; a cool, thick liquid hit the back of my throat and eased down it. With every hard, inward thrust, I got a taste of his Martian cum going down my throat. Okay… **that** I couldn’t do, no matter how sweet it was! I was glad that he was weak as he came; I was finally able to pull away from him, choking slightly. Gods… he could let out a load!

So, yeah… cue that awkward moment when there’s nothing to say after giving your best friend’s boyfriend probably the best blowjob of his life! Wait… I was probably getting too ahead of myself! I watched him as his breathing started to go back to normal, wondering if it really was the best he ever had. Had I outdid Tabs? Was I better than her; had I taken more of his cock than she had? I reddened as I felt his hand tenderly go through my dreads, a light chuckle escaping his mouth.

“… Yes…” he confirmed; fuck: completely forgot that he could read minds! He breathed out a satisfied sound as he laid his head on the back of the couch. Oh, gods, yes: **sleep**! It was long overdue! I debated on climbing in his lap but my legs were still weak; I wasn’t gonna make it! I simply laid my head in his lap, welcoming the slow drift into dreamland. My body warmed as he gently caressed my face, making me doze off even faster, “No…” he said softly. I opened up one eye lazily, not even attempting to look at him.

“… Mmm…?”

“We should shower…” he lifted me up from the ground. Are you fucking serious?! Ah; well… he’s gonna have to carry me: I wasn’t moving an inch! My arms drooped around his neck as he carried me upstairs, “We can freshen up… then you can sleep…” he confirmed. Oh… okay… whatever you say, Martian…


	4. Sated

I was so glad that he knew that I wasn’t joking; my legs felt like putty, still! The Martian held me as the warm water sprayed all over our bodies… it was actually a nice feeling! He even bathed me… which was a fucking hot experience! His hands slowly explored every inch of my body, lathering it with my body wash. I thought that I was done experiencing any type of sensual pleasure… but I was so wrong; I began to tremble when his slender fingers carefully traced the folds of my pussy. The mixture of water and my own moisture made it easy for him to slowly slide a finger inside of me, lightly moaning at the feeling. Oh… FINALLY! I don’t know how I did it but I caught myself rocking against that finger as he pushed it in and out, trembling more as he twisted it slightly.

“Jamila…” he breathed against my neck as I automatically tilted my head into his chest. How did I even have the energy? I let out a gasp of surrender as he pulled his finger out slowly and gently rubbed my throbbing and swollen clit. My eyes widened as I felt him harden against my lower back; how…?! Oh… that’s right… he was still in his mating phase; the Martian could probably go at it every hour if he wanted to! Man, as tempting as that sounded… I really needed some sleep!

“W-What happened to… shower and then sleep?” I stammered; he had inserted that slender finger into me yet again.

“Mmm… you are the one moving against my finger…” he pointed out. Ah; he was right! I immediately stopped rocking against that teasing digit despite the light chuckle he produced, “Even exhausted, you are still able to get aroused.” I could tell that he was smiling. Son-of-a-bitch… he was making it hard **not** to get aroused, “I enjoy it fully when you’re wet…” he continued. As if I didn’t have enough trouble standing, my knees buckled at this confession! J’onn eased his finger out yet again and continued to wash me, “However… I will let you rest.” he surprised me when he turned me around. I just stared at him, actually mesmerized by his red eyes as they looked lovingly back at me. Whoa… what was this look…? My heartbeat quickened as he gently cupped my face and leaned down towards me. Whoa, whoa, whoa… t-t-t-this can’t happen! Why not, that voice from the back of my head asked; I think it was the same voice that told me to touch his erection a while back… the same voice that probably belonged to the one parading around with that sign earlier… maybe I could blame all of my actions on her/it/whatever…

I made myself back away from the potential kiss… which would have probably been the best kiss in my fucking life! Damnit… all I had to do was mind my fucking business and stay in my room but no; I just **had** to watch him masturbate! I wouldn’t be taking a shower with him, about to kiss him if I… wait… why am I complaining?! Best friend’s boyfriend, **that’s** why!

I was glad that he understood the move and not said a word. To excuse the oral pleasure between the two of us was one heavy debate, something that I didn’t want to get into at the moment. However, kissing him… was out of the question! That was too affectionate, too… loving; while I thought he was the sexiest fucking being in the galaxy, for me to kiss him would make room for me to fall in love with him… and that was something I couldn’t let happen!

J’onn still had my face in his hands, was still looking at me with that… look. What was he thinking? I bit my lip in anticipation and saw that his eyes went immediately from love to pure lust. Oh… if he turns Christian Grey on me, I was gonna faint (and yes… I caved in and read the book…)!

“… W-What…?”

“… That mouth…”

“… O-O-Oh…” I realized that it **wasn’t** my imagination; when he mentioned about my “sardonic mouth”… he **was** fantasizing about my mouth! Holy hell…

“Forgive me for being selfish.” he almost half whispered while slowly tracing the outline of my lips. Shit… he was reliving the blowjob he received. Wait… he was apologizing for forcing his cock down my throat. I blushed furiously; I ended up enjoying it, anyway, “I’ve fantasized about this mouth of yours for quite some time…” he continued, leaving me absolutely speechless and completely red in the face! I was done; I didn’t want to hear anymore… I was just ready to go to sleep! Not that I didn’t like what he said; if he said one more sensual thing… we were fucking in that shower!

He chuckled and removed his hands from my face; gaddamnit, he was gonna stop going through my mind! Before I could say anything, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, his hardening cock pressing against my stomach. I gasped as I felt his other arm wrap around me, his hands lightly grabbing my ass. The Martian never ceased to surprise me; while I was trying to figure out how to react to all of this, he suddenly (… and slyly, I might add…) slipped his finger between my cheeks, making me immediately jump away.

“A sensitive area…?” it was almost as if he wanted to laugh! I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Y-Yeah. I think… we’re done with our shower…” I didn’t want him pulling any more hijinks! However, he simply stood there and continued to hold me, looking down at me with those luscious eyes of his, “J-Jo…”

“Why won’t you allow me to kiss you?”

“… Seriously? Tha… that’s a bit too much…”

“Enjoying each other orally was not?” he asked sincerely. Gad… damnit; why did he have to point things out like that?! I sighed and looked away.

“… It was. I mean… everything is…” I had to stop avoiding the situation that we had gotten ourselves into. It was wrong; all of it. I mean, really; Tabs was my best friend: what did she do to me to make me enjoy her boyfriend in ways that should’ve been reserved for her only?

“Even though it’s something that we both want?” his question made me look at him. It was if he was actually asking himself that question, trying to figure out the meaning of it as a whole. Okay… I knew that he was sexually attracted to me, especially during his mating phase. And, maybe because that period made him so horny that it clouded his vision, as well as his morals. But… no. I was wrong. Because, he would’ve ravaged me a year ago if he had become that blinded with lust. The Martian really wanted to enjoy me sexually; he really wanted me…

I couldn’t answer him, mainly because regardless of whether this was right or wrong… it didn’t change the fact that I really did want him. I wanted him to hold me tightly in his arms, kissing me deeply. I wanted to let my fingers explore every inch of that green body. And… I especially wanted to feel him deep inside of me. So, yeah; maybe it **was** something that I wanted as well… and maybe he had every right to acknowledge that it was something that we **both** wanted.

J’onn gave me a simple smile as his hands moved back up to my face, his thumbs making small and delicate circles on my temples.

“Maybe it **is** time for rest…” he decided. I felt bad; the look that he gave me let me know that he really wanted an answer from me. Instead of trying to explain or at least spilling my guts, I simply nodded.

 

It had been so long since I had anyone hold me while I slept. I had expected for him to tuck me in the bed and merely watch over me. But, the Martian did one better; slipping into bed beside me and holding me as I finally drifted off into a deep coma-sleep. I knew that I wouldn’t have any dreams; I was absolutely drained! I had only hoped that J’onn would wake me up in time to get myself ready for classes in the morning. Hmm; how I was feeling… maybe calling out wouldn’t be a bad idea…?

Something was slowly taking me out of my deep sleep; I lightly grumbled out my frustrations! Nooo… it **couldn’t** be morning already! I kept my eyes closed, hoping that I just needed to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. As my brain slowly focused on everything, I felt it. Something cool and moist slowly traveled up and down the middle of my spine. Oh… oh! I automatically whimpered, wriggled and finally gasped as I felt his lips make their way to my neck, planting soft kisses teasingly before making their way back to my spine. Holy… fucking… shit…

“… When was the last time someone pleased you?” J’onn half whispered out between tender kisses. Before I could answer, his lips made their trek back up towards my neck and finally landed on my earlobe. His hand made its way between my legs, making me spread them slightly so he could get to his destination; those slender fingers lightly played at the moisture that quickly formed around my clit. Oh; how did he expect for me to answer when he was doing all this?! The last time…? Mmm… a half second ago!

W-Wait… how was this possible; I was still drained! I shouldn’t have been horny, especially this quickly! But, oh… those fucking lips… he attacked my back yet again, making me shudder in pure delight. I stuttered out an answer, something that was clearly incomprehensive and felt his smile form against my neck as he slowly eased a finger inside of me; oh, this one… this one liked to tease…

“The next time I ask you… you will be able to give me an exact date…” it didn’t sound like he was demanding; more like he was being smug! I was seconds away from retaliating until he did something that absolutely shocked the shit outta me; he bit me! That fucking Martian bit me!! Well… okay, he didn’t **bite** me; it was more like a soft nibble! It did something to me; it set all of my nerve endings on fire and I immediately arched my back, letting out that horrible whimper that for some strange reason he liked hearing…

“W-W-Wait… what are you…doing…?” I finally managed. Oh, I **knew** what he was doing… and it was working! He moaned against my neck as he slowly pulled his finger out; I didn’t need to see to know that it was covered in my juices: I was fucking leaking! A sharp yelp escaped my lips as he rammed that same finger deep inside. My initial instinct was to push away however he started to slowly finger me and I eventually rocked along to his teasing rhythm, “J-J-J’onn…”

“Pleasing you…” he slightly moaned out. I trembled yet again as I felt his nose trail down my neck while he continued his sensual assault of kisses and nips. Ah; no, no, no: you’d done that already! Let me recharge!

But, of course he didn’t stop… and deep down, I really didn’t want him to! I had never erupted while being fingered before and I finally stopped fighting my urges, getting ready to do so. I started to roll my hips against his finger, anticipating the addition of a second one (because if there’s anything I learned about men, it’s that they always add that second finger…). Yet again, the Martian took me by surprise as he slowly removed his finger; in a blink of an eye, I was on my back looking into his yearning eyes, the head of his throbbing cock placed strategically right on my clit. Oh, fuck… wait…

J’onn backed away slightly, enough for him to watch as he pried my legs wider. I gasped as I felt the tip rub at my entrance and trembled as I became wet with the mix of my own juices and his precum. He let out a moan as he began to push, well at least attempt to push the head inside of me; I made an effort to fight this but my body betrayed me, pulling and clenching for that cock to be inside of me! I took a deep breath and slightly pushed away from him, making the Martian look at me with a lightly confused look.

“J-J’onn… no. We can’t. Our deal…”

“We have long since broken that deal. We both have to stop pretending that we don’t yearn for each other…” he closed the gap between us, pressing his body against mine. Oh… he was warm. This was unusual; J’onn never generated as much heat as we humans did. Then again, this was the closest we’d been with each other; for a split second, I stopped thinking about what we were about to do and relished in the feel of his skin against mine. He was absolutely right, as always; I needed to stop fighting that feeling of wanting him and just… let him have his way with me!

There was no doubt in my mind that I really and truly wanted to make love to that Martian, regardless of how really wrong it was. Part of me wanted to come to my senses, to argue that **one** of us had to be the voice of reason; having sex would no doubt make our verbal contract null and void. Then again… just like he said, we had already broken the barriers of the deal; might as well tear up the contract and go all out on this affair! To hell with the consequences… if there would even be any. Wait… was I actually trying to justify this? Yep, because quite honestly, how many chances would I actually get to have sex with J’onn…? No matter who he was with, regardless of if she was my best friend or not, there was no hiding what we really wanted to do to each other… and neither one of us wanted to pass up on this opportunity!

Oh, yeah… back to the skin-on-skin action! Why did I even bother attempting to keep my thoughts to myself with him around?! Of course, the green man smiled slightly as he leaned in even closer to me, letting our noses touch. His hands moved from legs to my hips, gently caressing them before he slowly grinded against me, a low rumble palpitating through his chest. My heart raced in anticipation as I felt his cock harden even more against my upper thigh. Gods… I needed to feel that inside of me! With my mental admittance, a small smile appeared across his lips.

“Are you done resisting me…?” it flowed out so perfectly, so sensually that my entire body shuddered with desire! Yeah; never mind the fact that he was being so fucking cocky! Who was I kidding; the sex was gonna happen, whether my brain wanted it or not! I could barely nod out my answer as his hands cupped my face, “Good…” he breathed out as he placed his lips on mine.

Holy… fucking… gaddamn… shit; never in my years of existence had I experienced a kiss that was this… explosive! The nerve endings in my body had no **clue** on how to react to this kiss! It started out simple enough; just like how an innocent first kiss should feel. But then it quickly evolved, leaving my groin on fire but my lips cool and moist. I think it was the unexpected lingering coolness that left me lightheaded but yearning for more. He pried my mouth open with his tongue and… well… that just added to the confusion my body was experiencing! I whimpered in his mouth as the overall sensation took control; I was tingling all over as his tongue gently wrapped around mine (and yeah… you can take that literally…)!

I was so caught up in this brisk summer heat kiss that I hadn’t noticed until it was too late that his hands had moved away from my face and back at my legs, spreading them as far as he could. I gasped and arched my back as I felt his thumb trace my entrance, making slow and antagonizing circles. I clenched for him yet again; that was when I felt instead of his thumb, the head of his cock pushing its way inside of me. I felt his breath hitch in his throat as he guided that forever pulsating monster deeper inside of me; my body’s automatic response was to attempt to pull more of him inside.

Oh… wow… the feeling was on the verge of being insane… and he was nowhere even **near** halfway inside! The sensation of being stretched was tantalizing; it was something that was really… indescribable. I knew that I was being stretched a bit beyond my limits but… there was no pain. I actually anticipated feeling more of him slowly driving deeper inside of me. I trembled as I stopped concentrating on the kiss and focused more on how his cock felt; I was feeling every single ridge and vein!

His pushing forward was provocatively slow as he finally broke the kiss, leaving my lips with a weird tingling sensation. Wow; so **this** was what it was like to kiss the Manhunter: how on God’s green earth was Tabs still a fucking virgin?! That kiss ignited me, seriously; as he started to pull away, I groaned out my frustrations: I wanted more of him! I wanted his lips back on mine to relieve that antagonizing cooling sensation he left on my lips, I wanted him to pick up the pace and just… fuck me. I wanted his body so close to mine that we melded together (he was Martian Manhunter; I was pretty sure he could do something like that…)! And, this was all because of one kiss!

J’onn moaned and trembled as he finally pushed more of his cock back inside of me, making my body stutter as well. And, of course he started to pick up the pace. Not as fast as I had anticipated but it was slightly better than the rhythm he was trying before! I realized that he was stretching me bit by bit with every extra inch that he slowly thrusted into me; one of those embarrassing moans started to escape my lips! But, he didn’t care; it fueled him to do whatever he needed to do to give me more pleasure. Gods; I didn’t understand how or even why I was so sensitive; I felt that wonderful cock pulsate madly inside of me! Wait… I knew this feeling… hold on…

I… I couldn’t believe it. Before I could fully analyze everything, J’onn had gripped my body tight as his thrusting became more deliberate, his short grunts increasing. No, no, no, no; he was **not** about to… the Martian let out a surprised gasp as he quickly pulled out. He trembled and groaned through clenched teeth as he came… pretty hard might I add, spraying his cool Martian cum all over my inner thigh. No…… that… that did **not** just happen! I could do nothing but lay there in utter disbelief; he came. I just stared at him as he started to breathe normally; was that… was that even a minute?! I was confused; the kiss lasted longer than this did!! Maybe there was another reason why Tabs was still a virgin…

My disappointment was starting to evolve into anger as he looked at me apologetically. He had worked me up for **that**?! It wasn’t fair…

“I’m… I’m sorry. It has been far too long…” he tried to explain. At first, I didn’t want to hear it; I just wanted him to… leave, really. But, then I realized what he said. It had been far too long. Shit… completely forgot that the Martian hadn’t had sex in centuries; I had no idea about the anatomy of Martian women as well! Huh… if they were like their male counterparts, I was pretty sure that they were able to shift and conform all the same. Yeah… I was probably way too tight for him; coupled with the fact that it had been eons since he penetrated anyone… it was no wonder he didn’t last that long!

I sighed as I stared back at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Poor baby!

“… It’s okay. Guess… that meant it was too good…” the very least I could do was attempt to make him feel better; awkward joking was my specialty! I was glad that it did make him chuckle as he gently laid on me.

“I appreciate the gesture. All joking aside; it is not okay. This was not my intention…”

“… Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“You weren’t pleasured…”

“No, seriously; it’s o… ahh…” my body tensed up as I felt those slender fingers slip inside of me. Ha, I knew it; no man could resist inserting two fingers in a woman! The feeling cascaded into immediate pleasure as he slowly drove them deeper, making me arch my back and whimper out for more. Okay… well… seeing as though he was persistent, I guess I could squeak out an orgasm for him; my body was stubborn as it was, since it wanted to go through another one! He gave me an approving look as he leaned in for another kiss while I started to move along with his prodding fingers. Oh… that tingling sensation, again! I couldn’t help myself; I pulled him in to make the kiss deeper, to make sure that the overwhelming sensation would be quenched. Yeah… that only made it linger all the more, especially as he wrapped that shape shifting tongue tighter around my own! I moaned along with him as I felt his other hand dig into the back of my head, his fingers edging me closer to my orgasm. I couldn’t believe how epic this release was going to be; just a couple of hours ago, my soul was experiencing the orbital tier of climaxes! As much as I knew I was going to enjoy this round, I didn’t think that I would be able to take any more of this; me and this Martian would have to have a long talk about this!

Aaah… I needed to stop thinking to myself… it was really pointless around him! I was just about to start moving my hips when he suddenly stopped. J’onn broke the kiss and just looked at me as he backed away; gaddamn, he had some serious bedroom eyes! Where the hell did he learn all of this from?! My attention went from his eyes to his slowly throbbing cock… that was sticking straight up and dripping. Oh, dear gods…

“I would like to try once more…” he told me and my eyes widened. Wait… didn’t he **just** … how the hell, “If you’ll let me. I hope to last longer this time around…” the Martian slowly glided his fingers across the pulsating ridges and veins, the same fingers that were just inside of me. Holy shit… this was hot; he was actually mixing my juices with his own! My body tingled at the sight of it all as it yearned to feel him inside of me once again. He began his slow and damn near torturous journey inside of me yet again; I tried hard to stop the automatic clenching of my muscles! But, he did something that made me forget my plan altogether: he moaned… very sensually; I had no choice but to gasp at the feel of being stretched and clench around his throbbing cock.

The tone in his eyes immediately flashed from a lustful look to one that I knew meant: what the hell are you doing, you’re killing me with this clenching! I bit my lip and gave him an apologetic look.

“S-S-Sorry; I can’t help it…” I breathed out. Maybe it wasn’t meant for us to have sex; well… at least long-lasting sex! As much as I tried, I couldn’t help what my body wanted to do! If only there was a way for him to get used to it; maybe he could start off with a faster pace…

And, of course, no sooner had I thought it, he reacted! I let out a sharp shriek as he quickly slammed into me; hmm… well, that was **one** way of resolving things! My body trembled as he started to pull away and before I could recover from the shock of it all, the Martian grabbed my thighs, made me spread my legs wider and plowed into me yet again! I wanted to cringe but then… for some reason, this actually felt pretty damn good! My entire core tingled with anticipation, wanting to feel him ram me over and over. J’onn took heed of my thoughts and guided himself inside of me at a much faster pace than before. I moaned and groaned in sync with his light grunts; with every stroke, he drove deeper inside of me… and I fucking loved it!

Was it because I had gone so long without… or was it that he was really **that** good in bed? I didn’t know, didn’t care and wasn’t in the mood to analyze anything besides the feeling of absolute pleasure he was giving me at that moment! My orgasm was building quickly, which shouldn’t had surprised me, giving who I was making love to! But, of course, I was stunned that he was bringing me to what I knew for sure would be another earth-shaking climax; the Martian was hitting spots that I didn’t even knew existed… and made it feel unquestionably mind-blowing! Those stupid whimpers escaped my mouth in shorter intervals as I thrusted my hips to meet his, wrapping my legs as tight as I could around his waist. Another thing that I would give him; he definitely lasted much longer this round! But… that really didn’t matter; as much as I tried to hold out, my orgasm forced itself out, turning me into a trembling, blabbering… definitely stuttering mess! I tried to warn him but the only thing that came out was a quivering repeat of his first initial!

And just when I thought we would be done; just when I figured that he would let me ride that wave of orgasmic bliss into deep sleep, with a blink of an eye, my hazy brain found a way to realize that… I was no longer on my back but looking down at him. J’onn grabbed a hold of my hips almost roughly and thrusted up with such force, my mind went completely blank! …… I think I yelped… or shrieked… or probably cascaded into violent tremors and started to speak in Latin; I had no fucking clue! The one thing I knew for sure was… I was having another damn orgasm! I looked down at J’onn… and I think he was moaning; his mouth was definitely slightly open and he was quivering himself as he continued to wildly thrust into me: my hearing had ceased to exist. I opened my mouth to tell him that enough was enough; my hands had also gone numb! But, I was pretty sure that I was a vegetable at that point and just decided to let the feeling course through my veins!

I was glad that my hearing loss was temporary; when it came back, I heard the all too familiar hard grunts that signified that he was very near his own orgasm. The thrusts became slower and more deliberate which only continued my own orgasm; as he slowed down, I could feel all of the contours of his cock throbbing against my walls! I continued to shake even as he quickly pulled out, holding my body as tight as he could. I couldn’t help it; I collapsed on top of him, trying to catch my breath; the last thing I felt before my eyes closed was cool liquid landing on my backside. I had no thoughts… well, coherent ones, as I felt my body grow limp on top of his, immediately dozing off to the rhythm of his speeding heartbeat.

* * *

[This song](http://youtu.be/YzS2UVuGRJA) is the one that came to mind when I wrote this; sorry... I love Reggae! I choose this particular video because the lyrics are displayed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this wonderful and awesome artist by the name of Asanthi became inspired enough to sketch out an incredible scene from this story! I will ask for permission to share it with those who are reading here in the next chapter; I'm hoping that she will agree because she is an amazing artist and deserves recognition to the fullest!
> 
> As of right now, I believe I have only 2 kudos, which is fine by me. Just so you know, any and every comment/kudo is highly appreciated and it humbles me, especially seeing that this is my first go at some extended smut/PWP. What Asanthi did... words cannot explain how I feel about that! So, to hear and receive praise like that from any of you guys... will more than likely reduce me to a babbling little girl! In other words: thank you from the bottom of my heart! :D
> 
> *Update 3/4/14* ^_^ She gave me permission!  
> [J'onn J'onzz](http://asanthi.deviantart.com/art/J-onn-J-onzz-436793714) by [Asanthi](http://asanthi.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


	5. Blurred Lines

Damn… I didn’t even remember falling asleep! I realized that it was morning once my senses started to kick in. I slowly rolled over and also realized that I was in the bed alone. Huh… did what happen last night actually happen…? I squinted at the clock to see the time; I had two hours to get ready, eat and make my way to the school. It wasn’t until I stretched when it finally hit me; I was sore as fuck! Yep… I really did have sex with J’onn… but regardless of the soreness, I would have to say that it was the absolute best that I’ve had!

Recapping what we did made me think more about the two dilemmas that I had. The main one: I just slept with my best friend’s boyfriend… and thoroughly enjoyed it. I knew that it wasn’t right or even fair but… that was the only thing I could say. Thinking about it made me feel really guilty, of course; how would I be able to look Tabs in the face after this? Never mind the fact that if she was to find out, I would be dead… literally; I was 99.999% certain that she would flip her shit and electrocute me! Not that I would blame her for getting that pissed; it would be what I would do given that situation…

However… I couldn’t take the total blame for all of this. It wasn’t like I threw myself at J’onn; to be technical, **he** was the aggressor! Okay… I could’ve fought harder… and that’s where my mind drew a blank! Because I couldn’t actually think of a reason why I didn’t fight harder; why did I let things continue? I had to be honest with myself, even if my reasons weren’t good reasons at all: I was lonely and horny; that’s why I let him seduce me without question.

I didn’t want to think about that; my final problem was where did we go from there? How was I to even look at J’onn after all of this? It was inevitable; I had to be the reasonable one in this situation. What we had done last night… couldn’t happen again… ever! If I was to try to still be Tabs’ best friend, that decision was needed. Maybe I would carry the secret to my grave but one thing was for sure; to keep my sanity, I could not sleep with J’onn again.

What kept me in the bed though, was the fact that I immediately replayed our night together in my mind. That Martian was positively mind-blowing in bed! Without thinking, I guided my hand down to my suddenly throbbing clit; damn… it felt like he was still inside of me! Yeah, there was no way it was all a dream; I could smell the remnants of sex as I took a deep breath… and it was very tantalizing. I didn’t know what came over me but my thoughts and that potent scent made me horny all over again. Like… extremely horny; I didn’t know where that Martian was or why he decided to leave me alone in my bed but… I wanted, no… I **needed** him once more! I moaned and trembled as I ran my finger across my wet and swollen clit; it looked like I was gonna take care of this by my lonesome! I spread my legs further apart and gasped as I let another finger help spread my growing wetness. Damn; what was coming over me: I had this overwhelming hot desire to have him deep inside of me yet again! To feel his unusually warm body pressed firmly against mine, to feel him stretching me… to feel every vein, every ridge, every blood vessel pulsate madly… that’s what I truly wanted. I let out another small moan as I moved my hips along with my fingers, stopping myself short of mentally urging him to come back to my bed and satisfy me. Because I was pretty sure that he knew it was what I wanted; he had that slightly annoying knack of knowing things like that!

As I felt my orgasm about to burst out, I stopped myself. No, I wasn’t ready; I wanted to fantasize more about how he felt… and how he looked at me with the utmost desire in his eyes. No one had ever looked at me like that before… not even my husband. It was a look that every woman needed to witness at least once in her lifetime. I licked my lips and imagined that kiss I had experienced. The cooling sensation had long since left… but I yearned for it yet again. Hell; I just wanted… him… over and over again…

_“If you keep that up, you will be late for work…”_ his voice smoothly entered my brain. Oh… this would be very much worth being late over! The thought lingered in my head as I let a wicked smile play on my lips.

_“Why don’t you give me a real reason to be late then…?”_ I toyed with him. Ha; this was actually fun: I could imagine the look of lust on his face as he would make his way up the stairs! And to be honest? I wouldn’t last but a couple of minutes before exploding so that being late crap was just an excuse!

_“Mmm… as tempting as that sounds… I will not ravage you until you’ve at least eaten…”_

…… Wait… did he just deny me…? He did; that bastard denied me five minutes of pleasure! LOOK HERE, GREEN MAN; YOU WILL BRING YOUR ASS UP HERE AND FUCK ME!! I was absolutely shocked that I got no response! In frustration, I kicked the covers off; I’ll be damned if I got denied some good loving while I was abnormally hot and bothered: I was gonna make my way downstairs and **force** him to make love to me (wait… was I about to attempt to rape him…… yeah; that was the plan…)! That was my intentions until I glanced at the alarm clock. Fuck… he was right… I was barely going to have time to shower and eat before I needed to be on my way. I groaned as loud as I could (you know… just in case he couldn’t hear me…) before making my way into the bathroom.

I was glad for the quick shower; whatever had possessed me in the room had worn off and that made me realize that I was fucking famished! Getting dressed, I did notice that the intoxicating scent of sex was no longer present in the room… and that my bed was actually made. Going downstairs, my nostrils were bombarded with the sweet smell of cinnamon raisin goodness and eggs. Did… did he…

And all this time, I had thought I had known J’onn J’onzz. Sure, we had become intimate and so we knew each other on that level. But the part about us being friends, he was seriously adamant about; we had shared quite a bit about each other’s life experiences. So, why… did I **not** know that the Martian could cook…? Yeah, it was the simplest of breakfasts; cinnamon raisin bagel and egg sandwiches… but the important part of that was that **he** had cooked it… for **me**. He gave me a knowing smile as I made my way in the kitchen, switching glances from the plates on the table to him.

J’onn approached me and my heart immediately started to skip beats. A mere twenty minutes ago, I wanted to jump on him and force my tongue down his throat but now? I was starting to get lightheaded at the fact that he was about to grace me with a good morning kiss. And that kiss would more than likely stir those same feelings from earlier; I had spent a good part of my shower time reiterating how I didn’t need to cave in to my or his carnal needs.

So… we just stood there… staring at each other in awkward silence. Oh, his eyes were speaking, though; they flashed with a slight lustful tint before his lips curled into another small smile.

“Did you sleep well?” he finally broke the eerie silence. I managed a shrug as I sat down.

“Shit… I didn’t even remember dozing off! But I guess… yeah; I actually did…” I realized. Now that I was thinking about it… it was the best sleep I had gotten since Albert and my babies had left.

“That’s really good to know.” he sat across from me. I made myself busy looking at my meal, lifting up the bagel. Muthafuck… he even put on the cream cheese and grape jelly! He even took the time to fill up my Memphis Tigers tumbler nearly to the brim with orange juice! My astonishment was interrupted by his light chuckle, “Why wouldn’t I know your favorite cup, Jamila? Now, please eat before you truly are late for work…” he insisted. I smirked as I started to eat.

“T-Thank you… for this. And making up the bed…”

“Not a problem. I should thank you for last night…”

“Oh! Ah… I… I didn’t do nothing special…” I hated that my cheeks started to ache!

“It may not have been special in your eyes… but it was extraordinary in mine. Watching you climax was… a beautiful experience.” he said. I felt the blood rushing to my head as I blushed all to high hell! No one had **ever** told me that; what made him admit something like that out loud?! So… he liked to see my face twisted up in damn near unbearable ecstasy; he enjoyed hearing those embarrassing moans escape from my mouth: maybe those things boosted his ego? The fact that he was capable of making me succumb so easily, so effortlessly to intense pleasure probably was enough to make him rock hard!

The very thought of it made me tingle so badly, I subconsciously pressed my thighs together. To think; he could be sporting a growing bulge as I sat there and tried to eat, massaging it right underneath the table. A shiver coursed through my veins; the only thing I could think about was jumping in his lap and grinding against his potential hard-on…… gaddamnit; we needed to talk…

“J’onn… we gotta talk…” I quickly breathed out; otherwise, I would’ve chickened out and continued with my lustful thoughts. Speaking of which… I couldn’t help but to think about my session from a half hour ago… and how it was rudely interrupted, “Before I get to that… I think that… I had some sort of side effect from us… having sex…” I realized. While I still had the urge to climb in his lap right then and there… the urge was slight; not as potent as it had been in the bedroom.

“Was it a… good side effect?” I noticed his smirk. I narrowed my eyes and returned one of my own.

“… It would’ve been… had you just did what I asked of you…”

“I would call that a demand… I don’t take too kindly to those…” he gave me a simple look. If I would’ve looked down or away, I would’ve missed the slight glint in his eyes. Alright… touché, Martian; I **guess** I could’ve had a nicer tone to my, er, “request”, “Besides, what you were demanding would have made you late… which you may need to hurry, now…” what he said made me look at my phone. Shit; where was all this time going?! I took a large bite out of my sandwich, gulped down the OJ and got up.

“… We’ll talk later…”

“Of course.” he was following me out into the living room. I grabbed my satchel and was making my way to the door until I slightly glanced towards the kitchen, “I will clean up and lock the house down… if you don’t mind.”

“Oh… okay… thanks…” hmm; maybe I should give him some more often: I’d get a clean house in return!

I grabbed my keys that were on the table in the hallway and was about to open the door until J’onn was suddenly beside me. Before I could even blink, I felt those luscious lips on mine; that cooling sensation returning in full force! I dropped everything that was in my hands and wrapped them around his neck, moaning as his tongue wrapped around my own yet again. He roughly pinned me to the wall with his own body and grabbed a handful of my dreads as he broke the kiss, making me look dead at him. I gasped as I felt his hand suddenly in my pants, his fingers quickly going inside of me… and of course, I trembled. I wasted no time rocking my hips to his rhythm, trying to look away from his stare… but I couldn’t. It had taken years for me to start looking people straight in the eyes; I had always been too shy to do so. So more than a few times, I always found myself going back into that old habit, especially when I was embarrassed. However… he wouldn’t let me look away, which I felt was one of the reasons why he had such a firm grip on the back of my head.

I couldn’t hold it in much longer; my cheeks flushed heavily as I moaned out my satisfaction… and he watched my every facial expression. I bit my lip to suppress those stupid sounds, only for the Martian to clench tighter onto the dreads he imprisoned in his hand, his eyes glowing with some sort of mixture of lust and dominance. I… it kinda… turned me on, actually. He was showing me just how demanding **he** could be… and he hadn’t said a word. If I didn’t give him what he wanted, which was more than likely the sounds of me caving in to my desires, he would probably hold me there almost painfully. Or even worse: pull his fingers out and send me on my way… incredibly sexually frustrated.

I immediately obeyed, moaning and groaning to my heart’s content! I wrapped my leg around his waist, giving his fingers more room to explore. It was actually disappointing to not hear him moan or make any approving sound; he simply stared at me as he continued to plunge his fingers deeper, making me whine and whimper at the sensation of it all. My toes automatically curled and once I felt that familiar tingling feeling start to creep up my spine, I tried to prepare myself to embrace it.

I knew that we had only had sex twice… but I couldn’t help but to notice that there was no “easing into an orgasm” with him; it leapt out suddenly, almost crudely and I gave his ears the satisfaction of a human version of a howl… and he **still** wouldn’t let me look away! I panted out his name over and over again as my orgasm climbed, making me clench and tremble around his fingers. Fuck; **finally** a smile started to creep on his face as his eyes softened and he let loose of the back of my head! As J’onn eased his fingers out of me, he leaned in and rewarded me with a soft and passionate kiss. My ragged breathing finally calmed as he slowly broke the kiss and gave me a loving smile.

“Have a good day…” he simply said and released his hold on me. Wait… what…? Did he just say… I couldn’t do anything but stare at him. J’onn put my satchel and keys in my hands and calmly went back into the kitchen… like nothing happened but the kiss! I was still quivering and possibly cumming on myself; how the hell did he expect for me to even move?! Well… at least he gave me a reason to actually be late…

 

To say that my day was almost unproductive was an understatement! I found it very hard to concentrate on teaching and lectures; by the time my second class started, I decided to give them a simple pop quiz and have them discuss it amongst themselves! I thought that it would’ve given me time to try to look over papers but it was no use; the only thing I could think about was that Martian in between my legs! Yeah… I couldn’t afford to sleep with him again if it meant having a one-track mind!

And I had every intention on having the talk with him after my day was over with. I had practiced the speech in my head from the moment I got in the car up until the minute before J’onn walked in the door. I didn’t know why I even bothered; I knew that he was constantly in my head: another thing that I wanted to talk to him about! But, I gave him the benefit of the doubt and started on my speech, anyway. There was no way that we would be able to have sex again, not with the problems that it manifested. It was bad enough that I was going to live with the guilt of it, especially any and every time I would look or even talk to Tabs!

…… At least he let me finish my speech; I hadn’t planned on him not agreeing with it! Or… even me agreeing with the points that he made. Yes, it was cheating; yes, it was really unfair to Tabitha and yes, we both should’ve had enough sense not to pursue any of it. But it didn’t change the fact that we wanted each other and had already shared each other… which would only fuel our desire for each other even more. He was absolutely right; I couldn’t stop thinking about how he felt… and almost hungered to feel it again: it shamefully thrilled me that he felt the same! Common sense was **not** winning this battle!

I guiltily caved in and it wasn’t because I wanted to hurt my best friend intentionally or that I didn’t give a fuck; it was purely because I knew that I would crave more of J’onn. I had to be really truthful to myself; I honestly had little will power in this situation, especially seeing that the Martian wanted me as well, if not more! Fuck; what the hell was I doing…?

And, I know what you’re thinking: a different night, a different position! …… Okay; I thought it was gonna end up like that as well! I would be lying to myself if I said I didn’t enjoy how he made me feel; which was absolutely on cloud nine! However, after we established the fact that we were definitely continuing with this affair it became… more than that. It was hard to explain… well, not entirely. I guess I had never had all the stages of a relationship wrapped up into one person. The obvious: we were lovers. However, it was like that opened up our relationship for even more. We taught each other so much; at least we shared with each other on a regular basis. So, it wasn’t like he came by, we had sex all over the damn house and I went to sleep! No; there were times where we would simply sit on the couch and talk (okay… maaaybe a bit of cuddling was involved… but I ain’t complaining…). He would help me go over essays. We would debate over genetic studies, religion and sociology. We most definitely talked about his time on Mars. He even taught me how to meditate…

I also learned more about his mating cycles. It didn’t go unnoticed that he would always pull out and I wondered why. It had never dawned on me until he explained that a Martian’s anatomy was very damn similar to ours; there was a definite reason that it was called a “mating” phase: its sole purpose was to reproduce. I had no idea that a Martian would be able to impregnate a human; I was a doctor of science: according to human knowledge and specifics, our DNAs made it highly incompatible or so it seemed. I should’ve known better; he was capable of shape shifting, mind melding and intangibility, to name a few of his abilities: Martian sperm would have no problem harvesting a puny human egg!

Our, um, “predicament” made me think, however, as the time flew by. We had sex on a regular basis… which proved what he told me earlier as true: the Martian Manhunter was sexually attracted to me. His mating phase only lasted a month; I knew that for almost thirty days, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of me. However, afterwards… wouldn’t you have thought he would’ve had more self-control? I mean, we weren’t having sex three times a night after his mating cycle was over with… but we were still having sex. I took that as this: I probably meant something to him; more than just his very first piece of human pussy!

The more I thought about it, the more… damnit… that was something I was trying to avoid from the start: I was falling in love with the Martian Manhunter. Didn’t matter if his girlfriend, his very clueless girlfriend was my very clueless best friend; I was falling hard for him. Fuck; I shouldn’t had kissed him: I should have never let him kiss me! I **knew** that would be the one factor that did me in; regardless of how many days went by without us having sex, I yearned for his lips on mine. I anticipated the moment I could wrap my arms around his neck, for him to lift me clean off my feet and our lips would meet, tenderly… lovingly. Gah; and **that** would almost always lead up to sex… or at least me screaming like a… well… do banshees have atom-splitting orgasms…?

I didn’t want to admit that I had a major problem; that I needed to let him know about my new feelings for him. Admitting it would mean that I would definitely have to tell J’onn… and that would probably ruin everything that we had been keeping secret. It would change our friendship, maybe to the point where he would stop coming by. Did I blame him; me being in love with him would cause even more monumental problems: maybe to the point of… I wouldn’t want to let him go. I would make him choose between Tabs and me… and that wasn’t fair at all.

So, I remained silent about how I really felt and merely enjoyed the proverbial ride…… actually, it wasn’t **that** proverbial! I found myself almost glowing as I always did whenever I would answer the door to let him in. Imagine my absolute shock when not only was J’onn in my doorway but… he was being accompanied by Tabitha… and Wally.

“So… I know I’ve been ignoring you; not my fault! You know how big Watchtower is?!”

“Gimongous!” Wally made a show of stretching out his arms as the three walked inside. He saw that I was giving them a weird look and gave me a warm smile, “Sorry; hi, doc! We’re celebrating! Heard you like Moscato; I… didn’t know what flavor so I bought a few bottles…” I finally realized that he had bags in his hands.

“O-Oh. What… are we celebrating…?” I followed the three into my kitchen, shooting a quick glance over at J’onn.

_“I’m sorry; they insisted…”_ he tried to mentally explain. I was quickly bombarded by Tabs’ arms as she threw them around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

“Just us kicking some bad guys’ asses! You… won’t have to worry about no one kidnapping you no time soon!”

“Unless it’s us dragging you on a night on the town…” Wally chimed in as he placed the wine bottles in the freezer. Oh… I had completely forgotten about my need for the super babysitters! The thought made me genuinely smile.

“Wait, really?”

“Yep! Figured you got school and all in the morning but… a couple of glasses won’t kill ya, right?”

“And a movie; don’t forget about the movie!”

“Oh, yeah!” Tabitha grabbed the movie out of Wally’s hand and showed it to me, “It’s one of those bloodbath…”

“… Body count…”

“Whatever; movies! I know you ain’t a fan… but the guy at the mall said it was really good…” she looked at me with those whiskey brown eyes. I couldn’t help but to think if she only knew what went on in my house with her boyfriend… that cute, puppy dog look would be the complete opposite! I sighed and smirked at the movie; The Raid: Redemption. I had never heard of it before and seeing as she got it from “the guy at the mall”, I figured it would be filled with ass kicking, blood and subtitles! Not how I wanted to spend the evening but it would have to do, especially on hearing the good news!

“So… you guys won’t come by anymore…? Ha; guess there’s no need to…” I suddenly realized. I received shocked looks from all three superheroes.

“You’re our friend and well, Tabby’s bestie…”

“J’onn loves keeping you company!” Tabitha beamed which did nothing to erase all of the guilt I was feeling! J’onn gave her a look.

“… ‘Love’ is such a strong word; I would say that I enjoy…”

“That you **love** spending time with her; ain’t nothing wrong with it! You two got more in common than anyone else. And… the fact that you two hang out… I like it. Makes you more… human…” she gave him a playful wink. Wally stifled a laugh as J’onn narrowed his eyes at her. Hey; she had a point!

After it was established that J’onn, of course Tabs and even Wally would continue to visit on a near daily basis, we settled in and began the movie… which panned out to be exactly what I thought it would be: numerous dead bodies, a lot of ass-kicking and completely subtitled! I tried my best to pay attention to the movie instead of the couple who was slightly cuddled up on the other side of my couch! That should be me, my cheeks started to ache at the thought. I couldn’t help it; it **should** just be me and J’onn sharing the couch, watching a movie! **I’m** the one that should be blushing to high hell with a silly smirk on my face…… wait… why was she blushing…? I knew the girl all too well; she was highly prone to blushing whenever there was something kinky being said. Oh…… he was telling her naughty things telepathically. I stopped myself from biting my lip, wondering exactly what he was telling her.

My mind reverted all the way back to junior high school; to stop him from seducing her in her mind (which… was pretty fucking hot, if I didn’t say so myself; man: what I wouldn’t give for him to tell me…… er… yeah…), I casually stretched and threw my legs in Wally’s lap. The response I received from both men were fucking priceless: Wally’s skin flushed damn near beet red as J’onn glanced and gave the two of us a certain look! I ignored the Martian’s stare and gave Wally an apologetic look.

“Oh… sorry; is this okay…?”

“U-U-Um… y-yeah; that’s… fine. You just… caught me off guard…”

_“That would make the two of us; what are you doing…?”_

_“Getting comfortable; it’s my couch…”_

“That just means she’s comfortable around ya, Wally! She used to do it to me all the time!”

“Really…? Oh… that’s kinda… hot…” Wally eyed her. I burst into laughter at Tabitha’s expression.

“Ew, you fucking pervert!”

“Aw, come on, Tabs; you **know** you think about it…”

“W-W-W-Wait… **WHAT**?! Oh, fuck you, doc!!”

“Heh… I knew it…” I grinned at her. I laughed yet again as she narrowed her eyes at me and shot up from the couch.

“Pervs… the both of ya!” she went into the bathroom.

“That… that was mean but hilarious!” Wally laughed. J’onn shook his head and looked at me.

“Oh, what? She makes it too easy to make her blush!” I sighed and slightly rolled my eyes as he continued with his scolding look, “Tabs… you know I was just playing… right? I only like men!” … and aliens… particularly green ones…

“Whatever!” was her muffled response. I continued to laugh as I looked at Wally.

“Popcorn. Want some?”

“Oh, God, yes; I’m starving!”

“… Really?”

“Being a speedster accelerates my metabolism… I’m **always** hungry!”

“Huh… good to know…” I went into the kitchen. I couldn’t keep the stupid grin off my face; my plan had worked! I made myself busy preparing popcorn; according to what Wally just told me, I seriously thought about just popping every bag that I had!

I was in the middle of popping the second bag when I heard the bathroom door open and close. I guess I should apologize to the girl once more; she had the tendency to take my inappropriate joking to heart! I went back into the living room… to find only Wally sitting on the couch.

“Um… where…” I stopped myself as he gave me a goofy grin and pointed towards my bathroom. …… Hold on… I glared at the closed door; were they…? It was at that moment that it felt like someone had a death grip around my heart. No… I was jumping to conclusions. Yeah; he went in there to apologize for me; to let her know that she shouldn’t get upset about me being goofy.

But then, I heard it. Even over the hum of the microwave combined with the popping, there was no denying that she let out a giggle. I knew that giggle; every woman did: it was the one we all did whenever someone roamed over a hot spot. I immediately started to fume; I **know** they weren’t in **my** bathroom, making out?! Wasn’t it bad enough that he was possibly getting her hot and bothered in front of me?! In the middle of my fuming, it finally dawned on me: it was finally going to happen; the girl was going to lose her virginity… and that would be the end of our sexual trysts. Because, that was the original deal; I didn’t think that it would change just because we became even more intimate than we initially planned. A huge lump caught in my throat; well, I guess… that was that…

“Doc…? The popcorn…” Wally reminded me. I was glad that he did; I didn’t want to cry in front of him. I nodded and went back into the kitchen.

_“…… If you’re doing what I think you’re doing… I would appreciate it **not** be done in there…” _the least I could do was tell him how I felt about **that** ; if he was going to take her virginity, I be damned if it was in my house!

I was glad to hear the door finally open but Tabitha walked into the kitchen; she was highly flustered.

“Um… we’re… we gotta go… something happened a-at Watchtower…” she lied to me. She lied. I was about to get myself riled up over the fact that she felt she had to lie to her best friend… but then I remembered the secret I was keeping from her…

“… It’s okay… I understand. Wally… you owe me popcorn…”

“Nope; I’m staying! They can handle whatever is going on up there…” I could hear the smile in his words; even **he** knew what was about to happen!

“This weekend… we’ll go out or something…”

“We’ll see. Bye, guys…” I forced a smile and a wave. I heard nothing from the Martian, not even a telepathic message. I held my tears in as much as I could as the only thing I heard was my front door opening and shutting. This wasn’t fair. I didn’t know what to feel or who to be upset with. Everyone… including myself.

“So… we still watching the movie…?”

“Oh… I’m sorry, Wally; I kinda lost interest…”

“Yeah… me too. Hey… whose Xbox is this?” his question made me come out of the kitchen.

“… You **do** know that I’m the only one who lives here, right?”

“It could’ve been the kids’!” he rolled his green eyes at me. I gave him a slight laugh.

“No. It’s mine. Why; feel like getting that ass whooped in some Ghosts?”

“Wha… woman, you’re talking my language…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched The Raid: Redemption a few days ago; awesome movie if you're into movies like that! 
> 
> Uh... not a lot of kinkiness in this chapter but that was the point; don't worry- we're just warming up: at this time, I would like to point you to the tags, compare what you've read so far and see what hasn't been covered... just to put it in perspective ;)  
> [Forbidden Desires](http://asanthi.deviantart.com/art/Forbidden-Desires-436557978) by [Asanthi](http://asanthi.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com) Just in case you didn't venture more onto her page! I... I don't know which one I like better... both are lovely ^_^


	6. Stay

Was it right for me to feel the way that I was feeling? My subconscious pouted and nodded; you had him first: why should you just idly stand there while he deflowers his girlfriend, that voice argued. That was when it all sunk in. Who was I to him… really? Not his girlfriend, that was for sure. I was… the other woman; the mistress. And, if listening to music ever served a good purpose, it taught me that the other woman **never** got what she wanted.

It still didn’t make me feel any better. Why hadn’t I seen this coming; the falling in love part? Maybe that saying about having a lot of book sense but no common sense finally applied to myself. I had ignored the fact that this fling… was probably something that I accepted out of pure loneliness by itself. Because it definitely fulfilled an emptiness that lingered since my family left… and I really believed that blinded me to the truth. The Martian wasn’t mine; never was… and never would be.

Man, did those thoughts hurt like hell! Because no matter how much I tried to explain and reason with myself as far as the why, the truth of the matter was I **did** fall in love with J’onn and I was **still** in love with him. It was why I felt so crushed at the sudden realization of everything. I knew that it was for the best; it really needed to end. But… why did my heart had to suffer for it…?

I hadn’t heard from him in almost over a week… and **that** was what hurt me the most. It made me feel used; cheap. I felt like… I was just a test run. The very thought angered and saddened me all over again. I finally broke down and did what I wanted to do from the start of it all; I cried. I sat in the car in my driveway… and cried. Yep; Dr. Lindsey could never have a fairytale life; it just wasn’t in the cards for her…

I had lost track of how long I was out there, crying uncontrollably. A light rap on the window startled me.

“D-Doc…?” a familiar voice carefully asked. I finally decided to look up into Wally’s concerned green eyes, “Oh… Jamila…” he immediately opened my door. Before I could protest, I was being wrapped tightly into his arms. It was what I needed, really; to be comforted. Whether he understood what was going on, I didn’t care; all I knew was that Wally cared just enough to attempt to comfort me, “… Everything will be okay. Just… let it all go…” he coaxed. I had wondered if he knew exactly why I was losing it and the idea of it worried me more than anything. Because if he knew, I had a feeling that he would tell. Not to say that he was a snitch but his loyalty was more towards Tabs.

I also realized that… there was more to this outburst. When J’onn started coming around, he made me forget. Not in the sense that I didn’t think about my family; I missed them dearly. But, it was more on the lines of I didn’t think about how painful it was to have my family leave me. He preoccupied my mind with other things, mainly sex. The problem with that was… he never made room for me to be comforted. Now that everything had hit home, I knew right then and there that all I needed was for someone to simply comfort me. Would I take the next step and talk about it? I didn’t know; none of the other League members ever gave me a chance to. Well, I never really **wanted** to talk about it to them; I had it set in my mind that they really didn’t care: being my bodyguard was just another mission to them.

Wally and J’onn were different; they had become my friends… at least Wally had. I guess I still considered J’onn my friend… and I think that was what hurt the worst. As a friend, he should’ve approached me by now.

“… I’m not going to sit here and tell you that I understand… because I really don’t. I mean… you’ve been putting up this big show of being so strong, which is okay at times. But… sometimes it’s okay to show some weakness. We won’t judge; I definitely won’t.” he said. I wanted to laugh; the poor thing couldn’t find the right words but he was at least trying to comfort me! Guess it was pretty hard to do if you’re never put in a situation like that.

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to apologize…” he interrupted; he was making me feel really comfortable and I was about to fess up to everything, “Come on; I’ll walk you in the house: you’re giving the neighbors a show!” Wally gave me a quick wink. I laughed, sniffed and wiped away my tears as we went inside the house.

“You know… I am weak. I’m the weakest person I know…” I confessed. It was true; I gave in to that weakness knowing it would cause too many problems in my life. Wally shook his head.

“Definitely not true. You stood your ground and stayed. Anyone else would’ve hot-tailed it out of here! Hell, Tabby told me that you didn’t even **want** us guarding you! I… I really admire that…” he gave me a small smile.

“… Thanks. I… I don’t mean to be ungrateful but… what’re you doing here?” that was yet another thing on my mind. Why, out of the blue, did he decide to pay me a visit?

“Oh… I just wanted to let you know that we’re back from a mission. Tabby would’ve came with but she’s in a meeting with Supes.” he explained. I simply looked at him.

“A… mission?”

“Yeah; it was a big one.”

“Is… everyone alright…?”

“A bit banged up but for the most part, we’re okay. I can’t believe it took us that long to finish! If… whenever you get the time, I’ll tell you all about it… that’s if you want to hear about it…” he volunteered. I could do nothing but nod; that would explain why I hadn’t heard from J’onn. But even still… he could’ve talked to me telepathically…

I was about to answer his question until someone knocked on my door. When I went to answer it, I was actually beyond shocked to see J’onn. Was it shock? It was probably a mixture of everything; shock, relief, jealousy, anger… love…

The look he gave me was an apologetic one. I cleared my throat, hoping that I didn’t have the remnants of my breakdown on my face; pretty sure I did, hence part of the reason for his look.

“J-J’onn… Wally just mentioned about the mission. Are you… okay?” it seemed like a stupid question, really. Anything Superman could do, J’onn J’onzz could do and **then** some; there shouldn’t have been much that inhibited him.

“I’d… I’m fine… thank you…” he clearly changed his mind about what he really wanted to say. I moved so that he could come in.

“Big Green! I was **just** about to tell doc about it… unless I’m not supposed to say…”

“Perhaps after you’ve spoken to Superman; he wants to speak to you, now.”

“Ah! Right! Well… I was just stopping by to check in, anyway. I’ll save the story for tomorrow? J’onn, don’t go spoiling it!” Wally pointed a playful finger at him, “She owes me a rematch, anyway.”

“Don’t get dealt with… again…” I smirked at Wally. His green eyes widened at me before narrowing.

“ **Definitely** coming by tomorrow; them’s fightin’ words!” he finally smiled at me. I lightly laughed and waved.

“See you later, Wally.” for some reason, I didn’t want him to leave. Because him leaving meant that I would have to deal with the Martian. As upset as I had been, I wasn’t ready to talk to him. Maybe it would’ve been better that he hadn’t showed up at all…

No sooner had Wally closed the door, I tried to make myself busy putting my things up. I could feel his eyes on me and it was a terrible feeling. It made me uneasy… uncomfortable… and very near to another meltdown. I couldn’t let him see me like that; I tried not to think about it as I went into the kitchen, getting dinner ready. I finally looked at him as he stood in the kitchen, watching me.

“Jamila… I’m sorry…”

“… Sorry for what? You can’t help missions popping up. Would’ve been nice to have been notified; I was… really worried about you…” I mumbled; maybe it wouldn’t hurt for him to at least know that… but that was all he was getting out of me!

“That… wasn’t what I was initially apologizing for.” he continued to look at me. I turned away and went into my pantry; fuck: the conversation was inevitable! I gave out a huge sigh.

“… I’m not worried about that. She’s your girlfriend…” and I’m not; “It was bound to happen. You don’t have to apologize for that.” it was really hard to keep my emotions at bay physically and mentally… but I somehow had a feeling that he knew how I truly felt, “I… you didn’t pressure her into it, did you…?” I needed something to distract him… and myself. It was a genuine concern; by the sheer chance that I would ever befriend a virgin, I never wanted anyone to be pressured into losing their virginity.

J’onn gave me the most shocked look on the face of this earth.

“W-What? I would never…”

“No… I know. I was… just making sure. So… how did she take it?”

“Honestly? Better than I imagined. It… failed in comparison to you but… it wasn’t a bad experience.” he took me completely off guard. I was at a loss for words for probably half a year!

“W-Well… that’ll change. She’s gotta get used to… having sex. You’re gonna have to teach her…” wait; was I actually standing there giving him sex advice?! No; this was **not** how it was supposed to go: I was supposed to be roaring mad at him! I was supposed to be screaming and crying at the top of my lungs! But… that would defeat the purpose of me trying to hide all of these emotions…

“It’s come to my attention that human female anatomy does not stretch to the capacity of a female Martian’s…it will take me longer to get used to…” he slightly looked down, shaking his head. I automatically cracked a smile; proper and clueless Martian was actually kinda cute! It was amazing; even though I was highly upset and heartbroken, he still managed to put a smile on my face.

“… You’ll get used to it…”

“I’m sorry, Jamila. You… really don’t want to talk about this. I also have a feeling that you would rather not speak to me at the moment.” he caught on. Damnit; I hated when he was right!

“… Are we still friends?” I blurted out. I could tell that he analyzed the question for a moment.

“I would like to be. Regardless of what you think, regardless of how drastic our situation has changed… the fact that I thoroughly enjoy spending time with you has not changed in the slightest. It would draw suspicion if we were to break that bond suddenly; everyone has grown used to the two of us spending time together.” I knew what he was doing; he was trying to make excuses for us not to end our friendship. I hadn’t thought about it until that moment, how truly hard it would be for us to remain friends. Well, maybe not on his end; for all I knew, he hadn’t developed those stupid love feelings like I had! Why should he; he had a hot, leggy, very beautiful… non-virgin girlfriend by his side.

“Then… I guess that’s that.” I nodded; I would have to suck it up and stay his friend because he drew an excellent point. Everyone, including Tabs knew that we were close; it would conjure up way too many questions had we stopped hanging out. I sighed, “… I don’t have a problem remaining friends. It’s just… right now… I don’t wanna be around you…” I couldn’t look in his eyes.

“… I understand. Perhaps… a few more days away from each other would suffice?” he asked. I slowly nodded. I don’t know why but this felt worse; the disappointment in his voice lingered heavily, “Then… I’ll see you… whenever you want to see me…” he finished. I was glad that he turned away; I didn’t think I could bear to look into his eyes at the moment. I followed him to the front door, a lump catching in my throat. I never expected for him to react that way; he made me feel… fucking awful. But… this was what I wanted… right? Yeah… I needed just a few more days of not being in his presence, of not thinking about him… being with his girlfriend…

And, there it was. No matter how much time he gave me, I would always think about him and Tabitha. How he was in love with her; it was pretty evident even before they started dating. It would forever be in the back of my mind and I would always have those questions, the ones that would make it turn into a competition between me and my best friend; a competition where… I would be the only one knowingly participating in.

I had really hoped that he would simply leave, not even bothering to look behind him. Because, as I thought about why I couldn’t have him and why he couldn’t love me the way I wanted him to love me, my tears started to fall yet again. But, of course; just as he put his hand on the doorknob, J’onn turned to look at me. There was no use trying to hide or stop it; I just let my tears fall as I stared back at him. I wanted to leave; I couldn’t stop crying. However, once I looked into his eyes, I knew that I would be frozen in place, terrified and embarrassed that I had let him see me break down like that.

More tears flowed out as I saw his eyes soften even more; it was almost as if **he** wanted to cry! Nope; I was done: I couldn’t do this… I was about to turn away and run off, you know, how those women did in the movies? But, I was immediately stopped as he gently started to wipe my tears away.

“… Jamila…” his voice was like warm cream, smooth and soothing; it actually made me cry even more! His touch was so gentle, as always but it carried a different tone than any other time; maybe it was sympathy? It didn’t matter; as his hand caressed my cheek, I closed my eyes and leaned into it, selfishly not wanting the feeling to end. I was in love with the way he touched me but once I admitted that, I also realized why his touch made me so depressed; this… this would be the last time he would be able to touch me like that.

…… I **did** mention that the Martian Manhunter was full of surprises… right? Because what he did next was almost enough to put me into hypovolemic shock (… alright… I’m being a bit dramatic… but, it was enough to almost make me faint, damnit)! My eyes flew open when I felt his other hand gently wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. The hand that was once on my cheek lovingly clasped around my chin, pulling my face up to look deeply into his eyes. My heart raced; I knew what was about to happen… and I willingly let it happen.

I gasped as his lips met mine, that cooling sensation starting immediately. Maybe… one last kiss…? But, it was going to be more than that; I could tell. His kisses always ignited me; it was the reason why his kisses almost always meant sex was imminent. This was different. It wasn’t one of our usual “let’s-get-the-professor-all-hot-and-bothered-and-then-have-mind-blowing-sex-all-over-the-living-room” kisses but… something more. I could feel it in his body language as I felt my back against the wall; it was overly tender… loving. It was almost as if… he needed me; that there was so much passion between the two of us and… he didn’t want it to end. J’onn released the kiss and cupped my face.

“I’m… I’m afraid that… it won’t be so easy for me to let you go…” he confessed; it was enough to make my knees buckle, “I’m so sorry, Jamila. I know that this is selfish of me. I **can** **’** **t** let you go…” he continued. More tears threatened at the corners of my eyes as I took in what he just said. In the most selfish way possible, I was getting my wish; I was going to keep my Martian.

“J’onn…”

“Just… tell me… what do you truly want from me?” it had to be the most damning question on the face of this earth! What I truly wanted was for him to be fully mine. I knew that it would mean the end of a friendship that I had cherished but I couldn’t help what my heart wanted, “Do you really want me to leave…?” he was holding me against the wall. Not pinned like usual; it was warm and gentle and… meaningful; as if it would pain him to let me go. Our noses were near touching and his eyes danced with so many emotions; I couldn’t even begin to list them all! The way he looked at me melted my entire soul; my tears of sadness and anger were transformed into tears of a yearning to let him know the entire truth. I didn’t want to answer his question; I just wanted to kiss him once more…

“… S-Stay… please…” I breathed. I was conflicted. A part of me actually needed more time away from him. But then there was the other part, the one controlled by that self-centered subconscious of mine; **that** part really wanted to stay wrapped up in the Martian’s arms. He’s ours, he’s ours, he’s ours, it hissed. And as dumb as it sounded…… I agreed with that voice.

“I will… if that’s what you truly want. I feel that you still want time away…”

“No…” I was an octave away from screaming it. It was too late for either of us to walk away from any of this, not after his confession. He wanted me; he didn’t want to let me go. The feeling was definitely mutual, even though my feelings were stronger. I wanted to tell him; why couldn’t I just blurt it out or even think it? J’onn… I love you and I don’t ever want to let you go. Even if it means sharing you, even if it means betraying my best friend… I don’t want to be without you.

Instead of saying or even thinking that, I simply covered his lips with mine, savoring that cool tingling feeling that I absolutely loved. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, finally relaxing as his tongue intertwined with mine; by the gods, I loved that feeling! I moaned softly as he removed his hands from my face and gripped my hips tightly, pressing his body hard into mine. Man… how I fucking loved the fact that we could go from zero to a hundred in under three seconds! I knew how it was gonna go; we would tear each other’s clothes off (well, **he** would tear my clothes off; I would be too turned on to just barely grab a hold to one of his straps…) and J’onn would commence to make love to me against the wall (… or fuck me against the wall; it didn’t matter: as long as I got some…); it was definitely one of my favorite spots in the house!

I tingled and attempted to grind against him when I felt his hands going underneath my shirt; oh, he was gonna do this the tender way… that was fine by me; it saved me from buying another outfit! I felt it; I was about to enter the point of no return as I lifted my arms up, trying to help him with my shirt. Unfortunately, someone knocking on the door made me jump out of my damn skin! Really?! Whoever it was behind that door had some fucking nerve…

_“It’s Tabitha…”_ J’onn told me. Oh… oh, shit! He quickly stepped away from me as I tried to erase my flustered look. Fuck; there was no way I could hide the fact that I was hot and bothered! She knocked yet again as I tried to at least breathe normally! J’onn quickly and quietly pushed me towards the kitchen as he opened the door.

“Where is she? She okay?”

“She’s…”

“Doc! Oh, doc…” Tabs had made her way into the kitchen and gave me a huge hug, “Wally told me what happened!” it sounded like she was on the verge of crying. I sighed and hugged her back.

“I’m… I’m fine, Tabs; really…”

“Crying in the car for hours ain’t fine, doc!” she stopped hugging me and looked dead at me.

“Wait… I wasn’t out there for hours… is that what Wally told you?”

“… Not in so many words. He said he didn’t know how long you’d been out there. But that ain’t the point! You should’ve called…… oh, wait; shit, doc: we were on a mission! Sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry! I don’t expect you to stop in the middle of a mission just to come comfort me! It’s not how things work!” I actually had to laugh, “Look; I’m fine. I’m… gonna have my little bouts of depression…”

“Well… I don’t want you sitting here crying all by yourself! You got me, J’onn and Wally’s shoulders to cry on, right?” she looked over at J’onn. His warm smile made me blush all over!

“Absolutely.” he agreed. I gave both a faint smile.

“That settles that; I’m staying here for the night…”

“Tabs…”

“Nope; don’t wanna hear it! Look; we can stay up all night, go through a few bottles of wine… wait… you ain’t one of those depressed drunks, are ya…?” she eyed me, which made me laugh.

“No!”

“Alright, good! Maybe we can make it a girls’ night; I can get Di and Shayera over here! Unless… you want J’onn and Wally here as well…?”

“No; no J’onn… he bothers me…” I gave him a slight look. Tabitha slapped her hands over her mouth to keep her giggles from escaping as J’onn simply glared at me. I burst into laughter, “Oh, stop with the death stare! It was a joke! What?! I love you…?” by the gods, why in the **FUCK** did I blurt that out?! I had expected wide-eyed stares from both and braced myself for the dreadful feeling of being electrocuted! Neither happened as Tabitha finally let her laughter out but the Martian continued to stare at me.

“Really? Do you really? Because I’m not quite sure, what with the way you’re treating me…” he retaliated, a glint of laughter peeking through his eyes. You know, sometimes… well, **all** the time, I really enjoyed seeing him act so human!

Tabs threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Aw, babe; she was only messin’! You know you’re a lovable person…” while I wanted to cringe at the sight, I was glad that she saw it as a platonic love. It wasn’t a lie; I did love him as a friend… and also as a lover.

I immediately occupied the other side of him, giving him the friendliest hug I could muster. He let out an exasperated sigh before putting his arms around our shoulders.

“She’s right, you know; who can resist a large, green Martian…?” I absentmindedly rested my head into his chest.

“I **definitely** can’t!”

“… I believe this is how most of your pornographic films start off…”

“Oh… my… God…” I threw my head back in laughter.

“Okay, that’s it; you ain’t hanging out with Wally no more!”

 

I didn’t know what to feel about the turn of events. Sure, I was glad that I got the Martian back; I was elated that he didn’t want to stop the… alright, if I say it out loud then I’m able to deal with it: the affair; he didn’t want to stop the affair! What could I have done? I tried walking away, I tried to give us some space at least. But, he came back to me…

And things were harder this go around; Tabs and now Wally were showing up more often and at any given time. Now that the League didn’t have to babysit me, there was no need for J’onn to spend the night; our love-making became limited… kind of. There were some weeks where he was in my home every day and then other weeks where I only saw him for three days out of the week. I would’ve thought that it would be really frustrating, to the point where I would simply demand he either spent the majority of his time with me or none at all. But… I wasn’t really worried about it. Beggars couldn’t be choosers; I learned to get a piece of that Martian whenever I could!

But then, there was something else that, well, I didn’t want to say that it “bothered” me but I found myself thinking about it more than I had liked to admit: Wally. Oh, don’t get me wrong; I had no romantic or even lustful feelings towards him! But, I had noticed that he started to come by more often than he used to, even without being accompanied by Tabs and/or J’onn. I didn’t mind it; I found out that we had a lot in common. But I think that was the part that was trying to get to me; I had no problem with Wally coming by. After the initial shock of having my legs in his lap, he had warmed up to me big time, to the point of where I was the recipient of his infamous flirting. It was subtle and I figured that he thought I didn’t catch on. But, I did… and the crazy part was that… I didn’t mind it. I guess it was because I knew that he flirted with everything in a skirt; it was as subtle as his flirting with me but he even did it with Tabs! I took it with a grain of salt even though the flirting actually made me feel… attractive.

Did I ever mentioned that I loved Fridays? Unless it was midterms or finals week, Fridays was the ultimate signal for me that the weekend was about to start! I didn’t have to look over papers (I could’ve, to save Sundays for myself but that only happened during football season), I didn’t have to worry about an overabundance of emails and text messages from students; all I had to do was go home, cook a meal, talk to my babies, kick my feet up and pour me a few glasses of wine (even the cooking part was optional; I usually picked up some takeout or ordered a pizza and called it a night)!

This Friday was no different. I talked to the triplets pretty early; on my way home to be exact, and we talked about my plans on coming to see them, pending what their father had to say. I hung up as I started to walk in… and was bombarded with a delicious aroma. J’onn peeked around the corner from the kitchen and gave me a full smile as I put my things up.

“I wanted to surprise you…”

“Aw… thank you! Tabs and Wally here…?”

“No. It will be… just the two of us tonight…” he gave me a look that made me immediately bite my lip; oh, hot damn: best… surprise… ever! His smile never left as I approached him. He gathered me in his arms and let me kiss him; I was glad for the lift so that I was able to reach his lips. When I felt my feet back on the ground, I wrapped my arms around his waist and playfully tugged at his briefs, causing him to give me a wide-eyed stare followed with a chuckle, “So persistent…” he actually moved my hands away!

“Are you telling me no, Martian…?”

“Yes, I am… human…” gods, the way that word slid off his tongue… like I was a villain… a sexy villain… that needed some sort of sexual punishment when caught… oh, we could play that game, “I need to finish dinner… and you need to eat…” he finished. I rolled my eyes for a second even though my stomach verbally agreed with the idea of dinner.

“Fine! It smells delicious, by the way. What is that… alfredo?” I surrendered and lifted one of the lids of the pots.

“Yes. I found a recipe and thought you would like it. Breaded tilapia with Alfredo noodles. Arthur would have my head if he found out that I had a part in cooking fish…”

“So… he wouldn’t like me eating fish sticks in front of him…?” I couldn’t help my smartassery skills from leaking out; it was a damn funny scenario! I was glad that J’onn found it funny as well.

“I am going with a no on that one…” he slightly laughed.

After dinner (although I made the fish joke and I thoroughly enjoyed the tilapia, I was somewhat glad that J’onn didn’t eat the fish but rather the Alfredo noodles), we found ourselves on the couch. I was nice and full; the only thing on my mind really, was to lay in his lap and doze off. But, instead (not that I’m complaining…) I found myself straddled in his lap and the two of us slightly making out. J’onn broke the tender kiss and looked deeply into my eyes.

“I have another surprise for you.”

“Ooh… it must be my birthday…” I grinned before returning to his lips. My hands became busy tracing the muscles in his chest before making their way down to his trunks again. When he moaned slightly into my mouth, I couldn’t help smiling more as I gently started to massage his cock. It throbbed heavily, as always, in my hand with me deliberately tracing every bump, vein and ridge. His hips slightly gyrated against my slow movements, more moans escaping his mouth. J’onn suddenly broke the kiss and stared at me; that all too familiar sliver of lust embedded into his eyes.

“So eager, human…” he breathed. Ah; that fucking word, again! He had one more time to call me that and I…… huh; well, my hand was already down his pants!

“Hmm… you’re the one moving against my hand…” our very first shower came to mind. He smiled and chuckled… and yet again, removed my hand from his briefs!

“You were giving me no other choice. Let’s continue this upstairs; I would like to play a game…” his normal voice returned to him slightly. Wait… a game…? I gave him a curious look as I slid off his lap and followed him up the stairs. A…… ooooh! My kinky Martian wanted to role play! It was probably why he called me “human” with such sensual enthusiasm; oh, hell yeah: we were gonna play “Superhero/Villain”! I tingled just thinking about the way he would talk to me once we were in the bedroom…

I was surprised even more as I looked at the delicately wrapped box on the bed. I immediately turned and looked at J’onn.

“Wha…”

“I would like for you to… wear what’s in the box. Go in the bathroom and change.”

“… This is for the game you want to play?”

“Yes.” he answered… and I couldn’t help but to notice that his cock pulsated at the thought. Oh, my… whatever was in that box, whatever game we were about to play, was turning him on greatly! The one thing that he was right about; I **was** an eager human! So many scenarios ran through my mind; the box was too small for it to contain a full outfit… unless it was one of those that covered little to nothing! That didn’t matter; I was about to make sure that I was the sexiest villain that he had ever laid eyes on…… aside from Catwoman… and maybe that plant gal…

I was slightly disappointed when I made my way into the bathroom and opened the box; there was no slinky, leather catsuit or even a mask with a cape but some simple, delicate and silky lingerie. It was my favorite color; a deep purple. I pouted as I slipped on the short gown and matching panties… and marveled how it felt against my skin. It barely covered the top of my thighs (thank the gods for the panties); it was no wonder the Martian was highly aroused! It made me wonder even more what type of “game” we were about to play; if we weren’t playing Superhero/Villain, then what the hell were we about to play?! Hmm… maybe Superhero Saves Horny Girl…? Alright… I’m game for that; I wouldn’t have to come up with a lot of dialogue!

When I came out the bathroom, I expected him to have the most lustful look I had ever seen on his face! What I **didn’t** expect to see was him completely naked… with rope in his hands. W-Whoa… what the hell kind of game… before I could finish my thought, he was nearly pressed against me, his green hand roamed slowly over my body through the lingerie. The feeling was more sensual than I had anticipated; I slightly trembled underneath his hand. J’onn let out a slight approval moan as his thumb brushed against a hard nipple. It really wasn’t a hot spot for me… but seeing the look on his face as he lightly caressed and pinched was starting to make my breath hitch. He finally made his hand trail to his preferred destination; in between my legs. The breath that was stuck in my throat made its way out as a gasp as he teasingly stroked my clit through the panties; I immediately moved right along with his rhythm.

“So… what type of game are we playing…?” I actually stuttered this out; by the way he was teasing me, I was too horny and really gave two shits about the “game”! The Martian slowly smiled as he gently moved the panties to the side and stroked my now swollen clit with the back of his finger.

“I will have my way with you…” he finally inserted a finger inside of me. I moaned and instantly clenched around it.

“T-That’s… nothing new…” I managed a smirk. I switched glances from his eyes to his cock which, of course throbbed like mad and oozed precum. I was seconds away from stroking him until he quickly removed his finger and lightly forced my hands away.

“But… you are not allowed to touch me…” he finished, looking dead at me. My eyes widened. Wait… WHAT?! Oh… HELL no; fuck this game! I couldn’t touch him?! Nope. Nuh uh. Negative…

“Huh! Is that… what the rope is for…?”

“I am hoping not to use the rope; it’s a last minute resort…” he answered sincerely. I couldn’t help but to let a laugh out.

“If you’re serious… you might as well tie me up, now!” I told him. J’onn let out a small laugh.

“Are you telling me that you have no willpower?”

“Not an inch…” I smiled at him. Hey; at least I admitted it! J’onn could do nothing but shake his head as he led me to the bed, gently laying me on it.

“Let’s see. Hands behind your head.” he actually ordered. Oh… that tone of voice; I didn’t know what it was but it made me want to obey! I bit my lip but immediately complied, “Mmm, you’re at least willing to try; that’s a good start. Let’s see how much willpower you actually have…” he softly laid on top of me. I let out another moan as I felt his lips on my neck, giving it light kisses and licks. Damn… the urge was already there; I wasn’t gonna last long!

I writhed underneath him as he continued to hit my hot spot, his hands alternating between fondling my breasts to lightly molding my hips; I clasped my hands tighter behind my head. Fuck; this was absolute torture! I needed to wrap my arms around him, to pull him closer to me. I couldn’t touch him; what the hell?! Then it dawned on me; he had said that the rope was a “last resort”. Sooo… he was giving me some sort of countdown…?

“W-W-What happens… if I touch you…?” I breathed out. I started to unclasp my hands, waiting on his answer; I was looking forward to him giving me some sort of number of time I would be able to touch him until he finally just tied my hands together. I mean, really, what was the worst he could do; move my hands away?

“If you touch me… I will bite you…” he answered between light sucks and kisses. …oh; was that all?! Pfft; I could handle some biting: it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before! As he made his way down to the top of my breast, I removed my hands and finally placed them on the back of his neck.

A full on shriek escaped my mouth the second the pain registered. He… he actually fucking **bit** me!! And that shit **hurt**! Another tinge of pain wavered through as he bit me **again** ; oh, for fuck’s sake, why… I realized that I still had my hands on his neck and immediately removed them. I couldn’t believe… he truly and actually…… ow!!

I was seconds from pushing him off until the pain subsided… and this tingling sensation erupted in the areas where he had bitten me. Combined with the small remnants of slight pain… it actually made me tremble in delight. I looked down at him and was greeted with red eyes as he lifted the soft fabric and clamped his mouth around my nipple. The look in his eyes where as if it was an “I told you so” look. For the most part, I was pissed; he didn’t even go back over the spots with tender kisses! Then again… he **did** say that he would bite me; and when has anyone ever known for the Martian Manhunter to be a liar…?

My thoughts remained on that other feeling; the one after the pain was said and done. After getting over the initial shock of being actually bitten… it really wasn’t that bad. The pain only lasted a second or two. J’onn moved from one breast to the other; before he could put his lips on my nipple, I let my fingers rest on his shoulders… and was rewarded with another bite. I groaned through clenched teeth and waited for the pain to ebb. The feeling was just enough to make me squirm; was I… did I just have a small orgasm…? Oh, boy…

By the time he was at my navel, I was pretty sure that I was covered in bite marks! The little silk panties were beyond soaked and my breath was starting to form into heavy pants. He didn’t linger long in that area; before I could put my hands on his head, the Martian had moved my panties to the side and gently flicked his tongue at my clit. I arched my back, trembling and possibly cumming but he didn’t mind; my brain stuttered as he closed his mouth around my entrance and moaned. I caught myself and forced my hands into the sheets; yeeah, it may not be a good idea to touch him while he was down there!

Just as I thought about at least wrapping my legs around him, he pinned them down to the bed and immediately elongated his tongue. It happened so quickly, so… forceful, the only thing that registered was intense pleasure. As I tried to buck against his hands, I came hard as he quickly and roughly fucked me with his tongue. I couldn’t even scream out in pleasure; my voice was caught in the middle of my throat as I quivered into oblivion! W-W-Whoa… think that was a world record for me…

I hadn’t even begun to recover when he suddenly retracted his tongue and positioned himself between my legs. Without hesitation, he grabbed my wrists and bonded them with the rope above my head. Heh, he actually thought I was gonna touch him right then? I was totally spent; I wanted to go to sleep! But, of course, he had other plans; I was shocked awake as he slammed his cock deep inside. I yelped and came, all the while clenching hard against his rock hard cock. J’onn lifted my legs, crossed and held them by my ankles and began his steady rhythm of thrusting. This was different; the way he had my legs pinned to his chest made me feel every thrust tenfold. I came more with every inward prod, a stutter of his name escaping my lips alternated with a small scream or moan… or a combination of both! What truly intensified all of this was… I couldn’t touch him. I tried shifting my hands out of their binds only to be met with the rope tightening more around my wrists. Damnit; and the more I yearned, the more I writhed and came! Just as I started to lose feeling in my lower body, the Martian started to slow down, driving even deeper into me. I felt his cock pulsate and I knew what that meant! He released his grip on my ankles long enough to pull out, gasping and grunting as rope after cool rope of his cum landed, trailing from my navel to my neck. My body finally settled down, going into that relaxed mode before drifting off to a nice… and hopefully long sleep.

When my eyes finally had the audacity to open, the room was beginning to faintly light up from the sun. I watched it lazily as I laid in bed, trying to gather my senses. The first thing that I noticed was soreness that engulfed my entire body, particularly…well, fuck; all over! I felt it even more as I stretched, finally realizing that… my hands were free! I groaned as I slipped out of bed, vaguely remembering the details of the night before. Yeeah… that fucking Martian bit me… several times!

I let my eyes adjust before taking a full look at myself in the bathroom mirror. Hmm… I was fully naked; J’onn must’ve cleaned me up. After noticing that, I stood in slight shock at the sight that stared back at me through the mirror. Very, **very** visible all over my body were bite marks. I didn’t know whether I wanted to cuss or blush; I just studied them as they ran from my breasts to my navel. They were everywhere; all on top of my breasts, up and down my ribcage… wow, what the hell was I thinking?! I touched one of the imprints located just below the right side of my ribcage and immediately flinched; no wonder I was overly sore: they were still tender to the touch!

“That is your fault, by the way…” I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned towards the door and narrowed my eyes at him as he simply smiled, “I gave you the stipulations; you chose to ignore them… several times. You are a very stubborn human…” he slowly shook his head. Although his tone was condescending, there was something that quickly flashed through his eyes, especially as he looked me over.

“You… don’t shake your damn head at me! You took pleasure in biting me…” I realized.

“After realizing that you took pleasure in it as well… yes.” he admitted as he carefully pulled me into his arms, “I always make sure that you receive pleasure any way you prefer it. Good morning…” he looked down at me with a smile before planting a lingering kiss on my lips.

“Mmm… morning…” I knew what he was trying to do; run distraction! And, I thought I was good at it; J’onn J’onzz was king, “So… what made you decide to play a game last night?”

“Curiosity got the best of me; I saw one of your books lying around and started to read it…”

“One of my…… oh, dear God; you read Fifty Shades…?”

“The extent of the dominance is… a bit too much for my liking. However, I felt that you would enjoy a far lighter version.”

“J’onn… just because I read it doesn’t mean I want that done to me…”

“Which I’m glad for; I couldn’t see myself doing that to you. I was pleased to see that binding your hands greatly aroused you.”

“Hmm… tying my hands up did nothing for you…?”

“Not entirely. Seeing you in lingerie however…”

“Of course…” I managed a laugh. It was a far cry from what my husband liked; at least I knew that lingerie wouldn’t be wasted with the Martian!

* * *

[Another song](http://youtu.be/8ZfBWiRJswA) added to the "soundtrack" of this story; quite fitting!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a little over a month since I've updated this story. I've taken on way too many projects for my own good (plus... writing smut makes me blush and prolong things...). I'm trying to juggle them all so as not to have my updates spread out like this.
> 
> This is a long chapter because... well, because it's how I write, honestly! I wanted to end it at one point but added more at the last second to make it feel full, to put it in words. Anyway; here it is! What did you think? Hope you're enjoying it so far...


	7. Quickies and Deathmatches

My feelings about everything were the most complicated things on earth! I hated betraying my best friend, whether anyone wanted to believe that or not. But yet and still, there I was, always looking forward to spending time with the Martian. Whoever said or even thought that it was easy being the other woman was fucking delusional! I should’ve put an end to all of it but I simply couldn’t. And as smart as I thought I was… I had no idea why. I mean, I could’ve blamed it all on how he made me feel whenever we had sex. But… wasn’t it supposed to be deeper than that? Yeah… it was. So… why did we continue…?

I didn’t want to think about it; thinking about it distracted me from damn near everything. As much as that guilty feeling coursed throughout my entire body whenever Tabs was around, I was actually glad for her company. The girl would get to talking and a lot of times, I would forget that I was banging her boyfriend. That was… until the conversation drifted towards him, which I started to notice that it did a lot. And, it was about things that I really, **really** didn’t want to hear about! Why would I want to hear about how much they had sex?! Of course, she would never know that it was clearly making me jealous; she pretty much confirmed that if he wasn’t having sex with me, he was having sex with her… and she loved it! Well… as I always tried to remind myself; she was his girlfriend…

I was also glad that Wally came by as much as he did. It was weird; while he made me think about J’onn (I usually just compared their personalities to one another), he also didn’t. I actually had fun with Wally even though we did nothing but play video games and watch movies. I definitely saw why Tabs adored him; ignore the blatant flirting and he was the coolest guy you’d ever meet! He also wasn’t that bad looking… in fact, he was really cute…

 

I was glad that I didn’t let my lusty Martian addiction get the best of me; I was going into the most dreaded part of being a professor: grading assignments! It seemed as though year after year, the papers were getting more… boring. And monotonous. I mean, really; what was the point of taking a physics class if you weren’t going to push yourself? What made me attracted to science was the possibility of new discoveries! But, I guess that was a sign that I was getting old… and needed to accept that these kids just wanted to skate by…

That was until I ran across one paper. When I saw his name, a part of me knew that he would do well on whatever he chose for his assignment; the guy was exceptionally smart. I actually enjoyed reading the smaller assignments he would turn in; it showed that he was listening and applying. However, as I started to read his thesis… I was on the verge of being mind blown! This kid… had gone above and beyond… and was about to start his theory on solving the measurement problem found in quantum physics!

It was a theory that had us going since **we** were students; the Schroedinger equation depicted the probability of a particle being found at a certain point: the problem was that there was no clear explanation as to **how** a measurement caused the change! This kid… this eighteen year old kid… had written a twelve page essay on attempting to explain the how!

It was a good thing that Tabs had given me Tony Stark’s number; he was the only one I could think of to discuss the matter! I was no genius; my knowledge in physics was a bit above average and that was only because of the years of schooling I had endured. Tony, of course, was a whole different story!

“… Wait… read that again. As a matter of fact… is there any way you can email it to me…?”

“Of course!” I made myself busy preparing the document.

“That kid is on to something…”

“As much of a genius you are, you’ve never tried to solve this…?”

“Never had time to. Too busy being Iron Man, remember…?”

“Oh, yeah…”

“Speaking of, how is dawling?”

“Good. I need to force her to visit you one of these days…”

“The two of you are always welcome. It’s no guarantee that I’ll be available but I’ll try. Is she still having Martian sex with that… sexy Martian…?” he asked. My first response was to laugh; the other thing the two of us had in common was making sure Tabs blushed all to high hell! The second response was to cringe and roll my eyes; hey, **I** was having Martian sex with the sexy Martian, too! Wait…… did he just call J’onn…

“D-Did you just call him sexy…?”

“Ah… I said that out loud… didn’t I…?”

“Yeah; yeah, you did! You… you think J’onn is sexy?! Wait… you look at men?!?!” screw the paper; **this** was absolutely mind blowing!

“Just so you know, I happen to like looking at beautiful things; men and women… and aliens alike…”

“Holy… shit…”

“It’s not my fault that he parades around half naked! Not that I’m complaining…”

“Holy… fucking… shit…”

“Don’t act like the Martian isn’t delicious; dawling’s told me about **your** thoughts!”

“W-W-Which were in my head before they started dating…”

“It still means that you had the nasty thoughts about him!” he argued. I couldn’t disagree with that; if only he knew that those nasty thoughts **still** ran amok through my brain! The only difference was that I was acting on them, now…

“I… I can’t believe… wow! So, you’re… bi. What does Ms. Potts think about that? You two been in any hot threesomes lately?” hey; anything to get him to stop talking about my thoughts about the Martian was good!

“Ha; I wish! Pep and I are done; it’s been a while. I’ve got my hands on a nice hot blond, now…”

“Of course…” I rolled my eyes. The blonds were **always** nice and hot! It made me automatically think about the nice and hot blond that was the leader of the faction Tony was reluctantly a part of; mmm: oh, captain my captain…

My eyes immediately widened and I gawked at the phone.

“…… **YOU’RE SCREWING CAPTAIN AMERICA?!?!** Jesus fuck…”

“Oh, the language out of your mouth, young lady…” I could tell that he was grinning! I laughed, too much in shock to realize that my door had opened; I jumped as J’onn approached the dining room table.

“I need to talk to you more often; I just can’t believe… no. Not gonna dwell on it! Alright, email’s sent, ‘Starkalicious’! I definitely gotta take some vacation and come out for a visit!”

“Oh, you just want to catch me and Steve in the bed…”

“Yes!”

“As long as you bring J’onn boy along, I won’t mind…”

“Oh, my God; how’d I know you’d say that?!”

“Seriously; let me look over this paper and I’ll get back with you. Give the boy an A and let him know who’s combing it through…”

“No problem.” I said and ended the call. J’onn gave me a curious look but leaned down to give me a kiss, regardless.

“Do I want to know what you and Stark were talking about?”

“N-No! Well… not **everything**! I’m glad you’re here…”

“Really? I was a bit worried that I would distract you from your papers…”

“You’re always a distraction! If you don’t mind… I want you to look over this paper…” I got up and offered my seat to him.

“Must be something big…”

“Extremely! It’s what me and Tony were talking about… for the most part! Had to share it with him…”

“… I see. Well, you had every right to. His theory is… amazing.”

“Right!” I leaned beside him to read along. I was slightly caught off guard when he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I automatically smiled, “You’re supposed to be reading…”

“I came here to distract… remember?” he gave me an equally sly look. Why was it that he was capable of taking my breath away with a simple kiss? I moaned lightly in his mouth as we started on one of our kisses, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was seconds from pulling me into his lap until we heard the door open.

“Hey-o! You downstairs, doc?” Wally’s energetic voice rang through the house.

“Dining room!” I cleared my throat and pretended to be distracted by the essay rather than by those nice green hands and lips!

“Sweet; I got something for… oh, hey J’onn! Ooh… I’m interrupting some science-y stuff…” he noticed that we both were attempting to read from the screen. I smiled at him, shaking my head more out of keeping my frustrations at bay; if he or Tabs didn’t learn how to fucking knock…

“It’s okay, Wally. We can take a small break. Oh; talked to Tony today…”

“Yeah? I really like the guy. I mean, no homo or anything like that…”

“Ha; funny you should say that! Just found out that he plays for both sides…”

“Whaaat…?!”

“And… he so happens to like a little green… and I ain’t talking money!” I eyed J’onn. His red eyes immediately widened along with Wally’s.

“A-Are you saying…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa; he got the hots for our green guy?! Oh… eww!”

“Called him delicious and everything!”

“… W-Wait…”

“Oh, ew, ew, ew; stop it!” Wally made a show of covering his ears.

“What?! Tony said it, not me!”

“I just… can’t imagine Jay bent over; that’s just… ew, no…”

“Wait; you actually think J’onn’s a bottom? Really?! He’s **obviously** a top, no doubt! Man, he’d tear Tony’s ass up!”

“… Literally… wait… eww, doc; thanks for that!”

“Um, excuse me…”

“Ugh; now that image’s gonna be stuck in my head… you’re so gross, doc!”

“… If it makes you feel better, I am strictly heterosexual and so that scenario would never happen…” J’onn explained. The whole ordeal made me just die with laughter; I didn’t expect for Wally to react the way that he did!

When I finally calmed down, I noticed that Wally had a box with him.

“Uh… what’s with the box?”

“Oh! So, yeah; happy birthday or whatever!” he handed it to me; it was an Xbox One box…

“… Wally… my birthday is a few months away…”

“… Happy mother’s day…?”

“That too is also a couple of months in the future…”

“Okay; can a friend just give you a present without you hassling them?! Your brother said that you would give me a hard time about this…”

“…Ramil knew you were getting me an Xbox…?”

“Kinda his idea; this wasn’t how it was supposed to go! You were supposed to be all excited, shower me with hugs… possibly kisses…” he went out of his way to try to mumble it but he knew that I heard it, “… We’d hook it up, get you all set up and join Ray’s party!” Wally smiled at me. It was then that everything had sank in; Wally West had just gone out of his way and bought me an Xbox One! Maybe he and my brother were complaining that I hadn’t purchased one yet and came up with the plan; it definitely had been a while since I played any type of Call of Duty with my brother!

Since I was already distracted, I made the decision to go ahead and get my brand new Xbox One set up, especially seeing that my brother was already waiting on us to join his party! About thirty minutes later, I was finally ready to be accepted into the party; Ramil was in the comfort of his home, Wally had brought his system and was set up in the living room and I was laying on my stomach in my bedroom with J’onn sitting by me, looking on in slight interest. “KinGxSliMxBonez” invited me into his party and I immediately accepted. I giggled when I saw Wally’s gamer tag: “FLASHingDemHo3s”!

“Really?!”

“… What? It’s what I do, doc so don’t judge me!”

“… Okay…”

I always lost track of time whenever I played Call of Duty with my brother; it was definitely tenfold adding Wally to the mix! What was supposed to be maybe three Team Deathmatches turned into over an hour of play! I was too busy getting sniped in the stupid Stonehaven map to even care!

“Shit; the fuck?! I’m getting merc’d over here!!”

“Where you at?” Ramil asked.

“I spawned over by the tall ass stone building…”

“Um… which one?”

“They all look alike; I don’t know! The one where they camping at!”

“I meant to ask you about that; the three of you have used that word all night…” J’onn noticed.

“It means that someone will find a hiding spot, sit there and snipe all game. Pisses me off so bad…”

“I see…”

“Don’t worry, babe; I got your back…” my eyes widened when the words spewed out of Wally’s mouth! So, I was used to him flirting with me, mumbling about kisses but… him calling me “babe” made me flustered?!

_**-_-_-_-** _

I froze as soon as the word left my mouth. Damnit; damn, damn, damn: what possessed me to call her “babe”?! My heart slightly pounded as I waited for some type of response from her.

“Bro… you just called my sis ‘babe’?”

“I…”

“Wait; you’re dating my sister…?!”

“What?! No!” Jamila quickly retaliated. I didn’t know whether I was relieved or upset at her answer.

“I call every woman ‘babe’, Ray… no biggie…”

“… Alright… whatever. Hey, turn around; someone’s following you…” her brother got right back into the game. I made quick work of the noob and went back to protecting doc. Whew; that could’ve went downhill quick!

After that match, doc decided to call it a night; she said that she had to get back to that paper her and J’onn were reading when I had walked in. I didn’t want her to go; I was having way too much fun with her and her brother! I glanced at the time and realized that it really was getting a bit late; I took her departure of the game as my cue to head on home.

I slightly sighed as I turned everything off and packed up my things; I actually hated this part. I stopped to really think about what just went through my mind. Spending time with doc… was one of the best highlights of my day… and I didn’t like when those days ended. She may had seen it as a simple time with friends’ thing but I saw it differently. A lot of times, I had wished that I would just open my mouth and tell her so.

I looked up towards the stairs, wondering if the two had carried her work up there; I had been too busy helping her set up to notice anything else: she could’ve carried her laptop up there as well. I shrugged and made my way upstairs; yelling goodbye just seemed too impersonal! Plus… I didn’t mind getting to look at her before calling it a night!

…… To be honest, I didn’t know how to react; I was glad that I actually didn’t! All I could do was stand there and gawk; there was doc… laying on her stomach, her face buried in a pillow, fisting the sheets… as J’onn made himself busy plowing into her! By the look of the pure ecstasy written on his face, I didn’t think that he would’ve noticed me even if I was standing right by the bed! My whole body flushed warm as I could do nothing but watch; this scene was **beyond** hot! As he slowly pulled out, mouth slightly open, my own dick started to throb lightly, imagining how it must’ve felt; damn, probably like heaven! I couldn’t help sizing him up… and shamefully admitted that J’onn was fucking huge! Holy shit; doc **had** to be in some sort of pain: he was probably spreading her to no ends! I couldn’t tell whether she was enjoying it or not and that slightly bothered me.

I suddenly found my hand massaging my growing erection as J’onn abruptly slammed into her, making doc’s entire body tremble. Had I not been there, I wouldn’t had heard it but she let out a small whimper. Big Green picked up the pace, gripping her hips a bit too tightly for my comfort. The look on his face was more like… animalistic lust. I had made up my mind; he was most definitely hurting her… and regardless of the aching in my pants, I knew that I couldn’t just stand there and watch; I had to stop him!

Just as I was about to make my move, Jamila did something that made me freeze dead in my tracks; she moaned. Yet again, had I not been there, I would’ve missed it; it was one of those soft, sexy moans. Common sense told me to move, to at least hide but I was mesmerized; he wasn’t raping her: this was consensual!

“Mmm, J’onn…” it was barely audible but it was enough proof for me that she was savoring every movement! Her low moan of his name had triggered something in him; J’onn held onto her body as tight as he could, bracing her for the fierce thrusts he gave her. This… had to be the hottest thing I had ever seen in my damn life! She was taking everything he threw at her; the only sounds from her were sounds of pure pleasure. It turned me on too much; I ached even more although I was slowly stroking myself. A part of me was actually jealous; I wished that it was me sliding my rock hard dick deep into her. It **should’ve** been me making doc gasp and moan out **my** name! Damn, why did the aliens always get the women?! First, Tabby now Jamila; the hell?!

The thought was enough to make me stop in mid stroke; I removed my hand from my pants and just stared at the two wide-eyed. J’onn… was Tabby’s boyfriend… doc was Tabby’s best friend… and there they were, getting it on with each other! As shocking as it was… my body wouldn’t let me leave, my eyes wouldn’t let me look away. Another moan escaped her mouth, only this time it was loud enough for J’onn to immediately cover her mouth… but he never stopped pounding away! I tingled and ached all the more as I listened to her muffled moans, groans and if I didn’t know any better, her screams; fuck, that should’ve been me…

My breath caught in my throat as Jamila’s body finally became overwhelmed with a series of hard jerks and wavering spasms. Oh… she was cumming… and she was cumming hard! J’onn grimaced before quickly pulling out, softly grunting in rhythm as his cum exploded out in thick, creamy white lines onto the back of her shirt. Huh… I would had never guessed that it would’ve been the same as mine or any human’s for that matter. It was maybe thicker which made me wonder if doc or Tabby ever swallowed…… I blushed profusely at the idea and made my way back downstairs!

I could do nothing but stare at my bag as I replayed what I had just witnessed. Damn… that was hot… and… forbidden; J’onn was cheating on Tabby! Never in my life would I had ever thought I would live to see the day that J’onn J’onzz would be so… dishonest! How long had this been going on?! I thought back to when the idea first came up that we would have to keep an eye on Jamila. Oh… I had to sit down for this; it started to make sense why he was quick to volunteer! And, I was a fool… all that time, it could’ve been me; she could’ve been having sex with me had I went with my gut and volunteered my damn self!

I buried my head in my hands; what was I supposed to do, now? Tabby… she deserved to know… right? I couldn’t keep this from my best bud, could I? Oh, shit… the consequences of doing that: she’d seriously kill the both of them! J’onn would survive but doc…? She wouldn’t stand a chance! I quickly made up my mind as I finally stood up and sighed; it was… none of my business. I wasn’t going to interfere; I wasn’t going to snitch: it was not my place to tell. What I needed to do at that moment… was go home. I looked up towards the stairs.

“… Hey, doc…”

“… Yeah?” her voice was a bit shaky; she was probably still cumming!

“It’s pretty late; I’m calling it a night… unless you’re feeding me…”

“F-Feeding you… what?! Go home, Wallace!” she laughed. My cheeks flushed slightly; no one else could say my full name and make it sound so good! As I expected, she made her way back downstairs. Her skin was still glowing from having Martian sex… and she had changed shirts… regardless, the “just had sex” look simply turned me on, “I’m probably out of chips, now!”

“Yeeah… you’re gonna need to do some grocery shopping…” I actually didn’t lie. Her smile was contagious as I found myself smiling back.

“You’re paying for it!”

“Of course. Saturday?”

“Saturday.” she leaned against the wall. I felt kinda bad saying that she was “cute”; that was how you would describe a high school girl! She was… beautiful… in her own special way. And no matter about the fact that J’onn had just destroyed any chance of a regular guy having sex with her normally, I still found myself wanting her, “Well… hopefully. J’onn… are you gonna help me over the weekend with the assignments?” she looked at him as he made his way besides her.

“If you would like; I don’t mind.” he nodded. Oh… oh, great; more sex for him! Well; it could’ve been genuine: they really were working on something when I walked in earlier. Maybe… they didn’t have sex every time he came by…?

We said our goodbyes and walked out the house. It took so much willpower to not think about what I had seen… even more to keep my dick from throbbing. Damnit… there would be no way around taking care of this; at least this time around, I would have something to actually fantasize about!

* * *

*While not truly referenced, inspiration to add Tony Stark and his, er, "ordeal" came from [1796 Broadway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/972937/chapters/1912625), a wonderful serial by rainproof and teaberryblue. Nowhere near as smutty as this but it's an awesome story for any Marvel, Avengers and Stony fans!*

** [Stonehaven Map](http://unofficialcallofduty.com/stonehaven-map-call-of-duty-ghosts/) **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys an apology... so here it is:
> 
> As you may have caught on, I tend to update about once a month. This isn't to say that I'm not interested in this story... because I definitely am. But, my mind is a puzzling one. I take on a LOT of projects at one time, including stories. I have 8 stories on here, alone; 50 more on my hard drive that are going through a self revision process. On top of crocheting and learning how to knit. So, there's that...
> 
> To make things worse, I have to deal with real life. Every month, I have something major going on; this month was two birthdays, Mother's Day, two graduations and Memorial Day, which is coming up; that's just to give you guys a slight picture of what I have to deal with. Particularly on a daily basis; there is basically no day where I can just sit down and write to my heart's content. 
> 
> So, I guess... expect updates every month to a month and a half from here on out. I wish we were able to post status updates so that I'm able to at least drop a line or three to my silent readers/fans; just to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned this story!
> 
> Anyway; I made this one really short just to show that I haven't forgotten and that I really am working on this. Not much detailed smut; I am trying to actually tell a story here! :P
> 
> Oh... you guys KNOW you can leave comments... right...? They're really and truly greatly appreciated...
> 
> *Tony calls Tabitha "dawling" to make fun of her southern accent; one of the few things carried over from my Lyght series*


	8. Realization

How does one keep their sanity during times like these? It was very hard, let me tell you! A part of me (you know, that sex-craved part? The one with the signs and the wicked behavior) tried to argue that J’onn loved me. Why else would he do the things that he did to me? The way he held me, the way he would look at me… the way he actually tried to take care of me; those were signs of love… right?

But, how could he love me **and** Tabs at the same time? Because she didn’t get treated any differently than myself when they were together in front of me. It wasn’t an act with him; I could tell: he truly cared for the girl. I tried not to think about it; if I had let my brain dwell on it, I would only end up going crazy. All I needed to do was take things one step, one day at a time. I would let J’onn make the decisions… and would go along with whatever he decided.

 

The one person who was the most helpful throughout it all… was Wally. The weirdest part was that I never told him anything about me and the Martian. But, he was there to give me advice… as well as flirt with me; I still couldn’t get over the “babe” comment! Even still; that was just Wally being Wally! He sure did know how to make a girl’s cheeks ache, though…

Following a bit of his advice, I talked to my babies more and more. Okay… they weren’t babies, anymore; they were quickly approaching their teen years… which made me feel absolutely old as shit! Ah; not the point! The point was that I was also talking a bit more to their father. After the decision, I knew that Albert resented the fact that I stayed behind. I didn’t blame him; we had considered ourselves a team for so long, it should’ve been a no-brainer for me to just leave. My decision crushed him, I knew for sure; we actually hadn’t talked for a long period of time after the fact. Sure, he let me speak to the triplets, but there were no words spoken between the two of us aside from “hi” and “bye”. Now, we were at least back on speaking terms, asking how the other was doing. Just like with J’onn, I couldn’t complain; I was gonna take whatever was handed to me!

So, it surprised me when, after months of attempted pleas, Albert finally agreed to let me fly out to see my children. Oh, I was beyond ecstatic; to be able to see my three miracles in person, again… my emotions caught in my throat every time I thought about it! J’onn, Wally and even Tabs had volunteered to come with me but I declined all three; for a week, all I wanted was just me and my kids. Besides, Albert had made it known in his tone that he still was uneasy about the superheroes; I didn’t want to cause unnecessary drama.

I could’ve driven to Birmingham; it was only three and a half hours away. But, my overexcitement would’ve taken over during the drive; I opted for the safer plane ride (plus, it was better for me to freak out for only thirty minutes compared to three hours)! When I was nice and calm and settled into my hotel, I sat and waited in the lobby for my family.

“Mom!” I had already seen them before they saw me… and the tears started! Solonia ran to me and embraced me hard, causing me to wrap my arms around her tightly. My boys followed although both were kinda reluctant; it didn’t offend me: I knew that it was a boy thing!

My triplets… had done a bit of growing up since the last I had seen them! They were already near my height, which made them slightly tall for twelve year olds (I felt bad because I knew that they wouldn’t get much taller after that; what with me and Albert being only 5’5)! A.C. and Jamil looked exactly the same as my brother did when he was their age, the two of them being nearly carbon copies of each other! But, it was Solonia who surprised me; she was already thick in places that had taken me well into my twenties to get thick at! I didn’t want to make a scene, I really didn’t; but my motherly instincts kicked in as I took a real good look at her.

“… Albert!” I shot a look up at my husband, who stood in the background.

“I know…” he shook his head, “We knew it would happen; the girls would get my genes…”

“But… she’s **twelve**! She doesn’t even look it!”

“Mooom…”

“Do you have a boyfriend? Does she have a boyfriend? She’s too young for a boyfriend…”

“Mom!!”

“Ha; this is funny…”

“Shut up!!” my daughter hissed at Jamil.

‘… Didn’t you have a boyfriend when you were twelve…?” Albert looked at me.

“What?! No! I didn’t even get my first kiss until I was thirteen!”

“Ew; mooom!” A.C. rolled his eyes. I threw my hands up.

“What? Okay, okay; no more mushy stuff…”

It felt so good to be around them once more! I had to talk myself out of treating them like babies, especially after seeing that they didn’t mind spending time with me. I couldn’t even say the same for Albert, though; the only time I saw him was when he dropped the kids off at the hotel and when he picked him up. I had the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that… he was going to ask for a divorce.

That was the one thing that never crossed my mind, seriously. I didn’t know how I felt about it. But, the more the thought lingered, the more I tried to brace myself for it. He had every right to ask for one; I broke his heart. And, why would it surprise me; we hadn’t been together physically in months: hell, we had started back on speaking terms a month ago! The only thing I could do was swallow down that lump in my throat and take the news like a real woman…

Sure enough; the day before my last day, Albert explained to the kids that it was our last day together because he wanted to talk to me before I went back home. My last morning in Birmingham, he actually met me in my room. I sat down across from him at the small table and took a deep breath as he slid a few papers towards me. I stared blankly at the words on top of the first page: “Marital Settlement Agreement”.

“So… this is what you want…?”

“… You gave me no other choice. You chose the Justice League…”

“… Fair enough. But, just so you know: I didn’t do this to hurt you or the kids. I wasn’t gonna run away!” I glared at him.

“Maybe you should’ve. To at least show them that you gave a damn…”

“You think I don’t care about my children?! Are you out your fucking mind?! You think I **wanted** them to be kidnapped?!?!” this outburst was long in the waiting. When I made the decision to stay friends with Tabs after she became a member of the Justice League, I never thought that I had signed up to make myself or my family victims or scapegoats. And, fuck him for even thinking that!

“I didn’t want to fight over this…”

“… F-Fine! Give me that damn pen!” I snatched the pen away from him, “I’ll sign it but don’t you fucking ever say that I don’t give a damn about my children!” I fought to keep my tears in. Albert placed his head in his hands and stared off, his way of an apology.

“… Maybe you should read that before you sign…”

“What’s there to read? You’re asking for a divorce, I’m giving you one!”

“Just… would you read it before you do that?” he almost pleaded. I tried to stop fuming for a moment; I wouldn’t be able to comprehend the damn thing if I was still seeing red! To shut him up, I skimmed over the papers. Everything seemed simple enough. There were a couple of parts that made me glad that he told me to look through it: me not wanting alimony from him and I had been “Professor Linz” for so long, I wanted to keep the Lindsey name…

“… You mind if I keep Lindsey…?” I cleared my throat. I was glad that he shook his head.

“I don’t mind…” he closed his eyes. There was something… off about his demeanor. For as long as we had been together, he always looked me in the eye. It didn’t matter if he was raging mad or overly embarrassed; I always got a hard look from him. But… not this time. If he felt awkward about the whole divorce thing, why in the hell didn’t he just let me sign the damn papers?

I needed to ignore him; I had only about three sheets of paper left to skim through. Things about the property: he was letting me keep the house in Memphis. We didn’t have any other valuable assets together; the Mariner was mine, we had always had separate bank accounts. I made my own money so that was settled. Aside from the alimony and name change, everything looked in place.

That was until I got to the next to last page. …… My heart dropped right through the floor. I glared at him, mouth open but no words came out; they couldn’t. And he **still** couldn’t look at me! I shook trying to keep the tears in and looked down at the paper once more. I just stared; I couldn’t do anything else. Because maybe… maybe if I stared long enough, I would realize that my eyes were playing tricks on me. However no amount of squinting, hoping, wishing or praying changed what was printed on top of the page: Parental responsibility for the minor child(ren) will be sole to Albert Lindsey.

…… I bit my lip so hard, I drew blood. I had to admit that the thought never crossed my mind because the thought of divorce hadn’t presented itself until the other day! He didn’t want to share custody… he wanted sole custody of our children. …Was I really an unfit mother?! I made one mistake; that wasn’t grounds to declare me unfit! I glared at him.

“… Like I said… I don’t want to fight about this…”

“Y-You think… I can’t take care of the kids…” I trembled out. Albert sighed but finally looked at me.

“Are you still hanging out with Tabitha?”

“Why does that matter?!”

“Because she’s the reason why we left!”

“No… no; don’t you **dare** blame that on her!!”

“ **She’s** the one in the Justice League, not you! We were made scapegoats! I’m not putting my kids through that **ever** again! They still have nightmares for fuck’s sake!”

“You think I like that?! You think I would’ve wished that on us?! Fuck you if you did!!” I slammed my fists on the table. I got up and paced the floor a bit, “I ain’t signing that…”

“Jamila… I’m not the fucking bad guy! Don’t drag this out. Look, I… I was told that if this ended up in court… you wouldn’t get shared custody, anyway…”

“W-What…? Why the fuck not?! I’m **not** a bad mother and I didn’t abandon them!”

“When you chose that bitch over your own family… you abandoned them… you abandoned **us**! She’s not real family, Jamila; none of them are! You can’t go around acting like you’re Stan-fucking-Lee and put yourself in the middle of their shit!!” he argued. A tear escaped at his words. He was prepared to fight this; I wasn’t, “As long as you’re connected with the Justice League… you can’t have shared custody. I’m not gonna lie and tell any judge that it doesn’t affect the children’s welfare when it already has! Are you still hanging around them?” he looked dead at me. Another tear trailed down to my chin. I finally realized that… he was right. It made me furious to admit it but he was right; just because they had gotten rid of one threat, another one could very well be around the corner. I had to think about the children… and as long as I had ties to the Justice League… they would never be safe…

I sat back down and blankly stared at the papers.

“T-They’re my friends, Albert…”

“And I can’t believe you **still** won’t let them go! I don’t get it. Make me understand, Jamila! Why is it so important for you to…” he stopped himself. I was so concentrated on that last sheet, on that signature line to notice. The air was too heavy and I willed myself to look at him; he had a surprised look on his face, “… I get it. It’s not about Tabitha, anymore. I mean, it was at first; I saw that firsthand. But now… it’s… it’s someone else…” he breathed out. I was still too wound up to comprehend things; what was he getting a…

…… Hanging around the Martian taught me so many things; having the best poker face on the planet was one of them! If only he could’ve seen the battle inside of me; once the words settled in, my subconscious immediately hid into a bomb shelter! I calmly wiped at the rest of my tears and grabbed the pen. He was right… about everything… even his assumption. As long as I was connected… the triplets would be in danger…

“… Do I… at least get visitation…” I held the pen at the beginning of the signature line. I couldn’t look at him; my eyes would reveal everything!

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You’re… fucking a superhero…?” I could feel his eyes on me. I closed mine and took a deep breath before glancing at him.

“… What difference does it make…”

“What differ… we’re still fucking married, Jamila!!”

“Not for long, huh?!” my glance turned into a glare. I wanted to sign the damn papers just so I wouldn’t have to answer anything else! But, I really wanted to know if I at least had any visitation rights, “Can I come and see my kids or not…?”

“…… As long as no superhero is with you. Who is he?” he asked. I shook my head as I started to sign; it didn’t matter: as long as I got to see them, “Who… is he?”

“Don’t matter. I signed the damn thing now… get out!” I shoved the papers back to him. Albert looked at them before getting up.

“Jamila…”

“I got a plane to catch. Goodbye, Albert. Tell the kids I love them…” I turned my back on him; the last thing I wanted to see was the disappointment in his face. I knew that I had no reason to get upset towards him; I simply needed some sort of distraction to keep from answering his question! I didn’t even understand why it was so important for him to know; it **definitely** wouldn’t make the situation any better!

I could’ve lied and just threw some random name at him. He damn sure didn’t need to find out that I was fucking my best friend’s boyfriend! The problem was that no one else’s name came to me, at least not one that would be believable! As more tears fell, I heard him finally get up and open the door.

“… Fine. You’ll get documents in the mail…” his voice was shaky as he closed the door. I angrily wiped at my tears and tried to finish up packing. This… I never signed up for this shit!

 

By the time I was getting ready to board, my mind and my vision was slightly fuzzy; it may or may not had been an excellent idea to have a few shots while waiting in the airport! The first two had burned like a bitch, almost making me spit them back out! By the time the bartender poured my fifth one, I had learned my lesson and went for something slightly smoother. It was too late, though; the inside of my stomach was burning but it warmed me. The idea of trying to walk straight and not slur weighed heavier than the ordeal that prompted me to drink in the first place; I had no more real worries.

The first telltale sign that should’ve told me not to continue was the bubbling in my stomach. But, nope; in my half drunken stupor, I came up with the greatest idea ever: I bought a few mini bottles and hid them. None of the flight attendants suspected a thing! By the time the plane had landed, I barely knew where I was… or where I had come from!

The terminal had started to waver a bit and I knew I wouldn’t be able to drive no further than across the street! I sat my drunk ass in the first seat I saw and pulled out my phone.

“Doc! You’re back in Memphis?”

“I… I need a favor…” I giggled at the sound of myself slurring.

“Whoa; you okay? You been drinking?”

“Yes! Could you come pick me up? Fuck driving I can barely fucking see!”

“… Um… where are you…?”

“The airport. You coming? I can’t drive Tabs…”

“I’ll… I can get J’onn to…”

“No! God… he can’t see me like this… I want **you** to come get me! Teleport your ass here! You’re gonna have to carry me…”

“Jesus; how much did you drink?!”

“… I dunno… shots…”

“Oh, fuck me…”

“Not now baby maybe when you get me home…” once I threw my head back in laughter, the room spun slightly; fuck… bad idea…

“Oh, eww!”

The rest of the conversation was a blur. Well, more like I didn’t remember it… or I didn’t let Tabs talk! Because for some reason, she didn’t want to come pick me up. What the hell was her problem? Her best friend was in need; what was more important?! I didn’t have much time to think about it; all I knew was that there was some man standing in front of me as if he was looking me over. Oh… this guy was cute! Before any naughty thoughts went through my mind, I saw that he shook his head at me… like he was taking pity! I usually didn’t speak my mind much but Jack Daniels and his buddies Paul Masson, Jim Beam and their girlfriends were egging me on!

“I dunno who you are but you got no right to look at me like that! I don’t need your fucking pity…”

“I am not taking pity on you. I’m just wondering why.” his voice… his awfully familiar voice sent shivers up and down my spine. There was only one voice capable of doing that. I squinted at him; I don’t know: I thought that by doing so would bring out his Martian attributes!

“… J’onn…?”

“Yes.”

“Shit… I told her not to tell you!” I complained, rolling my eyes. Well, he was already there… I got up but J’onn immediately tried to steady me; guess I stumbled or something, “Yep… you’re gonna have to carry me… or at least walk reeeally close…”

“I have no problem with that.”

The spinning motion in my head increased little by little on the eerily quiet trip to my house. I tried to think about things to talk about, things like: I didn’t know that Martians knew how to drive! Then again, he had adapted to our culture perfectly; why wouldn’t he know how to drive?

“… How are you this intoxicated; your flight was only thirty minutes!” I found it sexy that he had a hint of a surprised tone. I glanced over at him; he was still shape shifted as a human man… and boy did he look good!

“I… may or may not have had a few before my flight…”

“Please define ‘a few’.”

“… I lost count after six… then the Three Wise Men wanted to join the party **on** the plane!”

“The… Three Wise Men…?”

“Jack Jim and Paul! We had ourselves a good ol’ time!”

“Have you ate anything?”

“A burger… I think…”

“You ‘think’? Jamila…”

“Wha? You can feed me all you want when we get home how’s that?” I couldn’t help that drinking and being around him… made me suddenly horny! I placed my hand on his thigh and made my way up slowly. J’onn quickly removed it, “Aw you didn’t miss me while I was gone?”

“It’s not that. Let’s… just get you home…”

The only thing on my mind was letting him drive that green cock deep inside of me; those thoughts quickly disappeared as we pulled into the driveway. Standing on the porch was both Tabs and Wally…

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

I don’t know why but I had to see it for myself. Wait… I **did** know why; I just wanted to see her! She was gone for an entire week and… I missed her. There were no specific plans; it just would’ve been really nice to hang out with her once more. Trust me: I wanted to tell her **something** but knowing that her and Big Green were probably having sex all over the entire house… I had a slight change of mind!

I was concerned. Tabby had told me that she was back in town… but was drunk off her ass! It wasn’t even noon… and her plane trip wasn’t **that** long; what the hell did she drink on the plane?! The real question should’ve been: what happened in Alabama to make her drink…? I had a bad feeling about it.

Did I have a problem with her drinking? No; she never displayed a dependency on it. Besides, we had knocked a few back plenty of times! But, doc was a social drinker and never the one to just drink on impulse. We both waited on the porch and lit up when we saw her Mariner pull into the driveway. I could tell that she was drunk before he could put the car in park: the lopsided smirk, the way she swayed; damn, she was loaded! I glanced over at Tabby.

“Holy fuck! Something bad must’ve happened on her trip!”

“You got that feeling, too? Poor ba… Mila…” I tried to figure out different scenarios that would cause her to drink. We made our way to the car and I opened the passenger door. I… wasn’t prepared for it; she smelt like a bar! Jamila giggled as she tried to look at me.

“Wally!” she slurred. Holy shit; she was as drunk as Tabby explained! She was known to exaggerate and I was hoping that this was one of those times, “God I missed you guys! Come here help me…” **so** glad that I was right there; the crazy woman tried to leap out of her seat! We stumbled back a bit before I steadied her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. If only she wasn’t so wasted, that little move would’ve made me happy!

“Whoa! Careful… I’m taking that you need help inside?”

“Nooo… I just wanna be close to you!” she tried to give me a seductive look. Regardless of how drunk she was, the very idea of it made me harden slightly.

“Woo; flirty drunk!” Tabby waggled her eyebrows towards the two of us. I didn’t understand it; if any of us teased her, she would turn beet red! I tried to stifle a laugh and looked over at J’onn… who was eyeing us with this strange look. I couldn’t tell if it was concern or jealousy. Then again, I could never tell with him! To play it safe, I took it as a warning stare and removed her arms from my neck.

“Why don’t we get nice and cozy inside, eh? Tabby got your bag…”

“You so cute Wallace…” she took me off guard yet again. They say that you spoke the absolute truth when you were drunk. I laughed to keep from blushing as much.

“Thanks, babe… I know…”

“Wait… ‘babe’? You called her babe?”

“Don’t you start…” I warned Tabby as we went inside. I put Jamila on the couch as Tabby went in the kitchen.

“Alright… bring out the wine glasses…”

“What we celebrating?” I really hoped that Tabitha wasn’t taking out a wine bottle; it was the last thing that she needed!

“… My divorce…”

“Wait… what?” I looked at her.

“Yep. He gave me the papers this morning. So… I’m a free woman… with no kids…” her voice lowered.

“… Doc…”

“Are you saying that… he has custody of the children?” J’onn asked carefully.

“ **Sole** custody. He said that no judge would give me shared… cuz of you guys. That me being friends with you will always put them in danger…”

“That… that ain’t true. He **knows** that I…”

“He knows shit! Cuz if he knew… **I** wouldn’t be drunk! So… here’s to freedom and Albert Charles Lindsey getting everything he could possibly want! Tabs where’s my drink…?”

“… I’m… I’m sorry, doc. You’re cut off…” Tabitha just looked at her. Jamila huffed and attempted to get up from the couch.

“Well fuck you ‘bartender’ I’ll get it myself…” she wobbled as she stood. Before I could help, J’onn caught her and put her back on the couch. She glared at him, opened her mouth to protest but suddenly slumped sideways. Tabitha gasped for me.

“Doc!”

“… She’s asleep.” J’onn simply stared at her.

“ **Please** tell me that was your doing!”

“Yes. She’s had entirely too much alcohol in a short period of time.”

“So… we just let her… sleep it off…?”

“She needs it out of her system. I induced sleep so she would not put up a fight.” he gently scooped her up. Damn; he was always so quick on his toes! I mean, it wasn’t like she was **my** woman but I had those urges telling me that she should’ve been… and **I** should’ve been the one picking her up.

I knew that something bad happened in Alabama… just never imagined it was **that** bad! I guess we all should’ve known that divorce was imminent; he probably felt pretty damn betrayed by her staying in Memphis. But, I had seen how she was with her children. I saw the despair in her eyes the first time they were kidnapped and the joy when they were returned, unharmed. Jamila was a damn good mother; how in the hell could anyone think otherwise?! That damn man could’ve at least did shared custody…

And what was it that she mentioned? Because she hung around us? He blamed all of this on **us**?! Tabitha couldn’t help who she was now and who she was affiliated with. And, we’ve saved the earth countless of times; too many for me to even begin to actually number! We couldn’t keep up fully if some random douche wanted to threaten her husband over some shit he had no clue about! Alright; maybe she should’ve left. But, if people were stupid enough to threaten the family in Memphis… what made him think they would be safer anywhere else, especially if we had no clue of their whereabouts?

“M-Maybe she needs to be conscious for that. I don’t feel right making her throw up in her sleep…”

“You would rather fight her than do this peacefully?” J’onn asked. Tabitha shrugged and smirked.

“I’m stronger than her; think I can take her on!”

“I think Tabby’s right. I’d feel better if she was awake when we force her.” I agreed. J’onn looked at the both of us and sighed. We followed him upstairs and into her bedroom bathroom. I had to admire how gentle he was with her as he positioned her to the side of the toilet. Even if he hadn’t induced sleep, I didn’t think that she would’ve woken up! Tabby and I stood in the doorway as he placed his hand on her forehead, attempting to wake her.

“Jamila…” he tried. Her eyes shifted under her eyelids as she let out an exasperated breath. She rested her head on the toilet seat.

“… Hmm…?”

“You need to get the alcohol out of your system.” he gently told her. Maybe she would simply comply, just to get things over with. I kept my sigh inside as she drunkenly shook her head.

“Mmm… don’t need to throw up…” she pushed away from the toilet and tried to steady her weight on the side of the tub. J’onn tried to guide her back to the toilet.

“You need to…”

“I don’t need to throw up!” her anger came out abruptly. She pushed him away as hard as she could, “Just leave me the fuck alone!”

“We promise you’ll feel a hell of a lot better once you…”

“I don’t wanna feel better I want my babies back!!” she actually cried and my heart simply dropped. It was similar to when the triplets had been kidnapped only this time, I could see and feel the despair. Drunk or not, she still felt the pain.

“I know that you do. You will get them back, but…”

“Will I? How do you know?! Are you psychic? You can see into the fucking future?! It was right there in black and white: I ain’t gettin’ em back!!” she glared at J’onn. Maybe we should’ve done things his way; the more truth she spoke, the more my heart ached.

“Please… do not make me force you.” his muttered plea was met with a laugh.

“Tabs he’s so cute when he’s forceful ain’t he?” she glanced our way. I had never seen Tabby so red before in the years that I’d known her!

“U-U-Uh… I… doc…” she quickly looked away. My eyes widened at her; Tabitha Lyght liked it rough…

“Jesus Christ; you’re a freak…”

“S-S-SHUT UP!!” she rushed. It prompted Mila to laugh even more. J’onn putting his hand on the back of her neck made her abruptly stop. When she lurched forward, I was thankful that the toilet was right there! She eventually started crying as she puked; the sounds made my stomach turn and my heart ache even more as I turned away slightly.

When all I heard was her crying and cussing, I turned to look at her. She was pissed; I had never seen her like that before. Jamila wanted nothing to do with J’onn but she was too weak to push him away. She tried, though; I gave her that! She called him everything except a child of God but he still wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. And then she wailed. It was worse than the time I found her crying uncontrollably in her car; this was more heart wrenching. Tabby clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying but I saw that her own eyes glistened.

“J-Jamila…” I choked out. The words couldn’t form. They wanted to but part of me knew that she wasn’t listening to anything. Big Green was right; we should’ve done this while she was passed out. I expected to see his usual stoic look when he turned to us. But, it was a concerned and sympathetic one.

_“Go. I will stay with her.”_ his thoughts entered my mind. When I saw Tabby nod and turn away, I knew that she got the same message. I guided her to the hallway where she took a deep breath and shook her head.

“… I’ve… never seen her like that…”

“What did you expect; those three are her fucking life!” Tabitha surprisingly spat out. Her tears finally fell but she was glaring, “Who fucking does that?! She ain’t a bad mother!” she was fuming. I was never there to see Tabby lose it but I knew it was happening; the brightness in her eyes had all but vanished. She tried to control her breathing, her temper but it wasn’t working; more tears fell from her eyes.

“I know she isn’t. Tabby…”

“ **He** needs to fucking know it!!” she turned away and stormed down the stairs. I didn’t know what to do, how to feel. Maybe she should’ve swallowed her pride and went with her family. But I seriously believed it wouldn’t change anything. Doc would be miserable knowing that she simply ran away from a situation instead of facing it; I knew she would. Get a divorce, fine; that was understandable. But don’t take her kids away from her! Tabby was absolutely right; he needed to know that this wasn’t our intentions.

And then it hit me. I just let a very enraged Tabitha leave. A woman with deadly lightning powers who was prone to blackout rages had just stormed out the house. ……… Oh… shit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank my readers for their patience! I'm sorry that I suffer through serious bouts of writer's block. I am hoping that it's going away fully. I have to tell you that this is my second favorite story that I've ever written so even I anticipate the chapters! LOL
> 
> I think I stated this in the beginning but this is an AU/AR from the events that unfold in my Lyght series. So, it's not necessary to read it to understand this fic. I will touch on a few things now and then, though. Like my character, Tabitha. If you haven't realized it by now, she has lightning powers. This character has always had a problem with rage, to the point where if she gets to a certain degree, she will black out and not remember anything that happens during that time frame. Because she's clearly J'onn's girlfriend now, she's actually at a point in the original story line where she's supposed to have it under control.
> 
> There have been a couple of readers who've actually reached out to me, to let me know how they like the story (I really, really appreciated that, by the way). I just wanted to point out that this story doesn't reflect what I believe in. I don't condone cheating but we all know that this happens all the time. Just wanted to make that clear to everyone...
> 
> Jamila's "drunk speak" is depicted as run on sentences on purpose; I was too lazy to put it in drawn out details!


	9. Into Open Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -__- You already know the words that are about to come out of my mouth! So, I won't say them. What I will do is give you guys an explanation. This next chapter has weighed a lot on my mind simply because I don't want to alienate any of my readers. If I lose you, however, I guess... I just lose you. :( But, if it will make you feel any better, the scene in question will not ever happen again but was something that has been on my mind since the concept of this story entered my brain.
> 
> In other words; I've been too nervous to post this chapter but I've now got the nerves to do so. All I can do now is wait and hope for the best. Anyway; please enjoy and comment/review/critique!

So, you would’ve thought that me being the Flash, I had no problem catching up to anyone. Well… not all the way true! I would have to know exactly where someone went! I knew that Tabby would have to teleport to Alabama and that was a major problem; I had no idea where in Birmingham Jamila’s husband and children lived… if they even lived there! This was a true race against time!

I should’ve let J’onn handle it; he was truly connected to anyone at any given time. But, I was already racing past the Alabama state line by the time I realized it. A minute later, I was on the outskirts of Birmingham. I contacted the only other person I knew that could help me.

“Bruce… please tell me you’re not busy…”

“I’m on my way back from lunch. What’s wrong?”

“I need Tabby’s coordinates.”

“What? What’s going on? Is she in trouble?”

“She’s not but whoever gets in her way is! Look, I can handle this; it’s best that no one else gets involved.”

“Wally, what the hell is going on?!”

“I promise you, I’ll tell you later but I **really** need to know where she’s at like five minutes ago!” I rushed. This was the one side of Bruce Wayne I didn’t like; he needed to know the full details of things before he did anything! Then I remembered that he used to have this thing for her. Well, probably not “used to”; I had a feeling that he was in love with her still. She just chose Big Green over him. Man… what was up with the women liking J’onn? Huh… maybe it was Martian pheromones or something…

I had hoped that it wasn’t too late as I found the house. My hopes and my heart dropped as soon as I heard the screams. My adrenaline kicked in as I barreled through the door. The living room was a mess but I could feel the remnants of sparks in the air. I followed the screaming, shouting and the crackling of electricity into the kitchen.

All I saw was Tabitha holding doc’s husband against the wall with one hand, the other raised above her head with currents flowing rapidly around it and her arm. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she glared at him. That was actually a good sign; she wasn’t completely gone! But, she was still losing it. She was still on the verge of killing him and I had a feeling that it didn’t matter what he tried to say. I knew that talking to her would be totally in vain so I did the only thing I knew to do; I tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

I knew what was coming; she unleashed right then and there. I was just glad that it wasn’t a massive attack; my body took all of her lightning. Man, did **not** expect for it to hurt that damn bad; I wanted to pass out! But I knew that if I let her go, Tabby would go after doc’s husband yet again. I forced more of my body weight on her as she writhed in sheer anger, shocking me once more.

“Get… **off** me!” she seriously growled.

“Not until you calm down…” I managed. If she shocked me one more time, I was done for. I was surprised when she didn’t; she continued to try to break free.

A past conversation suddenly came to mind. Tabby was in the process of her initial training for the League and was nearly rehabilitated. We were discussing what to do if she ever went through one of her rage blackouts in our presence. The solution was simple: stop her at all costs. But, we all automatically assumed that J’onn would be the one to do it; his method would be painless. I never gave it a thought that I would be one of the ones to contain her; her determination to get from under me gave me no other choice.

If I thought about it too long, I would chicken out. So, I immediately grabbed the back of her head and forced her head down to the floor.

“Get the fuck off; let go!!”

“You either calm down or I’ll take you down! How do you want to do this, Tabitha?!” I had to show her that I meant business. As long as I known her, I never felt the need to remind her that I was a founding member. To hear myself threaten her sounded weird and just… off. I saw a flicker of something flash through her eyes before they produced more tears; she either finally realized who had her pinned down or was starting to snap out of her enraged state. I glanced over at doc’s husband (I kid you not; I never could remember his name: he really wasn’t important to me…); the triplets were right beside him, absolutely terrified. I glared down at Tabby, “You’re scaring the kids!”

In the back of my mind, I had hoped that the statement would be enough to make her snap out of it; she loved those kids almost as much as Jamila. I never expected for it to work! The darkness lifted from her eyes and I could tell that she finally saw what was in front of her. She started to shake as sobs tried to come out.

“W-W-What… trips… Wa-Wally…?”

“Yeah.” I sighed. Her body was no longer tense underneath me as she could do nothing but stare at the children.

“Please… let me up…” her voice cracked.

“Are you going to attack their father, again?”

“A-Again…? I… n-n-no…” she cried. I released her and was damn near overjoyed that she didn’t attack. In fact, she couldn’t even look him in the eye. I lifted her off the floor but looked at Jamila’s family.

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

“Get out…” Jamila’s husband shook his head.

“Can I at least clean…”

“Get… out!” he glared at me. I gave him a slight nod as I escorted Tabby out of the house. Man… this was bad… this was **really** bad!

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Drinking a night’s worth of liquor in under an hour was probably the worst idea I ever had in my life! Pounding wasn’t the right word for what I was feeling in my head; it was almost as if someone was sitting on it, jabbing my skull with an icepick! The sensation was enough to make me nauseous. I didn’t want to open my eyes but I knew that I had to so that I could run… stumble to the bathroom!

A cool hand against my forehead stopped me from doing anything. It was what I really needed. I mean, it didn’t make the migraine leave but it was comforting! I slowly opened my eyes and just stared into his. I couldn’t do it for much longer; everything started to spin and I closed my eyes once more!

“I don’t have to ask how you’re feeling… but I will.” J’onn was cautious with his tone. I groaned.

“Can’t say that I’m a fan of myself right now…” I expected to taste everything that I had drunk on top of the vile aftertaste of throw up. I was surprised that neither lingered on my taste buds; did the Martian brush my teeth afterwards?!

“Relax.” he semi-ordered. I tried as best as I could as I felt pressure on my temples. J’onn started to make small, massaging circles on them with his fingers and I’ll be damned if it wasn’t soothing! I sighed in relief as the migraine downgraded to a headache. Part of me wondered how he did it; this was one of his abilities I didn’t think we discussed. Maybe it was something that he used sparingly, “Stop thinking…” he ordered yet again. Okay, yeah; like I could help it at that moment! Instead of being testy, I just sighed and concentrated on his fingers.

I dared to open my eyes yet again; maybe the daylight wouldn’t burn a hole into my sockets this time around! Better yet, the room would do what it’s supposed to do: **not** spin! I was relieved that the walls stayed put but I put my attention fully on the Martian. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. He was fully concentrated on healing me. I didn’t think of my headache or anything else; my focus was on him.

It was one of those rare moments where I didn’t look at him and the first thing on my mind was sex. I just wanted to study him. He didn’t have pupils but after spending so much time with him, I saw that they carried all of his emotions, even when his face didn’t. The only things “alien” about his appearance were his beetle brow and his green skin; the rest of his features were human. They were so basic but it made him so distinguished. I knew why he chose the look; he wanted to fit in but didn’t want to lose all of his Martian roots. We never talked about what made him choose that particular look but I was pretty sure he was oblivious to the fact that he made himself more… appealing to the eye.

Before I could stop myself, I reached up and grabbed his wrists. My headache was gone and all I wanted to do was look at him and hold him in my arms. After what I had gone through, I definitely needed to be comforted. The crazy thing was that I didn’t care if it led to us making love or not. He needed to know how grateful I was for his friendship, alone. Anyone else would’ve left me alone in the state I was in a few hours ago; I started to vaguely remember calling him everything but a child of God… or… whoever Martians prayed to…

Regardless, I didn’t know of many who would take that kind of abuse or antics; it definitely showed who your friends really were. J’onn came out of his trance and looked at me.

“… Thank you… for everything…” I felt that it was all I needed to say. He gave me a quick nod.

“As I’ve said before, we are friends. I do not mind giving you simple comfort when needed.”

“Even if it’s my own dumb fault?” I asked. He surprised me as he sighed but a soft smile appeared.

“I believe that I will always question human behavior. Regardless of your actions… your pain is real and I do not fault you. Question you, yes. But now is not the time for lectures.” he explained.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you… and everything that I may have called you…”

“I understand. I have been told that humans tend to speak the truth when they’re intoxicated. Seeing that you were highly frustrated with me, I know that your mind couldn’t comprehend that I was trying to help. Apology accepted.” there were no bedroom eyes this time around; just a simple look. But yet it made him even more tempting. I didn’t realize that I was staring at him until he gave me a small smile, “Is there something else you want to tell me?”

“… You’re a beautiful creature…” my mouth had a relapse. He gave me a surprised look, removing his hands from my head. Once I realized what I actually said, I blushed heavily, “Uh… not that I think you’re a creature…”

“No, it wasn’t… thank you. Even though… if you were to see the real me, you wouldn’t think so.” his words sparked my interest big time. Huh… after all this time, I had never seen his true Martian form. Why had I never asked…?

“Well… why don’t you show me… and let me be the judge of that.” to say that I was curious was an understatement! That subconscious of mine found a corner to cower in which put a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. We had shared everything with each other; for me **not** to know how he really looked was speaking at loud volumes! Maybe he was right; maybe he was hideous in his true form.

“Are you sure?” he asked. It was do or die time! I needed him to debunk our myths on how Martians looked. For the most part, yes; I was absolutely sure I wanted to see what he really looked like. Before I could stop myself, I nodded. My heart started to race as he backed away and started to nod, himself, “Very well. But don’t say that I didn’t warn you.”

My eyes widened as he started to transform right before me. It wasn’t one of those quick ones like it was done in the movies. I didn’t know whether he was doing it on purpose or not, just to make sure that he didn’t startle me too badly. His beetle brow disappeared as his head elongated into a smoothed point towards the back. Ridges formed at the sides near his temple, making his ears disappear. His face narrowed a bit, making his features more angular. Okay… nothing hideous yet.

It was his body’s turn to transform. He removed the clothes that he had on as his body became lean. His chest formed into plates, more like some sort of exoskeleton but that wasn’t what made me gasp. It was his arms; from his elbows down to his wrists, numerous spikes appeared. His fingers began to stretch out into what looked like talons. I slowly got up to get a better, whole view of him. His legs were the only things that didn’t change as drastically… until I looked down at his feet. The only way I could describe them was that they looked like what I would’ve imagined on a gargoyle; three-toed talons.

I had to admit that it wasn’t what I was expecting. Then again, I had no idea what to expect! The way he talked, I half expected for him to turn into some slime covered, awful smelling thing from Aliens or something like that! This? I was accepting this! It was different and maybe a bit intimidating. I guess a part of me wasn’t afraid because I knew that it was J’onn. So, the only thing that was truly menacing were those damn spikes that ran up and down his arms!

My heart thumped hard as I approached him, studying his new anatomy. The one thing that was missing was that green cock of his; I wanted to assume that he had that sheathed. He took in a small breath as my fingers ran across his plated chest. It was a different texture, not hardened as I had thought it would be. I traced the contours of them, actually enjoying how they felt. I looked up and saw that he was staring at me with a mix of emotions. I wanted to ask but the professor in me wanted to explore more.

I let my fingers travel up to his face, particularly to those ridges. I slowly went over them, one by one; they were not as tough as his chest and a bit softer than the cartilage on my ear lobes. J’onn closed his eyes and let out some sort of a satisfied sound when I did so. He gently grabbed my wrist before I reached the middle, looking at me.

“Those are my ears… and they’re sensitive.”

“O-Oh. Sorry…” my attention went to his arm. As soon as he released my wrist, I carefully touched one of his spikes. Just as I figured; hard, rough and sharp.

“You are not bothered by my true appearance?”

“No. You’re still… beautiful.”

“Are you saying that you would be intimate with me… in this state?”

“Well… yeah. Of course. Why wouldn’t I? Although…” I made it a point to look down before looking back at him with a smirk, “I wouldn’t know how. You’d teach me how Martians really make love?” so this hadn’t dawn on me until that very moment. I couldn’t help but to tingle all over, trying to even imagine what it would be like to make love that way. For all I knew, it could’ve been the same as it had been before… not that I was complaining about **that**! But, what if it wasn’t? Before, I had no feelings of desire but just the thought was getting me quickly hot and bothered!

Of course, he noticed and of course, he gave me a small smile!

“We are capable of making love in numerous ways. However, I couldn’t show you the true Martian way.”

“Oh…?”

“It would kill you.”

“Oh. Now **that’s** scary!”

“Martians become one when we make love. Humans don’t have the physical ability to do so or withstand it.”

“Ah; I see.” regardless, it still made me curious. He was right, though. Him attempting to “become one” with me or any human would be downright painful. He would be melding with our muscles, our bones, our organs… I shivered just thinking about it! The only way would be if he became transparent. But then… you wouldn’t feel anything and that would defeat the purpose!

I couldn’t explain how I was feeling at the moment, though. I wanted to experience true Martian love-making… without experiencing it! If anything had come out of this affair, it was the two of us bonding. What better way to bond even more than to participate in something that was a part of **his** culture?

“J’onn… what if you… modified it?”

“Modify it?”

“Isn’t there some way you could show me… how it would feel to another Martian?” I asked him. He thought about my question for a while before giving me another smile.

“I could show you another way. But, don’t you think that this is an inappropriate time? You are still suffering…” he said. I knew what he meant by it. In all honesty, he was right; it should’ve been the last thing on my mind. But then again, I needed something to get my mind off of things. I had tried it in the least sensible way a few hours prior and it only ended with me slurring and not being able to walk!

“It’s… it don’t matter. I’m gonna suffer no matter what. I… I want this. I want you. J’onn… please?” I think that was the first time I ever begged him for anything. Wait; no, this was the second time. Even still; it didn’t happen often! The look of slight shock that registered on his face confirmed it as well. I didn’t know what came over me; I was not in the mood to be told no! I had to stand on my tip toes but I planted a tender kiss on his chin and leaned more into him, “Show me…”

Never expected for it to be so effective but I could feel the shift in the atmosphere! A gasp accidentally escaped as he suddenly cupped my chin, making me look at him. There was that familiar look; the one that made my heart thump harder because I knew what was coming! Only this time, I didn’t know fully.

“Have I ever mentioned about how persistent you were…?”

“Maybe… twice?” I bit my lip in anticipation. Instead of feeling his lips on mine, I felt a talon finger trace my cheekbone. My breath caught in my throat as he continued down to my neck. He wasn’t hurting me but I could definitely feel that his fingers alone were very capable of inflicting some serious pain!

“Human skin is so… fascinating. I enjoy the feel of it…” he trailed off as his hands went to my waist and then underneath my shirt. I swear, I couldn’t breathe right as I felt his palms caress me! The feeling was much different than all the other times; it was more intense and deliberate. His hands slowly ran across my stomach, up my sides but made their way back down right before I thought he would cup my breasts. J’onn carefully hooked his fingers into my pants and pulled them off, all the while running his hands over the curvature of my legs. He was… studying me. He wasn’t lying; he really did enjoy the feel of human skin. I looked down at him but his eyes were paying more attention to what he was feeling.

He suddenly looked up at me and smiled, which eased the tension that was stuck in my stomach. Not that I was afraid; I couldn’t explain it. I guess it was the fact that I had no idea what was going to happen and part of me needed to know what to expect. As he stood, his hands went back underneath my shirt, this time around, he pulled that off as well.

So, there I stood in my underwear, looking at him for some sort of sign as to what was next. He gave out a light chuckle as he tipped my chin up and kissed me. Ah; **finally**! My body trembled as I felt his hands on my shoulders; the tremble was replaced by a moan once I found out his real intentions: he was taking my bra off! J’onn abruptly broke the kiss and just stared at me. Oh, those eyes; this was most definitely going where I wanted it to go… I think…? Whatever; deep down, I knew that I was going to experience pleasure one way or the other!

“You think too much…” he gave me a wry smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Maybe you should stay out of my mind, Martian...”

“I enjoy your thoughts too much to do so, human…” was it my imagination or was his eyes starting to glow…? I quickly realized that I wasn’t imagining it; in a blink of an eye, I found myself lying in bed. I didn’t mean to but I let out a gasp as he pinned my hands above my head; not that he was rough but it was the pace of it all that had my heart about to leap out of my chest! Okay, whatever I had done… I needed to remember to do it, again!

I tensed when I felt his finger trace my jawline all the way down to my neck. Before, he was careful and only used the palms of his hands. Not this time. He deliberately scraped that talon finger against my skin. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough that I definitely felt it! Wherever his fingers scraped, in their place was a tingling sensation much like the time when he bit me. I closed my eyes from the pure ecstasy of it! My heart raced along with the feeling that erupted all over my body; was this part of the true Martian lovemaking? If it was, hot damn! I squirmed as his hands made their way to my panties and he slowly peeled them off. A low grumbling came from him as he carefully took the back of his finger and rubbed at my swollen clit. I whimpered as I began to move my hips along with his circular motions.

…… Wait… if one hand was playing with the button and the other scraping its way up to my breasts… what the hell was still holding my hands?! My eyes popped open and I froze at what I saw. Or at what I assumed; I couldn’t see above my head! That didn’t change the fact that I knew for **sure** that both hands were below my waist… and something else was holding my wrists together!

“Relax. I will never hurt you.” he tried to reassure. My eyes widened as I watched green appendages slowly wrap around my ankles. He spread my arms out and it took everything in me to control my breathing; I could feel them coiling around my wrists. Could I call them tentacles…? No. They were more like… vines. This was weird; what the hell did I get myself into?!

A thick appendage made its way on my back, lifting me from the bed a bit. It narrowed and wrapped around my neck gently, giving me no other choice but to look up at my ceiling. He told me to relax but it was hard to do knowing that something was wrapped around my damn neck! But, the more I attempted to panic, the more I realized that he was right. He wasn’t hurting me. I was actually… comfortable. Well, as comfortable being spread eagle a few inches off the bed could get me!

I gasped as I felt one slide inside of me; of course, my muscles immediately squeezed around it! Oh… this wasn’t bad at all! I was about to move my hips until I felt… another appendage. I gasped as both stretched me; they were both thick yet smooth. I moaned as he began to make them piston in and out of me. Along with the feeling of his scrapes erupting over my body, my body writhed and wiggled with the motions. By the gods, this was unreal! And there I thought that having regular sex with the Martian was amazing; this took the cake! Why had it took so long for me to experience this?

“Give me all of you…” it didn’t come out as a demand but it still puzzled me, “Can I have all of you?” he breathed out. I… what? What did he think I did all this time? Ever since he pinned me on the wall and made me look at him while I made my ugly “oh” faces… it was all that he ever received from me. I had long accepted that he thoroughly enjoyed those embarrassing noises and horrible faces; I always did whatever he asked of me. Even when he didn’t say a word, I found ways to satisfy him. There were no complaints, though; in return, he always made sure that I was a happy camper!

To say that I didn’t understand was an understatement! However, I was still experiencing this new level of pleasure and I didn’t want him to stop. I nodded as best as I could.

“Y-Yes…” I trembled. He could always have all of me! He let out a satisfied moan as he pushed those tentacles, er, appendages deeper into me. Was that what he meant? Because that confused me even more; he had always tried to drive as deep as he could into me, which left me in a quivering mess! Mind you, two cock-like objects were taking turns inching me closer to possibly the most powerful orgasm I will ever experience but J’onn going deep was nothing new!

The appendage that cradled my back started to flex; it wasn’t until I felt a smaller one slither (ugh; that was such a creepy word but… there was no other way to describe it…) in between my cheeks that I realized **exactly** what he meant by having **all** of me! I tried to protest this move… or at least I did in my mind! I was pretty sure that nothing escaped my mouth but stuttered groans! I automatically tensed up as I felt it go past the puckered entrance and braced myself for the most excruciating pain ever! Welp; I could no longer joke about being one-third virgin!

I was slightly confused that there was no pain. A lot of pressure and a bit of an uncomfortable feeling but both subsided as soon as they began. This new feeling seriously took my breath away; the tingling sensations that I was used to in one area was happening simultaneously in a new spot! I didn’t know which way to move; all I could do was lay back and enjoy everything that I was experiencing! Two more appendages wrapped around my nipples, gently squeezing and caressing them; another made its way around my clit which only intensified everything!

Everything that happened to me in the past few hours were erased. The only thing on my mind was how to handle this extreme form of pleasure that wavered throughout my body. I sounded off in every way I possibly could as a cooling sensation mixed with the layers of orgasms I found myself having. What made this so bad was that J’onn was going at a slow and steady pace. I was pretty sure that his heart was beating normally while mine felt like it could burst! I wanted to move but he had me firmly in his grasp; the only thing I could do was claw at the air as yet another orgasm leapt out. Nothing could distract me from being brought to the pinnacle of desire… not even my phone ringing. I didn’t even look towards my night stand as my husband’s… uh, ex-husband’s… soon-to-be… you know what? Didn’t give a damn at that moment! I eventually tuned it out and concentrated more on the sounds coming from the Martian. My moans and groans got in sync with his as he drove those tentacles even deeper into me… that’s what I was gonna call them and I didn’t even care! He quickened the motions and I could’ve sworn that they were beginning to moisten. Oh… was he about to…?

I didn’t get a chance to question it. It appeared from nowhere; my orgasm shot out like a cannon! I knew that I was having a series of small and medium ones but this one was the mother-load of orgasms and it came from left field! I cursed and yelled out his name, followed by a stammered attempt to let him know what was happening to me. But he knew; I didn’t know why I wasted my energy to tell him! Another powerful shot of my orgasm exploded through my veins that brought immediate tears to my eyes. When I opened my mouth to say something, only a sob of his name came out.

That… was a first. I had heard the rumors all my life about cumming so hard that you cried; I always thought that it was something that only happened in the movies and those raunchy novels that sparingly laid around in my home! Never did I imagine that it would actually happen. This man, this… Martian had given me so much pleasure that I was literally crying! I couldn’t stop any of it. My body continued to tremble, the tears continued to flow… and I continued to cry out his name. I was so glad that my voice eventually gave out; I was seconds away from confessing everything to him: mainly that I loved him.

When I felt his appendages quiver, along with an approving sound from him, I knew that he just had his own orgasm. I was still panting when he gently lowered me back onto the bed. As he pulled out, I noticed that I was wet… everywhere! Particularly where he had a hold of me. But, I was more worried about calming my heart down and breathing back to normal! That was absolutely draining! His still glowing eyes were one of the last things I remembered seeing as my eyelids became heavy. As much as I wanted to tell him that was the best sex I ever had… and wouldn’t mind having Martian sex more often, my body had other plans! I had just hoped that he noticed the little smile I tried to put on my face before nodding off.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Man… this was bad! But I had no other choice. It was my duty as a founding member to tell Supes what happened. I knew that he would hear about it one way or the other so it was ten times better that he heard it from me rather than through the news. Because I was pretty sure that after Mila’s husband collected himself, he would be calling his lawyers! At least Tabby wasn’t fighting this; she somberly agreed that it was the right thing to do.

I had never seen Clark so visibly upset, especially if he wasn’t fighting Luthor! The scary part was that he let me tell the entire story and sat in silence for a moment after I was done! No; when he glared at Tabby was the scariest part!

“What were you thinking when you decided to pay him a visit…?” he slowly asked. Tears made their way down her cheeks; she couldn’t look at him as she shook her head.

“I… I wasn’t…”

“If it wasn’t for Wally, this could’ve turned out completely for the worst!”

“I-I know; I’m sorry!” she started to cry.

“Was anyone injured?” he looked at me. I shook my head.

“They were all a bit rattled but I don’t believe there were any injuries. Serious ones, anyway.” I explained. Clark let out a deep sigh as he nodded.

“This is unacceptable. We have a duty to make sure that civilians can trust us. You have broken that trust. I have no other choice, Tabitha: you’re suspended indefinitely from the League. At least until…”

“Wait; what?! Since when did we stop voting on things like that?”

“Since most of the founding members have a close connection to her. It would be a biased vote. And I believe that I can make a sound decision.”

“We **all** had a close connection to Shayera and we **still** did a vote on her punishment! So you’re either saying that you’re not Tabby’s friend or that the rest of us are sheep!”

“Wally… it’s okay…” she put a hand on my arm. It forced me to look at her, “It’s what I deserve…”

“You **deserve** a fair trial!”

“… It wouldn’t be fair.” she shook her head.

“Wally, would you vote for her to be suspended?” Clark looked at me. I was close to saying no but took the time to think about it. Whoa; they were right. My immediate response was going to be no… all because Tabby was my friend. I mean, it was one mistake! It showed how much she really cared for Jamila and the kids; it wasn’t fair that her husband would react like that!

So… did that mean that I didn’t care more about Jamila? Because going to “have a talk” with her husband never entered my mind. That made me realize our main priority as Justice League members: protect the civilians. No matter how much they pissed us off. Tabitha had broken that rule… and she deserved to be punished. I sighed.

“… I would. I’m sorry, Tabitha.” I gave her a sorrowful look. She only gave me a slight nod as I looked back at Clark, “I just feel that you should give the others the benefit of the doubt and we make that decision fairly!”

“Very well. For you to vote for suspension… I may have assumed prematurely of the others. Tabitha, you’re still suspended unofficially until we make a clear decision. If your attack becomes public, which I feel that it will, it would probably make things a bit easier if everyone knew that you were suspended.”

“I… understand…” her voice broke. Before he could say more, she turned and left the room. I looked at her but put my attention back to Clark.

“This doesn’t mean I’ll stop being her friend! So if you have a problem with that, let me know now!”

“I don’t have a problem with that at all, Wally. She’s going to need as much support as possible right now.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

It didn’t alarm me that the room was dark when I opened my eyes. I couldn’t help noticing how much better I felt, as if I had slept for nearly a day! It was as if my being in a drunken stupor never happened.

Of course, I noticed the soreness and the tingling that lingered! It wasn’t a bad soreness, one of those ones that made me not want to get out of bed! Just one that reminded me that I had been, well, basically probed for thirty minutes straight! I blushed at the thought and hoped that he wasn’t in my mind to hear my stereotypical thoughts!

Turning on the light revealed that J’onn didn’t leave me in a puddle of our mess; there were clean sheets and he even cleaned me up yet again: I was in simple shorts and a tee. I was only out for about an hour and a half and of course, he was nowhere to be found; at least not in the room! I grabbed my phone and made my way downstairs.

Just as I thought; he was in the kitchen, making something! That wasn’t my main concern; he immediately looked at me with a small smile.

“You… shape shifted back…”

“I did not think you would prefer my true form.”

“I don’t mind it. You made love to me in your true form…” gah; why did that make me blush so hard, “Think it’s safe to say that it doesn’t bother me!”

“I was worried when you started to cry. I thought that I was gentle…”

“O-O-Oh… that. Uh… that… those weren’t tears of pain…”

“I see.” he continued to look at me. The only thing I wanted to do was kiss him. But, I knew what would happen! We would get purely involved just by one kiss; he would rip my clothes off and I would possibly get tentacled in my damn kitchen! Was… was that even a word? I didn’t think it was but the very thought of it made my toes automatically curl!

I put my attention to what he was making and sighed.

“I have a feeling that you have not eaten anything… and you should eat…”

“Didn’t I tell you I had a burger earlier?!”

“You assumed you had one. Which means, especially in the state that we found you, you didn’t.” he left it at that. The funny part was that he was right. I probably told myself that I had a burger just to make myself feel better about drinking so much.

Before I could stop myself, I approached him. I loved mind readers; he immediately leaned down so that I could kiss him. He always did these types of things. As much as I would roll my eyes at it, I honestly was highly appreciative of every little thing he did for me.

Some things happen for a damn good reason! Because right before we could get into that kiss, right before I could at least stop it and finally let him know that I loved him, my phone buzzed in my hand. I gave him an apologetic look before glaring at the damn thing! Something told me not to ignore it; that and the fact that it scared the shit out of me just gave me this odd feeling that I needed to look at it.

Oh, yeah… I did miss a phone call from my soon-to-be ex while I was busy being reduced to a blubbering mess! The plan was going to be me not returning his call until a few days later after I listened to his voicemail. That in itself should’ve warned me that something wasn’t right; he never left voicemails unless it was absolutely detrimental. My babies. My heart raced as I went into the living room and put in my passcode. Damnit; I should’ve listened to the Martian! There it was, an hour later and he was probably highly irate that I just now got back to him. There went my argument of being a fit mother!

I couldn’t comprehend it all. It didn’t matter that J’onn had a look of concern as I stopped breathing and tried to concentrate on what Albert was yelling about. It sounded like pure chaos on his end; I could’ve sworn that I heard crying as well. W-What? Attack…? I didn’t even hear the knock on my door until I looked up and saw Wally and Tabs. The only thing that I understood clearly was his declaration:

“You can forget about seeing your children ever again!! If I **ever** see you or… h-h-her or **any** fucking Justice League member within a hundred feet, I’ll make sure that none of you see the light of day, **again**!!!”

I could finally hear my heart pounding through my chest. I missed something; I had to. Or, I didn’t hear right. I needed to replay the message. There was no way that he told me that I would never see my children again! I glanced up at my new guests and saw that Tabs wouldn’t look at me. She had her eyes concentrated on the floor and she was shaking slightly. She was… crying. Even Wally could barely look at me; he had a look of remorse.

For some reason, the message was clearer the second time. The first time, I stopped myself from breathing; this time… I simply couldn’t.

“Jamila? What has happened? What’s wrong?” J’onn rushed to me. He switched glances from me to his girlfriend who was no longer trying to hide her tears. My own finally came as I started to tremble. I… I wasn’t going to see my babies… ever again.

“What… did you… do…” I couldn’t even look at her; I suddenly started to feel disgusted. With myself, with her, with… everything.

“D-D-D-Doc… I’m so sorry!” she sobbed. I had hoped that maybe Albert was mistaking. That maybe someone else attacked him and because he was so hell bent on blaming Tabitha for everything, he would blame that on her as well. But those words had done it. **She** had done it.

“What did you do?!?!” it was the only thing I could think of to say. More tears came from my eyes at a rapid pace. Trying to hold in my sobs started to choke me. The overall feeling made me drop to my knees but I glared at her finally. She still wouldn’t look at me; she started to sob in her hands.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t… think…” she managed. She didn’t think. Whatever else she had to say, I ignored; I was having a hell of a time trying to breathe. Did… did she know about me and J’onn? Was that why she made the decision to take my children away from me? Well, I guess in a sick and fucked up way, it would be the best revenge. I was messing with someone she loved… and in return, she would take away people that I loved.

It was all my fault. I was so concerned about getting a piece of the Martian that I ignored that call. No… it was because I got drunk. I didn’t know. I knew that my thoughts were erratic; the next thought in my mind was what Albert had told me earlier: so long as I was affiliated with the Justice League, I wouldn’t be able to have custody of the children. And now, because of what a Justice League member had done… chances were slim that I would see them ever again. What was I doing; I should’ve left with them. I should’ve cut all ties with Tabitha. I wouldn’t be in the situation where I could hardly breathe and my heart thumped too hard through my chest. My mixed emotions and concerns about why I was having a hard time breathing created a migraine. I should have never became friends… with any of them.

“Get… out…” I barely could say. It felt that I was wasting energy trying to speak; I needed all the air I could take. I needed air but the room started to spin. I couldn’t move; all I could do was kneel on all fours to attempt to get a grip on the moving room.

“Jamila…” I heard J’onn try to calm me down but at that moment, my mind was spinning along with my surroundings; I couldn’t concentrate on where he was.

“GET OUT!!” I didn’t want them there. Something worse would happen if they continued to stay around me. But what? I had already lost my family. Maybe my job. Maybe… my mind. I didn’t know and I didn’t care. I simply didn’t want them around me anymore.

My vision blurred as I continued to try to get full breaths. But I couldn’t. Why couldn’t I breathe?! My heart… it was beating way too fast. It was going to explode. Everything that was dumped on me in the last twenty-four hours was too much. As I heard my door open and close, I looked up. They were gone but everything was spinning too fast. I clutched my chest and tried to calm my heart. But, I couldn’t. Everything… I lost everything. I was a bad mother. I was a bad wife. I was… a bad friend. And so it was fitting that I would die in the middle of my living room, alone. I laid on the floor, the only thing that echoed in my mind was my wheezing and gasping for air. Fuck… why was this happening to me…

* * *

Forgot to put this in: [Afterglow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVfVMYGwE_w). A song that I felt went well with the love-making! 

 


	10. Loving You is Wrong But...

What was I doing there? She needed someone to be there for her, that’s why. Wait; why was I questioning it? I long since made up my mind and told myself that I would stay by her side.

My own heart finally settled a bit as I watched her quietly. She was, well, sedated; it was a stretch to call her relaxed. The only sounds in the room were the periodical beeps from the machine that monitored her blood pressure ever so often. I was elated to see that they were finally reading normal!

An hour ago, we were thrown out of Mila’s house. Tabby was in tears and I had to quickly explain what happened to a very confused Martian. I was trying to think of what to do next when J’onn suddenly stiffened and put his attention towards Jamila’s door. The only thing I heard from him was that she was calling for help; if her pleas were enough to cause him concern, whether they were fucking or not, it was more than enough to put me on alert!

Before J’onn could do anything, I pushed Tabby towards him and ran in. She was on the ground as I saw beads of sweat on her arms, face and legs. She was pale and her entire body trembled as her breaths came in short gasps. I gathered her in my arms, staying on the ground with her. Her eyes were wide and wild; she truly was struggling.

“Doc… Jamila…”

“Oh, my God, oh, my God; I killed her… I killed her! I-I-I’m so sorry, Jamila!! I didn’t mean to make you die!! P-Please…” and now I had to deal with **two** women panicking! This was the last thing that we all needed and I accidentally glared at Tabby.

“She’s not dying; she’s having a panic attack!” I hissed and put my attention back to her, “Jamila? Mila, look at me…” I was glad that she at least did that but her breathing was still erratic.

“I… can’t… brea…”

“Yes, you can! Listen to me: once you calm down, everything will be…”

“I…… can’t… br…” she tried to tell me with more urgency. What hurt me the most was that this was real. I never had a panic attack before but I knew that they were very real to those who suffered through them. They were no joke and I knew not to take them lightly.

I did the only thing I could think of; I grabbed her hand and placed it on my chest.

“Jamila… make your heartbeat like mine…” my own heart was racing but it was much calmer than hers, “Don’t think about anything! Just… relax. We’re… I’m right here with you. I won’t let anything happen to you. Just… feel my heartbeat…” I tried. I had the slightest idea on how to make her calm down; that was something that Big Green or Supes knew how to do! If she was about to jump off a building, I could talk her out of that! But, **this**? I was clueless. I winged it; the only thing I knew for sure was to get her to calm down.

Tears sprouted out as she tried to breathe, still gasping. But she clung onto me for dear life. Watching her suffer hurt me so much; I made her rest her head against my chest only so she wouldn’t see me shed a tear… if I let one fall. I tried my damnedest not to; I was the one trying to comfort her so I was the one who needed to be strong.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down and was glad that she was trying to mimic me. I looked over to see if J’onn and Tabby had left. They were both still at the door, J’onn comforting his girlfriend as she sobbed quietly in his arms. Wow; I couldn’t believe he was letting me handle this! I held her tighter.

“It’s okay. You’re okay…” I didn’t know what else to say to her.

She didn’t calm down until ten minutes later. We immediately teleported onto Watchtower and she was admitted into the infirmary. I didn’t leave her side; I just… couldn’t. She would just have to be mad at me for not staying away like she ordered.

Jamila shifted a bit and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me with slight confusion but I gave her a weak smile anyway.

“…Hey.”

“W-Wally…?” I guess she wanted to make sure. Was she expecting J’onn…? Of course, she was. I continued to smile, anyway. The most important thing was that she was going to be okay, “Where… am I…?”

“Watchtower. You had a panic attack.”

“Holy fuck…” she breathed out and shook her head, “I thought… I was dying…”

“Not on my watch!” I smirked. When she gave me a grateful smile, I finally relaxed. I moved to the chair beside her bed. What did I want to say? What did I want to do? Well… I had this urge to tell her everything. I didn’t think that I loved her, not in **that** way at least! But I cared a lot about her and I wanted a chance with her. I was willing to wait until she was stress free from everything she was dealing with at the moment. I wasn’t going to be selfish and try to put myself more into her life at that moment. Did it irk me that I wasn’t more than a friend? Not as much as the thought that J’onn was being selfish! But, it was something that I was willing to live with for that moment.

So, as much as I wanted to hold her hand, I decided against it. I had no idea how she would’ve took it.

“I… I know that I told you to leave. But…”

“I know. You were pissed. You had every right to kick us out.” I semi lied. I was a bit hurt that she kicked me out. The only thing I’d ever done was be her friend. But I understood eventually. There were times when I was so angry, I wanted nothing to do with anyone. It gave me time to calm down; expressing myself when I was pissed only led to hurt feelings.

Jamila gave me a look before she turned away, looking out of the glass window. Did I say something wrong…? Or, was she just embarrassed about how she reacted? I opened my mouth to say something until I looked at what she was trying to put her focus on. There was Tabitha and J’onn outside the window. Tabby tried to give her a friendly wave as J’onn clearly had concern in his eyes. Jamila looked straight ahead, her lips formed a tight line as it looked like she was fighting anger. I glanced back out to the hallway and there was no denying that Tabby’s eyes watered.

“… How long do I gotta stay here…?” Jamila half whispered.

“They won’t release you until your blood pressure is back normal. It’s getting there. Look… I know that you’re still upset at…” I was glad that I looked back up; Clark approached the two rigidly, his eyes more on Tabby. I was no lip reader but I was pretty sure that he asked why she was aboard and was reminding her that she was suspended. My eyes widened at what started to happen next. Tabby cowered slightly behind J’onn and she opened her mouth but J’onn stiffened and glared at Clark. Shit, “I need to handle something. Just… don’t look out there. I’ll be right back…” I rushed and left the room before she could respond. J’onn took a step towards Clark. I immediately stepped in between the two.

“Tabby was just concerned about her best friend! She was having a panic attack and we brought her here.” I quickly explained, looking more at Clark. His look softened as he finally looked to see who was in the room.

“You told her…”

“Her husband told her.” I corrected, “And from the way she reacted from his message, I think he’s forbidding her to see the children… ever.”

“… What? And here I was thinking the worst he could do would be to launch a campaign against us. Tabitha clearly did this under her own free will…” Clark gave us a look.

“Apparently, he took this way too personal!” I said. Which was exactly how I felt. Why would Jamila have any of us attack him like that? The very idea was just… dumb! Clark sighed but looked at J’onn and Tabby.

“I know that she is your best friend, Tabitha. But rules are rules. You are not allowed aboard until further notice.” he had a much softer look than when he stormed towards the two. J’onn however, kept his glare.

“Understandable. But you will not treat her… or anyone else like a mere child!” he nearly barked. Not that I doubted he loved her but boy did it show at the moment! It dawned on me that maybe J’onn… loved both of them the same. Man… his life was more complicated than I thought!

Clark could only nod as the two left. I let out the sigh I was holding in and looked back at Jamila. What was she thinking about at that moment? And… what could I do to make things better?

“Was it bad? Her panic attack…”

“It was… awful.” I finally admitted, closing my eyes. It definitely was something I didn’t want to remember but it couldn’t be helped. The desperation in her eyes, her heart thumping like mad in her chest… I fought tears yet again, “I didn’t know what to do, really. It was just that I had to do… something.” I tried to explain. He stood beside me and studied her; we stayed silent for a moment.

“You love her…” he suddenly stated. It was enough for me to quickly look at him. Clark just glanced at me with a smirk, “I see through your ‘playboy’ act, Wally! I don’t know whose is worse, yours or Bruce’s! Of all people, you’re the only one here… watching over her.” his truth made my cheeks warm. I put my attention back to Jamila.

“… I… I don’t know what…”

“Wally, you’re blushing; you may not love her… but you’re definitely in love with her! Does she know?”

“N-No. And… I don’t want her to know just yet!”

“Whatever she’s going through… that may be a wise decision.” he wouldn’t wipe that stupid smirk off his face! How was it that he was giving **me** advice on this situation?! Maybe… it was that obvious…

 

-_-_-_-

 

A panic attack. A fucking panic attack! I hadn’t had one since I was a teenager! I was so embarrassed that someone had to see me go through one. Then again; had I not summoned for help… there was no telling what would’ve happened. Thinking about what Wally had done for me, I knew that I would be eternally grateful.

Although it was a bit… weird to say the least. Especially when I noticed that Tabs and J’onn were standing right outside. I did what he asked me, particularly because I had nothing to say to her so I didn’t want to look at her. I sat there and wished that I had some sort of super hearing; I could definitely feel the tension even from there!

That wasn’t the weird part. It was when Wally came back. I was glad that he didn’t mention anything about what went down; I didn’t want to know. But he just sat there and looked at me. Before I could ask what was wrong… he broke down and hugged me. And I’m talking about full tears! Wally apologized repeatedly as well as stated that it was the scariest thing he witnessed. Him being a founding Justice League member… and me going through what the medics called a severe panic attack was the scariest thing he’d seen?! I honestly didn’t know how to take that. He said that I scared him; he had never seen a panic attack in person. He told me that the one thing that went through his mind was… he didn’t want to lose his friend; for a brief moment, he also thought that I would die.

It was really confusing. Here was this guy, who was always joking and smiling, as though he could never take anything seriously… and he was crying. He was showing more emotion than I was ready to see. Was it possible that… Wally West cared for me more than what he led on? It was highly unlikely… wasn’t it? He had to be the world’s biggest flirt and to top it off, he was rather cute: he could never be serious about just one woman! Maybe… he simply had a bigger heart than we all thought. Yeah; that had to be it! It was the only thing that made the most sense. I remembered that J’onn mentioned it before; Wally was the heart of the League. Anyone he became close with was his good friend and he would do anything for them. I hugged him tight until he calmed down, letting him know that everything would be alright.

 

I was released two days later, thank the gods! But not before being pestered to make a follow up with my doctor. I guess the only good thing about it was that the medics gave me a small supply of Xanax. I never knew that they would even carry something like that; all of those superheroes up there… who would need meds?!

I was surprised to see someone on my porch as I approached the house. I stopped dead in my tracks when her white hair fell around her face when she looked up at me. I hadn’t seen Tabs since I was admitted on Watchtower and I didn’t know if it gave me relief or saddened me. But there she was, looking as though she had spent that entire time on my porch! Did she think that would make things better between the two of us? If I didn’t want to even look her way aboard Watchtower, what made her think that I would want to do so from my front yard?!

Maybe I was being a bit too hard on her. She wasn’t fully rehabilitated; as long as she had that mutant DNA strand, she never would be. It shouldn’t had surprised me that she let the rage consume her once more. It was a reminder that my friends weren’t the norm. Anyone else would’ve simply comforted me, possibly joined me in drinking. They would’ve called and cussed Albert out, calling him everything in the book! But this friend? Not that I condoned what she done but I understood that… it was something she couldn’t help.

I was still mad at her, of course; her little act cost me my children. I knew Albert; the most stubborn man on the face of this earth! So, when he said that I would never see them again, he meant it. The very thought of it still made me not want to look at her.

“What are you doing here?”

“… G-Guard duty…” her voice wavered. She had been with the League for so long, I almost forgot that she was former military! I looked at her… and she looked terrible! Her eyes were bloodshot yet she still produced tears. This was eating at me and I didn’t want it to! She truly cared for me and was actually hurt that I didn’t want to speak to her, let alone forgive her. And if that wasn’t enough, I was **still** fucking her boyfriend! Shit… thank you, guilt for coming to this party…

“You don’t have to do that. Go home, Tabitha…”

“I… I can’t. I got nowhere else to go!” she started to sob. What…? Had she been out here for so long, she had gone delusional?

“What are you…”

“They suspended me. Indefinitely. I… I ain’t got a home to go to! I-I-I mean… I could go to my folks. But… I’d have to tell ‘em what I did…” she looked away. Whoa; Wally had kept his word and told me absolutely shit!

“You… they suspended you…?!” I widened my eyes and immediately sat down beside her.

“I… attacked a harmless civilian. It don’t matter if I blacked out or not; I threatened him. And that’s against our… their rules…” her wiping at her tears was useless; they continued to flow to her cheeks. And it was useless for me to voice my opinion on the matter; if it was against the rules then it was only right for them to enforce punishment. No one was in the wrong there, “There’s gonna be a trial. I mean, they’re gonna vote on it. Just to make it fair. But Clark’s right; everyone else’s opinion is gonna be biased.” she finished.

“Can I… be there…?” my question made her jerk her head in my direction.

“W-Why you wanna do that…?”

“Look; I’m still highly pissed at you but…” the guilt of getting sexual satisfaction from your boyfriend made me ask, “You’re still my best friend. And… you made a mistake. So, I want to be there to support you.” I told her. Tabs could do nothing but look at me, her lips quivered as she tried to speak.

“J-Jamila…”

“This don’t mean you’re forgiven. That’ll… take some time. I just wanna… be there for you, regardless. You’d do the same…” I admitted, looking away. I stopped myself from telling her the entire truth. She didn’t need that weighing on her heart as well. Plus, I was being a total chicken shit!

I heard her sniffle and then she let out a chocked up sob. Before I could comfort her, she had thrown her arms around my neck.

“I’m so sorry, doc! I… I wasn’t thinking! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…” she couldn’t finish her sentence as she cried hard. I thought my kids were the only ones able to put a strain on my heart like that! Not that I doubted her but Tabs was truly sorry. I eventually wrapped my arms around her. What was I supposed to say? That everything would be okay? Because that was a lie. It wasn’t okay; I wasn’t going to see my children ever again! I was going to have to fight with everything that I had in order to do so. Which was what I intended to do, regardless of if he was right about me being around the Justice League. They were **my** kids, too!

“Stop it. What’s done… is done…”

“A-A-A-And then, I give you a heart attack…”

“It was a panic attack…” I closed my eyes, tying not to think about it, “I’ll be fine. Come on…” she was no lightweight; I had a time trying to pull her up! She gave me a look.

“W-What…?”

“… You need somewhere to stay, right? I don’t care how mad I am at you; I just can’t let you be out in the streets!” I unlocked my door. Tabs just stared at me.

“D-Doc… thank you…”

It was good to be back in the comfort of my own home, even if it only was two days since I was last there! It didn’t matter if I was having an affair with J’onn; it felt wrong for me **not** to offer for her to stay with me once more! As I tried to busy myself in the kitchen, I realized that with the decision I just made… I unknowingly made a decision on another.

Tabitha was still in the shower as I started cooking; we both needed a hot meal, I figured! There was a light knock on the door before whoever it was let themselves in. I half expected it to be Wally but my cheeks flushed as I looked at J’onn appearing in the kitchen. He gave me a weary but relieved look as he embraced me.

“You had me so worried…” I warmed up more as his lips brushed against my forehead. I always anticipated something from him so I was surprised when he pulled away from me slightly, “Tabitha is here…” he wasn’t surprised or shocked; it was more like some sort of reassurance. I nodded.

“She has nowhere else to go. She’s… my best friend. I’m gonna be there for her… no matter what.” I gave him a look. His eyes searched mine even though he didn’t need to; all he had to do was go through my mind to find the answer.

His mouth opened but quickly closed as he released me. He was going to talk me out of this, again. He was going to convince me that we should only take a break instead of calling the whole thing off. But this had gone on far too long; it was high time that I did the right thing! So, I was going to counter his argument with everything I had!

“I… understand…”

“J’onn, we can’t do this no… wait… what…?” I blinked. The Martian gave me a small smile as he planted another kiss on my forehead.

“I understand. If this is what you truly wish… then we have no other choice. This does not mean that I will stop coming by, however.”

“Of course not.” I gave him a small smile. Well… this was going better than I expected! I remembered the last time I tried to express my opinion on our situation; okay… I was thinking in between my legs… and listening to that subconscious of mine! Either way, it didn’t end the way I wanted it to!

I had to admit that this disappointed me! There was no counterargument, no strain of the heart. It was as though we had an accidental kiss and vowed to never do it or speak of it again! I didn’t know how I felt about it. We had just ended everything… just like that. I didn’t feel like crying this time around… then again, I didn’t want to celebrate, either! I was neutral in all of this. I mean, I didn’t know how much Xanax was still in my system; that could’ve played a part in all of it!

Although everything seemed fine between the two of us, my heart felt like it was jump started as he gently grabbed my chin. I stared into his eyes, wondering what was about to happen. Because it felt as though we stood there, looking into each other’s eyes for the longest. Was it something that he wanted to say? Did he want me to say something? Was he going to give me one last kiss? My mind reeled at the possibilities!

J’onn suddenly released my chin and gave out a small sigh.

“I am happy that you are better…”

“J’onn…?” Tabs’ voice came from the bottom of the stairs. Ah… he felt her coming down; that was the reason he stopped himself. I went back to cooking as she embraced him. I had to; I glanced their way just in time to see her give him a loving kiss… and this time around, there was no jealously in my heart. In fact, I smiled at the scene. She needed him; she loved him. Who was I to interfere with that?

“I was so worried about you.” he glanced my way with a relieved smile, “Both of you. I am thankful for you letting Tabitha stay for a while.”

“It’s fine. So… didn’t expect you to be here.” once again, my door opened and closed, “I can fix some more food…”

“Food? Yes!” Wally came into the kitchen. I could do nothing but laugh until he immediately wrapped me up in a hug! My entire body flushed, especially when Tabs’ eyes lit up at the sight, “I didn’t know they were releasing you today. I would’ve been there…” he held me tighter. I sighed as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

“Okay, let’s lay down some ground rules! None of you treat me like I’m fragile! I’m… okay. I just want you guys to act normal around me, alright? None of this extra mushy shit!” I particularly eyed Wally. He gave me a sheepish grin and… blushed…?! When did Wally West ever blush?

“Yeah. Normal. I can do that! Sorry. So… you don’t mind feeding me…?”

“When have I ever **not** fed you? I’m a start making you pay for groceries!”

“I thought I did that already?” Wally looked at my casserole dish, “Smothered chicken. I love your smothered chicken! Hey, doc; one day, you’ll have to let me treat you to sushi…”

“I don’t care for sushi. But… I could make it one day…” I went to my freezer for more chicken. I wondered what made him bring that up. Maybe that was his way of acting normal.

“… You… know how to make sushi…?” I could hear the surprise in his voice. I shrugged as I started to thaw out the chicken.

“It’s not all that hard. But, yeah. Hardest part is gonna be getting all the ingredients. I might have to go downtown…” I actually started to make a mental list. I hadn’t made sushi in a while; I would have to invite Ramil and Ashley when I decided to do it. Philly rolls and spicy tuna rolls were easy to make; I knew that they favored those particular two.

“Is there anything you **can’t** do?! You’re a professor, a chef… any other jobs you can do? I’m beginning to think that you’re a super human as well!” Wally said. I laughed.

“I held plenty of different jobs before deciding on education and science! I delivered pizza, was a server several times, a stripper, a janitor…”

“Wait, wait, wait; how you gonna sneak that one in and keep going?!” Tabs looked at me with widened eyes. The men looked at me in the same manner, especially Wally!

“What… a janitor?”

“You were a stripper…?” Wally quietly asked. I shrugged and went to my pantry.

“I was going through some things. And I needed quick money. I used to hang out with a bunch of ‘em so they talked me into it…” I tried to explain. I heard Tabby gasp a bit; was it that hard to believe that I used to strip?! I turned to them only to see Wally holding up a dollar bill. I could do nothing but purse my lips at him, “Obviously, I’ve long since hung up my stripper boots! And you wouldn’t get nothing for a dollar, even back then!” I tried not to laugh. Dejected, he put the bill away… only to pull out a hundred dollar bill!

“Will this do…?” he asked innocently.

“Oh… my God; Wally!!!” Tabby finally erupted into laughter.

“What?! She said a dollar wasn’t enough! I’m trying for fully naked, here!” there it was; the normal, flirtatious Flash! And poor J’onn; he was still speechless about the whole thing! He cleared his throat and looked at Wally.

“Don’t you think that was a bit inappropriate?”

“She said to act normal; I can’t help I want to see her naked! Those are my normal thoughts…”

“Wait, what?!” I gawked at him.

“Huh, what? Nothing…” he rushed however, I couldn’t miss the small, devilish look he gave me before going into the living room. Yep… back to normal!

 

My regular physician told me to take one day at a time, not rushing back into my normal schedule. Which sucked but I at least had some vacation time saved up. So I found myself bored to death at home! I wasn’t used to having nothing to do throughout the week; even between semesters, I had something to do! Now without the sexual company of a Martian, I had to find other things to occupy my time!

It was hard. It made me realize that I had no true hobbies. I used to make fake IDs but that was a side job. Tabs would electrocute me if I went back to it; I also promised that I would never go back to it. So for some crazy reason, I took up cooking. Well, baking, really. It guaranteed me hitting the gym on a more regular basis so… I guess those were my two new hobbies!

Two weeks into my vacation, I was glad that I was panic attack free. Even when I received a summons for court and realized that I needed to get a lawyer. I needed to fight this, to fight for my children. It wasn’t fair that he would keep them away from me for what Tabs did.

Aside from that, something else bothered me. Something was missing. It was… J’onn. Of course, he was around as usual. But this time, it was more for Tabitha than for me. I couldn’t believe that we were both keeping our word. Whenever we looked at one another, there was no sexual tension or even desire. Maybe a little from me but I no longer saw those red bedroom eyes. Those were now clearly reserved for Tabs. Did it make me a bit jealous? I had no idea. I didn’t know how to take it. All I knew was that I started to miss our illicit time together, even if it was a little bit.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized how lonely I truly was. I knew that the last thing I needed was some sort of relationship now. I needed to settle things with the soon to be ex at the very least. So why were my thoughts more and more about the Martian? Why at night, I doubted the decision of breaking things off with him? It was the right thing to do, especially since Tabs was my roommate yet again. It was the right thing to do… period.

It was a good thing that she wasn’t a mind reader! Because this particular night, the thought of having him ran wild in my mind. It was the real reason why I decided to call it a night, leaving Tabs and Wally downstairs. I laid in the dark, reminiscing about how intimate we would get. I was pitiful, I knew this. It couldn’t be helped, though! I missed the way he would simply touch me. I ran my fingers lightly to my stomach, thinking about his fascination with human skin. I wondered if he showed the same amusement when touching Tabs. If his touch electrified her just as badly as it did me. My cheeks ached as my fingers found my clit. Huh… I was already wet! Guess it helped that I thought about J’onn nearly all day!

I spread my legs as I ran a finger over my already swollen button; this wasn’t going to take long! I bit my lip as I pinched it, thinking how he would do the same and it would send me in a frenzy! I didn’t have the same effect on myself and I wanted to pout! What I wouldn’t give to have him do this to me instead. He was so skilled in making me feel good, making me hunger for more. I closed my eyes and let my fingers spread my wetness. I would have to be satisfied with imagining him, now. How he would moan against my neck as his fingers explored me. How I melted when he kissed me. I bit my lip as I remembered that tantalizing feeling that lingered whenever we kissed. I let out a light moan as my fingers rubbed in a steady, circular motion and my imagination went into overdrive. I could imagine his lips trailing from my neck down to my collarbone. I writhed in pure pleasure; gods, I really did miss him!

I moved my fingers away from my clit and just enjoyed the warmth that spread throughout my body, placing them above my head. I wanted him there so badly I could feel his fingers grazing across a hard nipple as more kisses were placed gently on my breastbone. My breath came in small pants as I went back to my clit. I slowly inserted a finger inside and arched my back.

The problem with that, I finally realized… was that my hands were still above my head. I opened my eyes with a start and found that I was still alone in my bed. But… I could feel the kisses on my body, the one hand that cupped my breast and the finger inside of me that I now started to clench against. Was my imagination **that** great?! I tried to move my hands but I couldn’t; they were pressed firmly into the pillow. N-No. It couldn’t be. He wouldn’t…

“ _I can’t stay away from you…_ ” it came out as hushed, more like a ghost whisper. Holy… shit, “ _Please… let me have you once again…_ ”

… The begging Martian was back. And it was so unfair; he knew that I couldn’t resist the begging Martian! _We can’t resist the Martian, period!_ Great… he awakened that subconscious of mine! _So long as he lives, you will never tell him no! He’s ours! No matter who he’s with; he can be with your fucking mother! If he wants us, then we will gladly spread our fucking legs for him, no questions asked! Why? Because when it comes to him, we have no will power. He makes us feel good; why in the hell would we deny pleasure from him?! We love him… and that’s the way it will be…_

… She was right… and she really needed a name! Venus; that was the bitch’s name! Venus was blunt… but she was absolutely right. I was weak for him. It didn’t matter that loving him was wrong; whatever J’onn wanted from me… he was going to get. I hoped that it wasn’t truly his doing; that he used one of his mind control powers on me to make me feel that way! Either way, I truly couldn’t stay away from him as much as he could stay away from me. It wasn’t as if I would get the attention from anyone else. So that was that: for as long as he lived… I would secretly be his.

I let out a soft moan as I relaxed my body and let him have me. He moaned out his satisfaction as I felt his finger slip deeper inside me. His lips finally found mine and I trembled with delight. He broke the kiss just as the tingling sensation started. Before I could protest, he replaced his finger with that marvelous tongue of his, slowly extending it. I knew what was coming next and braced myself for it; he moaned. I bit my lip so hard, it started to hurt as I suppressed my own moans! As he slowly pushed his tongue in and out, my body stuttered as I released a small orgasm. Venus twirled around and around in a field of daisies before plopping down into a cloud, a deep sigh of satisfaction escaping her mouth.

I pouted as he retracted his tongue but then I felt his weight on me. My legs were spread further as he slowly pushed at my entrance. I couldn’t take it any longer; I forced my hips up, causing him to let out a gasp as he entered me. J’onn slammed into me and I wanted to grab the sheets! But, he still had a hold of my wrists; the only thing I could do was make fists as I clenched down on his hardness.

Usually, I wouldn’t move fully until he got into rhythm. But I wanted him so badly and reveled in the fact that he had already filled me, I gyrated my hips immediately. It was killing me but it thrilled me. I wanted to look into his eyes but… he wasn’t there. I felt him, I felt everything: his cock already pulsating inside of me with every thrust, his hand wrapped around my wrists, his body against my quivering one. Even his breath against my ear lobe. He was there… and I couldn’t touch or see him. That, along with his hard and steady thrusts helped me get very near to what felt would be an explosive orgasm. He probably relished in the fact that it turned me on too much the fact that I couldn’t touch him!

“ _Don’t hold back. Release for me. Release… with me…_ ”

Venus squealed, I obeyed. He throbbed furiously as he switched to long thrusts while I clenched harder and arched my back and hips to receive all of him. I matched his movements until my core shook, no longer able to withstand him constantly hitting my spot. I whispered his name repeatedly until that soothing wave of pleasure erupted into a thunderous explosion. I couldn’t finish the sentence; I yelped instead as my body went into full convulsions. I felt his hand cover my mouth where I continued to moan. Not even a second later, whispered grunts filled my ears. An intense cooling sensation flowed through me as my body jerked through the remnants of my powerful orgasm.

When I finally calmed, I felt him remove both hands from my wrists and mouth. Venus was in a fetal position, sucking her thumb and I’ll be damned if I didn’t want to do the same! It had been far too long since the last time we were able to enjoy one another… I didn’t want it to happen again. It didn’t matter if his girlfriend was just downstairs or possibly in the room next to mine (probably fast asleep after he gave it to her as well). J’onn J’onzz was mine as well. And… it was high time that he knew it.

“J’onn…” I whispered. To be honest, it was the only level my voice had now!

“Yes?” it wasn’t a ghost whisper this time around; just a normal one.

“…… I love you…” my heart pounded as it flowed out. I didn’t know what to expect. Whether I wanted him to say it back didn’t dawn on me until it came out of my mouth. When J’onn appeared before my eyes, I wanted to cry. It didn’t help that Venus slightly quivered. Wait a minute, heifer; this was your fault that I confessed! _No. I said to let him fuck you. That was it! Shit; we’re gonna end up lonely again._ Fuck my life…

It was too late to take it back. He should’ve already known this… right? Because he was always in my head! Why was he shocked beyond speech? Why did he look at me as if **I** was the Martian?! _It’s because we’re just easy human pussy to him. Nothing more… and nothing less._ Oh, would you shut the fuck up?! But as I stared at J’onn and waited for some response, I realized that she was right. Shit; what had I done?

Without any type of warning, my tears came out. What made me think that he would say it back? I felt like a fucking idiot; now the only thing I wanted him to do was leave. I turned my head and continued to cry.

“… Why are you crying…?”

“… Because… I’m so fucking stupid! I’m sorry, J’onn… I didn’t mean…”

“No. You did.” he gently pulled my chin so I looked at him, “You did mean it. And you’re not stupid. Nowhere near it…” our noses touched as he wiped away my tears.

“W-Why didn’t you… say something? Anything…?”

“Because… it was something that I feared would happen. I hoped that you would never feel that way because it would further complicate things.”

“What…? I don’t…”

“I love Tabitha.” there it was. Venus folded her arms and huffed while I continued to cry, “But… I love you as well…” my heart stopped. I couldn’t feel it. That muthafucker left my chest and went somewhere else, “This is why it is extremely hard for me to let you go. Especially now when you feel the same. Had you not, while it would break my heart, it would be something that I, alone would have to deal with. But, now? I cannot bear to have anyone else heartbroken. This is why I say things are now more complicated. Although to be fair… I brought this on us.”

“You… you can’t take the blame for all this. Because…” I couldn’t think straight. I didn’t know what else to tell him. He already knew everything, now.

J’onn continued to wipe my tears away.

“Please… stop crying. I love you, Jamila…” never in my life had those words made me feel so warm like they did now. This had to be the most twisted and fucked up thing ever because I was actually happy to hear those words. We would deal with the consequences when they came; right now, all I wanted to do was kiss my Martian. Venus rocked happily with her knees into her chest.

_Hey. Not to ruin this moment or anything like that. But… do you realize that he came inside of you? Like, deep inside…?_

………… Shit…

* * *

[Lay Me Down](https://youtu.be/YwlZpV8qFss?list=LLlozIdKTT0rQv_t46T8JA2g) (it sort of goes with the love scene. I love the song for it so yeah...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I lost a couple of readers. You just don't know how sad that makes me feel, seriously. But the show will go on.
> 
> Inspiration for the love scene came from two places. A graphic smut novel entitled Green Heat (I can't remember who drew it up but my story fails in comparison to that one! Go ahead and call me a perv but JFC, it's hot) and a writer by the name of Chrissy Quin. I have no idea if she is on here but you can find her on wattpad and AFF. I follow her more on AFF (Adult-fanfiction.org) so I know that her story there is up to date. For those under the age of 18, you can see if she's updated on Wattpad. Tell her KoKoa sent ya!
> 
> I think that's about it. Please don't be afraid to comment, even if it's to drop me a line! I like hearing from you guys! Sorry that it was a bit short but I'm also trying to work on my Lyght series. Busy bee, I am! 
> 
> Ah... I'll have to go through the other chapters and edit it but I made the decision to put the subconscious's thoughts in regular italics, no quotations.
> 
> **5-26-15** I'm about fifty reads away from 1,000! I know to some of you more popular writers, this isn't much but it means the absolute WORLD to me! So, in honor of my one thousandth read on this story, I'm gonna do something special for you guys! Maybe a little extra scene or maybe a drawing (O_O I dabble a little in art. Don't expect something on the likes of my friend Asanthi); I haven't fully decided yet. Just know that it will be something to show that I appreciate all the reads from you guys ^_^


	11. 1000 Reads!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys that I would do something special! ^_^

[](http://s1102.photobucket.com/user/J_Linz_77/media/Story%20Covers%20and%20Related%20Pictures/1000%20Reads_1.jpg.html)

All thanks to [this tutorial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxG0oTWx5nQ) for the kiss! 

 


	12. One Day at a TIme

** One Day at a Time **

**  
**

I loved Tabby like a sister but I was so glad when she said she was bored of me playing the Xbox! I didn’t know what was wrong with me; all day long, I was horny! Every time I had a bit of alone time, my hand found its way inside my pants. No sooner had she disappeared upstairs, I idly massaged my manhood through my pants. I stopped questioning why I was so damn horny a while back; I made the decision that as soon as the women went to bed, I would take care of the ache that haunted me all day long!

I edged myself all day so I knew that this was going to be quick! I was careful not to moan as my hand eased inside my pants and wrapped around my semi-hard dick; we were waiting on another guy to join the party online and I still had my headset on. My thoughts went away from that to of course, Jamila. One day, I told myself, I would stop being a wuss and tell her how I felt. I came very close right after she had her panic attack. But, it wasn’t the right time.

I spread my legs as I slowly stroked myself, imagining that it was her hand and not mine. The professor/scientist in her would probably watch and study as my dick throbbed slightly at the sensation. Damn, just the thought of it was enough to get me hard as a rock! My thumb caught some precum and rubbed it around the head; yep: not long at all!

In my wildest dreams, her eyes would widen in delight over the precum oozing out. She wouldn’t be able to help herself; her mouth would be all over it, lapping eagerly everywhere! I’d moan and thrust my hips to see how much she could take. Then I would explode down her throat because… well, blowjobs always did me in! I didn’t know what it was about them; maybe because I didn’t get them that often? But, I had to be honest with myself: that was the only thing sexual that tied in with my moniker of being the fastest man in the world!

Okay; let’s not think about being sucked off, Wally! I wanted to get off but not **that** quick! I could imagine Mila in front of me, excited over how turned on I was. She would get up, much to my dismay and then… start to strip. She… she used to be a stripper. Holy hell; why hadn’t I had that fantasy yet?! She’d tease me as she slowly removed her pants, wiggling to get them off her hips. My God… those hips…

I remembered it like it happened yesterday. The very first time I saw Jamila. Tabby wasn’t in the Justice League yet; she was barely a week into her rehabilitation program. I hardly knew her but there were talks about who was the fastest: her or me. I was on my way to her room aboard Watchtower when I turned the corner… and almost came to a complete halt.

There was J’onn but he was escorting some woman… who had to have the sexiest hips I ever seen in my life! They were walking in front of me and I silently thanked whatever god was responsible for the view! She wore a tight-but-not-too-tight skirt that came down to her knees. Her heels put emphasis on those outrageously curvy legs, hints of two tattoos seen near her ankles. Oh, Miss Hips-and-Legs, please keep walking in front of me!

Another reason I kept staring was that I realized that she was oddly shaped. Someone with those childbearing hips would have a butt to match; she didn’t. It wasn’t flat but it wasn’t large, either. I put my attention back to that walk of hers. That only made me think about what I wouldn’t give to grab a hold of those hips or have those legs wrapped around my waist… or on my shoulders; I definitely wasn’t being picky about it!

My lewd thoughts were interrupted when J’onn’s voice reverberated in my skull! He was actually scolding me about them, telling me that whoever Miss HL was, was married. Okay… Mrs. HL, then! They stopped in front of Tabby’s temporary room, where I finally got a full look at her. She was actually kinda cute, with her dreads done in a tight bun! I could see her beautiful brown eyes even through her glasses; they lit up when she gave me a polite smile. She looked like… a librarian! Although her blouse was loose fitting, she still showed some cleavage… and another hint of a tattoo! Even her forearms were covered in ink; what the hell kind of librarian was this?!

When Tabby opened her door and flung her arms around the woman, I knew who she was. The professor I heard Bruce mention. Oh, man; she was a professor?! I had this urge to enroll into whatever college she taught at! It made me wonder if her husband and she ever role-played the teacher/student bit! If she was mine, I knew that I wouldn’t get bored of it (that thought, of course earned me even more of the Martian’s lecturing voice in my head)!

“Flash!!”

“Fuck; what?!” I jumped at Ramil’s voice in my ear. Oh… completely forgot about Advanced Warfare! My dick continued to throb like crazy as I continued to stroke it.

“Your controller working okay? You’ve been getting killed like crazy!” his wife, Ashley said. I put my attention back to the screen. Damnit; we were already in the middle of a match!

“S-Shit, I had to go to the bathroom! I’m… backing out for a bit…”

“Wait, what?! Bruh, you just gonna leave…” I didn’t hear whatever else their friend, Deandre, had to say; I muted the headset as I removed it. I bit my lip as I stroked harder, thinking of Mila stripping naked in front of me. I was so close… I looked around for something to catch my load. Nothing but a napkin. That wasn’t going to do; this was going to be too massive for that small napkin! The bathroom!

Without a moment’s thought, I rushed into the bathroom. It was tiny… of course; it was only a half-bath! I pulled my pants down just enough to expose the slit of my boxers and freed my cock, stroking feverishly. I moaned as my orgasm climbed from my groin, nearly calling out her name. There it was; the point of no return! My moans became short pants as I welcomed the feeling. Ugh… where to unload? The sink? The toilet? The sink. No, the toilet. Wait; sink! Toilet? Shit; sink! Yep; the sink!

So… shooting my load off in the sink was a **horrible** idea! I moaned more as my orgasm hit me hard, the first two shots landed inside the basin well enough. Then, the third wave of the orgasm made my cock throb too hard. Instead of going into the sink, my third and every stream of cum afterwards splattered everywhere **but** in the damn sink! Mainly on the mirror. She… was going… to murder me! I was a dead man. What the hell was I thinking; jerking off in her bathroom?!

After my heart settled, I looked at the mess I made. Holy shit, it was massive! My only hope was that she or Tabby wouldn’t catch me cleaning it up. Wait… of course, they wouldn’t! One, they were both done for the night. And, two: I was the Flash! I quickly grabbed a towel, cleaning supplies and cleaned my mess up: it took all of maybe four seconds. With a deep satisfaction lingering in my body, I plopped down on the couch and hoped the gang was still online.

Before I adjusted my headset, I heard someone coming down the stairs. Glad I looked; I put my dick back in my pants before Tabby came into the living room! I looked at her… and she had the weirdest look on her face! Damn… did she hear me? She couldn’t have; I wasn’t that loud… was I…? Her face was slightly reddened as she sat down beside me. Okay… she was looking at me sooo… this wasn’t about me?

“What’s… up?” I tried. My question made her redden even more as a small smirk appeared. She inched closer to me, as if she was about to tell me a secret.

“… I think… I think I just h-heard doc…”

“Heard her…?”

“…… T-T-T-Taking care o-of… herself…” she blushed harder and looked down at her feet.

“Taking care of…” my eyes widened when I realized what she meant. Seriously, I never understood that woman! A Martian was screwing her brains out possibly on a daily basis! Yet, Tabby was reduced to a thirteen-year-old virgin whenever anything sexual was the topic! I shook my head, “She’s masturbating?!”

“Shush!” she eyed me and I laughed, “I ain’t no peeping Joe or nothing…”

“… Peeping Tom…”

“Whatever! I… heard a noise from her room. Almost l-like a… shriek or something. I’m about to check on her b-b-but then… she’s… moaning…” Tabby looked back down at the floor. I looked up towards Jamila’s room.

“W-Whoa…” the thought escaped my lips.

“I mean, it was… faint. S-So, she could’ve just been dreaming…”

“Or her fingers were putting in some work!” this was turning me on!

“W-Wally!” she hit me on the shoulder.

“What? Wait… you didn’t hear like a vibrating sound, did you…?”

“Oh… my… **God**!” she turned completely away from me.

“Aw, come on! There’s no shame in it! She’s lonely. What; because she’s older, you don’t think she gets horny…?”

“I don’t wanna **think** about it!” Tabby lowered her voice.

“She’s your best friend! I **know** you tell her about what you and Big Green do!”

“N-Not… all the time…” she mumbled. I could do nothing but laugh as my thoughts went back up the stairs. For some reason, I felt better about my own self-pleasuring session. It was possible that we came together… albeit in two different places! The thought still made me smile a little.

Wait… why was I smiling? That… was planned. She must’ve been horny all day just like me! It started to make sense why she decided to “call it a night”! Aw, man! Damnit, Wally; all you had to do was grow some balls: you would’ve been, well, balls deep in her instead of letting her please herself! She probably worked herself silly with two fingers deep inside of her. Or better yet; some vibrating dildo. My entire body flushed as I imagined her driving one inside of her, her body trembling with pleasure… mouth open… eyes closed… her voice caught in her throat as she tried to keep quiet while having an earth-moving orgasm. …Bet she made a mess of herself, too…

One of the couch pillows hitting my stomach pulled me out of my thoughts. I knew Tabby had thrown it; I went to glare at her but saw that, even from the side, she was now entirely red.

“Y-Y-Y-You’re a fucking pig…” she stuttered. I gave her a confused look… until I felt it. The steady throb coming from my pants. I looked down and it was my turn to become flustered: I had made a full tent of my pants! I covered my hard-on with the pillow.

“H-How else was I supposed to respond?! You… you know how I feel about her…”

“… When are ya gonna tell her…?”

“… Soon.”

“You want me to tell her?”

“W-What?! No! Just… would you let nature take its course?!”

“You’re chicken shit…” I felt her smile. I smirked.

“Fuck you!”

“I… I dunno how to take that… with you being hard and all…” she said. It was enough to make me laugh fully.

“Are you kidding me?! J’onn would kill me!”

“Nah. He’d just erase every single memory you ever had!”

“… True…” before the thought could linger, I heard footsteps from the stairs. I waited in anticipation to see her face. She would probably have this relieved look; the thought made me want to kick myself. Huh: even if I did have the nerve… that didn’t guarantee sleeping with her. How the hell would that conversation had gone?! “I’m horny, you’re horny; let’s just do this”! … No. “Hey, that dildo’s about the same size as me”! Wait… what?! No matter what I came up with, the results were the same: rejection!

My heart stopped as I looked at her. She was glowing. I knew that look; I knew that… glow. That was… Martian sex glow! But… he wouldn’t… how?! Invisibility. That was the only way he got inside the house without any of us knowing. I couldn’t even begin to figure out how he had the gall to do it underneath Tabby’s nose! I didn’t want to think about that. I put my attention on Mila who I had to admit, looked stunning with the afterglow of Martian sex painted on her! She was careful with how she walked which meant he gave it to her nice and deep. Damnit; why did he have to ruin it for me… or any other human guy? Now, she would be expecting me to make her walk funny afterwards; I didn’t think I could live up to something like that!

Did he stay invisible the entire time? I wondered what it was like for her. Not seeing who was fucking her silly but definitely feeling it. The all too familiar throbbing underneath the pillow made me blush. That was my proof. No matter how wrong it was for the two to be together… it turned me on to even think about it! I shamefully admitted that I wouldn’t mind catching them in the act once more.

 

-_-_-_-

 

I would usually fall straight to sleep after having sex with him. However, the confession was enough to energize me a bit. He loved me. He also loved his girlfriend! But… he loved me! A part of me knew for sure that this wasn’t going to end well. All I had to do was keep my big mouth shut and go with the flow of things. Then, there was the other part; the one slightly controlled by Venus. **That** domain was glad that I said something and made me want to walk with a strut in my step… if I didn’t still feel him inside of me! Damn that Martian girth!

I wasn’t surprised to find the lights still on in the living room. What surprised me was the looks I received from the two on the couch! Tabs’ eyes immediately went to the ground while her face reddened. Wally just… stared at me. His blush crept up his face as he looked away for a moment. What… was up… with those looks…?

I could feel myself pale once I realized why neither would look at me. They heard us. Oh, my God… they knew. She was going to kill me where I stood! Wait… Tabs couldn’t look at me. And she was blushing hard. That meant… they heard **me**. Color rushed back into my veins as I could do nothing but look away.

“I… um… fuck…”

“That’s one way of putting it!” I shot a look at Wally as he greeted me with a seductive smile. Tabs covered her face before she glared at him, “What? It’s obvious that we all know. Might as well talk about it!”

“W-What?!” my eyes widened. The funniest part was that I truly blushed at the fact they assumed I got myself off! Well… I **started** to but someone had other plans!

“It ain’t right to talk about folks’… private matters…” Tabs mumbled.

“It’s human nature! Everybody masturbates! Some… louder than others…” there was that look, again. The biggest perv in the room was really enjoying this, possibly a bit too much! But, that was Wally for you!

“She has a point. Don’t think you would’ve want to hear that I needed to relieve some stress…” I trailed off as I went into the kitchen.

“… Maybe you would’ve wanted a… helping hand…?” I stopped dead in my tracks and spun to look at him. Wally waggled his eyebrows as Tabs gaped at him. Why? Why was I even surprised by this?! I narrowed my eyes.

“In your dreams, Wallace!” I turned back into the kitchen.

“It was a joke! Just trying to lighten the mood!”

“Yeah; you showing how disgusting you are is really helping!”

“What?! How is sex disgusting? Sex is beautiful! Babies come from sex! Do… do you and Big Green even have sex? Because if you did…”

“This ain’t about me!” I could imagine Tabs was red as a tomato and I let out a laugh, “You’re such a fucking pig; now you want her to have your babies?!”

“I didn’t say that. But since you brought it up…” oh dear gods, “What do you say, doc?”

“Uh… no!”

“Wha… I think a couple of speedsters running around here would be cute!”

“I already have my hands full with **you** ; what the hell would I do with tiny versions?!” I laughed even more. Geez; what **would** I do with a couple of “baby Wallys” literally running around?! Eating everything in sight! I would have to get back into making fake IDs to support the kids, alone!

Whoa… why was I thinking about that?! That would never happen! Besides, he was just joking around as always! Why did he like to tease me…? Suggesting that I could be his baby mama! Or… one of them; did Wally have kids? It was highly possible with the way he flirted. Because how many women have told him no…? He had such a boyish charm about him; you either wanted to ruffle his consistent messy hair or think about digging your nails into his back while he ravaged you!

…… Okay, where the hell did **that** thought come from?! Even if he wasn’t kidding around… I knew that he got around. So, there would be no way I could let myself fall for any of his blunt albeit smooth tactics! I glanced at him as the two bickered back and forth; any simple girl would fall prey to those sultry green eyes and coy smile. I knew better. Wally was just a friend, a great one but… that was all he would ever be. Besides; my brother didn’t like redheads and Wally would be the victim of his constant teasing! Which… he already was, anyway; how many times did Ramil call him “Super VeGinger” whenever they saw each other or over Xbox Live?! I smirked and tried to contain my laughter: chastising aside, Ramil and Wally had this bond. We all did. My silly little thoughts were just that: thoughts. Nothing to worry about.

I was too old to think about starting another family as it was! Oh… to be safe, maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to get a pregnancy test…

“Pfft! I’m a stud…”

“You’re a fucking moron!”

 

Another weight lifted off my shoulders: I was **not** pregnant! I felt bad when I scolded J’onn about it… only a little! I waited until Tabs left to visit her parents before I lashed out at him! Then, he apologized for the rest of the day, cleaned the entire house, treated me to crab legs until I was ready to explode and gave me the most sensual oil massage I ever had in my life… that led to some exceptional tentacle sex that took my breath away! Apology accepted, Martian!

Seriously, we had to be more careful! The last thing I needed was to be pregnant with his child; that would be a **great** way to confess to the world! While I was ecstatic about not being pregnant, a part of me wondered how I wasn’t. Maybe having the triplets was truly it for me; it **did** take me forever to get pregnant with them… and I had help! Either way, it wasn’t the best of times for me to have another child, especially a Martian one!

My time off lasted longer than I had expected; I eventually took a leave of absence. Which would’ve hurt me more than anything had it not been for the overall support of my family and friends. I didn’t know what I had done to get all of the help I received, like Bruce lending his lawyers to me for my upcoming court appearance. I told him that I would pay him back but he just laughed… a lot… and finally said not to worry about it! I was Tabitha’s best friend and in turn, was pretty much the Justice League’s friend!

I found myself aboard Watchtower; I just needed to go somewhere other than to the store! The thought of moving occurred to me but I really loved the house. Plus it would defeat the purpose of why I stayed in the first place! If I made the decision to not go back to the school… I would have no other choice.

I never understood how Tabs did this so much; being teleported sucked! Ugh; as much as I used to joke about wanting to be in the League, I would make a horrible superheroine! Especially if I had to teleport everywhere, the nausea was no joke!

Nevertheless, I liked being in Watchtower… the four times I was there! I was one of the rare civilians allowed and possibly the only one who knew most of the heroes’ identities. But to see them just roaming about gave off a bit of a euphoric feeling. Almost as if I was truly amongst giants and gods! J’onn looked up from the console and gave me a warm smile at first. When he noticed what I wore, he kept the smile… but the look in his eyes made my knees want to buckle!

“Still don’t mind if I wander around a bit?”

“Do not get in trouble. And do not go where you’re not allowed.” he warned me. I stifled my laughter as I gave him my sternest face.

“Yes, sir…” it took all of my willpower not to salute! His eyes burned with desire as he glared at me. Huh… I told myself that I would call him “sir” the next time we were alone!

“You take pleasure in me ravaging you, don’t you?” he asked lowly.

“Is… is that a trick question…?” because yes; yes, I did and he knew it! And it made my temperature rise that I teased him effectively in public!

“Go, before I have my way with you where you stand…” he nearly growled. Damn, why did that turn me on so much?! I smirked before I turned to leave, thankful no one was close enough to hear us! I couldn’t shake the feeling as I walked and stopped to glance over my shoulder. With that quick look, it made my smile widen as I continued to walk.

_“Are you…”_

_“Yes, I am watching you walk…”_

_“Bad Martian!”_

_“You are the one who is walking…”_ his chuckle made my cheeks ache even more!

 

-_-_-_-

 

I almost didn’t notice her. Then again, how could I not?! Shapely legs in purple leggings made me stop in mid-crunch as they glided past the doorway. When she backtracked and looked inside, I continued my crunches; at that point, I already lost count but I didn’t want her to see that I was obviously distracted! I gave Jamila a smile as I continued.

“Doc! What’re you doing here?”

“I’m thinking of the same question!”

“I… kinda live here? It’s like my second home so…”

“No; what the hell are you doing in the gym?!”

“… My crunches…?” I was so confused by her question, I stopped and looked at her. I know that I said I didn’t like to consider her cute… but she was so cute today! Cute and sexy in those leggings that showed every single curve, her oversized… I had no idea what to call those types of shirts! They reminded me of a net but the threading was thicker. It didn’t matter; it hung off her shoulders and failed miserably trying to hide her tank top! Huh, she’d actually… lost weight. Nothing drastic but, well, **I** noticed it! I caught myself roaming over her body and quickly looked in her eyes.

“You don’t need to exercise… right?” she eyed me. I laughed and stood up.

“A lot of people think that. I get hella cardio! But this…” before I thought about it, I lifted my shirt to show her my abs, “You have to tone this and speed doesn’t do that!”

“Wow…” wait… did I just show my body to her? And was she slightly mesmerized?! I felt the rush of blood to my cheeks but smirked when she caught herself. Jamila narrowed her eyes at me as my smile widened.

“You want to touch, don’t you…?”

“You have no shame, do you?!” she scoffed.

“I’m sexy, handsome and single so… nope!” I laughed as I saw a hint of a smile on her lips. She rolled her eyes and laughed with me, “Okay, seriously; what are you doing aboard?”

“Well, it started out that I was bored and just… needed to get away for a while. Then I just ran into ‘Nurse Jackie’ and…”

“Why does everyone call her that?!”

“Seriously? She looks like her. Never saw the show but I’ve seen the little previews. Anyway; she thinks I need a psychiatrist.” her tone was suddenly somber. My heart immediately went out to her. It was easy for me to forget what she was going through and I felt awful. She probably thought about things more constant than she led us to believe. Jamila didn’t need my flirting; she needed my understanding.

“I don’t think you need some shrink. What you need is to talk to us.”

“Wally, I don’t wanna burden…”

“You can’t ‘burden’ friends, doc! We may not understand but… we’re always going to be there for you. Whether he likes it or not. Let’s start now.”

“… What…”

“Talk to me. Tell me what’s bothering you. How long have you had these feelings?” I swear, I was being serious! But her laugh erupted and spread through the gym! She gave me a tight hug that made warmth spread throughout my entire body! I hugged her back.

“Oh, my God; do you know how much I needed that…?”

“What are friends for? If you really think you need a shrink, don’t let me stop you. But, I honestly know what you need instead…”

“A part of me is afraid to ask…” she half mumbled. I retaliated with a light pinch on her side that sent her wiggling away.

“Dance, smart ass!”

“Wait… what?”

“You need to dance.”

“I know that you were thrilled to find out that I used to strip but…”

“Not **that** type of dancing! Just simple, fun dancing. Something to get the blood pumping. Remember the first time we all went out?”

“Yeah.” she gave me another wholesome smile. Tabby was finally a member of the League but was heartbroken over her boyfriend turning into Clayface. She’d spent so much time on Watchtower that I wanted us to go out and just have some fun. I brought it up as a joke to invite Jamila but it seemed like the only way Tabby would go.

Metropolis had the better clubs, in my opinion and that’s where I took them. I had fun just watching Jamila out on the dancefloor. She had no cares in the world; the only thing that mattered was her swaying to the beat. It was obvious in her face that she had the time of her life. I wanted to dance with her but decided against it; back then, she was happily married.

“You danced like no one was looking and enjoyed yourself.”

“I was also drunk as a skunk!”

“It didn’t matter.” I pulled out my phone and placed it in the speaker system. Was it bad that I had a playlist just for her…? One of the things we shared a love for was music; I loved listening to her selection whenever I was at the house. I memorized some of her favorite songs (which weren’t bad so…) and put them in a playlist.

“I’m not gonna dance by myself!”

“I hope not! It would be really creepy for me to watch you dance! Plus… I left my wallet down on Earth…” I tried and of course her response was to narrow her eyes at me!

“Why did I ever mention that?”

“Because deep down…”

“Stop! Just… play the damn music!” she laughed, “Wait… what if I can’t do…”

“Okay, you’re fishing for compliments, now! Not saying that you’re the greatest dancer in the universe but I **know** you know a lot of dances! Just… follow my lead. The little that I know, you should know!” I smiled as I approached her. I hit play on the remote and music filled the room. Jamila gave me a knowing smirk. The song was kind of reggaeton in style; maybe it was full blown. I wasn’t sure. All I knew was that it was one of the ones where she would slightly sway her hips, thinking no one noticed. Well… I noticed…

As much as I wanted to put both hands on those hips, I didn’t. One hand in hers, the other on her hip; I led her into a simple salsa. It was more tantalizing than I expected but I kept my cool as I watched her. Her eyes gleamed as she tried to control her cheeks from becoming rosy.

“What? Like you’ve never danced with a man before!”

“S-Shut up! Just never imagined you knew how to dance!”

“Pfft! Of course! I’m…”

“If you say you’re God’s greatest gift to women, I’m leaving!”

“… I was actually going to say that I’m awesome… but that works, too!” I winked. She huffed but giggled as I spun her away and then back to me. The move had no true place in this song but I was trying to be on my best behavior; this was one of those “get-up-close-and-grind” songs!

Jamila was relaxed by the end of the song, so much that her movements were fluid. She had no problem getting close to me and while I told her I would lead, we actually started to sync together. I shouldn’t be so surprised; she knew how to salsa and she knew the song! When the second song came on, an actual salsa mix, I wanted to take it up a notch!

“This mix is like eleven minutes. You up for it?”

“It’s a bit slow; think I can manage!” it was her turn to give me a wink. Supes was right; I was in love with her!

Everything just… flowed as we danced. The tension disappeared and we just had fun. I would catch myself before I trailed my fingers down her side or run my thumb against the palm of her hand. Keep it platonic, Wally. It was very hard to do, with her exotic fruity scent in my head and her body pressed against mine.

“So, which parent taught you this? I didn’t know you had some Spanish in you, West!” she beamed. I chuckled away the bitterness from the mention of my parents.

“I don’t. Actually… I don’t know any of my heritage past my grandparents. But with a name like West… anyway. An old crush taught me. The plan was supposed to impress her but… she kinda saw right through it!”

“Hmph…”

“Don’t ‘hmph’ me! You asked! She ended up teaching me regardless, we remained friends to this day and the lessons stuck to me. It’s… soothing.”

“… It is…” she looked away with a small smile on her face, “Your family’s ‘bout as secretive as mine! We might be related, you know…” she said matter-of-factly.

“I **totally** see the family traits in you!” I couldn’t help but to laugh. So glad that she laughed right along with me, “My parents… didn’t want me. Or at the very least, didn’t want anything to do with me. Which is one and the same, right? So, I didn’t get the normal treatment that kids should get from their parents. I wasn’t physically abused… much. It was more verbal. So, yeah; I ended up leaving. My aunt and uncle took me in. Best decision of my life!” I couldn’t help smiling. They were always my escape, especially my aunt. I didn’t know what was more fucked up: the fact that my parents didn’t care I moved in with them… or the fact that I didn’t care what they thought.

Jamila was stiff in my arms and I looked to see what happened. Her eyes were watery as she looked at me in sadness.

“Oh, God… Wally, I didn’t know! I didn’t mean to make you think…”

“Hey; it’s fine! You didn’t do anything; I wanted to share that with you. I’m just glad I had the sense to get out of a bad situation before it got worse. Not a lot of kids can say that.”

“True…” she nodded. To make her feel better, I put her in a double spin as we went back to dancing. I loved her laugh and her smile even more. Our talk took up more time than I had expected; the mix was soon over and then another salsa heavy song started. I realized that the woman loved her some Latino music! Her eyes lit up as the song became up-tempo and she was right in step with me. It was amazing! We never danced together before but there we were, acting as though we were long time dance partners. I wondered if she felt the connection, that maybe… we were meant to be. That this was more than dancing.

“You feel that…?”

“Gods, yes! We’re perfect dance partners! We’re… matched!” well, her enthusiasm was real! My heart dropped a little but I simply nodded. I didn’t want her to see the disappointment in my face. Maybe this was my fate: to be BF-fucking-Fs! Beggars couldn’t be choosers, West! I ended the song on a dip and noticed that she was slightly out of breath. The song was faster than the others and we’d been dancing for nearly twenty minutes!

“Good?”

“Yeah…”

“One more song?”

“You gonna make me regret it?”

“Depends on the song!” I lifted her out of the dip. She rolled her eyes at me this time around! Wasn’t surprised at the next song but it was more jazzy/R&B in sound. The guy’s voice didn’t match his face; it was a bit too high. I remember he had a song and video that drove all the women crazy; of course, he was naked in it!

It was definitely a great time to show off; I took her around the room, alternating between spins, dips and lifts. Halfway through the song, I glanced up and noticed that we drew in a small crowd. I knew what half of the expressions would be, the “I-can’t-believe-Wally-knows-how-to-dance” looks! Tabby stood there with a wide grin while J’onn… I didn’t want to get into what expression he had on his face! I ignored them and continued to dance with Mila.

Why did he always look at us like that?! Okay, they were screwing but me and her were just friends! Sure, I wanted to be more but… did he know that? Had he continued to go through my mind and knew that I wanted her for myself? Or was it clear to everyone except her? It was as though… he was jealous. Holy shit; Big Green was jealous?! Or maybe a bit possessive.

A thought ran through my mind that made me flustered. What would happen if I acted on my instinct? Even though she clearly friend-zoned the hell out of me, it didn’t stop how I felt. She wouldn’t be **too** mad if I gave her a kiss, right?

As the song was near the end, I gave her one last lift and held her. Her eyes widened but it was more of how impressed she was of my strength; something that a lot of people took for granted. I just looked at her as I slowly eased her down; my heart thumped. I was going to kiss her… and she knew it as I felt her own quickened heartbeat. I was seconds from leaning in when we received a round of applause. Jamila jumped in surprise and she became rosy yet again.

“Woo; that was sexy! It’s like you two were made for each other!” Tabby chimed in. I gave her a warning glare; I knew what she was trying to do!

“W-What?!”

“The way the two of you moved together. It was very fluid.” J’onn explained. It made Jamila loosen up as she smiled and hugged me.

“I think I found my lifetime dancing partner! I’d never felt so… in sync with anyone else like that!” okay, my one chance to kiss her was ruined but I was really liking the fact that she clung onto me in front of J’onn! Lifetime dancing partner…

“I take it this is going to be one of our rituals now?”

“Yep! You have no say so in this! Every Saturday!”

“I don’t think he’s gonna mind it!”

“Wait… what are you doing here? Aren’t you banned?” I decided to try to shut Tabby up! She gave me a smirk.

“Found a loophole in that! I ain’t supposed to be here as a member… but I can visit anyone who lives here!” she wrapped her arms around Big Green.

“I don’t think Clark’s gonna buy that!”

“He’s at ‘work’; I’ll be gone before he gets back!”

 

-_-_-_-

 

Everyone talked around us, most telling the two of us how great we looked together. It was weird how we just flowed with one another. I had no idea what came over me. My body was warm the entire time we danced and he acted as if it was something he did every day! _He’s a notorious flirt; that’s how he gets into their pants!_ Okay, Venus: I know. I couldn’t help thinking about how toned he was; I didn’t think that there was flab anywhere on his body! And his touch: for some reason, it sent chills up and down my spine… the good ones! _All he wants to do is add you to the long list of women who fucked the Flash!_ Gaddamnit, Venus!! My inner argument was interrupted when Tabs gave me a look.

“Say… what if I told you I might have a job for you?”

“I get a costume?”

“Heh; the ‘Naughty Professor’…”

“Oh, my God…”

“I’m… I’m not even surprised…” I shook my head.

“Okay, no, pervs! There’s this academy-type place and well, I don’t really know if they’re looking for more professors. But, I told the headmaster there about you and… he sounds interested.” she tried to explain and gave me a card. Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. Sounded very prestigious; a private school for privileged rich kids! Which meant that the professors there made a lot of money! I would be teaching a younger crowd than I was used to but now, it looked like a godsend and I wouldn’t walk away from it! Charles Xavier, huh…

“Alright. I’ll give him a call. Thanks, Tabs.” I gave her a smile. I long since forgave her so I hoped she wasn’t still trying to apologize. Even though I knew her; she was still trying to ask for forgiveness. She would probably do it for the rest of her life… until she finds out about the affair…

“I know how you like to teach! Alright, I gotta get going: MJ has this bridesmaids fitting and cake tasting thing!”

“Have fun!” I laughed at her eye roll as she hugged me. She gave her boyfriend a lingering peck before leaving.

“That was fun! But I think I need a shower, now!”

“Showers are right through that door.” Wally pointed towards the back of the gym. I nodded.

“Would you like a change of clothes? I can get them for you.” J’onn volunteered.

“Yeah. Actually; that’ll be great.”

“The Martian going through your panty drawer? Kinky…” Wally’s words hit closer to home than he realized! I watched as J’onn’s expressions went from shock to annoyance!

“I question if you have a filter for that mouth of yours!”

“None! I mean what I say and I say what I mean!”

_“You don’t still… take my panties, do you…?”_

_“I don’t have a need to now.”_ if he could’ve given me one of those lustful grins, he would’ve! Meanwhile, I tried my damnedest not to blush, _“Take your time in the showers. I’ll be back shortly.”_ J’onn gave me a quick look before he left. And just like that, he made me wet! I was flustered from head to toe but managed a laugh and shake of disapproval at Wally before heading to the showers. Good thing he was getting me a change of panties; I definitely needed it!

* * *

 

[Wally and Jamila's Dance Session!](https://youtu.be/kcfuNvn_41o)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while! But, here's the newest chapter! Um... I don't think there's anything else I need to touch on as far as this chapter. If I think of something, I will come back and edit. Many thanks to those leaving kudos! It thrills me to see those messages!


	13. Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Triggers: Slight breathplay

** Green-Eyed Monster **

 

I should’ve asked him to bring back my body wash; the showers only came with bar soap. Really? The superheroines were goddesses and whatnot; you meant to tell me that they actually washed their bodies with plain bar soap?! Well, at least it was still in the box and smelled nice…

The open shower area proved that the women were not shy about their bodies; there were no actual stalls but high-powered showerheads installed in intervals along the tiled walls. Even though it was completely empty, I went towards the very back where there was a wall on one side and a bench on the opposite side. I liked how it was around a corner, giving at least five women their privacy. Well, it would definitely give the Martian and me some!

The streams of hot water hit me hard; it made me wonder how I could get one installed in my own bathroom! I closed my eyes as the water gave me a much-needed massage. I didn’t think about my troubles. I thought about how nice it felt to let loose and dance. Wally was the best dance partner I ever had! I had an amazing one back in North Carolina but he failed in comparison to Wally! I wasn’t joking about dancing with him every Saturday; it cleared my mind… and looking into that idiot’s green eyes wasn’t bad, to be honest! It was no wonder the women were all over him! He was definitely right about one thing: he was sexy and handsome! And then… he tried to kiss me. Or was he simply giving me that lustful look of his… _H-Hey… why are you even thinking about him?!_ Sorry! Venus was right; I couldn’t afford to fall for that trap! Wally was just a friend.

I moaned as I felt a slight pressure on my hips, a smile crept its way onto my face. Those invisible hands roamed up to my breasts, squeezing and cupping them lightly. His arms came into focus as he lightly pinched at my already hardened nipples. I leaned back, excited to feel him as his cock pressed firmly on my backside. His hands stopped torturing my nipples and moved to my hips, squeezing them with some sort of urgency. His touch would never get old; I would always tingle even at the thought of it!

“You’re not supposed to be here…” I couldn’t help but to smile. His deep chuckle sent more chills throughout my body; it also didn’t help matters that his hand was now in between my thighs! I immediately spread my legs for him, no questions asked, and those fingers went to my clit. Another shudder and moan escaped me; this definitely wasn’t gonna take long! Could you blame a girl? I had two nice bodies pressed against me in one day, within thirty minutes of each other! _Umm… what did we say about thinking about him…?_ Oh, yeah… right!

“Who will stop me?” his nose grazed my earlobe as he slipped a finger inside of me. My toes curled as I tried to think straight, to at least come up with a response to him being such a cocky smart ass! Who was I kidding; it turned me on to hear him talk like that!

I gasped as he inserted another finger and guided me by my hip to rock against them. A low, satisfied rumble came from deep within his chest that vibrated my whole body. I needed no help from him as I tried to catch his rhythm. Before I could, he removed his fingers; Venus and I both pouted!

“W-We’ll get caught…”

“Do you honestly believe that?” I could tell that he was smiling. I didn’t! The only person I was worried about was Tabs and she was gone. If anyone walked in, either J’onn would make himself invisible… or erase their mind. I tried not to think of the latter as he turned me around, “Did you enjoy your time with Wally?” he surprised me. _Oh, my God; don’t answer that!_ W-What…? _Change the subject; hell, fucking kiss him for all I care! But don’t answer that truthfully!_ I didn’t know what was going on with Venus but I saw nothing wrong with telling him the truth. Wasn’t like I could lie to him as it was!

“Of course. I always do…” for some reason, my answer made Venus cower. _Oh, holy hell; this is on you!_ I didn’t… wait, what? What was wrong with telling the tru…

My back was pressed against the cold tiles and I immediately arched away. J’onn pinned me back against the wall, his eyes heavy with lust. He wrapped my legs around his waist and my breath was taken away as he abruptly entered me. I was so confused. The foreplay usually lasted much longer than that… and was romantic! This was a bit too fast and a tad too rough… but, boy did I tingle with delight! I clenched around his girth even as he began to slowly pull out, producing an actual growl from him! It was something I couldn’t control; I bit my lip and gave him an apologetic look.

I don’t know what it was about that look I gave him but it did something to him! His eyes practically glowed as he slammed into me once more. I winced and savored the feeling all the same; it was so weird! It was painful but mesmerizing at the same time. I cringed at the fact that it felt as though he wanted to split me open… but then I welcomed it. At least my body did as it spasmed with every motion. The way J’onn went about, it felt as though he was angry at me. While I tried not to whimper with every thrust, I also tried to figure out what the hell did I do to make him mad. _You’re a fucking idiot for someone to be a physics professor!_ What did I do? Everything was fine until he asked about… Wally……

I blushed furiously as he continued to thrust hard into me; was he… jealous?! _I would offer you a cookie but you’d take that as a compliment!_ But… he didn’t have a reason to be! My eyes widened as he held my stare. Dear gods; the little thoughts I had about Wally! Of course, he knew about them!

I wanted to say something to him, to assure him that he didn’t have to worry about Wally. As handsome and actually sexy as he was, there was absolutely nothing between us! And I had serious doubts that there ever would be! I was pretty sure that he had plenty of women to go to, and it was bad enough I was with a man who had only one other!

My plan was interrupted as J’onn cupped my bottom and made me slide up and down his hard cock. It was a bit of a relief although he continued to give me hard thrusts. I finally let out those terrible whimpers and was rewarded with a smirk. It was a good thing the shower was running; it drained everything out if someone was to had walked in! I would never understand why he liked it when I whimpered or moaned; in my head, it sounded stupid! But, not to him. It was almost as if it egged him on; he gave me quick yet harder thrusts with my every sound!

I had lost track of time as the tingling in my body increased tenfold. The whole thing still felt weird to me. I was supposed to be in pain, to the point of tears; he was definitely a bit too rough for my likings! Then on the other hand, I was on the verge of exploding! The water helped soothe the pain which also set off all of my nerve endings! Another hard thrust and I found myself yelping. Before I could do anything, he had his hand around my throat.

… The only thing that truly registered was shock. Not that his hand was around my throat to the point that he cut off my air; it was the fact that he did it in the first place! What happened next put me in even more shock; I definitely felt his hand around my throat and the feeling that it gave… I came. I knew that he saw the fear and embarrassment in my eyes as my body shook in sick delight. He quickly removed his hand and gave me an apologetic look… until he felt what I did! His eyes slowly widened and all I wanted to do was crawl under a rock! Did I really just cum…?? Venus could do nothing but gawk. _We’re… we’re not gonna become one of those types of people… are we…?_

At least the move slowed his mad thrusting! But I saw something in his eyes, as though he was planning things out! I was still trembling as he drove deeper into me, thankfully at a slow, excruciating pace! I gasped when I felt his hand around my throat once more and my cheeks warmed when I realized what he planned to do! J’onn applied slight pressure every time he thrusted… until I came yet again! Okay; at least it wasn’t enough pressure to actually choke me! It was a bit tight but I was still able to breathe! That wasn’t the problem, though! It was the fact that I had an orgasm and it wasn’t because of his hitting my spot!

J’onn didn’t try it again; his hands went to mine as he pinned them against the tiles above my head. He planted tender kisses where his hand had wrapped around my throat; I took it as an official apology! He throbbed like crazy as I tried to move along with him. But that tingling sensation was overpowering and I could do nothing but moan along with him. My body stuttered into another orgasm, one that made me breathless. J’onn was still working on my neck when he grunted against it and quickly pulled out.

Finally, I was rewarded with his lips on mine! I moaned with pleasure as I savored the feeling. That was more like it; as much as I actually enjoyed that rough session, it was his tenderness I loved the most! When he didn’t kiss me before, something should’ve told me that I was in for something out the norm! J’onn released my hands as he looked at me. He muttered something; it wasn’t that I didn’t hear him: I didn’t understand him! He gave me a quick kiss and muttered the word, again. A lingering kiss graced my lips before he sighed out the same word. It dawned on me why I didn’t understand: he was speaking in his native tongue.

“Um, J’onn…”

“… Yes…?”

“In English; what did you just say?” I smirked. His entire body stiffened slightly before he gave me a sheepish look. If I hadn’t known better, I would’ve said that the Martian was blushing!

“I’m sorry. I said that I love you…” was it me or did he sound a bit unsure…?

 

-_-_-_-

 

…… I was such a bad boy. But in my defense, I had no intention on becoming some sort of peeping Tom! I was trying to do the right thing; I realized that she would need a towel! The plan was to be in and out or at the very least, announce that I was giving her a towel but **not** trying to be a total perv and sneak glances at her naked body! Don’t get me wrong; the thought occurred to me. And why would that make me a pervert? I was in love with her: it should’ve been natural that I would want to see her naked! That was my argument and I was sticking to it!

So, it was settled! Before I walked in, I cleared my throat loudly. When there was no answer, I peeked in. No one. She was towards the back; there was a faint sound of running water. I made my way there, playing a favorable scenario in my head. She wouldn’t mind me being there, actually summoning me towards her. I blushed at the thought of it! It was a good thing that she wasn’t a super; I would get seriously hurt for what I was doing!

I stopped right at the corner and was about to clear my throat again until I heard a slight moan. Okay; she was enjoying her shower. Couldn’t blame her; those power showerheads worked wonders on aching muscles! I knew that our dance session wasn’t all that strenuous but what she was used to failed in comparison to those showerheads!

“You’re not supposed to be here…” her words made my heart stop. Shit; how did she know I was there?! My first instinct was to run; my second one was to explain myself! I did neither as I heard… J’onn’s voice? Curiosity got the best of me; I took a quick peek around the corner. Sure enough, there was Big Green with his hand in between her legs. Doc looked as though she was on cloud nine as she rocked along with his motions. God, why was this so hot…? Already, I ached; I shamelessly blamed it on the fact that I finally saw Jamila naked. Not a bad sight, actually…

I had no business watching them but I couldn’t help it! I throbbed as I stroked myself, savoring the emotions that ran across her face. One day, West; one day, you will make her have those looks. It’ll be you with the smug look and your fingers buried deep inside of her! Fuck; even the thought of it made me so hard!

She mumbled something about getting caught and I had to laugh in my head at that one! If only they knew that this would be the second time I’ve caught them! It was terrifyingly weird how absentminded the Martian got when he was horny. Regardless, a smile was plastered on his face as he turned her around; there was no denying that he had a way around that situation… even if it meant erasing a few minds.

I ducked just in time but froze when my name came out of his mouth. Of all the questions to ask… why that one? When I got the courage to peek around the corner once more, I saw that me and her facial expressions matched; I didn’t know who was more confused! That was until I paid attention to his face. His lustful look was suddenly dark. Why…… I bit my lip to keep from gasping out loud. My plan had worked a little too well; Jamila may had been oblivious but J’onn had caught on… and became jealous.

I had really hoped that she didn’t answer him or at the very least didn’t tell him the truth. But she did and I cringed for her! Whelp; so much for watching them make love! I knew for sure that J’onn would leave her standing there. Or worse, it would turn into a fight. All because we danced… very closely!

My eyes widened when he roughly pinned her to the wall! I was expecting a fight but not a physical one! Yet for some reason, I throbbed. Especially as she gasped when he lifted her legs up and shoved damn near all of his length inside of her. Holy… shit! I had always teased Tabby and said that she liked it rough. But I was in awe as Jamila confusedly took all that J’onn threw at her. She had a mix of emotions: confusion, pleasure and pain… and I enjoyed it all! I quickly became rock hard and stroked to their rhythm.

His thrusts were rough and animalistic; it was a miracle that she wasn’t howling in pleasure/pain! Her soft moans and whimpers turned me on so much; I was sure that I would explode before either of them did! He gave her a really hard thrust that made her shriek and what he did next made me want to reveal myself: he put his hand around her throat. I didn’t know if it actually hurt her but she was definitely surprised at the move. So surprised that… she came. It was my turn to be in complete awe! Damn; never in my wildest dreams did I think that Jamila actually liked it **that** rough!

… in my wildest dreams…? Sure enough, I was aching like crazy, almost wishing that he would keep his hand around her throat! Because she wasn’t complaining, especially if it was enough to make her cum! As if he read my mind (which I had mixed feelings about. If he did, that meant he knew that I knew but enjoyed putting on a show for me… which would be awkwardly hot…), he put his hand around her throat again and slowed the pace down to a crawl. Watching her eyes, I assumed that every time he drove inside of her, he applied pressure. I blushed as I felt my orgasm building; this wasn’t supposed to turn me on like this! He could’ve been hurting her! He was playing around with her air, for Christ’s sakes! Instead of beating my meat into oblivion, holding in my own moans, I should’ve yelled at him: HEY, STOP DOING THAT, YOU FUCKING GREEN MONSTER; YOU’RE CHOKING HER!!!

But deep down I knew that she was in no real danger; her cheeks became rosy as her toes curled tightly and her body trembled. She came… again! It was all I could take; I exploded and it took all of my will power not to scream out in satisfaction! I needed to leave. I just couldn’t; they both moaned as she came for the third time and he finally released. I quickly cleaned myself up and then realized that I used the towel that was meant for her. As J’onn mumbled something, I rushed off to grab another towel. My heart was still unsteady as I made my way back to my “hiding spot” and cleared my throat. Doc gasped and I swallowed my heart back down!

“… Uh… doc…”

“Wally?!?!”

“I-It’s not what you think, I swear!” I put my arm around the corner, holding the towel, “Thought you would need a towel…”

“Fuck, Wally; how long you’ve been there?!” her voice was filled with panic. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and blushing all the same!

“Just now… I’m sorry!”

“… Oh. Damnit; couldn’t you have gotten a woman to…”

“I’m the only one that was left in the gym!” I didn’t lie about that, “I’m sorry I didn’t want you to walk out dripping wet and naked…” even though I had **just** seen her have probably the best sex in her life, the idea of her walking around naked searching for a towel was turning me on!

I calmed down when she let out a sigh and I heard her walking towards me.

“… Sorry. T-Thanks…” she grabbed the towel. Alright; mission accomplished! I should’ve just left but I lingered for some reason. I wanted to… talk to her. About what? I had no clue. All I knew was that I didn’t want to leave!

“Can I… ask you something?”

“Uh… depends…”

“Do you want to get something to eat when you get dressed…?” … why did I just ask her out?!

“Are… are you seriously asking me out on a date right now?!”

“W-What?! No! I mean, if that’s what you want to call it, fine! But that just told me that you’ve always wanted me. It’s natural…”

“Oh… my… God…” I smiled as I heard the laughter in her voice.

“Seriously; I figured that you’d be hungry and I know this perfect place in…”

“Thanks… but no, thanks. I’m actually pretty tired. I’m gonna go home after this.”

“Oh. Okay; I was just wondering, that’s all. So… that was fun, right? The dancing and all.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was. I was being serious about making this an every Saturday thing. Or, when I start feeling down on myself. Is… that okay with you?” she actually had uncertainty in her tone. My smile widened.

“That’s… perfect, Jamila. Whenever you want. We don’t have to dance; we can just sit and talk. I’m your friend, remember?”

“One of my best friends! And my dance partner for life!” I wished I was able to see that smile I knew was planted on her face at that moment. I would have to be satisfied with that; after watching the two, there was no way that I would have a chance with her. A guy could dream, though…

 

-_-_-_-

 

That was so close; I could’ve killed Wally! It was a good thing that J’onn had invisibility on his side! I tried not to dwell on if Wally was telling the truth. Kinda figured that he was, that he didn’t see a thing: I didn’t hear anything about it from Tabs! Nevertheless, I knew that we would have to be more careful!

In the meantime, I had to sit myself down and have a serious talk! The stunt that the Martian pulled in the shower was supposed to be downright frightful! But it turned me on… a little too much, and that was the really scary part! Am I secretly a masochist…? I thought about everything he’d done to me that made my skin flush and my body tighten when any sane person, even non-superhero, wouldn’t have responded! Well… not in the way that I had; I was pretty certain that someone else would’ve left him! No one else had done anything like that to me before, and I felt that I had one hell of a wild sex life before I got married!

I didn’t understand it. I remembered when he told me that he didn’t like the degree of dominance displayed in Fifty Shades. But the Martian had bitten me, restrained me, damn near choked me… and every time I thought about it, my panties became slightly damp! It was safe to say that I had problems! Regardless, it was something that I either needed to come to terms with or sit the Martian down as well and have a long talk about!

 

Our talk… I don’t know if it did a bit of good or not! There were a couple of things that I at least got out of it. One: he never had any intentions of hurting me. When he put his hand around my throat, it really wasn’t supposed to come out as threatening. But, he was being fueled by jealousy and forgot his own strength; something that I kinda figured out on my own! The other thing was something that he had told me before. J’onn only did things to satisfy me. If he saw or sensed that something would reduce me to a blubbering mess, then he was in for the ride! When he felt that I had came from that, it sparked his interest big time: he had no choice but to see if I would have another orgasm (his words…)!

That brought up another thought: the word that he uttered when we were done. Something told me not to believe him; that he didn’t really tell me that he loved me in Martian. It was unfortunate because there was no other way to find out what it really meant: J’onn was the only Martian on Earth! The word lingered in my brain to the point where I memorized it. Every time I thought about it, it would slide off my tongue. It was beginning to be absentmindedly… no matter where I was or who was around me…

“What…?”

“… Hmm…?” I had completely forgot that Tabs was sitting next to me!

“What’s yours?”

“What?”

“You just said ‘mine’ in Martian…”

“… I did…? Is that what it means?” I would be lying if I said that I had to pretend to be surprised; this was no act! Tabs laughed and looked at me.

“Yeah! Don’t tell me you two were fighting over Oreos!”

“No. He had mumbled it… and it was driving me crazy about what it meant!” I was actually proud that I didn’t lie about that!

“And he was holding a package of Oreos…” she couldn’t stop laughing, “He’s a fucking addict, you know! He says he ain’t but yeah, okay! Did you know he had withdrawal symptoms after going a couple of days without ‘em?!”

“A couple of days?!”

“Yep! Was cranky as hell! It was a miracle he lasted a whole week! By that time, I wanted to force ‘em down his throat!” she continued. I had to laugh at the situation but it didn’t stop me from being in shock. The Martian was more jealous than I thought! I had a feeling but never in a million years did I imagine it was **that** strong! He claimed me as his. Didn’t matter that his girlfriend was still giggling away right next to me! In fact: we were both his… and he wasn’t in the mood to share with anyone!

Tabs finally calmed down and slouched into the sofa.

“What we gonna do with our Martian…?” it came out so nonchalantly, I didn’t catch it at first! My eyes finally widened and turned to her.

“W-What? ‘Our’ Martian?!”

“Well, not in **that** sense, perv! I mean… he could be your cuddle buddy…”

“I… wait… who are you…?” I eyed her. Tabs laughed.

“Seriously! You know there’s folks who are professional cuddlers?! J’onn could be yours!”

“Again: who are you and where’s Tabitha…? J’onn, this ain’t funny!” I pointed a finger at her. She roared with laughter as she pulled out her phone. I gawked as she showed me a short video on “professional cuddlers”.

“See? Ain’t nothing sexual about it. J’onn could definitely do that for you! You two are best friends so it wouldn’t be weird, right?”

“Actually…”

“What? It’ll be weird…? But… you need to be cuddled. Oh, my God; he could literally wrap around you and it’ll be the most relaxing thing in the world!” … she was serious. She wanted this to happen. I didn’t know how to take it because she had no idea that we were already doing more than cuddling! And there she was, as serious as a heart attack, suggesting that J’onn be my cuddle buddy! Like, there was nothing wrong with the idea of her boyfriend holding me close. It made me wonder if she seriously wouldn’t mind the two of us having sex! No; that was totally different. What I saw on the video was more for relaxation and comfort… and a bit on the creepy side of grooming! I shook my head and laughed.

“I seriously don’t think J’onn would like the idea! I don’t need to be cuddled right now…”

“… Everyone needs to be cuddled…” she half mumbled, actually let down! I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her.

“There!”

“Quit it!” she laughed and pushed me away. We both settled down and just looked at the TV, “So… ready for this little trial?”

“Not really.” I admitted. In a little over a week, Tabs and I had to make our appearances aboard Watchtower. Somehow, her hearing was combined with a part of mine. It made sense, actually: because her actions were the reason why Albert had full and sole custody. My lawyers wanted to prove that she acted on her own free will and that it was a lapse of judgment. They told me that it was highly possible that I could get the restraining order lifted (getting the sole custody bit changed to shared would be handled in actual court, however). I wasn’t ready because there was a chance that my own mental state would be brought up; something told me that he would do all that he could to keep me away from the children.

“It’ll be okay. The worst that could happen? I gotta leave the Justice League.”

“It’s only supposed to be a suspension. And you’ve been on an unofficial one for a while, now.”

“I know. But, that could be the worst case scenario, you know? I fucked up; I could’ve killed Al…”

“But, you didn’t and that should account for something!”

“… It’s only cuz Wally was there…”

“Look; let Clark and the others decide on that, okay? Honestly? The worst case scenario would be that not only you get suspended for a while longer but you go through rehab again. Not too bad of a deal.”

“You’re right. I hope…” she sighed.

 

I knew what Tabs was trying to do; get **my** mind off the worst case scenario for myself. And I found myself wanting badly to have one of my best friends beside me while I sat through the procedure. But, two of them were sitting in their rightful spots in the main conference room while the other faced them. I was left to fidget nervously beside one of my lawyers, Ms. Wright who gave me stern looks every so often. She finally put her hand on my shaking leg to keep it still.

“Stop giving him the satisfaction of seeing you so nervous…” she whispered to me. I took a deep but shaky breath and nodded. I couldn't help myself; I glanced over at Albert and his lawyer. They were both stoic but I could tell that he was uneasy and seething. Behind them were my babies. They were staring at me, probably the whole time. When they smiled and Solonia actually gave me a small, quick wave, my eyes welled with tears. I smiled and waved right back; I missed my children!

Superman grabbed everyone's attention, which was only the rest of the founding seven, Tabs, a man who I assumed was a judge, the lawyers, Albert, my children and myself.

"The Justice League was formed in order to help protect the rest of the world. Many of us, if not all of us consider ourselves citizens of Earth and therefore we abide by whatever rules laid in front of us. As founding members, we try to make sure that all of our members abide by the rules and not jeopardize the sanctity of civilian and super human relationships. For the sake of keeping our identities safe, we will refer to everyone by their superhero alias." he nodded towards the judge and lawyers. They gave their silent consent, "A couple of months ago, Nikki Strykher violated that trust we've worked so hard to develop. Upon finding out, she was immediately but unofficially suspended from anything League affiliated, including access to all Justice League facilities. I want to apologize to the parties involved: we did not condone her actions whatsoever." Superman looked at Albert. I knew that it didn't matter to him; the damage had been done. His lawyer stood up.

"While I'm pretty certain that my client accepts your apology, he will be more satisfied if there will be fair disciplinary actions taken." he announced. Superman nodded.

"Understandable. On top of whatever decision we make, we also propose a full restraining order between Ms. Strykher and Mr. Lindsey. She will no longer be allowed to be in his presence unless a member of the…”

“No!” Albert spoke out. His lawyer tried to calm him down, “No; I don’t want her around **period**! She almost killed me!! And the only thing you want to do is **suspend** her?! She should be in jail!!” he ranted. What was that saying about someone’s cup runneth over…? His outburst angered me ten times more than it should’ve. I clenched my fists before I stood up.

“ _Jamila, no…_ ”

“She made one mistake; one fucking mistake! Putting her in jail won’t do a damn thing!”

“Jamila!” Ms. Wright seethed. I yanked away from her grasp.

“Did you forget that she used to protect us?! That we took her in when she had no one else?! I don’t like what she did to you at all! I **hate** what she did!” I looked over at Tabs who had fresh tears in her eyes, “I hate what you did! Because of what you did, **this** is the only way I can see my children! You deserve some kind of punishment! B-But… not jail. It’s not like someone told her to do it! It’s not like she had any **control** over what she did!” I felt like an idiot after I opened my mouth! What good was my little rant going to do? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Albert was right. She attacked him; it was assault. Suspending her from the League was a PR move. The gods forbid, what if she snapped again and wasn’t under the League’s protection?

The founding members took turns looking at everyone in shock, mainly myself. I held my head down as I sat.

“… Sorry…” I semi-lied. I meant every word that I said; I was sorrier about the timing of it all! Deep down, I wanted to say more. Not towards Tabs and the others but to Albert. Keeping the kids away from me was fucked up; I had nothing to do with the situation! And… I wasn’t a bad mother!

“Is that true? That she doesn’t have any control over her powers?” the “judge-man” asked.

“Nikki was brought aboard to undergo rehabilitation for that problem a few years ago. We assumed the program successful however… we always have a backup plan…” it looked as though it pained Supes to admit that part.

“The problem was never control over her powers. The problem was blind rage.” J’onn corrected.

“I see. Were there any more incidents before this one after rehabilitation?”

“No.” Bruce chimed in. I hadn’t recalled any as well. Well… there was that whole possession thing but… she was possessed so it didn’t count!

“Because Ms. Strykher is a super, sentencing her is out of regular jurisdiction. We can make suggestions and make sure that the punishment does indeed fit the crime.”

“So, because she has powers, she gets away with everything?!”

“No, Mr. Lindsey. She can’t serve regular jail time. As of right now, there is only one place that caters to super power-infused individuals and that’s Arkham Asylum. She’s clearly not insane. Superman was about to propose a full restraining order. I would like for it to be a lifetime restraining order. Nikki Strykher will no longer be allowed in Mr. Lindsey’s presence unless summoned for a hearing involving the two.” the judge suggested. Albert’s lawyer whispered something to him as he rolled his eyes and huffed. The founding members all nodded.

“Fair enough. If all parties are in agreement…” Superman looked over at Albert and his lawyer.

“Yes, so long as there is another punishment suitable…”

“Of course.”

“As far as the case goes with Mrs. Lindsey: I don’t see any solid evidence that she was involved in Ms. Strykher’s decision. The restraining order against Mrs. Lindsey will be lifted, effective immediately.” the judge declared. Ms. Wright gave me a congratulatory pat on my leg.

“Nikki Strykher.” Superman continued. She stood, “We have debated for quite some time as far as how to deal with the situation at hand. We have all agreed that your suspension from anything Justice League affiliated will continue and will be served aboard Watchtower in containment for one year.” Superman announced. Something told me not to let anyone see me gawk; I had caused enough trouble as it was! Tabs noticeably stiffened and by the way his eyes slightly softened, I could tell that she glared at J’onn.

“ **All** of you agreed…?!” her voice quivered. I looked down at my lap and bit my lip to keep from crying.

“You will serve the remainder of your suspension in a containment cell as well as undergo another rehabilitation period. If unsuccessful, you will be banned from the Justice League.” it was weird to hear J’onn so cruel and professional. He spoke to her as if she was just another member and not his girlfriend; I became more irritated by it the more I sat there!

I was so angry, I didn’t realize that the hearing was over until Ms. Wright helped me up. I wanted to do one of two things: hurry home to cry or go up to a certain Martian and slap the taste out of his mouth! As we made our way into the control room, I leaned towards the latter as I narrowed my eyes at the founding members across the way. Before Ms. Wright could say anything, my feet carried me over to the group. J’onn was escorting Tabs to wherever their containment cells were. He stopped and gave me a look. Tabs turned along with him, her hands bound with some sort of blue glowing bracelets; the League’s version of handcuffs. When she looked at me, tears ran down her cheeks. Mine were hot as I quickly embraced her.

“H-Hey. It’s alright. A year’ll pass in n-n-no time…” she choked up. A fucking year! The whole lot agreed to that! Rehabilitation was fine, being suspended was fine! But, they were putting her in jail! Okay, a few moments ago, I was okay with the decision of her being locked up. I really wasn’t but I knew that it was the right, unbiased decision. Now that it was actually happening… and that her own boyfriend agreed to it, it hit me pretty hard.

“I shouldn’t have said nothing! It’s my fault; I’m sorry!” I suddenly remembered my outburst. J’onn huffed… angrily, as he pulled me away from her.

“Would the two of you stop it with all the dramatics?” he lowly hissed. I took in a breath as he glared at me, “She will not be in containment for an entire year!” his tone was still serious and low.

“What…”

“We are being watched so the both of you continue the act.” he instructed but was still glaring at me, “She’s only being contained for a few hours, two days at the most. We had to make the punishment seem harsh in order to pacify everyone at the hearing. Your little outburst was actually perfect…” while it seemed as though he was glaring, I saw a small gleam in his eyes when he mentioned that, “We have to get going. Tabitha, I apologize but I have to treat you roughly until we’re out of eyesight…” he said and turned away from me. He pushed Tabitha away from me as they walked away. I was speechless. When I turned, both lawyers and Albert were sure enough staring. I wiped at my eyes and joined them, clearing my throat.

“I’ll be honest: I’m shocked J’onn’s treating her that way…” Albert had a bit of surprise on his face. I sniffed away the remnants of my tears, trying hard not to smirk! Instead, I huffed and rolled my eyes. Ms. Wright handed his lawyer a folded piece of paper.

“What’s this?”

“My client illegally signed the divorce papers. When your client proposed sole custody of the children, the matter was to be presented to a judge so that they could make the decision whether Mrs. Lindsey is unfit. Only if she was willing to give up parental rights could she sign those papers legally. And… if that was the case, there would be a letter included stating so.” she explained. That made me feel a lot better, especially looking at Albert’s expression!

“Looks like we’ll see each other in court.”

“Wait. I got a question. Who paid for your lawyer?” I could not believe that Albert had the audacity to ask something like that!

“Jamila, you don’t have to answer…”

“None of your fucking business! What the hell kind of question is that?! Can he ask that?!”

“He can ask all that he wants but I’ll advise you not to answer…” Ms. Wright glared at the two. I felt like sticking my tongue out at them! Ms. Wright looked over and her smile returned, “Excuse me for a moment. I can trust you not to say anything to incriminate yourself…?”

“So long as he doesn’t ask me another stupid question…”

“After that little outburst, I’m tempted to take you along with me!” she sighed out but left. I idly watched as she approached Bruce who was in full Batman gear. The two chatted about something and I paid it no mind until I glanced over at Albert. His jaw was slightly slacked as he shot a glare at me. I folded my arms across my chest.

“I’m not answering you…”

“It’s Batman…”

“… What…? You’ve seen Batman before; why are you acting all star struck now?”

“You’ve been sleeping with Batman!” he damn near yelled. My eyes widened.

“WHAT?!”

“Albert, I don’t think now is the time to…”

“… Whenever you’re ready to teleport…” Bruce’s voice was behind me. I blushed for the simple fact that he possibly overheard Albert’s tirade. I could tell that he did; what little of his face he did show, there was some overall astonishment in it! Nevertheless, we followed him to the teleportation pads. I was about to join the three until Bruce put a hand on my shoulder, “I want to speak to you before you leave.” great; what a way to add more to Albert’s suspicions! Sure enough, he narrowed his eyes before the three were teleported. I rolled my eyes.

“Thanks a lot…”

“If we **were** having an affair, he would need more proof than you having my lawyers. Or even me wanting to speak to you!”

“You’re right.”

“You do know that the sentencing was just for show?”

“Yeah; J’onn cleared it up.”

“We weren’t picking sides on this. But she was already suspended for two months. Even Superman thought that was enough time. She’ll have to go through rehab again which will probably take another month.”

“You think J’onn will cut her some slack this time around?”

“I highly, highly doubt it! I actually feel a bit sorry for her this time! It would’ve been less stressful for her to be suspended!” he smirked. I laughed as I stood on the teleportation pads, “Jamila… this may be none of my business. But, accusations don’t come out of thin air. **Are** you having an affair with a superhero…?” his question threw me off; I couldn’t help but to widen my eyes, “It wouldn’t be wise to do so right about now.”

“I… I know. But… it’s not with a superhero…” I stressed the “hero” portion. Bruce was one of the best detectives out there; he would’ve quickly found out exactly who I was sleeping around with! I figured that throwing him off would either make it harder for him to find out or shock him entirely to where he wouldn’t **want** to find out!

The last thing I saw before being teleported back to my house was the noticeable gasp he let out. Mission accomplished!

* * *

 

[Be Together](https://youtu.be/n09oiii8hO4)\- theme for the shower scene! ^_^ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! :D 
> 
> None of you know what's been going on with me unless you follow me on Wattpad and/or Deviant Art (... O_o huh... you might not know that I'm there! http://ms-manhunter.deviantart.com/). A lot of real life stuff going on, to say the least. Makes me wish that AO3 would allow for status updates and whatnot!
> 
> Nonetheless, I hate to make you guys wait for new chapters. One day, I will not take so long... one day... *sighs heavily*
> 
> So, yeah... nothing to point out on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure that the next one will be short but that's still up in the air!


	14. It's Always Someone's Birthday

** It’s Always Someone’s Birthday **

The days passed by quickly. Even my day in court went by damn near mundanely. The greatest thing, though: custody was changed from sole to shared! Albert would have them for the most part; the triplets had been in school in Birmingham for quite some time and I didn’t want to disturb that. But the summers and school breaks belonged to me!

With that out of the way, I had less stress to deal with. I decided to give that Charles Xavier guy a call. He sounded wise and intelligent over the phone but not surprised that I was looking for a job. He mentioned that I would be a change of pace from the rest of the professors there, that I would be the only “normal” one if hired. I didn’t know how to take that; what the hell kind of academy was it?! Nevertheless, I got an interview… which was weird as well: it would be at my house and not at the academy. The closer the date came, the more suspicious I was of this school!

Another thing happened in the midst of all this; I was a divorced woman. There was no special feeling about it; he hadn’t lived with me in quite some time. Tabs and Wally felt the need to celebrate the moment. Of course, they had grown quite a bit of resentment towards Albert and were happy that the only reason he would be in my life was because of the triplets. After all that was said and done, I felt… nothing.

At least at first, I felt nothing. It wasn’t until when the Martian showed up that things hit me like ton of bricks. He catered to me, as usual; I was even treated to another delicious meal! We were on the couch, me straddling him. Nothing was going on as I laid my head on his chest… but I was definitely wet! Every so often, I would feel him throb against my entrance, as if he was doing it on purpose! I guess I couldn’t blame him; I **was** sitting in his lap wearing another silk nightie that he gave me!

“Do you think you will remarry?” he simply asked. It was something that never crossed my mind. Why would it?

“Not like I have any suitors lined up…” I smirked. It was the truth. I wasn’t **old** old but I was up there in age. With preteen triplets. And I wasn’t the most attractive person in the world; who would want to marry me?

For some reason, I thought of J’onn. The idea was crazy; why would he want to marry me?! I wasn’t even first in his life! He would definitely marry Tabs before he considered proposing to me! It didn’t matter if he considered me his.

Enter those ton of bricks I mentioned! No one but the Martian wanted me. And as long as he claimed me as his, as long as the two of us fooled around… I would never find anyone else. Not that I was actively looking. But what if I wanted to? J’onn stopped me from doing so and it wasn’t right. If I wanted a shot at true love or being loved the way I needed to be loved… I would have to let this relationship go.

His chuckle drew my attention away from everything… except his hands gently roaming over my back. I arched towards him and a smile appeared on his face.

“Part of me wants to be glad for that.”

“Why? Because I’m yours?” I watched as his eyes widened before I smirked. I honestly didn’t want to know what the other half thought about the situation; the next best thing was to run distraction!

“How did you…”

“Let’s just say that the word had been on my mind since you said it! Why did you lie to me, Martian? That’s not like you…”

“Because it was very selfish of me to even think that… no matter how much I believe in it.” he simply looked at me. Always had a way with words! I pulled closer to him, producing a satisfied sound from the Martian.

“We’re doing a lot of selfish things… and you’re worried about claiming me?”

“Hmm. I wouldn’t say that I ‘claimed’ you. I am not some fictional werewolf.” the idea of it made me giggle. I rocked ever so slightly as I felt him throb once more and another throated approval escaped from him, “But I see that you’re no longer interested in this conversation.” his hands moved to my hips, making me grind a bit more against him. No matter how many times we did this, my body would always warm up at the gesture of it all. I knew that he felt me throb; a devious smile appeared on his face as he looked at me, “Tell me, what’s on your mind?” he asked… as if he didn’t know! Alright, Martian; I’ll play your game… I loved playing them, anyway! I smirked as I leaned in closer, our noses touching lightly.

“Mmm… having a Martian between my legs…”

“I see…” his hands slid down beneath my nightie and cupped my bottom. The move made me raise up a bit but it also rewarded him with a kiss! Without warning, I whimpered into his mouth. Not because of the kiss, which would always take my breath away! No; he had slowly entered me. His hands still on my ass, J’onn squeezed as he pushed more of that green monster inside. A muffled moan escaped my lips as my body trembled in delight. I gripped his shoulders, bracing myself for what was to come next. Imagine my surprise when… nothing happened. I broke the kiss to look at him; his eyes were still full of lust and desire. I purposely clenched around his girth, making his eyes flash for a moment… but still no movement!

“What’s… wrong?”

“Nothing. I’d like… for you to be in control.” his words halted everything. Me… in control…? That never happened, ever! I may have initiated things at times but it never went past me simply shoving my hand down someone’s pants! When it was time for the sex? They led and I followed! What… how was I supposed to… take control?! _I swear to Christ, if you don’t start hopping up and down on that…_ **okay** , Venus; I get it! _You sure…? You don’t need illustrations…? A step-by-step guide…_ for the love of fuck, Venus!

Regardless: she was right. I nodded and started my slow movements. He watched passionately as his fingers danced over my back which made me arch and speed up my pace. It was a different feeling, me being in control of how much he would fill me. I had grown so used to it being a tad bit over capacity and took the liberty of keeping it that way! The only move that he did: the Martian spread his legs, making it easier for me to feel all of him whenever I slid down. His hands went to my hips, not to guide me but they simply stayed there. Whenever our hips met, he gripped harder and let out a moan. I leaned closer to him, planting kisses on his shoulder as I rode him faster.

I had no idea how long we were going at it. All I knew was that his thighs tightened and he was pulsating inside of me. I was starting to get sore from riding him and I felt my body glistening from sweat. My sporadic and heavy breathing matched his and I knew that it wouldn’t be long for either of us.

“You’re trying… to make me release… now…” he noticed. I could only nod in agreement; he was close and I was going to make sure he got there! The sudden hand on the back of my neck made me slow down almost to a complete halt. It wasn’t rough because, well, we had talked about that! But it was a hold that said “I demand your attention right now”! J’onn made me look at him, “Don’t,” he breathed out. “Make yourself release… don’t worry about mine.” he surprised me yet again. Make myself…? Before I could hear Venus even imply that I was some sort of virgin, I nodded and made my movements slow yet again. He still pulsated and the soreness that I once had, evolved into that tingling sensation. That half dominate hold on my neck transformed into a light massage as he practically purred his content. I sat up straight in his lap, my toes curling as I made him slowly fill me. When our hips met this time around, I sharply rolled mine which made my groin sing with pleasure. This: this was what I was looking for. Not fully but it was a part of it. J’onn knew how to satisfy anyone. He knew how to make their heart jump out from just a kiss. He had a look that bent you to his will. And at that moment, he proved that he could be everything that I wanted in a man.

Except… he wasn’t mine. No matter how many times he’d tell me he loved me. No matter if he truly believed that I was his. He was not mine. We would never get married. Never grow old together. And that was what I really wanted. Someone to love again. Someone to make me feel the way the Martian made me feel but wasn’t attached to anyone else! Reality set in: J’onn J’onzz wasn’t that person… and he never would be.

It didn’t matter that tears started to fall down to my cheeks; nothing was stopping that orgasm which built with every slow thrust. As he shook along with his throbbing cock, he finally caved in and rotated his hips along with me. The sensation of it made my toes curl hard as I released, literally crying out. It was odd; every time, he would make my orgasm jump out of me. This one wasn’t so forced. A slow overflow of bliss that cascaded over my entire body; I trembled through it all as more tears sprang out of my eyes. I was too wrapped up in my swarm of emotions that I barely caught the grunts coming from him, followed by a surge of coolness that wavered through me. J’onn wiped at my tears and covered my lips with his, still trying to calm his breathing. But, I still cried because I would forever be the mistress.

 

There was no point in talking things out with him. We had tried it twice before and things always ended up the same way. I didn’t want to be his mistress. I didn’t want to betray my best friend anymore. But there was just something that always pulled us towards one another. Was I doomed to live my life like that? _Um, yeah! We agreed that for as long as we lived, we would be his!_ I shook my head at Venus’s approval. That wasn’t a way to live. _You and I both know that there’s no such thing as a happily ever after. This is as close to one as we’re going to get!_ I sighed; I might not have had a choice…

No; Venus was wrong. Well, not fully. Regardless, I needed to end things, permanently. The whole ordeal wasn’t fair to anyone. Not saying that I always needed a man but when the time came, I wanted to be sure that man would be single! In order for that to happen, J’onn had to be out of the picture, romantically. The real problem was how to let him know…

Of course, I was too chicken shit to let him know all of that! I had to admit that I couldn’t quit him cold turkey; this was something that needed to be done slowly! So, I started to limit the time we would spend alone. Wally played an unknowingly crucial part in this; he was almost always at the house! If it wasn’t Wally being upgraded to best friend, it was definitely me becoming the newest professor at the School for Gifted Youngsters! I **finally** found out why the headmaster stated that I would be the only normal one there; it was a school for Metahumans! Well, they preferred the term mutant but it didn’t change the fact that I was absolutely the only one there with no powers whatsoever! Xavier was gracious enough to give me some time before physically starting; after my birthday, I would be introduced to the rest of the school!

Speaking of: I never really went out of my way for my birthday ever since my family left. But, that year? It was needed! I wasn’t about to turn down an invitation to go out and get sloppy drunk on my birthday! What surprised me was that J’onn was tagging along. I was on the brink of avoiding him completely, sexual-wise; anyone else would’ve just let things be. And then, I never pegged him to be the one wanting to go out to a club or bar, regardless of the occasion. It kinda put a monkey wrench in my plans so I had to either act one of two ways: surprised as hell but still enjoy my night or surprised as hell and sulk because he would be around his girlfriend all night. Even though I tried to let this affair go, it didn’t mean that I would ever stop loving him. So, the thought of him being with Tabs still jabbed at my heart a bit. This definitely called for some early drinking!

By the time I figured out what to wear, I was tipsy; maybe a couple of drinks away from being fully drunk! The two were downstairs, probably making out on my fucking couch… the same couch that me and J’onn “christened” so many times over. _He’s made out with her in the bathroom; what’s stopping him from doing it on the couch that’s ours?_ Ooh; Venus was right! The fucking nerve! _Yeah; that’s **our** couch and that’s **our** Martian and **you** need to remind him of that! _Damn right I do!

It didn’t take much to turn my jealousy into indignation. Oh… he was gonna pay for coming along! I had plans on wearing my new underwear set today anyway; after showering, I put them on and prepped myself with a bit more purpose. The mix of body sprays and oils I concocted was called “Vampire”: one whiff and you’d want to bite me!

As I slipped into one of my short skirts and plain tank top, I heard Tabs giggling. I rolled my eyes; they were making out. I was going to put on my flip flops but that sound and the thought of the two on my couch made me fish in my closet for my knee high boots; I might as well go all out! The opening and closing of my front door was what had me make a face and I made my way downstairs.

“Oh, hot damn! Look at you!” Tabs beamed at me. I was caught by surprise that there were three pairs of eyes on me and not two. I paid attention to J’onn’s; he glanced seductively at my outfit, fighting a smile of approval: that was what I wanted to see! I wasn’t expecting to see Wally in my living room; the plan was for everyone else to meet us at the club. I was also not ready for the look that he gave me, one of pure awe!

“… W-Wow…” a blush crept on both of our faces; I knew that he didn’t mean for that to actually come out of his mouth! Anyone else would’ve missed it but I saw the quick glance J’onn gave Wally. My plan for making him regret tagging along had just become easier; I opted to give Wally a playful smirk.

“Well, it **is** my birthday and I had to go all out! Not bad for a forty-year-old, huh?” I struck a playful pose. Wally gawked at me.

“You’re **how** old?!”

“You knew I was older than… well, than you two, right?”

“Okay, I knew you were older but… I wouldn’t have guessed damn forty! You don’t look it… at all…” he looked me over. Was he… checking me out? I gave out a laugh when he quickly looked away.

“Right?!” Tabs couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Maybe I was tipsier than I wanted to be; there was something curious about how they were acting!

“Wait; why are you here? Thought you were meeting us at the club?”

“Well… I got you a present and… wanted to give it to you beforehand.” Wally looked back at me. I felt a bit bad as I looked to see if he was hiding something behind his back but his hands were by his side. I gave him a look.

“Oh… okay…” I was taken off guard when he grabbed my hand and led me to the front door, “You want me to cover my eyes or something…?”

“No…” he opened the door. Dusk was already settling but I could clearly see that there had been some yardwork done. Right along the walkway leading to the house as well as in front of either side of the porch were… rose bushes. A full array of colored rose bushes were neatly lined up, from the traditional red to a color I’d never seen before: purple. In fact, there were more lilac rose bushes than any other. I gawked at Wally.

“W… how… when did you do this…?!”

“… Ten minutes ago…” he smirked. That’s when I remembered who he was and laughed, “So, I think I’ve covered giving you flowers on any occasion for years to come!”

“I… I didn’t know you could get rose bushes already in bloom…”

“Kinda had a bit of help on that part.” he raked his hand through his forever messy hair. I couldn’t stop looking at him. I was on the edge of drunkenness and didn’t want to dwell on who helped him… which I could only think of one person: that plant villainess. **Why** she would help him, I would have to ask later when I was sober!

He looked so proud of himself, as he should’ve been. But when he looked back at me, he frowned a bit, “Oh… was this too much…? I admit, I got a bit carried away but…”

“Oh, Wally… it was a beautiful thought!”

“But?”

“… I… I don’t like roses…” I didn’t want to lie to him; it was only fair. It still hurt me to see the disappointment slowly erode over his face.

“… What…? You’re… joking. But, they’re your… birth flower…”

“… I think they stink…”

“… Oh. So, I guess… I guess I could just get rid of them…”

“What? No! Wallace, if you touch my rose bushes, I’ll kill you!”

“But, you just said…”

“You put a lot of work into this. Well, maybe not a **lot** of work! But, you put a lot of thought into this. And that’s all that matters to me. I mean, I’m not allergic to them… and they are simply gorgeous. They just… stink!”

“I guess I could… get rid of some of them?”

“Don’t touch my purple ones!” I narrowed my eyes at him but smiled. I threw my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Thank you, Wally!”

“Heh; happy birthday…”

 

-_-_-_-

 

It wasn’t her fault. I should’ve done my research before doing something like that. How was I supposed to know that she didn’t like roses? Still, the thought of it made me feel like shit… until she smiled and kissed me! Not even Big Green’s death glare was able to wipe the smirk plastered on my face!

I wasn’t the one fully responsible for the night on the town; I had a lot of help organizing it. I went to Tabby first and then to Ramil and Ashley: they all agreed that renting out a club would be perfect for her. The only thing we wouldn’t have control over were the bartenders and the other club goers! As soon as we walked in, Jamila was acknowledged by the DJ. She turned and looked at the rest of us. I couldn’t help but to smile as I leaned down to her ear.

“You really thought this was going to be just a regular outing…?” so, I didn’t **have** to be so close to her ear but she smelled amazing! I had this sudden urge to… nibble on her. I straightened up and cleared my throat. A good thing that the rowdy bunch from across the room grabbed her attention; she left my side and bombarded her brother, sister-in-law and their friends. Tabby patted my shoulder, already moving to the music.

“Nice! She loves it!”

“Anything to make her smile…”

And smile she did… as well as drink! But, it was her birthday so I wasn’t going to complain. Especially seeing that she oddly stayed by my side the entire night! She wasn't clinging onto me but it almost seemed as though she made it a point to be by me some way, somehow. Definitely wasn't complaining about it! It just made me wonder if there was something to it or was she simply drunk. We reserved a section in the VIP and instead of sitting beside Tabby or even her sister-in-law, she chose to sit by me. The DJ was paid to play all of her favorites; it was funny to see her struggle to decide which songs to dance to and which ones to sit out! For the ones she danced to, I was her dance partner.

I thought that it was **my** birthday! I was loving the fact that she was really... **really** close to me while we danced. Like, so close that I was pretty sure she could feel my hard-on! Whenever I tried to back away, Jamila would close in the gap immediately. Soo... I just put my hands on her hips and went with the flow! When a Latin song came on, we gave each other a knowing grin and showed off. I was impressed that she didn't complain of any dizziness or that she felt she would throw up; the song was fast-paced. At the end of the song, we received a surprising round of applause and a bunch of cheers. She leaned in close to me and I leaned down to hear her better.

"Getting a drink; you want anything?"

"Nope. I'll see you at the table." I smiled when she left, joining her brother and sister-in-law at the bar. Tabby approached me, gleaming from ear to ear; she was a bit tipsy herself.

"Is tonight the night?" she giggled, making me blush. I shook my head, especially when J'onn, shape shifted as human, joined us. We walked back to our section.

"N-No!"

"You two dancing mighty close..."

"Tabitha... if you are trying to get Wally paired with Jamila, I think that it's a mistake..."

"What?" Tabby asked before I could. We both gave him a weird look.

"She just came out of a relationship. Or, at least finalized the end of a relationship. If she wants to be with someone, let her make that decision. Do not force it on her." he explained. It would've been wise advice if I didn't know that Big Green was screwing her brains out! I stopped myself from narrowing my eyes at him; I simply nodded at Tabby.

"It makes sense..."

"Fine..." she sucked her teeth and took a long sip of her beer. A T-Pain song came on and Mila's little group around her became excited. I smirked and watched as she playfully danced with her sister-in-law, bumping her hips. I was in the mood to dance with her once more; besides, I knew the song! Before anyone could say something, I got up and made my way towards the little group. When T-Pain got to the hook, I was right behind her. Ashley noticed me and smiled widely as I danced with her. Jamila stiffened at first but then quickly followed my lead. She turned around and... bit her lip when she saw it was me. Oh... what was that look about...? I tingled a bit and continued to dance with her, paying for the drinks she ordered. I led her to the dance floor and grinded on her to the beat. In turn, Jamila's hands went on my back, rubbing up and down it seductively. Gods... I was dreaming! An ache developed in my groin area but since she didn't care, neither did I! I took her hands and placed them around my neck, pulling her closer to me. She looked at me with some sort of yearning in her eyes, that turned into amusement as I mouthed Yung Joc's part. Was she feeling that part? Did she think that I meant what he said as well? Because I did for the most part.

I... I didn't know what I wanted to do. Did I want to continue dancing with Jamila or did I want to just give her a kiss? Before I could make a decision, she was taken away by Ashley and Tabby, who started dancing with her. There I stood, in the middle of the dance floor, Mila-less. It gave me a chance to look at the big picture. She was drunk. They were all drunk... well, maybe not Tabby but she was on the high end of tipsy. So maybe... maybe there really wasn't anything behind all of those looks and touches. It sure was nice, though! I smiled at the scene as the three separated and continued to dance in their drunken trances. I turned to go sit back down and tried to ignore the glare I received from J'onn.

 

-_-_-_-

 

My plan was working... I think. I didn't know if it was all the liquor I consumed but I could've sworn that I felt the heat and jealousy from J'onn's body as I went out of my way to be near Wally! I had to admit that his eyes and body were simply amazing... but that could've been all of those drinks talking! That, combined with how close I was letting myself get to him was making me extremely horny! For a split second, I seriously thought about taking Wally home or letting him take me home! Venus was in too much of a drunken stupor to argue and I took that as a sign! But then, during one of our up close and highly personal dances (I could feel his cock trying to poke me through his pants...), I glanced over at J'onn and damn near stopped dancing. He was, of course, seething. But, it was the way he looked. Yeah, he was shifted into a human form but it was a rather breathtaking one. Honestly, the only things he did differently was change his skin tone to a lovely milk chocolate, switched his red eyes out for light brown ones and lost the beetle brow; I wanted to devour him!

The night's events blissfully blended together the more I drank, to the point where I knew for sure that I wanted to get laid later on! I preferred the Martian, particularly so as I noticed his jealousy rising! But if Wally was game... I didn't think I was in the right frame of mind to complain!

I had no idea what time we left the club or what the plan was afterwards. I was full from the small buffet that was set up in my honor and beyond drunk! My head was still buzzing from the loudness of the music and Wally was helping me walk. I noticed the rose bushes and realized that I was home. I looked around and saw that we were alone. I smirked and giggled.

"What?"

"I guess the party's over..."

"… Party poopers..." Wally smiled down at me. I automatically licked my lips as I tried to concentrate on those brilliant eyes of his. That move, for some reason, was enough to awaken Venus. _You! What are these thoughts?! Where's our Martian?!_ Busy being jealous while fucking his girlfriend... _No, no, no; this won't do! We need the Martian, not... him! You remember the last time he got jealous?! What happened?_ Heh... we got fucked nice and proper! _Exactly! Well, maybe not nicely but... anyway; you think "Need for Speed" is going to fuck us properly?! No! What would happen if J'onn found out?!_

Her argument was somewhat valid. Jesus Christ; if he got jealous enough to manhandle me in the shower over a bit of dancing... what the hell would he do if he found out I brought Wally home?! But... it was none of his business... right? _Honestly, if we're going to break up with him, we should at least do it right!_ Yeah... good point. J'onn didn't know I was trying to stop the relationship. I should at least tell him before I decided to have a go with Wally. _There will be no having a go with Wally!!_ Alright, alright! Yeah... he's just a friend anyway... and I was too drunk to make a sound decision on anything! _Whatever! Say goodnight to Mr. Quick and beg our Martian for forgiveness!_

When we got to the porch, I just smiled at Wally as he stepped in front of me. The feeling was there but it was drunken feelings. I knew that he enjoyed dancing with me and being close to me all night... but I could've been any other girl and I was pretty sure he would've felt the same way, hard-on and all! So, no; didn't want to become another number and ruin a great and goofy friendship! I shook my head apologetically. 

“Sorry… think I drunk a little too much…” I saw that he gave me a smirk and I laughed, "Alright, smart ass; a **lot** too much!" I corrected. He laughed along with me.

“It’s okay; it’s your birthday! You're allowed to get stupid drunk for that!"

"I guess so. Okay, I know that I'm fucking sloshed but... why aren't you...?" it was honestly on my mind almost the whole night. Not that I was an expert on knowing when people were trashed but, he wasn't showing any effects of being even a tiny bit tipsy!

"I can't get drunk."

"… what...?"

"My metabolism is too high. I can drink and drink... and drink... and drink! But my body won't let me get drunk. Side effects of being The Flash!" he gave me a gorgeous smile. I was not in the mood to analyze that and simply nodded.

"So, you didn't have a good time tonight..."

"What? I had an awesome time tonight! You don't need to be drunk to enjoy going out to a club! And... I’m… not offended, by the way… by anything that you did tonight.” Wally flushed a bit. It made me do the same; okay, I was a bit clingy and I shouldn't have been. At least, not with him. I was acting like a drunken whore around him and was glad that he didn't think I was!

“Oh… okay. Thank you, Wally. For everything tonight.”

“You're very welcome.” he smiled at me. We stood in awkward silence for a moment before I realized that I was a bit wobbly. Thank the gods the door was there; while he tried to control his laughter, mine was forced out, "You going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, worrywart! Good night, Wallace..."

"Good night, doc." his smile never left. I was tempted to give him another kiss on the cheek but I didn't want to risk stumbling over him... or giving him an impromptu invite inside! I nodded and smiled back before going inside. Whew; my head was spinning! I stumbled across the hallway, leaned onto the wall and started taking my boots off.

“ _Do not take your clothes off…_ ” J’onn’s voice entered my head. I smirked.

“ _Why not…?_ ”

“ _… Because I’m going to do that for you…_ ” he breathed. Oh… shit! My smirk turned into a goofy grin as I made my way upstairs; maybe I had time to brush my teeth! I sobered up a little bit: I was getting me some tonight! Tingling sensations coursed throughout my body as I thought of what he would do to me; Venus did continuous Tiger Woods fist pumps!

As I finished rinsing my mouth out, I looked up into the mirror only to see J’onn standing right behind me... naked. Had I been in my right mind, it would’ve definitely scared the living shit out of me! But, I knew he was on his way… and by the way he stared at me, I knew that he wanted to fuck me silly!

I stared back at him, bit my lip and, well since I was already bent down, backed into him. I smiled; he was rock hard and throbbing: fuck, I was horny! I slowly grinded against him and watched him through the mirror; his eyes widened and darted down to what I was doing. A satisfied groan rumbled out as he started to thrust towards me, his cock pulsated with every move.

“So persistent…” he mumbled as he put his hands on my hips. Yeah?

“You’re the one who wants to… undress me…” I smirked at him; also, you’re the one with the incredible hard on! J'onn answered with an approving sound as his hand made its way underneath my skirt. He gently massaged my throbbing clit through the fabric of my panties which coaxed out a moan from me. I pushed more into him, my hips matching his slow, excruciating rhythm.

"Yes... I do..." he breathed out. My eyes never left the reflection in the mirror; he looked overwhelmed with lust and want as he looked at me. With a quick rip, I gasped as he tore my skirt from my body. I moaned as he did the same to my tank top; aw, not again! Why did I even bother with clothes if he was gonna shred them?! I had no time to mourn the loss of another outfit as he did the same to my underwear. J'onn leaned over me, planting small and loving kisses up and down my spine while his hands roamed from my breasts to my hips. He let out a moan as my body trembled and I gasped out his name. Those cool lips moved back up slowly to my earlobe as his right hand trailed back down to its previous destination.

"Spread your legs..." he growled into my ear. Didn't have to tell me twice; both Venus and I spread our legs immediately! I was so wet, so ready that J'onn slipped two fingers inside of me with ease; he pushed them in as deep as they would go while I clenched hard against them. His cock was dangerously close to that entrance between my cheeks and I was deciding whether to willingly offer it to him or just stand there! I'd never had **him** in there before; only a slim tentacle! I was caught off guard by a light chuckle, "I will gladly put myself in there if that's what you truly want..." the tip pushed against the entrance. I whimpered in half delight/half fear, "But be warned that I will not modify myself..." his words startled me. I looked at him and he had a serious look on his face. He wasn't joking. How did he expect for it to fit?!

"W-what...?" I stuttered as he retracted his fingers. I no longer felt that enlarged tip at my puckered entrance; it now rubbed at my dripping slit.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he oddly changed the subject. I moved along with him, trying my best to get that tip inside of me! I whined when he held my hips in place.

"Yes..." I moaned out. His cock started to inch inside of me but not before he quickly pulled away. My legs shook in frustration and I wanted badly to buck against him!

"Did you... enjoy Wally?" J'onn breathed. _Jesus fuck; not again!_ Gaddamnit Venus, I thought this was the plan?! _I got a bad feeling about this; abort!_ No! You wanted Martian dick, we're getting Martian dick! _No, this is bad! He's teasing you too long! We would've already been filled to the brim in green cock by now!_ Again... she had a point. Maybe if I... danced around the questions...

"… Enjoy Wally...?" I thought that it would produce another question out of him. Or at the very least, he would repeat it!

Nope! Before I could take a breath, the Martian growled aggressively and I was painfully filled with Martian cock. I shrieked but that only made him grab a handful of my dreads tightly.

"Did you enjoy being with Wally? Did you enjoy making him aroused? In front of me? Did you enjoy pretending that he was your lover?" with every question, he thrusted as hard as he could into me, making my body quiver but my breath leaving me. It was… why was I shocked at all of this? I knew what would happen! No wonder he told me to spread my legs, even though it felt like it didn't matter! A teeny tiny part of me enjoyed the pain, actually waiting for the next tinge of it. Anyone else would’ve been in tears and I was very near it! But… I didn’t want to push myself away. I wanted more. I completely forgot that he asked me questions until his grip on my hair tightened. Instead of wincing, my toes curled as I bit my lip.

"It wasn't... that wasn't what I was trying to..."

"Then, what were you trying to do?" he really wanted an answer? What was going to happen to me if I told him the truth?! I groaned and whimpered as he slowly pulled out, his grip loosened on the strands of hair he held captive. I shook as I looked at his reflection; he was waiting on an answer for real!

"I wasn't trying to... turn Wally on..."

"You were attempting to make me jealous..." he realized. A knowing smile swept across his face and I had no idea how to react! He let go of my dreads completely and eased me up from the sink. I was gently guided into the bedroom, thinking that everything was fine. He got his little jealousy fuck out the way... and I had to admit, it was a bit painful but oddly delicious.

J’onn turned me around and covered my mouth with his. It wasn’t loving as it usually was but rough, demanding… possessive. This was so different from him but it still made my body feel as though it was on fire! It was an odd yet tantalizing feeling: my body begged to be as cool as my lips were. Both were more than welcomed and made me throb in sore delight.

I gasped; as sudden as the kiss began, it stopped and I was thrown onto the bed. I wanted to pout; I loved his kisses, regardless if they were rough or gentle! I noticed how he looked at me. The lust was still there, tenfold. There was something else; his red eyes were ablaze with… what was it? It was a stern but aroused look; I knew that I was in trouble for what I had done but… whether I enjoyed or loathed the punishment would be the million-dollar question! Because I went out of my way to make him jealous, I had a feeling that I would somehow enjoy it!

I was flipped on my stomach and felt his weight on me, his lips brushed against my earlobe as he spoke.

“Since you felt the need to make me jealous, I have no other choice but to show what you’ve incurred…” he growled once more and, well, it was probably the liquor: I should’ve been intimidated but I shuddered in pure ecstasy! I got a taste of how he possibly spoke to villains and never had I wanted so badly to role play that!

Without any warning, I was filled yet again; a little less painful but his hips connected with my bottom and I yelped. When he rose, he lifted me by my hips and while I knew that it was impossible but it definitely felt like he was in my stomach! I clenched hard against him, not wanting him to move. Of course, he moved and I took in a breath at the feel of it all. He pulled away slowly, almost making sure that I felt every inch of him as he throbbed. Before he removed himself completely, another forceful thrust brought tears to my eyes. The pain subsided and in its place was that of absolute indulgence. My body sang in the form of tremors as my hands grasped at the sheets on the bed.

It was a good thing that I held on to something; the next hard thrust came quickly and I lurched forward. J’onn held my hips painfully tight and began his “assault” on me. The tears that welled in my eyes rolled down my cheeks but I was seriously in heaven! As he growled and grunted, my toes curled so tight, I was afraid they’d be stuck like that permanently. I tried with all my might to keep those stupid noises inside even though it was making my throat and chest hurt doing so. An embarrassing yowl finally escaped after an extremely rough thrust and I buried my mouth into the bed. If he wasn’t angry before, he was then! I cried out as his hand dug into the back of my head, forcing my head up; he gave me no option to hide any screams save from not doing so at all.

As the Martian continued to thrash into me, I screamed out my pleasure/pain. I didn’t know what to do; the louder I got, the harder he rammed into me. If I didn’t yelp and whimper to his satisfaction, the hand that felt as though it was in my skull tightened. Yet… I was releasing mini orgasms every three seconds! I ached everywhere, my body wouldn’t stop shaking but I still came on that monstrous green cock with every movement. I wanted badly to see the look on his face, to see if it matched how I felt at the moment. Because deep down, I loved it!

That all too familiar feeling ran throughout my groin area, intensified as J’onn gripped my hips with both hands yet again. He held me in place as his own motions became faster. A huge orgasm leapt out, making me cry out his name. My vision blurred and I became dizzy; the effects of the alcohol finally catching up to me. I felt like throwing up and was all too glad to hear him give out a loud but short grunt accompanied with a sharp thrust. He pulsed heavily inside of me, sending hard jets of coolness with every pulse. My body relaxed as I slumped into the bed, not wanting to move! My head spun and I closed my eyes. It was a totally different experience from any other time… and I actually enjoyed it. I still tingled even as he pulled out and laid on top of me. For some reason… the only thing on my mind was what else could I do to make him fuck me like that once more…? The next time, I would make sure that I was completely sober; the drunkenness that lingered was not a nice combination with being achy and utterly spent!

J’onn let out a small gasp but lightly chuckled.

“And here I wanted to teach you a lesson about making me jealous!” he mused. I wanted to laugh; maybe I did. All I knew was that the nausea floated away as I started to lose consciousness, “Happy birthday, my love…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances* I'm back! I promise I didn't forget or abandon this story! But if you're a faithful reader, you know to expect updates every four to five months! 
> 
> I will come back and update with another addition to the soundtrack. This one is possibly going to be longer than the other one: it will represent some of the songs that were played in the club. :D 
> 
> I know it's a lot to ask for because I don't update regularly. But I honestly enjoy it when you guys give me kudos and comments/reviews. I can't make any promises as far as trying to update on a regular basis; I'm going to wing it from here on out. I found that it works out better that way according to my hectic schedule...
> 
> Anyway; please enjoy this latest addition!


	15. Auld Lang Syne

**Auld Lang Syne**

 

Why was I so weak for him? I was supposed to stay away from him, only to yet again, be drawn back into his arms. Was it fair to blame the alcohol? Did it mean that I was simply looking for excuses? It felt like it; as much as I had wanted to lay with **someone** that night, I had the bit of wits about me to had said no to any and everything. But I let him ravage me. Of course, I enjoyed it; the soreness was well worth it in the morning! Again, he wasn’t there when I woke and for the first time ever, he wasn’t there in the house. There was a bouquet of daisies waiting for me on my kitchen table, however and a plate of food in the microwave.

No matter what Venus tried to preach, this wasn’t what I wanted. I didn’t need a part-time lover. I didn’t need a lover who was already committed to someone else. I had longed for someone to be there when I woke up in the mornings; it had been so long since that happened! Everything that J’onn did for me was outstanding and heartwarming. But I could only recall one time where he was there when I opened my eyes… and that was only because I gave myself a near case of alcohol poisoning! If I was going to wake up alone, I might as well be one hundred percent single!

I went back into the routine I started before my birthday; slowly inching J’onn out of my life sexually. This time around, it wasn’t as hard; my triplets were with me for the summer and I started teaching a week after my birthday! It was… well, very different from what I was used to! My classes were a mix of students, from actual children to young adults. All of the mutants defied the laws of physics, being what they were but I went on with my lessons. I was more or less bombarded with the question of why I was normal! By the time the last class approached, I was more relaxed and at ease with the students.

I walked inside the house and was greeted by the unmistakable sound of the Xbox being played; Naruto! I shook my head but smiled.

“Guys, that’s too loud…”

“Sorry!” I wasn’t expecting to hear Wally’s voice! I put my things up and went into the living room; him and AC looked as though they were in a trance, their eyes affixed on the screen. AC’s fingers glided over the controller with perfection while Wally pressed buttons with a purpose. On the screen, Itachi began a fierce combo attack on Naruto and quickly launched into an all team up ultimate Jutsu attack. Wally grunted loudly as he lost, slumping back into the couch.

“Mom, who’s your favorite character?” AC asked, looking at me.

“Nope! I’m done! Does this family breed gamers or something?!” Wally asked, putting the controller away. I laughed a little.

“I taught Ramil when he was five, I taught my kids when they were five! I take it he’s been kicking your ass all day?” I laughed more as Wally grumbled.

“Only for thirty minutes; we made dinner…” AC shrugged.

“And cleaned up.” Jamil chimed from the kitchen table, “Mr. Wally helped with most of it, though.” he was on his laptop, not paying attention to anything else. I finally noticed that dinner was indeed on the stove and it smelled wonderful!

“Cooked…? But… you guys are twelve…”

“We’ll be thirteen soon!” Jamil rolled his eyes.

“I know that, smart ass! And roll your eyes one more time!”

“Sorry…”

“Doc, they’re not babies! And I was here to help out.” Wally smiled at me. I was about to respond until I saw that he touched the communicator that was lodged in his ear, “Ah… I gotta get going. Duty calls!”

“Wait. They…” I tried to think of a way of asking without my kids knowing. But, of course they caught on. AC laughed a bit.

“We know Mr. Wally is the Flash, ma!” he said, switching games. I shook my head but gave Wally a smile.

“Be safe.”

“Always! Besides, AC owes me a rematch…”

“You might need to practice, first…” I didn’t mean for it to be demeaning but the way my boys roared with laughter, I couldn’t help but to smirk. Wally narrowed his eyes before leaving.

It felt good to sit down with my kids and eat, just like old times. I wasn’t too bothered that someone was missing! We didn’t talk much to one another at the table; I just enjoyed slightly studying their faces while they ate. Solonia caught me staring and smirked before she looked down at her plate.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“… Daddy said you were having an affair…”

“… What?! He told you that?!” I nearly choked. I looked at the boys and they had the same sheepish looks.

“We overheard. That ain’t true, is it…?” Jamil looked at me. The last time he had that look of despair in his eyes, they were five and Tabitha had just announced that she was moving out of our house. I had to lie to them; I hated doing it but they were only twelve and didn’t need to know about J’onn. I sighed out and gave them a reassuring smile.

“No, it’s not. Your father… he has every right to be upset at the Justice League. And I think that he’s just really upset with me because of what I decided. So, he’s trying to come up with other reasons as to why I would stay. Saying that I was having an affair was the easy route out, I suppose.” I tried to explain.

“So… you’re not with Mr. Wally…?” Solonia surprised the absolute shit out of me! I coughed due to the fact I had taken a sip of my drink! I widened my eyes at my daughter.

“What gave you that idea?!”

“He… gave you those rose bushes…” she was the same mahogany as her father but I could tell that she was blushing!

“They were just a gift, sweetie. He’s my best friend…” I was met with slight rolling eyes but the three caught themselves.

“Mom… do you even know what that means?” AC looked at me. I smirked.

“I know that the red ones **could** mean love but they’re the most common ones! I have a few yellow ones and those are friendship.” I explained. I was caught off guard at their chuckles, “What?!”

“What about the purple ones...” Solonia asked.

“They’re my favorite color! I would hope that my best friend knew that much about me!”

“No, mom. Purple roses mean he really likes you, like… **really** likes you!” she explained to me. I could do nothing but look at her.

“Where did you learn that from…?”

“At school. Our teacher went on about what the different color of roses meant before Valentine’s Day…”

“Loni got a whole bunch of red roses!” Jamil chimed in. My daughter’s cheeks redden a bit and I couldn’t help but to laugh. Then, I remembered how old they were…

“Who gave you roses for Valentine’s Day?! You’re way too young to…”

“Moooom! It wasn’t like I asked for that!” she rushed. I had to calm down; I remembered when I was twelve. I was… very awkward… and teased constantly; my nickname was Olive Oyl. Looking at my daughter’s shapely figure, I grasped an understanding as to why she received roses from boys! I sighed.

“Sorry! Anyway! Trust me, Mr. Wally doesn’t feel that way about me. And I don’t feel that way about him.”

“I don’t know, mom; those are a lot of purple roses…” Jamil nodded.

“And Mr. Wally has never done anything normal probably his whole life!” I laughed, “Trust me, guys; if me and Mr. Wally were seeing each other, you three would be the first ones to know! And we’re not. If he has feelings for me…” I rushed when I saw that the three of them opened their mouths, “Then he needs to tell me straight up and not through a bunch of friendly rose bushes! And… why am I having this conversation with you three?! Eat!”

Of course, I didn’t want to tell them that it **might** be a possibility. But I needed a bit more convincing, honestly. When I thought about how much time we spent together, it made sense. On the outside looking in, it looked as though we were being awkward with one another, knowing that we both had feelings. But aside from his flirting, it was a bit unbelievable to me! Wally was a straightforward guy; he would’ve told me if he actually liked me! The only time I even considered being with him, I was drunk out of my mind!

The kids didn’t know what they were talking about! If only they knew how huge of a flirt the man was; I always speculated but after a while, I made up my mind and just took it as fact: he had plenty of women to go to. And there wasn’t anything special about me so why would he bother? _Stop selling yourself short; we’re sexy bitches!_ The only one who thought that was J’onn! _That’s all that matters!_

I needed to find a way to murder Venus! Or at the very least, grow some backbone and stop listening to her! Because she had talked me right back into the Martian’s arms! He came by sparingly while my children were there (even years later, they were still delighted to see and talk to him), so I thought that it was a sign that things would end. Nope! No sooner had I came back from dropping the kids back in Birmingham, I got ravished! Well… at least it wasn’t a jealousy screw; it made me realize how much I really missed being with him.

It still didn’t make things right. And so, as the months went by, I started a ritual of trying to avoid Martian sex for a couple of weeks only to be swept up into his arms. He didn’t question the longer than usual breaks; J’onn just assumed that it was because of my new job. I didn’t feel too bad about not telling him the truth because that still played a part of it. I was almost always dog tired after teaching various aged people physics all day long; I had also heard that the school was prone to being blown up every once in a while: trying to avoid that took a toil as well!

The back and forth was getting me nowhere. I either had to be with him or not… and he needed to know the truth. It was coming up on Halloween and I thought about the party that Bruce was throwing. I didn’t want to go through what I did on my birthday (the drinking, yes; I had loads of fun being drunk and not giving a shit): watching Tabs and J’onn be around one another while I moped deep down inside. If I called it off completely, I wouldn’t mope as much. At least I wouldn’t have to deal with the guilt of him coming to me in secret. I think that’s what was killing me the most.

I was nervous as I sat him down beside me. The look he gave me didn’t make it any better; gods be damned, he really was a beautiful alien! Confused Martian was too adorable! I shook the thought out of my head and sighed heavily.

“What is the matter?” he asked gently. I felt Venus’s sadness and almost chickened out yet again. _Don’t do this; he loves us and we love him! It’s not fair!_ What’s not fair is doing this to Tabs; what has she ever done to us? Venus’s silence spoke volumes; I cleared my throat and looked into his red eyes.

“You should know what’s the matter…”

“You don’t like for me to go through your mind. I’ve grown rather fond of you telling me your feelings instead.”

“… Even when you don’t listen to them?” I stopped looking at him; my voice quivered slightly with that last statement. Venus hid her face behind tissue. _If you’re insisting on going through with this, then I’m going to make it really hard for you to do so!_ This bitch…

“I don’t understand. I always listen to you. Jamila, please tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s us, J’onn! I can’t do this, anymore!” I blurted out. The plan was to not cry but Venus held true to her words; my tears quickly landed on my cheeks. I found the courage to look at him, seeing that he had gotten silent on me. I couldn’t explain the way he looked at me; it was a mixture of understanding and… denial? As if he refused to believe what I said.

“That is why you’ve tried to avoid me…”

“You don’t feel **any** guilt at all…?”

“I do. But… I love the two of you the same. I’ve told you this.”

“It don’t make it right, J’onn! And I can’t live like this anymore…” I sniffed, trying to wipe my tears away. Without warning, J’onn placed his hands on my temples and closed his eyes. I panicked a bit; I thought that he was going to do something to my mind. But then I realized that he would never do something like that; the love that we had for one another was genuine. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at me with sadness.

“Our… affair weighed heavy on your mind the entire time. And yet, you continued to be with me. I take most of the blame for that. I feel guilty about the betrayal towards Tabitha. But, I don’t feel guilty about loving you. I have… so much trouble letting you go. But it seems that… you aren’t giving me any other choice. After all this time, why…?” he simply asked. My eyes welled up again at the realization.

“Because… because I can’t have you the way I want you! You say you love me but… you’ll never love me the way that I want to be loved.”

“Whatever it is that I need to do, I…”

“No. You won’t. And I won’t let you do that…” I cried. He fell silent for a while before finally speaking.

“You… I would have to leave Tabitha. I could never find it in my heart to do something like that…” he quietly answered. A sob formed in the middle of my throat and I had no problems letting it loose. J’onn immediately pulled me close to him, “I would have never imagined that loving you would hurt you all the same. That was never my intentions…” he continued softly. Venus was making me act like a fool and I tried to stop crying. But him holding me wasn’t helping matters. It would be the last time we would ever hold each other. Why couldn’t he just be the one? Why did he have to be my best friend’s boyfriend?! Why did he… have to love me?

J’onn made me look at him as he cupped my face gently. I would miss the way he looked at me, whether they were bedroom or simply loving eyes. This time around, there was a sort of sadness in them. I was being pulled closer but looked away when I figured out what was going on.

“No… we can’t…” I trembled out. _We can’t even get one last kiss?!_ J’onn opened his mouth but I beat him to the punch, “If we kiss, I’d never leave you! A-And… I’m not gonna put myself through that, again…”

“Jamila, please…”

“You’re not mine, J’onn! You never will be!” I cried more. I tried to move away from him but he still had me in his arms. Even as someone knocked on the door and immediately let themselves in, he didn’t let go. Tabs’ face went from overly cheerful to confused to despair in under a second. My tears flowed more; we had been caught… and I was about to die…

“No, no, no, no, no; not again…” she rushed and before I could blink, she was sitting beside me, throwing her arms around me. Oh… okay… not caught, “Oh, doc; you’re fine! You’re gonna be okay! What happened?!” I had no idea who the question was directed towards; I was busy being smothered by two pairs of arms!

“ _Should we tell her?_ ” his question shocked the hell out of me! Even Venus was left with widened eyes! _He wants you to die…_ , “Tabitha… I…”

“ _No!!_ ” I panicked, which caused even more tears. Tabs held me even tighter.

“Ssh, ssh… it don’t matter. What matters is that we’re here…” she tried to comfort; I felt like a child!

“ _… then we will have to take this to our graves…_ ” he followed in his girlfriend’s footsteps and held me tighter. As much as Venus hated the breakup, me and her both gave out silent nods; whatever it took to keep me alive!

 

I was supposed to feel better after calling it quits. I would be lying if I said I did. I missed him. I still loved him. And I still wanted to feel his arms around me. Well… I missed being physical with him; J’onn still came around to spend a bit of time with me. Just when I thought things would get back to where they used to be, he would leave. It was a good and bad thing; good that he had control over himself… bad that he had control over himself!

At first, I thought about actively looking for someone else. I just couldn’t think of exactly who. Everyone I surrounded myself with were superheroes. When I thought that someone was being extra nice to me, it turned out that was just how they were; they weren’t trying to woo me! Which proved my point that I made to myself: no one wanted me. If they did, I wouldn’t be so lonely!

-_-_-_-

 

Something had changed. I didn’t know what but I knew that something was a bit… off with Jamila. It made me wonder if it had anything to do with that new job of hers; being around a bunch of underage Metahumans would’ve made me nervous! Then again, we were best friends; she would’ve said something to me.

I usually spent Thanksgiving with my aunt and uncle. But Jamila had also invited me by (her excuse was that the triplets demanded I show up but who was I to tell them no) so I cut my visit short. They understood; Uncle Barry knew how I felt about her and Aunt Iris insisted that I tell her already! If only they knew everything; how a Martian silently stopped me from doing so.

I didn’t know what to expect. When I saw that several cars were in the driveway, it dawned on me that Jamila had family. I… I was going to meet her family. It wasn’t until then that I realized she hardly ever mentioned them. I knew that the majority of them stayed in Memphis but I knew nothing aside from her maiden name… which, if it wasn’t for me knowing Ramil’s last name, I wouldn’t have known **that**! I had no idea if their parents were still alive or what!

Instead of just walking in like I usually did, I waited after I knocked. After a muffled “come in”, I went inside and was bombarded by the smell of awesome food and the TV blaring a game. A mixture of displeasure came from her guests.

“Oh, son of a mother’s fuck; the hell kind of call was that?! You see that shit?! Straight up bullshit! HE DIDN’T TOUCH HIM, YOU FUCKING DICK!! They got it in for us, I tell ya! Fucking interference, MY ASS!!” there was the girl of my dreams! Anyone else would’ve been let down that they weren’t greeted. But I knew that football was her passion and she was prone to ignoring the rest of the world whenever her team played.

I took a quick look at her guests and saw that the only relatives were Ramil and Ashley, maybe a couple of others. Aside from the husband and wife, I had never seen anyone else before. Mila finally glanced my way and gave me a weary smile. I looked at the screen and her team was getting demolished! I gave her an apologetic look before returning the smile.

“I’m just going to fix me a plate…”

“Go ahead; help yourself…” she sighed out and put her attention back to the game. I laughed a little and headed towards the kitchen.

“Hey… don’t go eating all of that cake, either!” Ramil bellowed.

“No one can eat an entire cake!” someone said. I heard a couple of snorts and knew that it was the three who knew me!

“Okay…” Ashley left it at that. I was reminded that I had to eat “normally” and started to fix myself a regular plate. The small group in the living room became boisterous, Mila being the loudest. I could only shake my head; I would hate to see her at an actual game! A thought came to me and I grinned like a mad man; I knew what I wanted to give her for Christmas!

“Hey, Jay… who is that…?” for what it was worth, they tried to whisper! I didn’t have super hearing but I could hear better than a non-Metahuman!

“Who… in the kitchen?”

“Yes!”

“That’s Wally. He’s a good friend.” she explained. Whoever was talking to her let out a growl and never in my life did I try to stop a blush so hard! Not that women totally ignored me; I just wasn’t used to… **that**!

“Now when you say good friend…”

“Stop it! He’s just a friend!”

“So, he’s single?”

“I… I don’t know. But, I’m pretty sure there’s plenty of women waiting in line for him…”

“Mmm…” that time, I blushed! I realized that I was just standing in the middle of the kitchen, eavesdropping and went back to preparing my plate. I looked and saw that Jamila was in the kitchen with me.

“Hey, Wally… are you single?”

“Why? Looking to date me?” I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes but not before I noticed that her cheeks went a bit rosy.

“Someone else wanted to know, ass!”

“Yeah? Man or woman?”

“What if I said it was a guy?” she returned the smirk. I shrugged and continued making my plate.

“Just let them know that they’re going to be strictly bottom. I intend to keep **my** bottom virgin…” I calmly stated. When I glanced at her, I nearly lost it; the gawk that she gave me was priceless! I finally caved in to laughter as she narrowed her eyes at me.

“Fuck you, Wally!”

“Yes! About time!” I put my plate down but was greeted with a series of hard hits to my arm. Despite it actually hurting, I laughed, “Okay, seriously; whoever has their eye on me, tell them thanks but no thanks.”

“Oh. So you aren’t single…” was it me or did it sound like there was a bit of disappointment there?

“Nope. My girlfriend’s name is justice…” I couldn’t help being silly with her. More than anything, it made me smile to see her numerous emotions that eventually ended up in laughter. Sure enough, she sighed heavily, putting her head in her hands before an uproar of laughter escaped.

“I’m so done with you right now! Get out of my house!” she pointed to the door but still laughed. Another eruption from the living room grabbed her attention and she rushed back in, “Shit!! What?? OOOOOOHH!! FUCK YEAH!! Eat a dick, Manning!!”

… I was going to marry her…

 

-_-_-_-

 

Regardless of the slight flirting and silliness, I actually enjoyed having Wally over for Thanksgiving. He met all of my former co-workers that I was close with and the women wouldn’t stop ogling him! I found it a bit weird that he gave excuse after excuse to turn their advances down. It was as though he really did have a girlfriend. If he did, why didn’t he tell me?

I put it in the back of my mind for the moment. Before I knew it, it was Christmas and I had my babes once again. Guess since they were officially teens, I had to stop calling them that (fuck, I felt old…)! Either way, I had them for the Christmas break and looked forward to the holiday once more!

I awoke Christmas morning and had to remind myself numerous times that I wasn’t dealing with hyper little children anymore. The last time we all celebrated Christmas, they eagerly pulled me and Albert out of bed to go and open their presents. Seven o’clock in the gaddamn morning! The look on their faces was well worth it though…

I felt a bit sad at the fact that would be no more. They were probably still fast asleep and as much as I wanted to crash into their rooms and force them downstairs, I decided against it. I made my way downstairs to start on Christmas dinner.

The first signs of life happened three hours later as I was pulling the ham out of the oven. The three gave me lazy smiles when they came into the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas, mom…” A.C. yawned. “Mom”. When did I become “mom” and not “momma” or even “mommy”?! I sighed and smiled; I was being a bit too emotional!

“Merry Christmas. You guys want to open your presents, now?”

“Can we wait until Miss Tabitha, Mr. J’onn and Mr. Wally get here…?” Solonia asked. The boys nodded in agreement. I shrugged.

“Oh… okay. I mean, I don’t know if they’ll be able to make it but sure.”

The three arrived while I was getting dressed; I would’ve found it odd that the triplets knew they would be there but remembered that they knew we were all the best of friends. I stopped in the hallway and took the scene in. The kids were sprawled out on the floor by the tree while Tabs, Wally and J’onn sat on the couch. The adults noticed me first.

“Merry Christmas, you!” Tabs beamed. I smirked until J’onn automatically got up and approached me. I blushed furiously as he planted a gentle peck on my cheek. My eyes widened as my heart raced however he casually pointed upwards. I immediately narrowed my eyes; there better not be fucking mistletoe up there…

Sure enough, it was. I glared at the people in my living room. Tabs was trying her best to control her giggles while Wally gave us a wide-eyed smirk. My kids, however, rolled their eyes or shook their heads in disappointment. Jamil actually glared towards Wally. I had horrible children!

I had company in and out for the rest of the day. I was in the kitchen, making myself a plate. Wally came in and gave me a warm smile.

“Round five…?” I smirked which made him laugh.

“Hey, I’m behaving! Only three plates! And I **still** haven’t had dessert!”

“You better hurry up; everyone likes that caramel cake!”

“Great advice…” he went towards the cake, which was halfway gone, and cut a slice, “So… you know the kids are trying to get us to kiss, right?” he suddenly confirmed my suspicions. I sighed.

“That’s why I’ve been avoiding that mistletoe!”

“Yeeah; you might want to just stay in the kitchen, then…”

“… What…?” I gave him a look. Wally walked over to the entrance of the kitchen towards the front door and pointed. I looked and saw that there was an actual row of mistletoe leading towards the living room! I glared at him but he raised his eyebrows.

“This totally wasn’t my idea, I swear! If I wanted to kiss you, I would’ve done it without the stuff!” he answered. I huffed but shook my head, laughing at bit.

“I have no idea why they’re so persistent in trying to get us together! And, wait… are you saying you don’t want to kiss me…?”

“I… I’m going to treat that like a trick question and plea the fifth.”

“Sounds like a guilty conscience…”

“Nope! Because no matter how I answer that, it’s not good for me!”

“Okay, whatever…” I went back to making my plate.

“Unless you want me to kiss you. That’s the only reason I see for that question. If that’s the case, Dr. Lindsey, then you should just come out and say it…”

“W-What?!”

“Beating around the bush isn’t a good quality, you know…” he shrugged and ate his cake. I gawked at him but then narrowed my eyes.

“After all this time, I shouldn’t even be shocked anymore!” I laughed more. I hadn’t noticed that he moved until I finished making my plate. He was sitting at the table but there was a rectangular white box in front of him, a lovely blue bow on top of it. I furrowed my brow.

“So, yeah… Merry Christmas.”

“Wally…”

“Don’t laugh at me; I just wanted to give you this in semi-private.”

“Wallace, if that box starts buzzing…”

“Pervert! No! Why would I…”

“I’ve stopped putting anything past you!” I laughed and sat across from him. He pushed the box towards me and I started to open it, “Seriously; thank you. Whatever this is, you didn’t have to…”

“You’re gonna recant that sentence in a second!” he smiled but there was a light shade of red across his cheeks. When I opened the box, I stopped breathing. It took so much for me to speak; all I could do was shoot him a look. His smile widened.

“W-Wally!! This is… how did… oh, Wally!!” tears sprouted out as I gave him my best impression of an actual “glomp”. I was surprised that we didn’t topple over on the floor; Wally just laughed and hugged me back.

“You’re welcome. Now, they’re not actually on the fifty-yard line but the view is still good and it’s the last home game…”

“Wait, there’s two…” I took the tickets out of the box and looked at him, “Who… the other one’s yours? I didn’t know you were a Titans’ fan…”

“Pfft! Hell, no! I’m Arrowhead for life!” he proclaimed. I couldn’t help but to gawk at him: the tickets in my hand were for my Titans’ last home game… against the Kansas City Chiefs.

Instead of being offended (because he got me fucking tickets so I’d attend my first ever NFL game), I laughed and hugged him tighter.

“Whatever; I don’t even care! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…” I showered his cheeks with kisses. When I was done, I blushed as I saw that my three rotten eggs stood in the entrance with wide grins. I needed to ground them…

 

I was talked into throwing a New Year’s Eve party. I didn’t know how I felt about it; the last time I played host for a New Year’s party, I not only cooked all the food and did all of the preparations but I got zero alcohol and had to clean up the aftermath. I was assured that this would be different and I knew that my friends were right. Especially when they came by early to help me out. That’s when I learned that both Tabs and Wally knew how to cook (they were more prep help than anything but it still amazed me…)! By the time the first set of guests arrived, I had a clean house, food was ready, music was blasting and I was on my second beer!

This party was a bad idea. Not that I had an omen that things would go very wrong; the most that ever happened dramatically with one of my parties was that my sister-in-law’s brother got drunk and caught a case of the projectile vomits! It was… disgusting to say the least but I didn’t have to clean it up, thank the gods!

No; this was a different feeling. Mainly because Tabitha and J’onn would be there and I would be by myself. Again, something that I hadn’t thought about! Or, at the very least, I thought that I had gotten over it. But… I still loved J’onn. And to see him content with someone else, no matter if it was my best friend, did something to me. I was past the angry phase; it wasn’t fair to Tabs because she would never have a clue. As I continued to drink, I realized that I was going through my moping phase.

At least the party looked like it was a hit. I didn’t have a lot of people; maybe twenty people lingered around at any given time. But whoever showed up enjoyed themselves over the food, the drinks and the music. I didn’t want to be a bother to the loving couple; instead of being by them all night, I mingled as best as I could. Having so many people in my home all at once made me realize how moderate it was. So I knew sooner or later, I would have to spend time with my two best friends. A part of me wished that Wally wasn’t such a social butterfly as well as a notorious flirt; his company would’ve done me some good at that moment!

I made sure that I always had a drink in my hand, though. If I was being forced to be around Tabs and J’onn, I wanted to be too tipsy to care about the two damn near wrapped around each other! It was working for a while… until it got closer and closer to midnight.

I turned the TV on so that we could all watch the ball drop in Times Square. For the first time in a while, I had no urge to watch. Well, I didn’t feel like watching J’onn and Tabitha share a kiss! Because that was supposed to be me and J’onn. As he was in his human form, he glanced at me, his brown eyes flickered for a second. He knew it as well. And that’s what made me go into the kitchen.

“Already got the champagne ready!” my neighbor smiled at me as he walked past with the bottle. The countdown was already at twenty as I poured myself a shot of Bacardi. It was enough to finally put me on the low level of drunk; I thought I had enough liquid courage to celebrate with the others.

I chickened out. I made my way through the other side of the kitchen, towards the front door. Too many people would ask where I was going so my best bet was to exit the house from there. The air was crisp against my skin as I went around to my own backyard. I wasn’t ready. As much as I tried to talk myself into being so, I couldn’t bear the idea of watching them kiss. If anyone else would’ve known about my situation, they probably would’ve called me chicken shit. But this finally made Venus appear from hibernation; she agreed with the decision as I sat on the top step of my porch. _This is for the best. We’ll just sit out here at least until everything’s died down_. My thoughts exactly, Venus…

I tried to think of something else as I heard my guests ringing in the New Year. I glanced around my back porch; I needed some outdoor furniture. The only thing on the porch was the covered up grill and a couple of team wind chimes that sounded off periodically as I sat there. I used to have a few chairs… along with a playground set on the lawn. But a year after Albert and the triplets left, I gave those items to Goodwill. I had plans on buying a porch swing with rocking chairs to match but other events occupied my mind. I made a mental note to check the account tomorrow to see about placing that order…

My thoughts were interrupted as my back door opened. I looked over my shoulder only to see Wally give me a half-smile.

“There you are! What are you doing out here…?” he made the decision to join me as he closed the door and sat down beside me. I shrugged and looked back out into my empty yard, “You missed the countdown…”

“I suddenly didn’t feel like celebrating.”

“Oh. I guess… that’s my cue to leave you alone?” his words made me look at him. Damnit, he was really cute! His fiery hair was cropped short but always messy; I had this urge to just… comb it! When he smiled, boyish dimples appeared that upped his charm by a thousand! I knew that there was zero body fat in that lean frame of his as well, only toned muscle. And let’s not forget those eyes! I had never seen green eyes in person so it was truly mesmerizing to look into his. I was pretty sure that was a part of his method of making panties drop: give the ladies a smirk that made those eyes gleam! Had I not been aware of Mr. West’s ways, I would’ve possibly been one of them! _Umm… what did we say about having those thoughts about him?!_ I know, I know!

“No.” I gave him a smile, “I enjoy your company.”

“Really…?” there was that smirk and gleam. I rolled my eyes and gave him a slight push.

“Not like **that** , perv!” we both laughed.

“You’re beginning to sound like Tabby!” he shrugged and looked out into the yard with me, “The holidays are pretty rough for you, huh?”

“At times. I guess not so much because I get to see my babies, now. But… it’s nothing you would understand…” I hadn’t meant for it to come out so cruel.

“What…? Why would you say that?” I could feel those eyes on me. I sighed and finally looked at him; he had the most confused look in the world!

“C’mon; can’t tell me you’re ever alone during the holidays!” I gave him a look. Wally shook his head, probably more in disbelief rather than a sign of him agreeing with me.

“I’m usually on some mission during the holidays. This year has been rare. Being a superhero is so hard on people with families or even with girlfriends! It’s not like we can set our hours! I…” he sighed, “Holidays are the worst for me. My last girlfriend broke up with me on Christmas… five years ago…”

“What?!” _don’t believe him; he’s just trying to play the sympathy card! Doesn’t that sound like a movie or something?!_ It… did. But, if anything, Wally was my best friend and he had no reason to lie to me! _He’s trying to get in your pants!_ No! He might be a notorious flirt but I was pretty sure he knew where to draw the line between the two of us! Besides… only one person was truly interested in me and that was the Martian!

“So, I may not know **exactly** what you’re going through right now but believe me, I have a clue. A part of me wants to enjoy the holidays still, like really enjoy them. It’s just… hard to do.”

“Oh…” if he was telling the truth, then he did have a clue on how I was feeling! It was possible that the reason the Flash flirted so damn much… was so he didn’t dwell on his heartbreak. _Really? You’re actually falling for that sob story?! And here I thought you were a professor!_

I ignored Venus and pulled him into a hug. I felt his breath hitch slightly in his chest; he was surprised by the move! But it didn’t take him long to relax as he let out a small sigh.

“T-Thank you. I should be hugging you!”

“We can hug each other. We both need it!”

“True…” he returned the hug. I had hugged him plenty of times before but this felt different. It was comforting. It was why I didn’t mind that he laid his head on my shoulder, actually snuggling with me. I definitely needed it; I almost started to regret sitting on the porch in the cold! But now? I was just fine sitting there all night as long as he was willing to give me some of his body heat!

We sat in silence as someone put the music back on inside. When Wally tried to adjust against me, his nose slightly grazed against my neck. I tried to control the shiver that leapt throughout my body; good thing that was an accident! At least… that’s what I originally thought… until he trailed his nose deliberately up my neck! Part of me stopped breathing, the other part made my toes curl. _Oh! I told you! Setup! He’s trying to seduce you! A swift kick to the balls oughta learn ‘em!!_ I… how… I can’t feel my legs…

“W-Wally…” I moved my hands to push him away… but they remained still as I felt his lips press gently to my neck. That shiver I tried to control? No good! The best I could do was at least stop the whimper that threatened to come out! I bit my lip as he placed another kiss on my neck, “W-W…” I knew that it was only two little kisses. But they were two little kisses strategically placed right in my biggest hot spot! So my heart immediately leapt into my throat… and he knew it. He purposely started planting kisses up and down that throbbing vein, making my own breath hitch with every move.

I couldn’t even muster up the voice to tell him to stop. The real problem: I didn’t think I wanted him to! This… felt… good! I took in a breath as he exposed more of my neck to his lips. Holy shit; he was a vampire! He was gonna sink his teeth in and suck me dry! Of course, I knew he wasn’t; Wally moaned as he slowly covered my neck with kisses! I pressed my thighs together to keep the tingling to a minimum. This was his trick; this was how he got so many women in the bed! Because if he continued, I was ninety-five percent sure I would lead him back inside and up to my room!

My heart thumped harder as he inched closer to my jaw. By the gods; he knew what he was doing! All of that to prep up for a kiss that I shamelessly anticipated! Wally stopped and just looked at me. _Alright; now’s the time to protest! You’ve had your little fun… don’t become a statistic!_ Venus was right. I opened my mouth to say something until… I looked into his eyes. There it was; that gleam. I became a deer stuck in headlights as I watched the emotions in his eyes: determination, lust and… awe? I realized that he wasn’t looking straight at me but… at my mouth. I could feel my entire face redden as he bit his own lips as if he was debating on how to devour my lips. Venus tried to get my attention but at that point? I was gone! No one, not even J’onn had ever looked at me or my lips like that! Well, the Martian probably did look at my lips in that way but… I was simply overwhelmed at this point!

He looked back into my eyes and I started to melt. Especially when he gently cupped my face, angling my head to better receive this kiss! Venus finally took notice and stood in dead silence. Oh, my God; help: I’m fucking melting over here! He hadn’t kissed me yet and I was already mush! He finally leaned in and our lips met. The spark from it alone made me moan into his mouth! This… this was some serious shit! I never would have imagined that anyone other than J’onn could make me breathless from a kiss. Well… happy New Year to me!

Wally moved his hands from my face to my hips and we were firmly pressed against one another. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. That definitely did something to him; he gripped my hips as I felt his tongue darting around my own. I had grown so used to J’onn literally wrapping his tongue around mine; I admitted I was a bit let down! Still, the kiss was amazing! It made me wonder: if I was sober, would I had let him get this far? Was it because I was drunk and mopey that I savored this kiss?

I had no time to dwell on it anymore; I was soon on my back and away from the steps. We were still locked into that steamy kiss as I let him lay in between my legs. Oh… there was no question of his arousal: he was rock-hard! Damn; I wanted to say that J’onn was much larger but what was it with superheroes being hung?! True, I technically only been with one. But it was safe to say that Wally was about to be the second superhero I would have sex with. Not that I was complaining; by the gods, I tingled as I felt him throbbing through his pants!

I roughly grabbed at his short locks as his lips went back to my neck. He moaned and cursed as he slowly grinded against me which made me want him even more. Wally’s hands made their way underneath my shirt and he squeezed my breasts to his heart’s content! I didn’t have the nerve to tell him that it did nothing to me! But I definitely felt him harden more as he ran his thumbs over my nipples (they stayed hard, no matter what. It was more painful than anything…).

“W-W-Wait. Wally… are we… really doing this…?” I had to ask. He stopped and looked at me, his eyes full of half lust, half confusion.

“I… if you don’t want to. Or… maybe somewhere more comfortable?” he suggested. Yeah; we **were** in the middle of my back porch, in the cold, making out! It was a miracle that no one had come outside yet, at the very least to look for us!

I didn’t need Venus to inform me that I had fell for his trap. Because I was too aroused to tell him no! I didn’t care; I needed to feel him inside of me just once. Who was to say that I wouldn’t be able to turn the tables on him? That while yes, I would become just another one on the list that the Flash fucked, I wouldn’t be one of the ones on standby. _That… I like that idea. He only gets us once and that’s it!_ Wait… you’re agreeing with this…? _I’m intrigued by what’s in his pants…_ of course!

Before I could make a decision, I was hit by a stinging pain on the right side of my head. That right ear throbbed and rang at the same time which made me cry out!

“Wha… oh, my God, oh, my God!” her voice was slightly muffled but I knew it was Tabs. I had rolled over on my side in pain and closed my eyes. I was afraid to touch my ear; it felt like it was on fire so I knew that I was bleeding!

“Shit; Jamila!” Wally panicked; it was all I needed to hear. Someone sucked in air, possibly wincing, “Get a towel or something!”

“… What were you doing on…”

“Tabby!”

“Okay, okay! But… we should take her to the hospital…” her voice faded. Wally helped me up and held me until Tabs returned with a damp towel… and about half of my guests!

 

I sat in the ER bed shaking. Part of it was anger, the other was sheer embarrassment. At least it wasn’t as bad as it looked: it was only a surface scratch on my earlobe that didn’t need stitches. I would more likely end up with an ugly scar but at least my eardrum wasn’t busted!

My three best friends had stood around in near silence the entire time. I didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing!

“… Doc? I’m so, so sorry!” Tabs broke the silence. It made me feel a little better. I still had this urge to cry, though!

“It’s okay…”

“But, how the hell was I supposed to know you was gonna be on the ground? And why does that door swing **out** instead of being a regular damn door?!” she asked. Ever since moving into that house, I wondered the same thing! Never got a clear answer from HOA so I just accepted it after a while.

“Why were you on the ground…?” J’onn looked at me. Nope; I wasn’t gonna answer that! Besides, it should’ve been quite obvious! I glanced at Wally, who was damn near beet red! When he looked at me, he turned even redder and went back to studying his shoes!

Of course, Tabs noticed as she gasped and clasped her hand around her mouth. J’onn looked at her as my eyes watered.

“What? Did I miss something?”

“Oh… my… God! You and Wally…” she had to bite her lip to contain her wide smile.

“I am lost.”

“Really?! They were making out, J’onn! Right on the porch, ya pervs?!” she shook her head at the two of us. I tried so hard to keep my tears in. It had to be the most embarrassing thing in the world: one minute, we were making out and the next? I caught the edge of my back door on my ear! My saving grace was that nothing ruptured!

“Stop making such a big deal of it, Tabby…” Wally tried to lecture her. Wait… what…? Venus perked up and glared. _I told you! Kick him; kick him, now!!_ I could do nothing but slightly gawk at him. He caught my eye and the frustration left his face. It was too late; a few tears escaped.

“… Maybe you need to go home…” I looked down at my hands.

“Who?” J’onn asked.

“… All of you…” I sniffed.

“But… I didn’t do nothing…” I was pretty sure that the look on her face matched the surprise in her voice. But I was not in the mood to look at any of them. I was already embarrassed enough; to hear that our heated moment meant nothing or wasn’t a big deal? I was beyond speechless.

“If it’s what she wishes, Tabitha. We will check on you later on, Jamila.” J’onn seemed to be understanding of the situation. If he felt how I thought he did, then deep down, he was furious. I had a feeling that he still considered me his: the fact that Wally kissed me was probably making him see red… or whatever Martians saw when they were angered! He kept his cool as he led Tabs out of the makeshift room.

“I said I was sorry…” was the last I heard as they walked down the hall. Wally still standing in his spot irritated me, to the point where more tears fell.

“Jamila, I didn’t mean for it to sound like tha…”

“Just leave, Wally…” I wiped at my tears and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. He seriously looked dejected as he left; the way he looked made me want to call him back. _NO! He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness! Don’t make such a big deal out of it!_ Her reminder made me cringe. Still, when the curtain was pulled open, I hoped that it was him. My heart sank when it was just the nurse to discharge me. I guess the way that I was feeling, his company was better than no company at all.

It was colder than I had remembered as I walked out of the hospital. Then again, about an hour ago, I was drunk and being pleasantly molested by a gorgeous red-head; it could’ve been snowing and I wouldn’t have noticed! I shivered and immediately regretted sending my friends away; how the hell was I supposed to get home?!

 

-_-_-_-

 

I was an idiot. All I had to do was let Tabby tease us but no; I had to say something to her! If it would’ve done any good, I would’ve banged my head against the building!

I watched her during the holidays and realized what was off with her: Jamila and J’onn had possibly called it quits. I’ll be honest; I lingered around a bit more just to see if I could catch the two in the act once more! That’s how I found out.

She hid it well until the party. All day, I tried to talk myself into at least telling her how I felt about her. She should’ve known, what with the kids trying their damnedest to get us to kiss! And the rose bushes. And the tickets. I guess I was too vague about it, still.

So, yeah; I silently watched as she tried to play hostess and avoid Big Green and Tabby. She wasn’t as drunk as she had been on her birthday but she was getting there. I had made up my mind: it was New Year’s and I was going to get my kiss in. I had the opportunity during her birthday but chickened out; the excuse I gave myself was that she was too drunk. Not this time. Wally West was going to do **something**!

I was so nervous when we cuddled! But that same scent from before engulfed me; that sweet and fruity aroma. It was definitely the best kiss ever and well worth the wait! I wondered if she felt the spark that I did once our lips met? That was truly amazing! From there, I just got lost in the moment. What got to me was that she was letting me do whatever I wanted. I was given free reign over her body! I wasn’t going to pass that opportunity up; I used a bit of my ability to carry us from the steps to lying on the porch!

Her body was even softer as I finally touched actual skin. She didn’t react the way I expected when I fondled her breasts, though. I told myself I would ask about it later; I was too hard and turned on to dwell on it!

I never expected to have to rush her to the hospital. After inserting my foot into my mouth, I **did** expect for her to not want to look at me. I left Jamila in the ER but something told me not to leave altogether. I perked up when the doors slid open and I saw Jamila walk out. She was completely sober and shivered. I rushed back to her car to get her coat and approached her.

“Hey…” without a pause, I put the coat around her. She didn’t scoff but she still didn’t look at me.

“Why are you still here?”

“How else are you getting home? I drove your car here.” I reminded her and nodded towards the parking lot. She said nothing as we went to the car. We sat in silence for nearly the whole drive, with me glancing at her so often. I wished that I had J’onn’s telepathy; I needed to know what she was thinking. At a stoplight, she finally sighed and looked at me.

“What I said at the hospital…”

“Wally…”

“Would you at least let me explain? I truly didn’t mean it that way. It’s just… that damn Tabby! You’re sitting there in tears but she wants to tease! Telling her to ‘shut up’ wouldn’t have done much. She just would’ve gone on and on about it even more!” I tried to explained. That damn Tabitha! She was always quick to call someone… well, me in particular, a perv. But would love to tease relentlessly… until someone reminded her that she was fucking a shape shifting Martian probably more than three times a day! So weird…

Jamila simply nodded and we remained silent again until I parked in her driveway.

“I’m so sorry, Mila. What happened on the porch… means a hell of a great deal to me. I mean, before what happened to your ear…” I noticed the bandage and looked away, “Maybe… maybe I was going a little too fast for you…” I stopped when she suddenly giggled. I thought about what I said and laughed along with her.

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine. I’m used to it. I’ll walk you to your door?” it was the least I could do; ask permission. She blushed as she nodded. I handed her the keys when we got to the door. We looked at each other awkwardly as I ran my hand through my hair. Of course, I wanted to kiss her again. At least this time, there’d be no interruptions! I just had no idea if it was the right time.

“I’m… sorry for trying to shoo you guys away…”

“What? No. That was all me. I panicked and… I didn’t mean it.”

“I guess you’re forgiven…”

“Really? You’re not just saying that, are you?”

“No, I mean it.” she looked at me. She was really cute, with those nice brown eyes! I  smiled and nodded.

“So! What a way to ring in the new year, huh?”

“Only you would think that!”

“You can never say that it was boring!”

“That’s true…” she smirked. That was all I needed to know. She was sober… and there were no regrets. I couldn’t help reacting to that; she gasped as I suddenly took her by the waist. I lifted her chin and studied her lips once more; if she wasn’t rosy before, she was definitely rosy then!

“Good to know that kissing me wasn’t boring…” I nearly rushed and pressed her even closer to me. I didn’t know if it was my imagination but I swore I heard her whimper! I leaned in and right before our lips met, I jumped as J’onn screamed my name through my communicator.

“Wally!”

“What?!”

“We have an emergency mission. Come to the bridge for a debrief.”

“Right. On my way.” I grumbled but kept my arm around Jamila’s waist.

“Duty calls?”

“It never fails! Can I come by afterwards?”

“Sure.” she didn’t hesitate. My smile widened at what we would possibly do. Honestly? I was just fine holding her in my arms. Of course, I looked forward to making out! I let out a satisfied moan as I cupped her face, leaning in for another kiss.

“Wally, we don’t have much time…”

“Damnit, ‘Big Green’, I heard you the first time! I’ll be there in like ten seconds!” I growled and angrily clicked my communicator. I sighed loudly. The hell; was he spying on us?! Cock blocker! He wasn’t stopping this; he selfishly had his chance! But, to keep him from interrupting again, I grabbed Jamila’s hand and simply kissed it, “Happy New Year.”

“Yeah, happy New Year!” she just didn’t know how much it warmed me to see her smile at me like that! I smirked and winked at her as I took a couple of steps back. A couple of seconds later, I teleported myself to Watchtower. Tabby was by the control panel and gave me the biggest grin in her life! I became flustered and looked away, only to be met by the light glaring red eyes of the Martian. It took everything I had not to glare back; instead I joined Bruce and Diana and awaited the debriefing.

* * *

[Club Music](https://youtu.be/ZvI97WfqJ10)\- this is actually for the last chapter ^_^ Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blinks* You guys got a real treat... and I think someone needs to mark this day down in history: I've given you guys two chapters... in a span of under a month... from the same story! O_O 
> 
> I'm not going to lie; I haven't fully proofed this chapter so let me know if there's something off or you need some answers to something! 
> 
> I have a few days before I start concentrating on July Camp NaNo. I MIGHT have another chapter for you guys but... we'll see! :D Again; enjoy, comment, leave kudos- anything is appreciated!


	16. What Did You Just Say?!

**What Did You Just Say?!**

 

The last time I gushed like that, I was in high school! I didn’t think my blush would ever leave me. The children were right: Wally **liked** me, liked me! It wasn’t just a drunken kiss; he couldn’t get drunk! After he left, I asked myself over and over again: how the hell did this happen?

I smacked myself quite a few times on the forehead; there were signs everywhere, aside from the flirting! Venus was right; I had tons of book smarts but common sense was on vacation! _You finally realized that! But, don’t forget about his flirtatious ways! You’re not the only girl he probably has feelings for!_ Yeah. _So, don’t forget the plan! We ride him into the sunset and then break his heart!_ After hearing it out loud, I wasn’t quite sure of that plan. It wasn’t… me. And regardless of how many women he actually had, Wally was still my friend… _with benefits!_ Fine; I’ll accept at least **that**!

There was only one thing that truly irked me about it all: J’onn. From experience, I knew that he wouldn’t take the “breakup” lightly but never in my life did I expect that type of behavior from him! It seemed like a coincidence at first but then it never failed; whenever Wally tried to come by, J’onn was close behind. Or, something always came up to where Wally would have to leave. Thankfully, Wally never said anything; I didn’t feel like telling him about the affair I carried on for nearly two years with the Martian! That showed that I needed to say something, myself!

I had hoped that it was just J’onn as a knock was heard followed by the opening of my door. I immediately left the couch and approached him. Before he could smile at me, I slapped the taste out of him! My hand throbbed like no tomorrow but I continued to glare at him as he looked at me with the most surprised face in the history of mankind!

“Stop meddling!” I glared at him. The confusion turned into concern as he sighed.

“I’m only looking out for your best interests.”

“No! I… I don’t know exactly what you’re doing but it needs to stop!”

“Did you end things just to be with Wally?”

“Wally wasn’t a factor until Wally stepped up! So, no! I ended things because it’s not fair to anyone! It’s wrong, J’onn! I needed to find someone who could freely love me; if I stayed with you… there was no way I would find that!”

“Do you believe that you will find that with Wally? Do you truly believe that he would be able to be with you faithfully?”

“Oh, like **you** were?!” I could tell that sentence hit him hard in the gut! His eyes widened before he looked away, “This was both of our faults; we should’ve known better! I’m not yours. You have no right to tell me who’s right for me and who isn’t! Let Wally be! If we decide to get serious with each other and it doesn’t work out… then I will **gladly** tell you that you were right! But until then, just… stop. Could you just be my friend?!”

“How can I when I constantly think of you? When all I want is to have you in my arms…?” he finally looked at me. I gasped but pursed my lips.

“Don’t, J’onn. Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what, Jamila? Tell the truth? I understand that we shouldn’t…”

“No; we **can’t**! Not anymore! If you can’t handle just being my friend then… I’ll have to let that go as well!” it was his turn to gasp.

“Please… no…”

“Then, will you let the thought of us ever getting back together go?” I asked. Venus whimpered but I stood my ground. J’onn looked at me and true despair etched across his face. He finally nodded.

“… Yes. Whatever it takes to still consider you a friend…”

“I still love you, J’onn. But, you cannot interfere with whatever love life I try to have!” I continued. J’onn nodded once more before placing his hand on my cheek. I should’ve said something or at least done something to counter it. But I let him touch me. He lovingly caressed my cheek, letting his finger trace down to my jawline.

“You cannot control how I feel about you. And I cannot help thinking about you. I will always do that…” he gave me a small smile. How…? How did he make me feel like **I** was in the wrong?! Before Venus could voice her opinion, he gave me a full smile and turned to leave. I finally was able to breathe normally but looked away as he left. I still wanted him; I wanted to be back in his arms as well. It was my comfort zone. But enough was enough. No more affairs, no more sneaking around… and no more lying to my best friend.

 

-_-_-_-

 

I really was in love with her. I actually leaned towards saying that I loved her. And, the more we made out, the more I wanted to make love to her. But then I start to think about who she was with before… and I started doubting myself as far as being on par with him. Part of me said that I was being foolish. But then another part asked what if I was right. What if being with Big Green made her used to him and no one else? There was no way I compared to him!

Regardless, it thrilled me that she at least let me be so close to her. And… J’onn stopped giving me the evil looks! While it pissed me off a bit, deep down it saddened me. I considered him a friend and had hoped that he did the same. But the way he reacted to me even smiling at Mila was a bit of a downer. I guess I couldn’t blame him; he had feelings for her as well.

As always, we were all over her house: me, J’onn and Tabby. The three of us were watching TV while Mila was sprawled across my lap on her stomach, busying herself on her laptop; her legs in Tabby’s lap. I loved how more comfortable she became with me; I simply ran my fingers in various spots, from her back to her scalp. Every now and then, I would tie two of her dreads into bows! At the moment, several were strewed across her head! Tabby looked over and a case of the giggles overcame her. That drew J’onn’s attention and he merely shook his head.

“… what I miss?” Mila turned her head to the TV.

“Wally…” J’onn tried to scold. I rolled my eyes but smirked.

“Calm down, Marvin; it’s not hurting her!” I didn’t expect the uproar of laughter from the women!

“Holy shit; did you just call him ‘Marvin’?!”

“Oh, my God; I never thought to call him that!” Tabby managed through her laughter. Poor J’onn looked utterly confused!

“Why would you call me… Marvin?” he asked and it only made the women laugh harder. I finally laughed with them.

“He’s a Looney Tunes character…” Jamila choked out as she went to Google. Oh, hell; this was gonna be hilarious, “A cartoon character; a… Martian…” she showed him the picture and I nearly lost it at his reaction. He narrowed his eyes at me but I couldn’t stop laughing!

“Aw, come on; isn’t he cute?!”

“That… looks nothing like a Martian…”

“Well, how were they supposed to know back then? Oh, take a look at the Queen of Mars! The two of you should totally go to a con as Marvin and Tyr’ahnee! Shit… she has white hair, too!” Jamila pulled up another picture. Tabby slightly gaped.

“Wow… I could…”

“Absolutely not!”

“Wha…? Aw; it’d be fun… whatever a con is! And she’s gorgeous! You can’t tell me you can’t imagine me as her!” Tabby pouted at J’onn. If only he wasn’t green; I knew for sure that he was blushing at the moment! I looked over the picture; yeah… she would make a good Queen of Mars…

“You know… the title wouldn’t be so far-fetched, either… right?” I looked at the two. They **both** blushed.

“I didn’t think of that! Gods; this cosplay is gonna fucking happen!” she eyed the two, particularly Marv… J’onn! Jamila ran her hand through her head only to stop. Oh… the bows! She felt one and then glared at me. I could only give her a smile and a peck on the lips as the two stopped blushing and chuckled.

 

I didn’t know if we were together or not. It seemed like it, the way we would make out! I still couldn’t get over that hill! And I felt that she was getting a bit frustrated over it. I could see it in her eyes; mostly confusion with a hint of… sexual frustration? I knew that I had to stop goofing around and either confess or swallow my ego and carry her up to that bedroom!

Was it obvious that her place was one of my favorite places to be? None of us could explain it! I guess it helped that I was her… I couldn’t say that I was her boyfriend or lover. Romantic interest? That sounded about right! She was on her laptop yet again, trying to come up with lesson plans for her students. She said that teaching wasn’t a bother and there were only a couple of students who attempted to test her. Nothing too serious; just a few who were a bit mischievous. I got a kick out of knowing that there was a kid who could’ve passed for me and Tabby’s son, ability-wise! She emphasized more mine than hers but the kid had silver hair that reminded her of our best friend! Too many times, I had to reassure her that I fathered no children!

While she worked, I jammed out to some music while playing Killer Instinct online against Ramil. When I mentioned the family bred gamers, I wasn’t kidding! It didn’t matter what game we played, Ramil would destroy me! I quickly learned to be on his team whenever we played any type of Call of Duty! And then, A.C. wasn’t far behind his uncle! I was happy that Jamil wasn’t interested in those types of games; he was beginning to be a League of Legends master, though! Solonia was more into the puzzle games like her mother but I didn’t want to try my luck against her!

The song changed just as I lost yet another match and I had to take a break! “About the Money” came on and I got excited a little! Mila laughed from the table and I looked at her.

“What? This my shit!”

“What you know about T.I.?”

“What I know about T.I.?! What **you** know about T.I.?!” I widened my eyes at her. She laughed fully and took a break herself, going into the kitchen. I smiled because I saw her doing a little dance to the beat! I couldn’t help myself; I had to follow her. I squeezed her hips when I was behind her, making her giggle. We danced a bit before I turned her around. Since we were both in a playful mood, I lifted her and placed her on the countertop, making her beam at me. Since she said that I knew nothing about one of my favorite rappers, I was glad that it was still on his part. I gave her a smile as I leaned towards her.

“‘… put your money down, I could buck a hard fo’. You playin’ with it, I’m a send ‘em through your car do’. My watch flooded, shit sick, got a Parvo. I’m doin’ it for black and yellow, free Hardo. The head honcho, nig…’[1]” I was caught off guard as she immediately covered my mouth. Her eyes were wide while I was truly confused! I slowly removed her hand, “What…?”

“Really?!”

“What?”

“Wally, you can’t say that!”

“Say… what?” I had no idea what she was talking about! She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at me. I thought about the lyrics but still raised an eyebrow at her, “I can’t say nig…” she covered my mouth yet, again.

“AH! NO! What makes you think you can say that?!”

“Because… it’s a part of the lyrics…? I wasn’t going to say the bad version! There’s two versions of that word, you know…”

“That don’t mean you get to say them! **I** don’t say them!”

“I didn’t think there was anything wrong with saying n...” she readied her hand and it took so much for me not to laugh, “Okay. So, let’s get things straight. Can I say ‘I went from Smart Car to a bitch with some smart lips’[2]?”

“Yeah, that’s fine…”

“What about: ‘I destroy the pussy, hit it like a fist fight, homie’[3]?”

“… that… that’s not even from this song but… okay…”

“But I can’t say: ‘bitch, you can miss me with it. Bitch ni…’[4]” again with her hand! She grumbled at me.

“NO! What’s wrong with you?!”

“But… Ramil calls me that all the time…”

“Seriously?! And how does that make you feel…?”

“Um… honored…?” I answered truthfully. She huffed in frustration.

“That’s **not** how you’re supposed to feel!” she argued. This was actually funny… and I was starting to like having her hand over my mouth! I smirked at her.

“Well… if I marry you, then can I feel honored about it?”

“Wait… what?!”

“Would I be able to say it back, then? I’ll see Ramil at the reception and be all, MY NI…” like clockwork, her hand covered my mouth, tighter this go around! She was absolutely flustered and I had no idea if it was from the suggestion of getting married or my excessive need of trying to say that word!

 

-_-_-_-

 

When I felt him smile, it made me narrow my eyes at him even more. Especially as he gently grabbed my wrist to remove my hand.

“You’re doing this on purpose…”

“Maybe.” those luscious eyes began to smolder. It made me want to kiss him! His kisses weren’t as toe curling as the Martian’s but they were really good and I enjoyed them fully!

“This is one of your tricks!”

“My… tricks?”

“To get your women in bed with you…” I smirked. I was half serious, half joking; the realization had been made on New Year’s on how he got women to drop their panties! However, I immediately wanted to take it back when his whole demeanor changed. It was as though I hurt his feelings.

“You… hold on. Stay right there; don’t move.” he left me sitting on the counter as he went back into my living room. He switched songs; now “Latch” was playing. I simply watched him as he returned, a small smile on his face, “I really like this song.” Wally was back in his position as he looked at me. I blushed a bit; I wasn’t the best of singers but it was one of those songs that I couldn’t help but to sing. It didn’t take me long to realize why Wally chose the song in the first place. My eyes widened at him as he continued to smirk, “You know, all of that flirting I do is for show. I’ve never had an army of women, ever! There really isn’t anyone in my life right now… except you. Only you. And I plan to keep it that way…” before I could respond to anything, Wally cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss. It started off nice and sweet; I lightly moaned as his tongue slowly ran over mine. It was short lived as he released and looked at me for a moment. A grunt of approval was heard before his lips covered mine yet again.

I felt it; the spark had increased tenfold as the kiss became deeper. It was weird to have someone with hair, again; I wasted no time running my fingers through those locks of his, though! Tonight was going to be the night; he confessed that there were no other women in his life. It felt only right to top it off with some well anticipated sex! His hands went underneath my shirt and I was flush against his body. I tingled at the feel of how hard he was and I locked my ankles around the back of his thighs, pulling him even closer to me. He moaned as I grinded against him, his hands moving down to play at the hem of my pants. I mimicked him as I let my fingers fumble with the button of his jeans.

… I don’t know what happened; whatever I did made him halt everything! His breathing was heavy as he slightly backed away from me, his forehead touching mine.

“What? What is it, now?” to say that I was frustrated was an understatement! I couldn’t help but to let it show in my tone! Wally calmed himself and gave me a weak smile.

“I… I don’t have any condoms…” his face became flustered. Okay; at least we were both on the same page! I was honestly surprised at what he said; it had been so long since I worried myself about protection!

“… oh…”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Well… go get some…” I always had to remind myself that he was the Flash! I didn’t give him a chance to respond as I pulled him back towards me and devoured his lips! He let out a surprised moan but held on to my hips for dear life! _Well, well, well; it’s about time you took control of this situation!_ Shut up, shut up, shut up! No matter what the “plan” was, I wanted that man and I was gonna have him!

Wally pulled away from me once more. I was about to attack him again but then I saw him touch his communicator. FUCK!

“Y-Y-Yeah? What… right now…? A-Alright. Yeah… you did, actually…” he glanced at me and then turned fully red. I bit my lip to suppress my giggles, “Shut up; I’ll be there! I’m sorry, babe…” he sighed out, looking at me. I gave him a playful pout.

“One of these days, I’m a take that communicator out of your ear! Or turn it off!”

“Heh; it’s a good idea… if I wasn’t a founding member!”

“Oh, yeah…” I kept forgetting **that** as well! Wally gave me a tender kiss and looked deeply into my eyes, “Be safe…”

“Yes, dear.” his eyes sparkled with laughter. I pinched him on his arm as I smirked, “I will be, that’s a promise…” another kiss and then he slowly left. I was alone with my thoughts… and my tingling groin! Was it really all about not having condoms? It seemed that it went deeper than that. _What if… they don’t call him the Flash just because of his ability…?_

…… My eyes widened at Venus’s theory. Shit; that never dawned on me! No wonder he always stopped short! I felt so sorry for him. _That’s the only reason I can think of as to why he doesn’t have women clawing at him!_ Poor baby! I would have never thought that when they called the Flash the fastest man alive… that it also applied to in the bed!

* * *

[1] Lyrics taken from About the Money by T.I.

[2] Lyrics taken from About the Money by T.I

[3] Lyrics taken from FDB-Remix by various

[4] Lyrics taken from About the Money by T.I.

* * *

  

 [About the Money- T.I. with Young Thug](https://youtu.be/91IwZZW6GSA?list=PL2tov3GEuLrgMkGIVqEswTETJYBmrHr-c) and [Latch (Lost Kings Remix)- Disclosure with Sam Smith](https://youtu.be/BMiPaLJLqJo?list=PL2tov3GEuLrgMkGIVqEswTETJYBmrHr-c)

Extra: [FDB Remix](https://youtu.be/XUWTFx5pb78) (I know that it was only one line but this is the song he got the line from)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite make it to three chapters in one month! BUT... here's another chapter! A bit short and I actually cut it because the next few scenes would've made this chapter extremely long!
> 
> I do apologize for the potential use of a racial slur as well as the explicit lyrics of two of the songs I linked to! If you're not a fan of rap, just click on Latch and yeah... sorry! *sniffs*
> 
> I'm trying to add a picture of the great Queen Tyr'ahnee, the queen of Mars from the cartoon Duck Dodgers. My profile avi is what Tabitha looks like so she would indeed be perfect to cosplay as her!
> 
> Camp NaNo has started so you may not get another chapter until afterwards. Then again, I'm on a roll and won't complain about this spurt of a writing spirit!


	17. Wait No Longer

I didn’t lie to her; I felt good about that! I didn’t know if she wanted to risk getting pregnant by me. Until she made it clear, I would use a condom with her. But for the most part, overthinking stopped me yet again! The last thing I needed was to disappoint her in the bedroom! I needed to sit down with her and talk to her about it. But then, that raised a dilemma. That meant I would have to confess about knowing about the affair… which meant admitting that I was some sort of perverted voyeur! I couldn’t help that the two of them were absolutely hot together! There was no way I was ready to let her know any of that…

The mission that Tabby sent us on took longer than I expected. Another reason why there were but a few of us with a significant other; it was rough putting them in those situations. I quickly saw why quite a few of us dated within the League; the only ones who could contact us were the other Justice League members. Jamila was the exception; she was assigned a communicator after J’onn declared her an honorary member… I assumed before they started screwing each other!

Regardless, her communicator had its limits; she was only able to contact either J’onn or Tabitha. If they were both on a mission, she would have to wait until they returned. So I was extremely glad when the first person who approached me was Tabby no sooner had I teleported into sight. I texted Mila, letting her know that I was safe but exhausted; I was going to shower and take a small nap before going down to see her. I didn’t even make it to the showers as I went into my assigned room and crashed!

I knew that I was dog tired… but I thought that I had at least made it to the bed! When things came into focus, I realized that wasn’t the case. I was in the chair and… Mila and J’onn were in my bed. I… couldn’t move. They were sitting up, him behind her with his hand busy in between her panties. She rocked against every moment, lightly moaning. My babe was absolutely stunning! Black, lacy underwear that, to be honest, hid barely anything! She also had on those thigh high stockings with the intricate lace design on the hems. I immediately ached as I went over every inch of her thick curves.

When I got to her face, she was staring at me. They both were as J’onn had a fistful of her dreads, making her lean even more into him. I should’ve said something. Anyone with common sense would’ve asked two things: what the hell are you doing to my woman and why the **fuck** are you in my bed?! But the way they both looked at me? I could barely breathe. As if this was intentional; they wanted to do this in front of me. Mila bit her lip and gave me a seductive smile, one that made me ache all the more. J’onn just gave me an oddly wicked one… which shamefully did something to me as well. I became more flustered as he lightly chuckled.

“He’s awake…” I knew that he was talking to her but he kept those red eyes on me. Mila beckoned for me and my legs were suddenly Jell-O! They were… inviting me. Which only meant that… they knew.

They knew that I knew about the affair! It made sense now, how easy it was to catch them, even if it was only twice! They wanted me to catch them. I swallowed hard as I finally moved to the bed with them, my dick throbbing like no tomorrow! She pulled me in for a sweet kiss and then smiled at me.

“This turns you on… doesn’t it?” the question made my face feel like it was on fire! I didn’t know what came over me. But, before I could do anything, my head shook no. … what?! You damn right this was turning me on! I had never been so turned on before in my fucking life; I was anticipating this to be the best damn threesome in the history of mankind!

Jamila laughed and before I could react, I felt her hand trace my hard-on through my pants. I moaned when she massaged the tip and looked back at me.

“Liar!” her smile widened as she freed my dick from its restraints. My breath came in pants as she watched my pre ooze out. The look she had; it was as if she craved it. I wanted to take back what I thought: this was going to be the **quickest** threesome in the history of mankind! I was so ready to explode!

I waited anxiously for Mila to do something; touch it, stroke it, devour it: anything! But I froze and my heart raced as a green hand wrapped around my girth. My body reacted before I could stop it; I trembled as his hand slowly stroked up to my tip. The awkwardness of it all ceased after he swiped a finger gently over my slit… and offered it to Mila. My eyes widened when she didn’t hesitate to lick and suck on that finger. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I was kind of leery of him touching me like that again… but if it made her willingly suck my pre off his finger like that… I wouldn’t feel **too** bad about it! My face warmed once more as he chuckled.

“He has more for you…” his voice was dark, determined. He was just as turned on as I was with all of this. No further words were needed; I moaned loudly as I felt her tongue trace the entire length of my pulsing cock. She wrapped her mouth around the tip, concentrating solely on my slit. I gave her what she desired… not like I could help it; I could feel the pre escaping!

I switched glances from her to J’onn; he watched attentively as she took more of me in her mouth slowly. I could do nothing but let out soundless gasps while J’onn ripped her panties away. I hardened more as he forcefully pushed himself deep inside her; when his hips hit her bottom, she gasped and trembled. I had no idea what he did; I was in my own little world trying so hard not to explode in her mouth. Whatever it was, it made her hum.

I choked out a yell and grabbed her head, forcing her to stop. Holy… shit; that was fucking amazing! I convulsed trying not to cum; while I stopped her movement, her tongue still worked me. It took all of my strength to pull away from her completely; my breathing was fast and hard as she looked up at me in sadness.

“What’s wrong, baby? You didn’t enjoy that…?”

“No… it… wasn’t that…” I tried to calm myself down. Very hard to do when your woman strokes you perfectly!

“You’re so close… aren’t you…?” she went back to massaging my tip with her mouth. I threw my head back in ecstasy; fuck it: if this is what she wanted, I had no choice but to oblige!

J’onn noticed and began forcing her to work me faster, his hand grabbed at the back of her head. He matched the movement and thrusted harder into her. I had no idea how I didn’t explode but I figured he did before I could; he soon slowed down before pulling out fully. I whimpered as he pulled her away from me; just when I decided to just go with the flow of things, he stopped it.

My demeanor changed quickly as I watched the two as he laid back on the bed. He pulled her tight against him and spread her legs as wide as they could go. I stroked myself looking in between her legs; his load was seeping out as her clit throbbed. With one smooth motion, he was in her ass… literally! I felt so bad for her; no lube, no prep whatsoever and that green monster had disappeared inside of her! But… she didn’t scream bloody murder. In fact, she just let out a deeply satisfied moan and bucked against him. I didn’t think it was possible for me to get any harder!

“She wants you inside of her, Wally. It’s you she craves, now.” it was as if he knew my struggle. I sighed in my head; of course, he did. I didn’t hesitate as I approached them, actually straddling over J’onn’s legs. I rubbed the head of my dick over her wet entrance and had no problem entering her. Everything blurred as the two of us piston inside of her. I had no intentions of keeping up with his speed; I did my own thing, bringing myself closer and closer to my end. It wasn’t long before I felt it climbing deep from my groin.

“I’m… about to…” before I could finish, J’onn grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist, locking me in place. I stopped thrusting but he grabbed my hips and made me continue. I tried to protest; I really didn’t want to explode inside of her. But they were both determined to make me do so. The first stream hit like a hard jet of water and I was too choked up to make a sound. I felt nothing else as everything went dark. I… wow; that never happened before!

I blinked repeatedly and it took a while for me to gather my senses. My heart was racing as I tried to calm down. There I was, on my back… in my bed… alone. It was a dream. It was a fucking dream! A highly vivid one; I couldn’t help replaying it over in my head. I still ached and then I realized that I had a death grip around my cock. My pre came out in dollops; I… I had a wet dream, damn near.

 I didn’t know what came over me but I had this urge to show her. I was shaking as I grabbed my phone but I somehow started recording myself. It, of course, didn’t take long at all and I sighed blissfully once I finally stopped making a mess.

I had time to lay and think about that awesome dream. What provoked it? I knew that I wanted to have sex with her; to get around the fact that I would chicken out, we definitely invested in sexting each other. But I never had a dream as vivid as **that** before! I started to blush as embarrassment mixed with a bit of fury. Was… J’onn responsible for that dream…?? No way…

I was still unsteady as I cleaned myself up and left to go find him. It made no sense otherwise why he would be in a wet dream. I… okay, I thought that the two of them together were hot but never him… by himself. I never had those types of thoughts towards him. I ran into Tabby first and she gave me a worried look.

“Whoa; you okay?” she looked me over. I didn’t take the time to look myself over; I was probably a mess. Having a fake threesome and exploding all over the bed would do that to a guy. Thank the gods the rooms were soundproof!

“I… where’s J’onn?” I definitely wasn’t going to explain everything to her. She pointed behind her to the control room and I went up to him.

“Wally. Is everything okay?” he asked sincerely. Those same red eyes were so lustful about ten minutes ago in that dream. I blushed furiously and looked away. I hadn’t thought things through. There was no way I could blurt out that I just had an erotic dream about him, myself and Mila.

“He looks flushed, right? Are you running a fever?” Tabby joined us, feeling my forehead. I swallowed hard and shook my head.

“You… you haven’t planted any dreams in anyone lately… have you?”

“No. Of course not. I would inform someone beforehand. Did you… have a strange dream?” J’onn gave me a worried look. Tabby suddenly gasped and stepped away from me.

“Wait. You were the only one who came back exhausted. You don’t get tired. Something’s wrong…” she looked at J’onn with alarm. Wait… what? No, I do get tired. Granted, it wasn’t often but it did happen!

But, of course, Big Green nodded and looked at me.

“It may not be anything alarming. But I would feel better if you let Bruce check you out. Do you remember what you dreamed about?” he asked. Of fucking course; there was no way I would ever forget that dream! I shook my head, of course.

“… No.”

“Go to the labs. Bruce should still be there. In the meantime, you’re on light quarantine until your test results come back.”

“W-What…? But… I have to…” I started but shut my mouth. My girl was waiting on me. And after having that intense dream… I was more than ready to make love to her. Well… more like pin her to the bed and stay inside her for half the day but whatever!

“Oh, hell no. You ain’t going nowhere! What if you give doc what you have? She ain’t a Metahuman; it could instantly kill her!” Tabby worried. While I was… eighty-nine percent certain I hadn’t contracted some alien bug, she had an excellent point. I loved her (and that confession made me turn red, I could feel it); there was no way I would endanger her like that.

“What makes you think that would be the first place he’d go?”

“Really, J’onn? They’re dating and he’s been gone for what, two weeks?”

“Ah… we’re not… well… I don’t know what we’re doing…” I mumbled.

“What you mean?”

“I don’t know what to call what we’re doing.” I sighed out.

“Um… screwing each other…?” Tabby gave me a look. I laughed.

“We’re not having sex… yet…”

“I don’t get it. I would’ve thought that you would’ve **been** …”

“You think I’m some sort of horn dog?!”

“Uh… yeah! I was there at the New Year’s party!” she reminded me. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave.

“I’ll be in the labs!”

“Wait! You two seriously haven’t…”

“I’m not speaking to you, Tabitha!”

“But… well, what the hell are you waiting on?!” was the last thing I heard before leaving.

I went back to my room while Bruce ran my tests. Good thing was that he agreed with me; that there didn’t seem to be anything odd about my behavior. Not to discredit anyone but I did do most of the work on the mission; it was a given that I would be tired. Plus, I couldn’t eat as much.

Either way; I was still put on quarantine. I plopped down in the bed and texted my woman.

_Hey, babe…_

_Heyyy_

_Aw, shit; three Ys! You want it! ;)_

_:P that was a long ass nap, by the way…_

_Yeah, about that. I’ve been put on quarantine_

I expected the pause after that! I waited anxiously for her response.

 

_What the hell happened?!?!_

_Don’t know yet. Waiting for test results. I feel fine, though_

_I’m coming up there…_

_… do you even know what “quarantine” means…? Lol_

_smart ass! You in quarantine, not me. then we’ll be in quarantine together ;)_

_sooo tempting but seriously, no. stay put, babe_

_why not? I don’t believe you’re in quarantine…_

_Really? Ask Tabby…_

She seriously didn’t believe me? Another long pause and I figured that she did actually call Tabitha.

 

_:pouts:_

_lol told you! Two more days at the most and then I’ll be clear. So… I wanna show you something but I don’t want you to get all upset at me…_

_um… ok…?_

I uploaded the little video and my heart pounded. She was going to think I was a total perv; why in the hell did I decide to record myself?!

 

_Is that… is that your dick??? Jesus Christ, Wally; I’m at work!!_

_…… >.> yeah… I’m sorry! How was I supposed to know?! God; don’t look at it until you get home!!_

_Yeah; I’m gonna show this to everyone at the academy… :P_

_YOU WOULD!!_

_XD_

-_-_-_-

 

I was involved with a nutcase! A horny nutcase! My cheeks ached for the rest of the day thinking about what exactly he was doing in that video. Okay, it was obvious what he was doing! And I can’t even say that I was shocked he would do something like that. A little. I didn’t know. _He’s a pervert; you expected anything less from him?_ He’s… just horny, is all. Probably needed to relieve some stress. _And whose fault is that…?_ That was a great point…

The video intrigued me, still. And I couldn’t wait until I got home to look at it. Okay; I was a perv as well! But, I needed to relieve just as much stress as he did; what perfect way to do so than to watch your… whatever the hell Wally was to me, spill his sperm hopefully all over the place?

As soon as I pressed play, I gawked. Jesus-fucking-Christ; his girth was nowhere near as wide as the Martian’s but he sure was long… and he had a wicked upward curve! Holy fuck; I would have an orgasm the second he got in; that was the ultimate g-spot hitter! His cock bobbed proudly in mid-air. He had the largest tip I had ever seen; seriously: he could’ve been the reason why it was called a mushroom tip. I tingled as large drops of his pre-cum oozed out. Mother of gods…

My fingers made their way to my clit just as he started to spread his pre around the head. Wally was already breathing hard and moaned as his hand slid down to the base. Fuck; those noises!

“This is what happens when I dream about you…” he rushed and stroked half his length. I blushed furiously. He dreamed of me…? The hell went on in that dream?! _He probably had you tied up, begging to be fucked._ Gah! Yeah; that would get me going, too. I continued to watch as his hand moved quickly, never going near the tip. His moans and grunts came heavy and often; how I loved a moaner. Soon, his hand finally moved up towards that glistening tip and he spread his legs wider. Wait… what? Don’t tell me that…

No sooner had I questioned it, a nice rope of cum shot out. Holy… shit; he was a shooter! Wally cursed, groaned and grunted as more shots escaped. I watched in disbelief as he made a mess… like I hoped he would. It had to have been the most explosive cumshot I ever saw in my life… but it was so short. _The Flash, anyone?_ Whatever; it was hot! And I proudly watched it at least six more times before I worked myself silly and dozed off with a grateful sigh.

 

-_-_-_-

 

I had lost her. What the hell was I thinking; I should’ve never recorded myself cumming all over the damn place! I stopped myself repeatedly from texting her; she would respond after she watched the video… right? What if she didn’t? What if I disgusted her that much to the point where she didn’t want to see me, again? Oh, God; I probably made her go running back to Big Green! I was a fucking idiot…

I was really worried after I hadn’t heard from her in almost a whole day. I swallowed my pride and texted her. I was glad to see her respond immediately but she told me about some crisis at the academy. My heart dropped; it sounded like an excuse not to talk to me. But I gave her the benefit of the doubt, told her to text me whenever she could and moped around Watchtower.

I ran into J’onn as I moped around and he gave me a simple smile.

“Still waiting on your results.”

“I know…” I sighed out.

“Something else is bothering you.” I stopped being surprised at him and Bruce being so perspective a long time ago. I just shrugged.

“Doc said something was going on at that academy she works at.”

“I see. I’m sure she’s fine. She’s the only non Metahuman there; Professor Xavier would make sure that she’s the first out of harm’s way.”

“Yeah… you’re right.”

“Would it make you feel better if Tabitha checked on her?”

“It would but… if there’s a real crisis there, I’d rather not get her involved, you know? Not saying that Tabby can’t take care of herself…”

“I understand. It is best to let them handle whatever is going on. Besides, Jamila has every mean to contact us if need be.” he tried to reassure me. I simply nodded. Yeah; she was telling the truth.

The Watchtower alarm blared and the two of us immediately made our way to the bridge. I prayed that it had nothing to do with the academy. I sighed for relief when Supes ordered quite a few heroes to the Amazon. Big Green looked at me and then back at Supes.

“Wally is under quarantine. It would be best if he stayed.”

“Aw, man!” I groaned. The one thing that would take my mind off of things and I couldn’t go!

“Wally, you’re on monitor duty until we return, then.” he ordered and everyone vanished before I could complain. Great. Even Tabby left for the mission; she was the better Monitor! I plopped down at the console and tried to think of things to preoccupy my time.

I couldn’t tell you how long they were gone. All I knew was that I was bored out of my skull. Without Tabby there, I had no one to race against. Ramil was doing something at Metro Tower. Even my woman was M.I.A. I eventually fell asleep at the console!

I awoke to a buzzing sound near my ear. I opened my eyes and saw that my phone was about to tumble to the floor. Oh; a message… hopefully? Sure enough; I smiled wide at her name.

_I know you’re mad at me. don’t be, please…_

_Wha? Not mad. Was worried, though. But not mad._

_Half of the ducking school got blown up… again. … *fucking, damn autocorrect!_

_LOL wait… again…?_

_Apparently, it happens once every couple of years. But, I’m fine. That Russian guy I told you about? He protected me_

_Oh. The metal guy. Yep; I’m jealous…_

_XD stop it!_

_I’m serious. That’s my job…_

_You’re in quarantine; how were you supposed to do that…?_

_… oh yeah… point proven, woman_

_:P_

_say… did you get around to watching that video…?_

The silence was killing me. When she answered back with a blushing emoji, my smile couldn’t get any wider!

 

_That’s a yes! Lol it wasn’t too much, was it…?_

_… I watched it six times…_

 

I had to read that several times before it sank in. Okay, the video was short but I was already seconds away from exploding as it was; that was a given. So it shouldn’t have surprised me that she watched it so many times.

But… she watched it six times! That meant… she liked it. The thought made me flustered; she liked to watch. Heh; there was my hard-on!

 

_…… that got me hard…_

_XD_

_Serious!_

_Show me, then…_

I paused. She wanted a dick pic?! I got harder by the minute; she wanted to see all of me. She enjoyed the video; probably got off from it. And now she wanted to see me hard. I looked around to make sure no one was near. The few that lingered were too far away to see what I was doing. And then the dilemma. I snapped the picture and sent it to her. I already knew what she was going to say…

 

_XD not what I meant but alright!_

_See, if I pulled it out, I’m so hard, I wouldn’t be able to put it back in! I’m on monitor duty…_

_Oh! Guess you need to stop thinking naughty thoughts :P_

I went through my pictures and sent her the Waka Flocka “okay” meme and when I saw the “ROFL”, I knew that she was actually laughing her ass off. It was **her** fault and she knew it!

 

_You’ve seen me. can I see you…?_

_What now?_

_Lol take a pic of something sexy_

_Um… you’re on duty…?_

_I don’t care if you pose in your underwear! I need to see. Something to motivate me for another vid ;)_

_You so crazy! Fine; hold on…_

It was hurting for me to be so hard. I made a promise to myself; once the quarantine was lifted, I would spend a week with her. For now, as soon as I got that picture from her, I would rush to the bathroom and take care of things.

It didn’t take as long as I thought it would. I bit my lip as I looked at her picture. The matching gray bra and panties looked good on her; she was still losing weight. Not that I cared; I honestly hoped she didn’t lose **too** much. I loved her curves. I had a sample feel of her breasts back on New Year’s but I wasn’t going to complain about the view. The bra pushed them up a bit and they were fairly large. I throbbed heavily. She was going to get devoured the second I saw her…

“… Wally…” he scared the absolute shit out of me! The phone flew out of my hand and on the floor. Before I could get it, J’onn grabbed it for me. His eyes darted to the picture before landing immediately on me. I could feel that I was red and snatched the phone away from him.

“It’s not what you think. I wasn’t…” I rushed but I saw that it was pointless. He had seen all he needed to see. J’onn just gave me a nervous smile.

“Ah. Well. Your results are back. Your quarantine is lifted.”

“Oh. Yeah, thanks…” I mumbled.

“Was that…”

“Y-Yeah. Could we not talk about…”

“While I don’t make it a habit of prying into anyone’s love life, I can’t help but to be curious as to why… well, I was there when you mentioned to Tabitha about your sex life. The lack of, anyway.” he questioned. I froze. Then I let my mind race so he wouldn’t read it. How would he react if he knew that I knew about their affair? And that he was the reason I chickened out all the time. I wasn’t him; nowhere near it. I was terrified of not satisfying her like he did.

“I really don’t feel comfortable talking to you about it.” I turned away and quickly texted Mila that J’onn saw her picture. I didn’t know if she was embarrassed or what; her response was a long line of dots. I took that time to tell her that at least my quarantine was lifted.

“I understand. May I offer some advice?”

“Uh… I guess…”

“Well, I have no idea how she feels about you. Be careful not to make her wait too long for you.” he said. For some reason, it made me think back to my dream. “It’s you she craves, now”. If he wasn’t responsible for that dream… maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me that it was high time I stopped being a wuss. I nodded at him and checked my phone.

_Um… so… you know how we’ve been sexting each other? Could we make that happen for real?_

_By the gods, about time! YES! When?_

_… I’m still on duty so…_

“Yeah… I know.”

“You’re also relieved from monitor duty.” he surprised me. I eyed him.

“You’re reading my texts…?”

“If you’re going to be rude and text in front of me…”

“I think Tabby is rubbing off on you.”

“I would hope so.” he surprised me yet again. Okay, that was funny! I laughed and texted her that Big Green relieved me. She texted right back, saying that I had twenty seconds to get to her house. I gawked, “I suggest you be on your way…” J’onn agreed. I nodded.

“Uh… thanks…” I rushed and teleported to her house. Fuck. The condoms. I teleported back, grabbed the pack from my room and returned. I didn’t bother knocking; I went inside and rushed upstairs. Sure enough, she was in the bed, still in her underwear.

“… twelve, thirteen, fourteen…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa; stop counting! I’m here!”

“You’re still dressed. Fifteen, sixteen…”

She didn’t have to tell me twice! I stripped of my clothes and was on top of her before she could blink. Mila giggled and wrapped her arms around me. I anticipated her fingers running through my hair; I loved that more than she would ever know. But her fingers stopped at my ear and she yanked the communicator out. I laughed as she threw it across the room.

“Now you have no excuses to chicken out…”

“Hmm; someone’s horny!”

“Lie and say you ain’t!” was there anything about that woman I didn’t love? Because I loved when her accent came out. Then again, I kinda liked it when she yelled or got over excited with me. I started to harden more as she squeezed her legs, trapping me between her. I could definitely feel the heat between her legs and moaned as I twitched.

“I am...” I rushed and kissed her. We grinded against one another until I couldn’t take it any longer… which wasn’t for long. I hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties and peeled them off. I lifted to pull them off completely and was a second from entering her; the pulsing heat was right there at the tip. Oh, wait… condoms! I broke the kiss and sat up.

She was neatly trimmed but I couldn’t look away from the largest clit I ever seen in my life. I couldn’t help myself; I traced it with my thumb and she gasped. She was already wet. I pressed slightly as I rubbed and a spasm escaped her body. I slowly stroked myself but finally looked at her.

“You’re… already wet. Were you playing with yourself before I got here…?” because there was no way the little grinding we did made her **that** wet; my thumb was starting to get covered in her juices! Her face went rosy but she nodded. Jamila whimpered and moved along with my thumb.

“You gonna… tease me all night…?” she stuttered. Oh… no; that’s definitely not the plan! I reluctantly stopped and fumbled with the condom. And I mean, from opening the damn box to putting it on! There was no turning back; I was too hard to do so. After she took her bra off, Mila laid down and waited for me. Maybe if I looked at her, I wouldn’t chicken out. She wanted me, her eyes practically begged for me to be inside her. Yeah; if she was anticipating me then… I was fine. I had nothing to worry about.

I still expected to slide in with ease. So, I was surprised that it didn’t work out that way. She was tight… well, not really tight but tighter than I expected. I had to use my hips a bit to guide myself in. To say that it felt wonderful was an understatement. She let out an approving moan and lifted her hips to take more of me in. It made me feel like an idiot; she conformed to me perfectly as she clenched around me. My body stuttered when our hips met and her eyes widened.

“Did… did you just…”

“W-What…? No! No… heh; not yet…” I didn’t want to lie. Was it bad that just being inside her made me want to explode…? She just smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. It relaxed and excited me; I began moving to a steady rhythm as she lightly moaned in my mouth. It didn’t take me long to get used to her and my hands went to her thighs. I spread her legs as wide as I could but hopefully not to where it made her uncomfortable. When she gasped as I thrusted, I knew that I wasn’t hurting her. We released the kiss and I buried my head in the pillow; this was a bit too good! She writhed and moaned as I held her down; did she know just how closer she was bringing me to my end…? No matter how hard I tried to keep it at bay, that familiar sensation wouldn’t leave. Mila spasmed around me and I felt her legs tense and relax with every movement. Ten minutes; could I at least last ten minutes?

I want to say that I lasted a bit longer than ten minutes! Not that I was looking at the clock or anything. I was enjoying every moment of hearing her sounds of approval as well as the warm and wet feeling that engulfed me. I had since stopped holding her down and drove into her harder. I wanted to make her cum first but I couldn’t stop my release any longer. With one hard thrust, I finally came. I clenched the sheets hard as my heart pumped hard with every shot I released. I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling in her ear and after a moment, my body finally relaxed. I looked at her, to see if there was any disappointment in her eyes. There was none, thank the gods! She gave me a simple smile followed by a simple kiss.

“You okay?”

“… I don’t know…” I breathed and she laughed, “That was… awesome! I’m sorry…”

“For…?”

“Not lasting long.”

“You lasted way longer than I expected!” she giggled. I wanted to sigh deeply. Of course, she would think that I would be a minute man! Then again, it was something we didn’t talk about. That video didn’t debunk her theory, either. I laughed and pulled out.

“Thanks…? I’ll be right back.” I would never get tired of kissing her; I gave her a lingering peck that made me tingle and went into the bathroom. I was still semi-hard as I peeled the condom off. I finally made love to her. Not what I had imagined it to be but it was great, regardless. I didn’t expect to become a bumbling virgin all over again but I was so glad that period didn’t last long! Thinking about what just happened, I wanted more of her. I needed to show her that I wasn’t this guy who came in like three seconds. That I knew I could satisfy her.

Of course, I was hard again. Yeeah, that was something else she would need to get used to. If I really wanted to, I could have sex for at least two hours straight. I would need a few minutes to recoup in between so it wouldn’t be nonstop! The life of a superhero…

When I got back into the room, I saw that she was putting the blanket on her.

“Wait… what are you doing…?” I asked. She glanced over at me… and I blushed as her eyes lingered a bit longer on my hard-on!

“Going to bed? You’re done…”

“Did you cum?”

“No.”

“Then, we’re not done.” I smiled.

“W-Wait. You’re not going down. You can go… again?” her eyes widened. I laughed as I removed the blanket and put her on her hands and knees.

“I can go as long as you need for me to go…” I bit my lip as I slowly ran my fingers across her slit; she gasped but immediately moved along, “Unless you’d rather go to sleep…” I went for another condom. I slipped a finger inside of her and she trembled.

“W-W-What… no…” she stuttered and I smiled widely, working that finger slowly. I knew that it pained her to have that finger removed but I was eager to be inside her once more. There was no fumbling… much, this time around. A long moan escaped her as I entered her nice and slow, already throbbing against her walls. I would make sure that **both** of us enjoyed it this time around!

* * *

 

[Come Over](https://youtu.be/vu2La_c9e1Q)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :D If you've been reading everything of mine, you see that I've been a busy bee! Still found time to update one of my favorite stories, though! 
> 
> I know some of you don't like it so I apologize for the text speak. To be fair, they WERE texting so...
> 
> I don't think there's anything to touch on for this chapter. There seems to be a lot of you who are Team Wally, though so there ya go! Seriously, I hope you enjoy this chapter, the previous ones and the others to come (I have no idea how many more chapters there will be...)!


	18. Good Morning

 I didn’t know if I liked or hated the fact that I never woke up like those girls did in the movies. You know; the alarm would blare out, they would lazily shut it off, some cool music would play and the cameras would pay attention to the flawless girl opening her eyes. I never woke up like that. My “scarier than hell demons jumping out of dark places” alarm would go off, making me damn near sweep my phone off the dresser, almost shattering the damn thing! From there, I’d attempt to swipe the phone to shut up (this is because I usually end up sleeping on my hands in the middle of the night and can’t feel anything past my elbows…) and finally zombie myself to the bathroom!

Or, I would have days like this when I simply… woke up. The room wasn’t blazing bright but I knew it was morning; the light from the window was dim and a hazy yellow. My eyes slowly focused on the curtains and I realized why the light looked so odd; it was raining. The “tat-tat-tat” of the heavy raindrops battered my window and I mentally smiled; it was Saturday and it was raining: this gave me an excuse to do absolutely shit!

Oh… how could I forget that someone was in the bed with me? The fog lifted from my brain and I turned around, watching Wally sleep peacefully beside me. It was so different from what I was used to; that damn Martian was always already out of bed by the time I got up. This was a rare treat… and I was gonna relish in studying him as much as I could!

Last night… was amazing! I didn’t care about not climaxing the first time; the fact that we finally made love had me on cloud nine! It was a bit awkward at first but once we both got the feel for one another? Mmm! It actually felt nice to have someone “normal-sized”; while I loved the feeling of being filled and stretched to my capacity, not having to brace myself for it was great!

What surprised me was that we went at it two more times. When he slid into me from behind, I was in heaven! That was when I felt the full effects of that curve; after a few deep strokes, I was howling and shaking! When he made it known that the objective was to make me cum, I thought that he would’ve stopped then. Nope! If anything, it egged him on. He drove into me, harder and faster, damn near begging me to cum for him once more. My body complied; Venus was in a state of shock from it all! I didn’t stop convulsing until he abruptly pulled out; the condom broke!

I thought we were done but he was still rock hard! Venus and I both wondered what the hell did we get ourselves into; was he seriously going to make love to me literally all night?! Before I could fully think about it, another condom was put on and I was riding him. Every motion had me trembling and moaning; I lost count how many times I came. My last one happened when he finally came. Wally grabbed my hips and thrusted hard into me. I yelped but then my orgasm stuttered through as I felt him pulsate with every shot he released. Sweaty and breathing hard, we both sounded off. It ended as he gave me a deep kiss and I think we both drifted off to sleep.

So, it felt great to just look at him. I started at his hair, those forever unruly red strands! It was funny that they weren’t like how Fifty Shades and those other stories made it seem sexy. It wasn’t a just fucked unruly but a… “I’ve-been-sleep-for-twelve-hours” unruly! Along with his ivory skin, it made him look so… boyish. I actually had this urge to just comb his hair!

I fought the urge to get out of bed to find a comb and studied his body. I knew that he was sexy; we’d danced close numerous times and that one time when he showed me his abs played in my mind. It was just that Venus never gave me the time to physically study him. The attention was supposed to be on the Martian’s rippling muscles, alone.

I was shocked at what I saw. There weren’t a lot of them but he had scars on his body. Some were small but there were two large ones that stuck out. I wanted badly to touch them but stopped myself. It gave me perspective: J’onn could manipulate his skin… Wally couldn’t. Those were battle scars. Why hadn’t I seen them last night? _Yeah, I don’t think our brains were concentrating on that!_ Fuck you, Venus!

I took in a small breath to keep from getting all emotional about them. Despite the scars, Wally’s body… wasn’t bad at all. In fact, it was normally toned for someone his size. I carefully removed the sheet from his body and smiled at his stomach; although one of the large scars continued down, his stomach was flat, of course and toned: he didn’t have that outrageous six pack that the other superheroes possessed. He had no little “happy trail”, which I didn’t know if I wanted to pout about it. That area being hairless, though; it **did** bring out the sculpture of his abs more.

Of course, since my attention was down there, my eyes widened as I saw the outline of his cock against the thin sheets! To see it in person was a whole different experience! Was he on hard again?! Morning wood, I reminded myself. I squeezed my thighs together as I watched it throb lightly. I was slightly sore from last night; why did my body ache for more?! Overall, despite my hormones, Wally West was a gorgeous man! How did he end up with me…?

“… Are you trying to molest me in my sleep…?” I swear to Christ, I jumped out of my skin! I wanted to narrow my eyes at him but I found myself looking into those mesmerizing eyes of his. Wally gave me a lethargic grin and pulled me closer to him, “Now, **that** would’ve been something to wake up to!” he rushed before his lips covered mine. I couldn’t contain my smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted my leg up to his waist, letting his rock hard cock nestle at my entrance, moaning as he grinded, “This isn’t so bad, either…” he breathed. Before I knew it, I was on my back, tingling as the head of his cock gently rubbed at my clit. I giggled.

“You **can’t** be horny…”

“Did you forget what I said last night…?”

“You said for as long as **I** wanted to go!”

“Okay, I wasn’t going to go into this whole lecture about it! Two things that happened when I turned into the Flash: I’m always hungry and I’m always horny. I learned to tone down one but…” he rubbed more against me and I tingled, “It still happens.” he gave me a wicked smile.

“So, is this what I have to look forward to in the mornings…?”

“And in the afternoons. And evenings. Just… be prepared to be bent over at any given time…” he breathed against my neck. A shiver ran out as he kissed down my neck slowly. I moaned and thought about pushing my hips up; I wasn’t wet enough for him to just slide in but he would’ve gotten the point! Instead, I giggled and pulled him away gently by his hair.

“How about a good morning, first?”

“… I was working on that…” he said with the straightest of faces. I gave him a look, “What? What better way to have a good morning than having sex?”

“Oh, my God; what am I gonna do with you?”

“Hopefully make love to me!” he laughed with me but gave me a meaningful kiss, “Good morning. I missed you.”

“Mmm, morning. Missed you, too. Now, go pee!” I ordered and he laughed.

“You really think this is just morning wood! Fine but when I get back, I want you on top, again…” he chuckled but got up.

 

-_-_-_-

 

She was half right; I did need to go to the bathroom! But watching her as she admired me did make me hornier than I expected. I was just kidding with her but I noticed that she didn’t really back away from me grinding on her. If she didn’t hesitate when I climbed back in the bed, well, I wasn’t going to push her away! After last night, if Mila wanted me, she’d never have to talk me into it.

It took me a while but I came out of the bathroom. Of course, I was still hard; I was anticipating being inside of her yet again. Jamila looked over at me and bit her lip. When I climbed into bed, she moved over.

“Lay down.” she half ordered. Yes, ma’am! I did as I was told, waiting eagerly to hold her by those hips. She straddled me but placed my hands behind my head, “Let’s take care of this morning wood but… let’s play a game…” she smiled at me. I smirked.

“Okay…”

“Whatever I do… you can’t touch me…”

“W-Wait… what? You’re not gonna bruise me, are you…?” I was honestly worried about that. I regretted asking once I saw her eyes lose its playfulness. Ah… my scars. She glanced down at one but then back at me. She gave me a weak smile and shook her head.

“No! I promise you’ll enjoy it. And, I would never hurt you.” she said softly. I relaxed and smiled back.

“So… what happens if I touch you?”

“Oh, I’ll just stop and won’t touch you for the rest of the day…”

“For the res… oh, fuck me…” I breathed. My hands would be glued where they’re at!

“That’s the plan if you obey the rule…” she leaned down and gave me a kiss. Her lips moved to my neck and I groaned.

“W-W-Wait… we’re starting… now…?”

“Mmm hmm…” she moaned and I hardened. Fuck… I would probably explode without her touching it! I arched my hips as she slowly moved down my neck; my dick rubbed against her backside and I moaned more. The little trickster; she lifted away from me and was on my side! Her lips went to my left nipple, where she licked and sucked until it was hard; I was already writhing. I hate that I was sensitive everywhere! Okay… in this scenario, not really! It was funny how you never worried about your will power until it was tested.

She went to my right nipple and did the same; I was itching to show her some form of gratification other than my moans. But I wasn’t going to risk her keeping her word… and I would go crazy if she wouldn’t touch me for the remainder of the day! My hands stayed put as those lips traveled further down but then back to my chest. Her hands caressed me softly and I whimpered; she was still admiring my body.

Her hands slowly traced over my scars and was followed by soft kisses. I had this weird thought, that her kisses made them better. That, at least it made her feel better about them. I was filled with love at the thought. Especially seeing that she was the first woman to ever kiss my scars. She felt bad about them but at the same time she didn’t shy away from them. She accepted me, scars and all. And I loved her more for it.

She stopped assaulting my body with her lips and let her fingers take their place. She trailed one slowly from my sternum but stopped when she got near my navel. I looked to see what happened and reddened. My dick laid rigid against my navel as pre oozed out.

“S-Shit; stop…”

“Stop what?” she put her attention towards my face.

“… looking at it… I can’t… help it…”

“Oh, Wally!” she actually laughed and made me feel like a bigger fool, “You’re not ashamed of your scars but you’re embarrassed by that? **That’s** the result I was aiming for!”

“But… that means…”

“I know what it means, silly!” she laughed but gave me a scorching kiss. I caught myself; I was about to wrap my arms around her. I moaned and trembled when I felt her hand wrap around my girth and slowly stroke up to my tip. I arched my hips automatically when she rubbed the pre with her thumb. She released the kiss and gave me this look; damn that rule: she was about to get attacked, “How long can you hold out?”

“… Five seconds…” I breathed. I didn’t know if she meant how much longer before I came or how much longer I could resist not touching her. Either way, I wasn’t exaggerating much! Of course, she laughed.

“Try longer…” she went back to admiring my dick. At least, that’s what I thought she would do. I let out a hissed moan as I found out what a tongue piercing was really for! The warm metal balls massaged around my tip along with the rest of her tongue as she slowly traveled further down. This felt **much** better than it had in my dream! That one little move had me panting and pushing my hips up automatically; I wanted to feel more of her mouth and tongue.

That move made her come back to my tip as she slowly lapped at my slit. Okay… no complaints either way! Whether she deep throated or stayed where she was, the results would be the same: me exploding. I threw my head against the pillow and tried to keep my moans to a minimum. Of course, that only triggered her to move away from the tip and take all of me slowly. I convulsed when I felt the back of her throat and she pulled away before I could try to thrust past it. Again, that hot tongue worked at my slit and I knew I was coating it with pre. I cursed when she went back down and I tried to thrust wildly into her mouth. She stopped that as she held my hips down. I mean, I could’ve freed myself. But that possibly meant she would stop and I definitely didn’t want that to happen!

Glad I let her pin me down. She worked me faster and I could feel my orgasm climbing from the base. I groaned and shuddered as she gently massaged my balls in the process. She seriously wanted me to cum right then and there. I tried hard to hold it in; as much as I wanted to cum in her mouth, I wanted to be inside her once more. I quickly made up my mind and prayed that she wouldn’t keep her word. I needed to feel her squeeze around me. I wanted to be deep inside her, making her squirm and moan.

I pulled her away and tried to gather my composure, to keep myself from cumming. She gasped and looked at me.

“I know, I know; the rule. But, fuck that rule, I want you…” she was on her back before she could blink. Mila gasped as I shoved a finger inside her and rubbed that swollen clit with my thumb, “You won, okay? You win. Just… forget about that not touching me part for the rest of the day…” I didn’t have to work her long; she was already wet. I removed my finger to grab a condom… and my heart dropped as the empty box fell to the floor. Wait, what? How?!

“No, no, no, no, no, no…” I buried my head into the pillow beside her. That’s right; I used them all last night. I whimpered as I throbbed heavily between her legs. I suppose I would have to let her finish the blow job; there was no way I was going to get up and buy more condoms! Why was I pouting; that mouth felt amazing!

Or… there was another option. I became aware of it when I felt her fingertips on my hardness. I lifted to look at her and she started guiding me inside. I froze for a second.

“W-Wait. You… don’t mind…”

“No.” she gave me no choice but to go in raw as she pushed her hips towards me. Those stories about how sex felt ten times better without a condom? Not true. It was a hundred times better! The feeling left me with my mouth open and my toes curling. Mila gasped and moaned; she was experiencing the same pleasure. I took control and began thrusting slowly into her.

There was no way to describe how I felt. She was wonderfully hot, wet and tight. Her clenching down made me throb even more and it definitely felt as though I filled her. Then, I was already riled up from the blow job; I plunged into her faster and harder, relishing in the feeling of my orgasm climbing more and more. I was never going to use a condom with her ever again! Her moans became louder with every hard thrust; they were in sync with my own moans and the headboard banging away against the wall! I had no idea how I held it in for so long but the urge finally kicked in. I was seconds from exploding. But I slowed down to a halt to keep it at bay once more. Mila’s body trembled but she looked at me, breathing hard.

“W-What? What happened…?” she panted.

“I… I’m about to cum but… I don’t want to pull out.”

“Then don’t…” she wrapped her legs around my waist. Oh… okay… baby Wallys it is! No complaining from me! She pulled me down for a kiss and it was all I needed to continue. I thought I heard her phone go off but I was too into listening to her moan and groan to her heart’s content. My climax built back up soon afterwards and I thought I had a little more time before I really filled her. But then, she started to buck against me. Her moans turned into short gasps and… she stuttered out my name. Her legs locked up as she panted about her cumming and I could feel it. The wetness increased as she started to convulse; before long it engulfed me. It was one of the best feelings in the world… and it was brought on by me. As she wailed out my name, the first shot took me by complete surprise and I choked out a grunt. I cursed at the second burst and drove in as deep as I could for the remaining ones. I shook uncontrollably as my heart thumped hard against my chest; it was the hardest I came… ever.

“I’m… going to have a heart attack… with you…” I smirked before I gave her a loving kiss. I was very close to telling her I loved her. But yeah, no; there was no way I was ruining the moment or scaring her! Both of our bodies started to relax just as we heard the thunder from outside. I looked at the alarm clock; nine-thirty. Jamila pulled my attention away with another kiss and it made me tingle, “Definitely a good morning…” I smiled and she laughed.

“How long are you staying?”

“… a week?”

“Do you ever take anything serious?!”

“I wasn’t joking…”

“You’re… you really want to stay that long?”

“I mean, if you don’t mind it. I haven’t seen you in two weeks; kinda don’t want you out of my sight…” I only meant to tell her the truth, I wasn’t trying to be this sappy romantic! I could tell that she took it that way by how she looked at me. She became rosy but smiled at me.

“Stay as long as you like…”

 

-_-_-_-

 

It was almost like the equivalent of him saying that he loved me. I didn’t know why I took it like that. But I didn’t mind it; if he wanted to move in right then and there, I think I would’ve said yes! I was already used to him being there as it was. We hadn’t seen each other in two weeks and it slightly bothered me. Never mind the fact that I had no idea what to call us. _Um… Wally is our boyfriend…_ oh? When did you become a member of Team Wally? _Yeah, we can’t feel our legs; any man that can do that is a keeper!_ … so true…

My eyes widened as he rolled his hips slowly… and his cock started to come back to life.

“You can’t be serious…”

“What? Oh, you thought I was joking…? Babe, I can go all day. Plus, we’ve been holding back from each other for quite some time…”

“No, **you** were holding out; I was ready...” I laughed. He blushed and opened his mouth to say something until a buzzing interrupted us. Oh, yeah; my phone went off earlier but I was too busy being fucked by this green-eyed cutie! I sighed and reached for my phone, only to blush all to high hell!

 

_um… were downstairs…_

“What?” Wally tried to look at my phone. I looked over and saw that my bedroom door was wide open. I mean, why was I going to close it when I thought it would be just me and Wally?! I shook my head and laughed.

“Tabs and J’onn are here…”

“Oh?... oh…” his look was priceless! Wally collapsed his head into the pillow beside me, his laughs muffled. He looked back at me, “Oh, well! Not like they didn’t know it would happen. Would’ve been nice if someone would’ve said something before!” he made it a point to yell towards the door.

“Oh, fuck you! This ain’t my fault!” Tabs yelled back.

“You can’t do that; I’m taken, now! And since you were listening, I don’t have to tell you how good she is!”

“Oh… my… God…”

“Oh, ew!!”

After a quick shower, I went downstairs first. Tabs still wasn’t her natural shade as J’onn gave me an uneasy smile. I blushed.

“You know, if you would’ve called instead of just popping up…”

“How is this our fault?! No one was answering nothing!” she argued. It made me look at my phone once more. Sure enough, a missed call. I looked at my messages again and saw that she gave me two more texts before the last one, one telling me that if Wally was with me to let her know. Wow; slept through two and was enjoying each other too much to care for the other! I gave them an apologetic look.

“Ah… sorry. So, it was an emergency?” I asked. I saw that Tabs went back to being flustered but glanced at J’onn.

“Not… really. Another mission came up and… well, **I** didn’t think that Wally was needed! But, Clark and J’onn did…” she explained. I tried my damnedest to keep a straight face and not glare at the Martian! I just gave him a surprised look.

“Shit, he’s not in trouble for…”

“No. Well, Clark is a bit worried as to why Wally didn’t respond.”

“That was… my fault. I took his communicator away… and kinda threw it across the room. Wait… why didn’t you use your telepathy?”

“… I already knew where he was… and didn’t want to disturb the two of you. When he didn’t respond via communicator, I assumed that it was for a good reason.” J’onn explained. My look softened.

“I tried to tell you he didn’t come over here to play Scrabble! They ain’t seen each other in two weeks… I knew what was gonna happen…” Tabs mumbled a bit and looked away. I laughed.

“I guess you can tell Clark that all is well and it was my fault! Well, since you guys are here, you want some breakfast?”

“I ain’t gonna turn down your cooking!”

Superman wasn’t **too** upset with me. I got a good talking to about priorities and was reminded that Wally was a founding member. But then he sighed, mumbled something about he would’ve done the same and that was that.

I remembered that Wally had an insatiable appetite and cooked enough for an army, depleting all of my breakfast foods! He smiled widely at me as I laid the food out, rewarding me with a kiss before greedily digging in. I laughed as Tabs glared at him.

“I hope you choke!”

“You have sex three… four times in eight hours and let me know how your appetite is!”

“Wally… I do believe that only applies to yourself…”

“Oh, yeah…”

“And we definitely didn’t need to know how many times!” Tabs and I both blushed.

“What? She was gonna tell you, anyway…”

After an amusing breakfast, the three sat in the living room while I cleaned the kitchen. I looked and smiled at Wally as he made his way in, hugging me from behind. A planted kiss on my neck made me warm all over. I opened my mouth to say something until I felt the throbbing against my backside. He pinned me to the sink as his hand made its way in my shorts. He moaned lightly as his finger grazed my slit.

“Mmm… knew you weren’t wearing any panties…” his other hand went underneath my shirt and massaged a breast.

“W-What are you do…” I whispered but trembled; the tip of his cock throbbed at my entrance.

“Doing what I wanted to do in the shower…”

“Oh, my God, Wally; not here…” I only said it to make myself feel better; I had no problem with him taking me in the kitchen while J’onn and Tabs were only a few feet away, “We’ll get caught…” I stuttered as I felt the tip inch slowly inside me. He had a bit of trouble controlling his moans as his hands held fast to my hips. He wasn’t exaggerating when he told me to be prepared to get bent over at any given time! How my body was surging with anticipation of feeling him deep inside me was a mystery; I still ached from what happened an hour ago!

“Back upstairs?” he breathed as he pulled out. There was no doubt that I wanted more of him; I eagerly nodded. Once I realized that he had all the energy in the world, it made sense that he would want to be inside me as much as he could. We’d toyed with one another for over a month; he was making up for those times when we were supposed to be tangled up in the sheets!

My mind was spinning and it wasn’t a good feeling. The room came back in focus and I was in my room. It was the same feeling of being teleported except ten times worse. Wally cursed continuously but I had no time to concentrate on that; my breakfast had lurched out of my stomach and into my throat. I leaned over and it forced its way out. My stomach at first felt like it imploded, immediately followed by painful knots. My mind continued to spin and I closed my eyes as I continued to vomit, thankfully in whatever Wally pushed in front of me.

“Doc?!” Tabs’ worried voice was muffled; I had no idea if she was still downstairs or in the room with us, “What happened?!”

“I fucked up. I’m sorry, Mila! I’m so sorry!” I knew that Wally was right beside me but his voice was muffled as well. Fuck; my hearing was jacked up.

“You used your ability with her in tow.” J’onn confirmed. I was dry heaving as Wally tried his best to soothe me.

I was finally able to move a bit after a couple of hours. Jesus fucking Christ, I never wanted to feel that again! Wally stayed by my side but didn’t speak a word. We all stayed in my room, watching TV. At least J’onn and Tabs spoke to me. Whenever I looked over at Wally, he would think about saying something but then grab my hand and looked the other way.

J’onn and Tabs decided to leave and were saying their goodbyes. Wally watched as they left and then got up.

“I, uh, guess I better be off, too…”

“What…? Why are you leaving?”

“Didn’t think you’d want me around because of what happened.”

“Wally…”

“That was so stupid of me. And, I’m so sorry. I just… can’t believe I did that! So, yeah. If you don’t want to see me for a while, I’ll understand…”

“Wallace West, if you step foot out into that hallway, I’ll never speak to you, again!” I surprised him.

“You want me to stay…?”

“Of course, I want you to stay! You made a mistake; that’s it. I’m not even mad at you over that. But if you leave, I will be! Unless you’re going to the kitchen to get food.” I smirked. Relief flushed over him as he got back to my side. He nuzzled my neck as he wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened as I felt that familiar throb on my backside, “You’ve got to be kidding me…” I turned around completely to look at him. He was fully red!

“It’s not what you think! I… you yelled at me and…”

“… me yelling at you turns you on…?”

“Don’t make me out to be this pervy weirdo! But… yeah. I mean, I know that **now** isn’t a good time. So, I have no problem with just holding you.” he gazed at me. I melted a bit and smiled, wrapping him in my arms.

“You **are** a pervy weirdo! But… you’re my pervy weirdo…”

“Really? I’m yours?”

“You better be! There better not be other women, Wally!” I narrowed my eyes at him. He became flustered all over again; I felt him harden against me. I laughed, “Holy shit, you really do get turned on by me yelling at you…”

“That wasn’t funny!” but he laughed with me. Wally cuddled me tight and gave me a kiss, “Well, since I’m your pervy weirdo, then you’re my sexy professor.”

“I guess I could deal with that.” I smiled. Did… did that mean he was my boyfriend…? _You know, sometimes I think you have all the book sense in the world but no fucking common sense to save an ant!_ I mentally scoffed at her as I snuggled into Wally.

* * *

[9 AM Sex](https://youtu.be/vQBZY6rOjeI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Another chapter for my lovely readers! I'm on some sort of roll; pushing these chapters out like this! 
> 
> I will be honest; I have no idea how long this story will be but I have this feeling in my gut that we're closing in on the end. :(
> 
> I meant to point it out in the last chapter: for those of you who didn't know- the "Russian metal guy" that Doc was talking about who protected her was Colossus. There was supposed to be a scene where the two of them talked to one another and he's her favorite at the academy but I decided to not include that small scene. 
> 
> I love hearing from you guys so don't be afraid to ask questions or point some things out that seem a bit off. This story is unedited for the most part so I know that there will be times where you'll run into some O_o moments!


	19. The Last Time

I didn’t know what it was about superheroes but being with them made me feel young, again! I had no idea how I always had the energy to keep up with Wally. Or why my body had such a positive reaction to him no matter how sore I was. Was this my sexual peak? I **was** forty, now. Either way, Wally kept his word. At any given moment, he was ready to slide inside me. He had cuddled me that day until I dozed off. But I was pulled out of my sleep when he decided to stick his tongue inside me! His reason? “I didn’t know how else to wake you…”! It was the most interesting week I had in a long time.

I figured that things would slow down after that week; not much but I wasn’t complaining. I was just elated that our relationship was more than sex. I understood completely why J’onn couldn’t take me out around town or anywhere of his choice. But me and Wally went everywhere. It was small places, at first. The grocery store, the mall and all that. It didn’t matter where we went, I was happy to be with him, period. This was something that I never had; it was something that I would dream about. The ex-husband was never a romantic type; it was almost as if we started off as the old married couple! Then the kiddos came and we both worked; there was no time for romance. But Wally went out of his way to make sure it happened… and I loved it. I was starting to love him… and I had no idea if that was delightful or scary.

It frightened me because I had no idea how he would take it. Venus argued that he was my boyfriend but… what if she was wrong? What if he looked at this as something that was in between casual and serious? We definitely were having loads of fun, as well as loads of hot, passionate sex. And we both technically claimed one another. But, what if calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend was too much for him? It was weird and silly, I knew this. But I was also a bit old fashioned. He needed to tell me what he wanted us to be; I was ninety-nine percent sure that I would agree to whatever he wanted.

Then again, I thought about what it would mean for a superhero to date someone. And it dawned on me as to why a lot of them didn’t. Those two weeks were torture on me, on top of the little quarantine scare. It was worse than being a deployed Marine’s wife! I didn’t fault those who didn’t want to constantly worry about the well-being of their significant other; it was very stressful. I knew that a lot of the heroes didn’t want their loved ones to go through something like that. But then, there were some who left it up to the other individual. If they were willing to truly stick with them through it all, they were the keepers. As stressful as it would be, I had a strong feeling that I would be one of those who would stay with him no matter what.

 

-_-_-_-

 

There was no doubt in my mind that I loved her. After spending a week with her, I wanted badly to move in with her! But, I didn’t want to rush things. She truly was the highlight of my day; I couldn’t wait to be in her presence, period. We didn’t have to have sex all the time (I mean, of course, I looked forward to that); I was simply satisfied holding her. After releasing all of that pent up frustration, the sex slowed down and I showed Mila that I wasn’t in this just to be in between her legs twenty-four/seven!

I had hella plans for us, a lot of them made me actually excited. Not a proposal; I had to man up and tell her that I loved her, first! That made me realize that I had to get something off my chest before any of that could happen.

I found myself on Watchtower and ran into John and Diana.

“Guys! Help!”

“Everything okay…?” John gave me a look.

“I need some advice. Where can I take someone on a date that would impress them?” I knew that the question would have the two of them raising their eyebrows. Clark, J’onn, Bruce and Tabby were the only ones who knew my true self. That I wasn’t this smooth talking playboy that had all the women. Maybe the others knew. If they did, they sure did pretend not to know!

“That would depend on what they’re interested in. Wait; is this the same woman who got all of those rose bushes?” Diana asked. I smirked; I never told her who exactly was the recipient of those rose bushes.

“It was **your** idea!”

“I said a couple, not a field of them!” she laughed. John looked at the two of us.

“Oh. So, you have an idea of what she likes, already.”

“Yeah…”

“Who is she, Wally? I’ve been dying to know.” Diana smiled at me. I blushed a little.

“It’s… doc.”

“Doc…?” Diana’s brow furrowed. Then her eyes widened, “Tabitha’s friend? The professor?!”

“Wow… so… does Tabitha know you’re trying to woo her best friend?”

“Ah… she’s been trying to hook us up for the longest! And the wooing has already started…”

“You two are already…” Diana caught herself from finishing the sentence. She cleared her throat; I was probably redder than my hair, “If that’s the case, then why are you asking us for date ideas?”

“I bought her twenty rose bushes for her birthday and found out she doesn’t even like roses…”

“Oh…” Diana frowned a bit.

“But, I **did** give her tickets to see her favorite team play their last home game…”

“Oh, well, that was…”

“Although they were playing **my** favorite team and we embarrassed them…”

“Ouch!” John winced.

“So, yeah. I don’t want to take her somewhere dumb or somewhere she’d hate.”

“Wally… if she’s with you despite those two mistakes… I don’t think it matters where you take her. Sounds like she enjoys being with you. I mean, unless it’s not like that…” John tried. I bit my lip and looked away. I had no idea what she classified us as. I mean, she said I was hers and she definitely was mine’s. We were more than fuck buddies, that was for sure!

“It… I don’t know. So… this date will be the one where I’ll find out exactly.”

“What do you want?” John asked.

“I want… to love her. I already do. So, I guess I want her to love me…” I felt stupid admitting it but at the same time, it warmed me.

“Then just… take her somewhere nice and tell her.” Diana put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. I smirked and nodded; that solved one part of it!

“Thanks.” I was glad that I looked up; Big Green was approaching the three of us. Diana and John turned, greeted him and went about their business. My heart quickened as I sighed a little and ran my hand through my hair, “J’onn, can I… talk to you… in private?” I asked. He gave me a weird look but nodded as we left the control room. He made sure that no one was around as we walked.

“You seem troubled.”

“Okay, so, there’s no way to say this other than to just say it. I… I know about you and Jamila…” I still spoke lowly. I was shocked that J’onn didn’t stop walking. But I could tell that his demeanor changed greatly.

“… I see. She told you?”

“Ah, no. I, um… I’ve seen you two.” **that** made him stop dead in his tracks! The last time I saw a worried look on his face, Tabby had amnesia.

“Did you… tell Tabitha…?” the question made me automatically smirk.

“Do you really think she would still be with you if she knew?”

“No. You’re right. Wally, I want to make it clear that what happened between Jamila and myself… it was a bad judgment call. I admit that it was out of character for myself. However… I shamefully admit that I wouldn’t change my decision. I know that what you discovered made you think less of me. But I hope that you would never think less of her.”

“… I don’t think I could ever think less of her. And honestly? I didn’t think less of you until, you know, you started treating me a certain way. I wondered how you could do something like that to Tabby. But… I saw that you loved both of them the same. I felt… sorry for you.”

“I apologize for how I reacted towards you. It is hard to make you understand my reasoning.”

“You loved her. And you saw someone trying to take what was yours. Even though I wasn’t back then because I knew. It did piss me off, though. But I figured that you loved her if you were willing to give me death stares for just standing near her!”

“I was being very selfish when I had no right to be…”

“Do you… still love her?” I looked at him. J’onn sighed and nodded a little.

“I don’t want to lie to you, Wally. I believe that I will always love her. But, as she’s told me, I have no right to interfere with her love life. And, I want to see her happy. I want to remain her friend.” he explained. I could only nod. Part of me wanted to rip my hair out. He still loved her. How was I supposed to compete with that?

Then, I stopped myself from panicking. She was mine. There was no contest here. I had nothing to worry about. He could continue to love her all he wanted; she showed no signs of going back to him.

“What made you decide to let me know? And I hate to ask but… do you have plans on telling Tabitha?” he asked lowly. I had a feeling that question was coming. I shook my head.

“No. I told myself a long time ago that if the two of you wanted her to know, then it was your business to tell her; not mine’s. That’s still up to you two. I just needed to get it off my chest because… I don’t know. Heh; I knew when I thought about telling you. I think it’s because I want us to be friends again. And I didn’t want you hating me for being with her. I… I don’t have any hard feelings against you and I want it to be mutual. God, that sounds stupid!”

“It’s not stupid. I understand. We were always friends, Wally. I was just foolish enough to let my emotions get the best of me. I’m glad that you’ve forgiven me. Jamila belongs with you. And I will never interfere with that, again.” J’onn looked at me. I could only smile and nod.

“That means a lot. Thanks.”

“No problem. Now, about this date you have planned…”

I had the most amazing friends. I took J’onn’s idea and told Mila not to make any type of plans for an entire weekend. She was a bit wary but complied. I was first to wake up that early Saturday morning; it was still dark outside. Jamila was hesitant in going to bed so early but I promised her that it would be worth it.

I turned the light on and just watched her as she slept. She had gone far too long sleeping by herself; she was the wildest sleeper I knew! It calmed down the more I stayed the night but it was a guarantee that she would either roughly flop on me or smack me in the middle of the night! I kinda didn’t mind it; it startled her out of her sleep more than it did me and then I would be rewarded with sleepy apologies and kisses.

She was curled in a semi-ball and, of course, her hands were underneath her head. If I saw that her hands were underneath her, I would usually try to free them in the middle of the night. Her hair had started out in a bun when we laid down. Now, a few of her long dreads had escaped and were splayed out on the pillow; the bun itself was threatening to be undone. I made a mental note to teach myself how to do her hair. Not that she did a bad job but I figured it would be nice for her to have someone else manage it for a change.

My first instinct was to gently get in between her legs and give her slow licks until she woke up. Hey; waking up to oral was the absolute best! She had done it to me quite a few times; I loved mornings! Her excuse was that it made me stiff as a board, and she loved feeling me that hard inside of her. She also liked my weird curve. I wasn’t going to question it; so long as I got to hear “oh, God, Wally”, “fuck, Wally”, “Wally, I’m cumming”, she could worship my oddity all she wanted!

For some reason, I skipped that idea and gently cuddled with her. I never understood how she generated so much heat in her sleep. I didn’t mind it, of course. I started to plant kisses on her, from her ear lobe down to her shoulders. Mila shifted and moaned sleepily, snuggling more into me.

“You must want some…” she yawned and I smiled against her neck.

“Can’t a man just be affectionate without wanting sex…?” it took so much for me not to let my fingers trail to her clit. I fought the urge to grind against her and just wrapped my arms around her.

“You forget that I know you! So, you’re saying you’re not horny right now…?” she made it a point to wiggle her butt, making my dick even harder. She knew me too well!

“Never said that! As much as I want to put your legs on my shoulders… we have things to do today…”

“Mmm… five minutes…” she took me by surprise when she grabbed my hand and placed it between her legs, “You can’t wake me up like that and then leave me alone…” I didn’t need too much more convincing! My fingers ran over her slit as she opened her legs more. I was turned on so much at the fact that she was already wet; I eased a finger in and we both moaned.

“We both know you need more than five minutes, professor…” I spread her open more and was already halfway inside, “Just know that’s all you’re getting is five minutes…”

We jumped in the shower an hour later and was ready to go.

“Still not telling me where we’re going? And why we had to get up so fucking early…?”

“Nope.” I gave her a wrapped up box. Jamila smirked.

“You and your gifts…” she eagerly opened it. I laughed at her facial expression as she tried to examine the outfit, “I hate to sound ungrateful but…”

“It’s a speed suit. It’s specifically designed to withstand traveling at the speed of light as well as protecting its wearer from the effects of it.”

“Oh! So, if you decide to use your speed with me…”

“There won’t be any incidents… like what happened before…” every time I thought about it, it still made me feel like shit. I was always careful not to tap fully into the Speed Force when I had “civilians” in tow. Even using it at half strength, a lot of people couldn’t take it. All I knew was that I used a bit too much of it, too quickly for her and that was why she got sick.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt her lips on mine.

“Wally, please stop beating yourself up over that. I’m still here with you, right?”

“That’s true.” I smiled. Jamila nodded and looked the suit over, “So, yeah; it’s designed like mine’s but I didn’t want to be all ‘twinsies’ so I went with your favorite colors.”

“Am I gonna need it today?”

“Honestly? I have no clue. The plan is for you not to use it today but we can carry it with us. Just in case. Oh, and Tabby helped with it so it’s indestructible.” I explained. I always said that she was one of the most important members we had. Any fabric she fused her powers with became indestructible. And metals became more durable. She was our most talented yet humbled hero we had.

“Aw! That’s so sweet of the both of you!” she folded the suit up and put it in her tote. I was rewarded yet again with a kiss. I smiled widely and returned it. Before I knew it, our kiss became heated as I pulled her against me. I was a second away from leading her to the couch until I came to my senses.

“No. No, no, no, no; we’re already behind schedule!”

“It’s so weird to hear a man say no…”

“Quiet, woman!” I narrowed my eyes at her. Mila laughed, “Alright. I need you to trust me right now. Close your eyes and just know that I’ll be right next to you, okay?”

“… alright…” she nodded and closed her eyes.

“Ready?”

“Yep.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

I was nervous but I had braced myself for the teleport. I at least knew we would be teleporting wherever we were going. So it didn’t surprise me when I felt that eerie tug. It was more pronounced with my eyes closed, which made the dizziness a bit worse. By default, I reached out for Wally but panicked a bit when I didn’t feel him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m right here.” he had wrapped his arm around me. I calmed down and concentrated on what I was hearing: people. I still had my eyes closed but I could feel a slight breeze; we were outside, “Whenever you’re ready, you can open your eyes.” his voice was still by my ear. I took a deep breath, nodded away the lingering sickness and slowly opened my eyes. I gawked and had to blink a few times, to make sure I was seeing right. We were standing at the base of the Eiffel Tower. I took in my surroundings more before looking at Wally, who was all smiles.

“We’re… we’re in Paris?!”

“We’re in Paris.”

“Wally, I…” I didn’t know what to say, really. I was moved to speechlessness! He took notice but frowned.

“Don’t tell me I goofed up, again…”

“What? No! I mean, it was never a thought to want to go to Paris. But I was never against going!”

“Alright; a good thing! So, what do you want to do first; sightsee or eat breakfast?”

“You’re the one who planned all this. So, I’m following you!” I smiled at him and gave him a lingering kiss.

Of course, we went to eat first! I didn’t mind it at all; I was eating a Parisian breakfast in a café called Le Quai, which was right by the Seine! I couldn’t stop smiling at Wally as we ate.

“What?”

“You’re such a romantic sap!”

“Uh… thanks?” he raised his eyebrows at me and I laughed.

“I’m saying is that this only happens in the movies. Nothing wrong with it; I love it.”

“Yeah? Good! Romantic sap Wally you shall get!” he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I didn’t know if I wanted to laugh or blush, “I know that it’s a bit out of the ordinary. But, if I can provide then why not? I don’t mind doing things to make you smile.” he added. I was close to saying that I loved him and that idea made my heart skip beats. Well, at least I got a clear answer of what **I** wanted. I would have to sit to myself and think about it. Why was I willing, even for a millisecond, to blurt out that I loved him? _Maybe it’s because he’s going to propose._ Wait; what?! _Honestly; why else would he teleport us to Paris, of all fucking places? The most romantic city in the world…? Yeah; he was in the mood to eat some French food!_

The words made me stiffen a bit. Was that really his plan? Wasn’t it too early?! I had to say something.

“Wally… I, uh, I hope you didn’t bring me here to propose mar…”

“Whoa, wait; do what?!” his eyes widened in sheer surprise. I blushed; we were wrong! _… My bad,_ “Baby steps, woman!”

“Sorry. It’s just… you take me to the most romantic place in the world…?”

“I… heh; I didn’t think about it like that! I just wanted to show you a good time, that’s all. So, spoiler alert: there’ll be no proposals today!”

“Okay. Don’t take it the wrong way but… I’m glad. Well, at least not like this.”

“Oh? You wouldn’t want the whole proposal in front of everyone by some famous landmark? Or the rose petals leading to a table with the ring-type thing?”

“Not that I wouldn’t want something elaborate. Just something original. Don’t do the proposal at the first spot we met; that’s been done as well. The whole dinner with the ring in the cake or in the champagne glass?”

“Well, that’s been overplayed so, yeah; no!” Wally answered for me and we laughed, “See, Dr. Lindsey; this is why I did this. To get to know you better.”

The rest of the day was more than I could dream of. Everything in Paris was beautiful, romantic and rich in history. He knew how big of a tourist I was and enjoyed going to nearly every landmark or points of interest. Although we had the discussion at breakfast, I still waited for that moment when he would get down on one knee! Not that I didn’t trust his word but it sure would’ve been out the blue. I stopped questioning why I slowly started to look forward to it; deep down, I had no problem if he wanted to propose to me.

When I thought that we were done, Wally teleported us to Rome for lunch. Oh… my… God! I was no history professor so I always thought “pasta” when it came to Italy. Like, every type of pasta: spaghetti, fettucine alfredo; pretty much everything you could order in Olive Garden! I was so wrong. While we did go on a tour of Rome, it was where we ate that surprised me. The restaurant wasn’t in the best of places (and that was me being nice about it) but it served authentic Italian food. I kinda had my heart set on some fettucine alfredo until Wally quickly informed me that was an actual American dish; any dish with that name in Italy was “tourist trap food”. My best bet was to simply make it at home!

Osteria Bonelli was so authentic that there wasn’t a single word in English on the menu. I saw one familiar-looking word, ravioli, and ordered that! I wasn’t disappointed. I made Wally promise to bring me back to Rome more often just for the food! We ended up completing our tour after that, if only for me to walk off my fullness.

Night had fallen by the time we finished sightseeing. I sighed happily as I looked around, arm in arm with Wally.

“I think I could live here.”

“I think you’re just mesmerized by the food!”

“Maybe.” I shrugged and laughed.

“I take it that you enjoyed yourself…”

“Absolutely! This was the best date, ever. Hate that it has to end…”

“Oh, we have one more stop. It’s in the states, though.”

“Oh? Are you taking me to New York to see some Broadway show? Or to a beach in Cali?”

“Ah… we’re going to Central City.” he left it at that. I bit my lip a little, trying to figure out where that place was!

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie and say I know where that is!”

“Central City is in Missouri. It’s where my aunt and uncle stay.” Wally finished. I stopped walking and looked at him.

“You’re… taking me to meet your folks…?”

“Just my uncle and aunt. And maybe a couple of cousins.”

“The same uncle and aunt who raised you. Wally, that’s the equivalent of meeting the parents!”

“Oh… I didn’t think you’d mind. They’ve been dying to meet you.” Wally looked at me with those eyes of his filled with worry. I sighed.

“Stop…”

“Stop, what…?”

“Looking at me like that! Gods, if we have kids and they have your eyes, I’m done for! They’re gonna get away with murder!”

“Nah. They’ll have your big brown eyes and I’ll just give them all the toys and sweets they want!”

“Wait. Are we… talking about our future kids…?” I realized. He noticed and blushed before giving me a kiss.

“Yeah. Heh; might as well just go to a courthouse and get married, now…”

“Shut up!”

The only thing that made me calm down a bit was that his uncle and aunt wanted to meet me. I was more upset with Wally than anything; this wasn’t something that you pulled at the last second! Meeting someone’s family was a big deal; you had to prepare for things like that! Wally assured me over and over again that things would be fine.

A notion ran through my mind as we stood on the porch. I gave him a quick look.

“Do they know you’re the Flash?” I asked. He reddened a bit but smiled.

“Yeah. You can tell them that you know, if you want. I don’t think I mentioned that to them.” he said before knocking on the door. I didn’t know what to expect. When his uncle answered the door and smiled at us, I couldn’t help but to take him all in. He looked to be older than me, maybe by ten years at the most. But he looked nothing like Wally; he was the same height as him but with striking blue eyes and blond hair. Ah, so he was his uncle by marriage.

His smile widened when he looked at me and I couldn’t help blushing. He may not have been Wally’s actual uncle but he sure did have that charm!

“So, we finally get to meet the professor you’ve been going on and on about!”

“Yeah, nice to see you, too, Uncle Barry…” Wally mumbled and I fought hard to hold in my laugh.

He was right. I had nothing to be nervous about. His aunt and uncle were already fond of me; they both seemed glad that he brought me to meet them. At dinner, I noticed that there was a hell of a lot of food! So, even though the subject wasn’t brought up, that was a clue to the two knowing that Wally was the Flash. I became too occupied with conversation to pay any further attention to it, especially when his twin cousins came by, Don and Dawn. And that was where there were no doubts they were family; the twins and Wally looked more like brothers and sister rather than cousins! Both had red hair, not as fiery as Wally’s though. Instead of green eyes, theirs were blue like their father’s (seeing that his aunt had brown eyes, I concluded that Wally got his eyes from his mother’s side of the family… and that he was possibly right about our children having brown eyes…). I didn’t like the slight tenseness between the three but the two were all smiles, anyway.

The twins’ presence was short-lived; they grabbed a couple of biscuits and left. I was definitely going to ask Wally about it! After dinner, I volunteered to help Iris in the kitchen but I was pulled away by Barry.

“Wally can help out. I want to have a few words with you, alone.” the smile he gave me assured that it wasn’t anything bad. I nodded as he led me through the house. He idly told me about each room before we stopped by a door at the end of the hallway, “There’s something I want to show you. I never felt comfortable enough to do this with anyone except Iris and Wally.”

“I guess it’s good that I’m the exception!” I smiled. Barry laughed but nodded as he opened the door; it led down to a basement.

“I hate to assume but… do you know everything about Wally?” he asked as we went down the stairs. I smirked.

“I know that he’s the Flash.” I stopped short when I saw the setup in the basement. It was a lab, for the most part. My fingers itched to touch something but I only stood there and admired.

“Good. This makes it a bit easier.” as much as I wanted to pay attention to him, my mind was elsewhere. I stopped ogling the makeshift lab and looked on the walls. Of course, there were quite a few news clippings of Wally in his Flash gear; he may not have been the ladies’ man that he tried to portray but he sure did love to pose for the camera!

“What? You’re Wally’s biggest fan?” I laughed but my eyes were on the articles.

“… that’s a huge understatement…” he answered. Some of the articles didn’t look right to me; I had to get a better look at them. One in particular looked worn and dated. That was when I noticed the date: 1994. That… wasn’t right. I tried to study the Flash in that picture as best as I could. Because there was no way it was Wally; I was sixteen in 1994! I turned to ask Barry about it and stopped myself short. In his hands was Wally’s suit. No… it wasn’t his suit. It was the same style but the material was different. The colors had dulled as well. It hit me out of nowhere and my jaw dropped.

“You were the Flash…?”

“Long before Wally, yes. It’s because of me that he became the Flash.”

“Literally…?”

“Yes. Did he ever tell you about his family life?”

“Vaguely. He said that he was abused and I never pressed it further.”

“I never understood it. He was just like any other regular boy. Full of imagination. Always wanted to go out and do things. His father hated that and punished him for it. Or belittled him, saying that he had his head in the clouds. He wasn’t a bad kid, at all. We became buddies before he found out I was the Flash. So, he was always around my apartment. He was the Flash’s biggest fan and I decided to make his day. I appeared as the Flash and the boy talked me to death! He finally asked how I became the Flash and I showed him.”

“How did you become the Flash?” I was always curious but never wanted to ask Wally about it.

“I was working on an experiment during an electrical storm. It was a freak accident; lightning came through the window and stuck one of my chemical cabinets. I got covered in the mess and the Flash was born. I never thought in a million years that it would happen to Wally. But it did, in the exact same way. I had to show him who I was after that. He ran away from home and lived with us from that day.”

“Wow…” I blinked. I could imagine Wally as the cutest little boy ever, those green eyes full of laughter and mischief! It was probably so rough on him, growing up as the Flash.

“I wanted to tell you because… I can tell that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Well, second from getting superpowers! I’m pretty sure that he told you about Linda.”

“… No. I’ll be honest with you; I never asked him about his past. When he told me about how he was treated by his parents… I decided that anything else he wanted me to know, he would tell me. Is that the one who broke up with him on Christmas?”

“Christmas Eve. We thought that they were going to get married. When Wally loves you, he puts his all in it. She knew that and still left him. I guess it makes sense that he wouldn’t want to talk about that…”

“What happened?”

“He decided to tell her that he was the Flash. It made sense for him to do so; he thought they were going to grow old together. But, she couldn’t take it. Didn’t like the fact that he put himself in dangerous situations.”

“So… she left him…” I sighed out. I shook my head as Barry put his suit away, “I mean, I would’ve been a little upset at just finding out about it. But, I wouldn’t have left him. They need all the support they can get.”

“Iris felt the same. She was livid when she found out! But, as you can see; she’s still with me.” his smile warmed me. I could tell that after all those years, they were still in love with one another. For a moment, I imagined me and Wally feeling the same way towards each other… and I smiled along with him.

It was an eye-opening experience. I lost track of time, talking to Barry about his days of fighting crime. There was no Justice League back then but he often found himself working with Superman, Wonder Woman and another Green Lantern named Hal Jordan (I was in tears as he told me how big of an idiot that Green Lantern was… but they were still the best of friends). Barry also told me that he had hardly knew J’onn; by the time he made his presence fully known, Barry was passing the mantle of the Flash over to Wally. It amazed me that the Justice League was only a bit over a decade old.

We said our good nights and was walking towards the driveway. Wally wrapped his arm around me.

“Are you ready to call it a night?”

“I don’t know. You plan on talking me anywhere else in the world?” I smiled at him.

“Not really. I kinda… feel like dancing, though. I don’t know how you feel about jazz but there’s a small festival going on now…”

“Ooh! Let’s go!”

I tried the suit and it wasn’t bad at all! He told me not to bother looking at my surroundings; things would be heavily blurred for me. All I felt was a gush of wind and that feeling of being pulled from the pit of my stomach. It was over in a few seconds as we made it to our destination. The festival was outside, with a few booths and a makeshift stage for the bands. Once my suit was off, we made our way through the small crowd.

“So… do I really want to know what you and Uncle Barry talked about?” Wally asked as we got our wine from one vendor. I blushed and smiled at him.

“Well… I know how you became the Flash… and you’re not the first one. And… I hate Linda…” I admitted lowly. Wally stopped and looked at me, turning a shade of red.

“I… well, I can’t say that I didn’t feel the same way for a while! You mean that?”

“Well, ‘hate’ is a strong word, of course. I guess I should say that she’s a fucked up individual for doing you like that!”

“I learned the hard way that you can’t expect everyone to like what you do…”

“I guess I’m biased because I know all of you guys’…” I had to remind myself that we were in public and cleared my throat, “Yeah, I’m biased. She should’ve at least had the damn decency to do that **after** the holidays. Like she didn’t care about you at all!” I ranted.

“You’re saying out loud what I’ve been thinking for years. So, what; you care for me?”

“Of course, I care for you! I cared for you before we…” still didn’t know what to call us, “… were a thing…” I blushed when I saw the smirk on his face. We sat on some benches a few feet away from the stage. The band was taking a break and one of the guys waved towards us.

“I’ll be right back…” he smiled at me, gave me a small kiss and left to talk to the guy. _So, is this going to be official? We’ve deviated from the plan by a long shot._ It would’ve been one thing if this was some sort of fling to him. But, it’s not. And after what I just heard about Linda… _yeah; she was a bitch. Alright, plan B: we tell him that we love him. It’s so obvious that you do._ I sighed a bit. Venus was right. He needed to know that I loved him and I was no Linda. The man had gone out of his way for quite some time to show me affection. He didn’t have to do any of those things but he did. When he came back, I couldn’t help smiling at him.

“I love it when you smile at me…”

“Good; I love smiling at you. So, who was that?”

“Oh! A buddy of mine from high school. I would’ve introduced you but they’re about to go back on stage. Say, I’m sorry that you had to hear my life story from my uncle…”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t gonna pressure you into telling me things you didn’t want to bring up.”

“Anything you ever want to know, you can just ask me. I want you to trust Wally as well as the Flash.”

“Deal!” I told him. Wally nodded and before I could say anything, the band started up. Wally pulled me up and led me to where a few others were about to start slow dancing.

“This is a special request.” the guy that Wally spoke to announced. When I looked back at Wally, he had this knowing look. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“What did you…”

“There’s something I want to tell you but… I needed a little help…” he rushed. My heart thumped as the guy started to sing. I wasn’t a true jazz enthusiast; there were maybe three or four songs that I knew well. I didn’t know this one so I listened to the lyrics attentively. It was about falling in love, how it didn’t work out at first. I had a feeling where this was going… and I couldn’t stop blushing! Our eyes met and he smirked.

“So, um… I’ve been kinda confused lately. Well, not really. Because **I** know what I want; I just have no clue if you want the same.”

“Wally…”

“And it feels like we’re there but then I get this, I don’t know, this vibe or something from you. I want to know if… if I can actually call you my girlfriend. I know that you said I was yours. And you’re definitely mine! I mean… if that’s what you really want.” he stumbled. This was the cutest thing in the world, when he tripped over his own words!

“Oh, Wally…”

“Maybe you want to be mine but just not my girlfriend? If that makes sense? I don’t know. Okay, I’m really nervous about this so I’m just gonna start blabbing stuff out! I’m really, really in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for the longest. My day was made whenever I got the chance to hang out with you. It still makes my day to be around you. It’s not all about sex. I mean, don’t get me wrong; the sex is a-fucking-mazing! But, I also enjoy when we cuddle. Or when we just sit there and eat together. Or, that one time when we were all in the living room and you were just in my lap doing your work. Even when we go grocery shopping. I… I love that. It means the world to me when we just do ordinary stuff together. But then I feel the same way when we do romantic stuff, too. Like, I always wanted to kiss you in the rain. Not if there’s a tornado around, of course. Because… if you’re gonna be swept off your feet, I want to be the one who does that. Even though that tornado could do that, too…” oh, my God; I didn’t know if my tears were from joy or the laughter I held inside! In a way, this was better than a proposal. I interrupted his rambling with a kiss. Wally was surprised at first but then he finally leaned more into it, wrapping me closer to him.

“Kissing… that’s a good sign. So… does that mean it’s official or…”

“No, I kissed you so you could shut up! Oh, my God; that was a joke: I was kidding!” his face went from elated to hurt in record time! I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and laughed, “Yes, silly ass! It’s official. What am I gonna do with you…?”

“Hopefully love me.”

“Already done…” I gave him another kiss. He gave me the most sultry look I ever seen and I nearly melted.

“I love you, too…”

“~As far as I can see, there’s only you and only me… this is the last time I’ll fall in love…~”[1]

* * *

[1] Lyrics taken from “[The Last Time](https://youtu.be/DAKlADVn6NE?list=PL2tov3GEuLrgMkGIVqEswTETJYBmrHr-c)” by Eric Benet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if I can straighten some things out! I know, this was a long chapter and I'm sorry :(
> 
> The John mentioned is Green Lantern John Stewart.
> 
> The speed suit: it's just like Wally's except purple and black.
> 
> The two restaurants mentioned: Le Quai and Osteria Bonelli, are real.
> 
> Uncle Barry is indeed Barry Allen (but a lot of you knew that already, so...).
> 
> Don and Dawn hate Wally because while they only received partial powers, Wally has them fully. 
> 
> Jamila is roughly ten years older than Wally and Tabitha. That's why she knew it wasn't Wally in the 1994 article.
> 
> In the comics, Wally and Linda do marry and have twins (I remembered that the girl's name was Ira, after his aunt Iris. Can't remember the boy's name...).
> 
> I had to alter who founded the Justice League a bit, since I am using Justice League Unlimited founding members and not pre-New 52 comics founding members (and Hal Jordan was the lousiest Green Lantern there ever was... maybe Guy takes top spot but Hal is in a very close second! Research the older comics and you'll see...).
> 
> That's it, I think? And I'm not sure how close we are to the end. But it's creeping up :(


	20. A Confession

Nothing could dampen my mood; I was sitting on cloud nine! I was so eager to tell anyone who would listen that Wally West was officially off the market. The way that she reacted about Linda, it was safe to say that this was it. Jamila was in it for the long run.

I replayed the date over and over again in my mind. I couldn’t help but to laugh; she thought that I was trying to propose! I had no idea how I felt about that. We’d known each other for quite some time and I’d been in love with her for nearly as long; it wouldn’t have felt strange for me to propose to her. But then, I hadn’t known where we stood: proposing could’ve freaked her out. Regardless; I knew now and well… maybe giving her a ring wouldn’t be too far off in the future.

“… You’re glowing…” I was so deep in thought, I hadn’t realized that Tabitha was sitting across from me, “This ain’t your usual ‘I had sex’ glow, either…” she blushed slightly at her own words. Such a weirdo! I just smiled widely.

“I did it.”

“You… did what…?”

“I told her how I felt; how I really felt. And she felt the same! We’re official.”

“God; I thought **I** was old fashioned!”

“Tabby! I wasn’t gonna just assume that we were dating if all she wanted was a fuck buddy. How would that make me look? Me going on Facebook and saying that I was in a relationship only for her to comment: ‘oh, yeah; with who’?”

“Shit; you did that, didn’t you…?” she pulled her phone out. I blushed; after leaving her place that morning, it was indeed the first thing I done, “Aw… doc did the same! You two are so cute together…”

“Wait, what…?” I slowly narrowed my eyes at her. She shoved her phone in my face and all I could do was smile. Mila had changed her relationship status to “taken” and right below was a selfie we took the other night. In the background was the Colosseum in Rome but I paid little attention to that. It was the look of joy in her face that mesmerized me. Jamila always said that she took awful pictures but I saw nothing awful about this one. After the one of her in bra and panties, this was my favorite picture.

“Ha; the trips are giving her shit…” Tabby took her phone away and began typing. I could imagine; she told them that nothing was going on between the two of us. But… that was during the holidays and things certainly had changed since then!

“I guess I’ll have a talk with them about it.”

“Since when have you been more important than me…?”

“Since those three tried to get me and Mila to kiss on Christmas…”

“Oh, yeah…” she let out a small giggle and returned to her phone. There was something wrong. I knew her; Tabby was supposed to be ultra-giddy about my announcement. She was the original one who tried to get us together… at least tried to coax me into telling Mila how I felt about her. I was all prepared to be teased about wedding dates and all that. But she just sat across from me, concentrating on her phone. I stared at her.

“Okay, something’s wrong. Talk to me.”

“What?”

“Don’t play stupid. Half of Watchtower would’ve known by now that me and Mila are serious; you would’ve made the announcement over the control system! But you’re just… sitting there. Do we need to talk in private…?”

“N-No.”

“You’re not happy for me?”

“What? No! I mean, yeah, I’m happy for you. I’ve been waiting on you to make your move forever! It’s… fuck, I don’t wanna overshadow your news with mine…” she looked away. I leaned in closer and grabbed her hand.

“Whatever good news you have, I’m gonna love! Unless… it’s not good news?” my mind reeled on what could’ve happened that she thought would outdo my happiness. Oh… what if she found out about the affair…?

“I… well, it **should** be good news, right? I just… I don’t know.”

“Spit it out already; whatever it is, I’ll help you deal with it!”

“J’onn asked me to be his mate.” she rambled out. Um… okay…? I bit my lip and tried to figure out why that would make her act the way she was. Weren’t they already sleeping with each other?

The more I thought about it, the more it started to hit me. I gawked at her as she became absolutely rosy.

“He asked you to marry him?! Tabitha, how is that **not** good news?!” I was taken completely off guard by the stream of tears.

“I don’t know! It’s… scary! I don’t know how to be a wife; I barely know how to be a girlfriend! Why does he want me to be his **wife**?!”

“Seriously…? Tabby, stop…” I gave her some napkins, “J’onn loves you. Even when he tried to hide it, we all knew. I think you’re thinking way too ahead. I mean, you love him, right?”

“Of course, I do…” she nodded and sniffed.

“Well then, you fucking rock: that’s the main reason why he wants you to be his wife! Please don’t tell me you said no…” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“I… I told him I’d think about it. He was confused…” oh, my God; I loved her but she was the biggest lame brain I ever met! My phone went off; Mila’s personalized ringtone for messages. I sighed and looked at the text.

 

_DID YOU KNOW THAT J’ONN PROPOSED TO TABS??? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE IDIOT SAID?????_

I snorted out a laugh before I responded.

_I know. Talking to her now. She’s in tears_

_WHY???_

_She’s afraid, babe. She doesn’t know why he would want to marry her._

_I’m calling her!_

 

“Ah… do me a favor. When you answer your phone… hold it as far away from your ear as possible…”

“Wha…?”

“Just… trust me…”

 

-_-_-_-

 

“WHY ARE YOU OVER THERE CRYING FOR?!”

“Don’t yell at me; I’m already stressed out!” she was seriously crying. I almost felt bad for yelling. But then… the Martian proposed to her and she was having a meltdown. I didn’t understand it.

J’onn put a hand on my shoulder.

“Jamila, it’s okay…”

“What do you mean, ‘it’s okay’? It’s **not** okay! Tabs, seriously; what is there to think about?!”

“That’s enough…” the Martian actually took the phone away from me. I widened my eyes at him, “Tabitha… it was never my intention to cause this type of reaction. Yes; I told her because I was confused on your answer and needed an opinion. I understand that this is a huge decision. But it does not mean that we will get married right away. I’ve gone centuries without a wife; a few more months or even years will not kill me…” the look on his face melted me.

When J’onn dropped the news on me, my heart and Venus sank to the floor. Then I picked my heart back up; why did it matter to me that he asked Tabs to marry him? I had Wally. Although we hadn’t been together for long, he was the best thing that happened to me, relationship-wise. I didn’t just settle with him; he was it.

Part of me was a bit confused as to why the Martian decided to propose, though. I silently watched as he tried to calm Tabitha down and gushed as he asked her again. When he smiled, I knew that she said yes. He gave me the phone back.

“Congratulations.” I meant it and I hoped that he saw it.

“Thank you. Tabitha has the irrational fear of not being the best for me. She feels that she’s not smart enough or… well, mainly that she’s not smart enough for me.”

“I don’t know why she never gives herself any type of credit. If she was as dumb as she thinks she is, she would’ve never learned the things that she has!”

“I have told her that numerous times…” he gave a small smile.

“J’onn… I hate to ask this. But… why did you ask her to marry you?” the thought was eating at me. I wanted to know for sure that this wasn’t something to get his mind off my new relationship. J’onn sighed a bit but his smile never left.

“It isn’t what you think. When I said that I love Tabitha, I meant it. I also meant it when I said that I love you. But, I cannot marry the both of you, can I? In a different world, in a different situation, the three of us could live in that manner.” he started. My heart paused. He wanted to marry me…?

“You know, there’s quite a few couples who live like that. Polygamists.” I smirked.

“I know. I don’t believe that Tabitha would be comfortable in that type of relationship. Would you?” he asked, seriously. I opened my mouth but closed it; he wanted a real answer. I gave out a laugh and shook my head.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it…?”

“Humor me, Jamila.” I had a feeling he wouldn’t drop it. I had no idea why he was so damn persistent! I sighed.

“I guess… with what we were doing, I was already sort of comfortable with that type of relationship.”

“Sort of?”

“You’re not gonna drop this. Fine. Seeing you with her made me a bit jealous. But… I knew that she was first. I had to accept it. If she was willing to share you then… eventually, I wouldn’t have a problem with the whole thing.”

“I see.”

“But, it’s too late to think about things like that. We’ve both moved on.”

“That is true. I know that you will try to quiet me. But… I will never get over you. Me proposing marriage to Tabitha isn’t a sign of me doing so.” he explained. I looked away. I knew that it would be brought up. If I wanted to really think about it, I felt the same. But I had to show how much willpower I had. I had to stick to my guns. He couldn’t love me the way Wally loved me… and that was exactly what I was looking for.

“I know. And I don’t wanna argue about what’s right and what’s wrong.”

“No. No more arguments. It was just something that I wanted you to know.” he said almost silently. I didn’t want to look at him. I knew what would happen; he would have that irresistible look and I would melt. But I didn’t want to be rude and steeled myself. He gave me such a simple look with a small smile. I smiled back and nodded, “We should change the subject. I see that you enjoyed your date with Wally.”

“… he told you…?”

“Who do you think gave him the idea?” J’onn laughed. I opened my mouth but nothing came out at first.

“… why would you do that?”

“Contrary to belief, I don’t hate Wally. He is one of my dearest friends. While you were able to hide your jealousy, I wish I could’ve said the same for myself. At first, I was wary of his intentions. I should have known better. Wally is no womanizer… and I knew that he loved you before he realized it. Your happiness is more important and I see that he makes you happy. As a friend, I was obligated to give him some advice.” he explained. Part of me was let down; I assumed that he planned that all on his own. Didn’t matter. J’onn may had suggested where to take me; I was doubtful that he suggested what Wally should say to me!

“Thank you, J’onn.” I gave him a hug. He held me tight at first but quickly loosened up.

“You’re welcome. Now… is it too forward to ask for help preparing for a wedding?”

“… Of course not…”

 

“Why aren’t you pregnant yet…?”

I looked away from my Kindle and stared at Wally. He had his head on my stomach and watching TV. I ran my fingers through his hair, which made him cuddle me more.

“I think… my pregnancy days are over!”

“Because you’re forty? There’s plenty of women who’ve gotten pregnant at forty…” he sounded as though he was pouting. His tone was enough for me to put the Kindle on the night stand.

“It’s not because of my age. You… oh, that’s right; you wouldn’t know. I had help with the triplets.”

“You mean… fertility drugs…?” he finally looked at me. I nodded.

“You never wondered why it’s **just** the triplets? After it was clear that the drugs worked a bit too well… I didn’t want to risk having three more! So, I never took them again. And, that’s why I’m not pregnant.” I tried to explain. He let my words sink in and finally nodded.

“What if… I wanted to have kids? Would you start taking them again for me?”

“You want kids, Mr. West?” I smirked.

“Pfft! You damn right I want kids! You thought I was joking about having little Wallys around…?”

“… You said that when we weren’t even a thing! Is that all you want: to have me pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen…?” it took so much for me to say it without laughing. Wally’s eyes widened.

“… If I said just pregnant and naked, would that sound horrible…?”

“Get off me…” although I shifted so he wouldn’t be laying on me, I laughed. Laughing, Wally climbed right back on me and gave me a kiss.

“Seriously. Yes, I want to have kids. And remember that whole speech about me being in love with you for the longest? Even back then, I was. Okay; when I said that, about you having my child, part of it was me joking around.”

“How long have you really been in love with me…?” I wanted to know. Wally’s face started to go rosy.

“Hard to say when the exact day was. But… okay, I’ve lusted after you since day one!”

“Which was when…?”

“Wow… you don’t remember?”

“…… when me, you and Tabs went out in Metropolis?” I tried. Wally huffed.

“The first time you were on Watchtower to visit Tabby!”

“When she was going through her first rehabilitation…? Wait… you **were** there. But, it was only for a second! You didn’t even say anything to me.”

“… I watched you walk. And then Big Green mentally yelled at me for my thoughts…”

“I don’t even want to know…” I narrowed my eyes. He smiled and became more comfortable between my legs. I automatically tingled as I felt his hardness; I knew where this was heading and I had zero problems with it!

“To this day, you have the meanest, sexiest walk I’ve ever seen. What’s that saying? ‘Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave’.[1]”

“You’re terrible.” I smirked and blushed.

“Oh; while it’s on my mind… not your walk. I take that back; your walk is always on my mind. But… not the point! Anyway: so, I wanted your help for J’onn’s bachelor party.”

“My… help? You need ideas? I think one of the other superheroes would be better…”

“Ah… not really.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Before I say it, promise me you won’t hit me… or break up with me…” he warned. Alarms started to go off in my head and Venus covered her ears. What could he possibly want me to do that I would want to hit him **or** break up with him…?

“You know I ain’t making no promises; especially with those types of warnings!”

“Okay, fine. M… maybe you could be the… entertainment…?” he started to inch away from me. My brow furrowed. What did he mean by the… entertainme…

My eyes widened as far as they could do and Wally cringed.

“Are you asking me to strip in front of J’onn and the rest of the…”

“No, no, no; it’ll be just… me and J’onn…” he added quietly. This was one of his jokes. It had to be. What else would possess him to even ask something like that?! _He knows, dumb ass._ Knows… what?! _You and J’onn, fucktard!_

I could do nothing but stare at him, to try to get some sort of sign. No. He didn’t know. If he did, he would’ve told me by now. Hell, he wouldn’t even be with me if he knew! If he knew, I wouldn’t be alive; Wally would’ve ran straight to Tabs and told her.

 

-_-_-_-

 

The awkward silence was killing me. It was as though she was staring straight into my soul. The idea sounded great in my head, to be honest. After the talk I had with J’onn before my big date, it was kinda all I could think about. Me and him ogling her while she stripped. The vivid dream from before possibly coming true. Just because she was all mine didn’t change the fact that her and Big Green were absolutely hot together. Who knows; maybe they didn’t get to end their affair properly? What better way than to do so at your own bachelor party?

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, however, I realized that she had no clue that I knew about the two. I would have to tell her, now. Jamila cracked a smile and let out a little laugh.

“Your jokes are becoming more and more provocative…”

“I kinda… wasn’t joking…” it took a lot for me to look at her. Because I knew that at any moment, she was going to hurt me. On cue, her smile immediately disappeared. She looked at me in disgust but instead of a slap she just glared at me.

“What have I done to make you think I’m some kind of whore?!”

“No, I never…” I took a deep breath and thought about my words. Whelp; it was now or never, “Babe, I knew about… you and J’onn…” I looked dead at her. Her emotions immediately changed for a second time, from disgust to embarrassment. I could feel her trying to make herself small, something I didn’t want her to do.

“W-W-What…? How… he told you…” she made a realization and I actually wanted to laugh. It was funny that they both thought the other had told me. I shook my head.

“I saw it.” I confessed. I had never known for anyone black to pale but she did.

“… when?”

“Um… can I still get you to promise not to…”

“When?!” she stressed, “Oh, my God; you **did** see us in the shower!”

“That was the second time but yeah…” I rushed. Should’ve kept my mouth shut. I knew for sure she was about to have the biggest outburst of all mankind. I was shocked when her outburst came in the form of sudden tears. She tried to push me away but I stayed, “Hey, hey, hey; it’s okay. Nothing to be embarrass…”

“It’s **not** okay! Tabitha is gonna kill me, literally! I don’t even know what she’s waiting on…” she cried.

“Oh… you think I told her…? Why did both of you think that? No, I didn’t tell her. I never will. It’s not my place to tell her.” I tried. She calmed down a bit but drew her legs into her chest. She was feeling small and I hated that she felt that way.

“Who else knows…?”

“I have no idea. You would think that if anyone else knew, they would’ve said something by now? I don’t know.”

“Why are you with me, since you know and all?”

“Why am I with… because I love you, that’s why. I’m not gonna sugarcoat it; the only thing I wondered was how the two of you could do what you did to Tabby. But t-then…” the only way I could explain it was grab her hand and make her run it along my dick; it strained against my shorts. She blushed a little but then huffed out a laugh.

“How can you be horny **now**?! I swear to Christ, the wind blows and you’re ready to screw…”

“Well… just thinking about the two of you together gets me harder than a fucking rock.”

“… wait… what…?”

“You two are hot together. I… couldn’t look away. Don’t get me wrong; I’m glad that the affair is over. I wouldn’t have stepped in if it wasn’t. But then, once in a while, I find myself thinking back to… him having you pinned in the shower. You face down in this bed with him behind you. Or… that dream I had…”

“Dream…? Holy shit… your video. What the hell did you dream about; me and him?!”

“A-a-and me…” I was aching. I really was thinking back to the two times I had caught them as well as the dream. And on top of her yelling at me… I needed some relief!

Mila became rosy and just looked at me in shock.

“Is… is that what you want me to do? A threesome?” she asked quietly. Even hearing it from her mouth turned me on. She raised her eyebrows and looked down at my dick throbbing through my shorts; she still had a hand on it, “You do…”

“I w-w-wouldn’t mind it; just this once. I mean, whatever you want to do. Doesn’t have to be… that. I don’t care if… the only thing I get to do is… watch…” I was dead serious. I was also two seconds from simply asking J’onn if he would, right then and there!

“What if… I say no…?”

“T-Then, I won’t bring it up ever again.”

“But… you’ll always think about it…” I had no idea why she still had a hand wrapped around my dick but the feeling sent chills up my spine and I shuddered. I wanted to move my hips, thrust towards her so that she got the hint. Well, at least the hint to stroke me; I was positive she knew I wanted to have sex! But I stayed still and watched her expressions. Oh… she asked me something…

“… Yeah.” I honestly had no idea what she asked and hoped that I answered right! I didn’t have time to think about it as I bit my lip; she slowly stroked me through my shorts, “Uh… is… is that a… yes…” I breathed out. I would never get enough of her touching me; that will always get me excited! Mila finally put her attention towards me; there was something in her eyes that I couldn’t figure out.

“Tell me about your dream.”

“… N-N-Now…?” my face was hot. Her hand moved beneath my shorts and I shuddered as she continued her slow strokes. The reflexes in my hips kicked in when she ran her thumb over my slit. She didn’t break eye contact with me as she nodded.

I wasn’t a story teller; especially if I was being distracted. By the time I got to the blow job, I had somehow lost my shorts! The slow strokes were torture but I knew I would explode before I could finish the entire dream. I expected for her to continue with the hand job but an embarrassing moan escaped when I felt her mouth around my aching cock. I lost control of my breathing as she pushed more of me in her mouth. She came up quick and went over my slit with her tongue.

“What else…?” she asked before moving back down. W-What? How the hell was I supposed to speak, let alone think?! Was this one of her games? I had a feeling that if I didn’t continue, she would stop sucking me and leave me aching for the rest of the night! So, I stumbled and stuttered through the rest of the dream. The more I spoke, the faster her mouth worked me. Needless to say, I didn’t make it to the end of the dream! I warned her that I was about to explode but she continued. Her wrapping her hand around the base was my cue to go through with my eruption, which happened not even two seconds after that move! Out of instinct, I grabbed her by the sides of her head and pumped hard into her mouth, sounding off with every shot escaped. Out of breath, heart pounding, I collapsed on the bed as she went to the bathroom. That was the first time she ever let me cum in her mouth… and I oddly had mixed feelings about it. It was like: “yay, she let me dump my load in her mouth and it felt great” but then “fuck, now she feels that I think she’s a two-bit whore”!

Before I could collect my thoughts, Mila was straddling me.

“Um… what… I’m so confused right now. Do I take that as… you’re willing or…?” I admitted. She laughed a bit and gave me a kiss.

“You didn’t enjoy that…?”

“W-What…? I’m still trying to catch my breath and you think… yes; I fucking loved it! It’s just… why…?”

“It was turning you on.” she said matter-of-factly, “And… I love seeing you turned on like that. So, if even thinking about me and J’onn together does that to you, then… alright…”

“W-W-Wait. Just… like that? I get the blow job of my life **and** I get to watch you two…” I trailed off as she slid down on my cock. I wasn’t rock hard but hard enough to slip inside her. I moaned as she moved her muscles against me; never, ever, ever, ever will I get tired of that, “F-F-F-Fuck, okay; no more talking!” I grabbed her hips and pushed upwards. As she moaned, I still tried to wrap my brain around what just happened. You know what; I wasn’t going to think about it! Why should I complain about getting some great head, her riding me into the night **and** I would get to watch her and J’onn get it on…?

* * *

[1] Phrase taken from movie, “Face/Off”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blows dust off story* There! All better! Let's celebrate the fact that I kicked writer's block ass and finally returned with a chapter! 
> 
> I hope I didn't lose every single one of you. *frowns* 
> 
> So, who's excited for what's to come...?? *raises hand* :D


	21. A Martian, a Professor and a Redhead...

The plan had changed. Mila was right; it would’ve been highly suspicious to try to get him alone for his bachelor party, especially seeing that I wasn’t the only one wanting to throw him one. The new plan was to just get them together way sooner! I had no idea how I kept my composure in front of him.

“J-J’onn… I have an emergency.” I took him to the side. He gave me a questioning look.

“Is it serious?”

“Yeah. I… it’s something that you have to see for yourself. You’re more qualified to help me.”

“I… see. Lead the way, then.” he agreed. This was too easy. Anyone else would’ve wanted details before making a move. We teleported and I could imagine the look he gave as we were on Mila’s porch, “Wally… what’s going on?”

“… there was a burglar. Of course, I caught them but… you’re better at interrogation.”

“A burglar…? Was Jamila…”

“She’s fine.” I rushed inside the house. As planned, J’onn stopped short when we got to the bedroom; he could do nothing but gawk. Mila was in a black see-through nightie, her hands and stockinged feet bound to the boards of the bed. She squirmed and grunted loudly; her mouth was gagged by a cloth (we had to improvise, okay…). J’onn immediately looked at me with his red eyes wide.

“What is the meaning of this…”

“W-W-Well, she wouldn’t keep quiet so I had to put something over her mouth. Of course, I couldn’t leave her untied…” I tried. I sucked at role playing; Mila rolled her eyes slightly at my stumbling but continued to thrash about the bed. J’onn put his attention back on her… and his eyes started to roam over her body. He stopped himself and gave me a quick look. I motioned towards her, “Interrogate her. She won’t talk to me…” I said quietly. I couldn’t help looking at my woman, my damn self! She was breathtaking, bound and gagged. I made a mental note to bind her more often; watching her struggle was turning me on more than I wanted it to. While I fought the urge to touch her, I yearned even more for J’onn to do something to her! He went back to looking at her and it was like a switch activated. A mere second ago, he was confused. Now, he watched her writhe with hunger in his eyes. She glared at both of us and there was no hiding the start of my erection.

“I see you’ve caught yourself a villain, Flash…” he went into character without missing a beat. I knew that Mila was celebrating in her mind. I looked over to see his reaction; I didn’t mean to look down: his hard-on strained against his shorts. That tingling sensation coursed through my entire body; he was going to devour her… and I was going to enjoy every moment. Even though she glared at him as he approached, I saw some sort of gleam in her eyes. Was pretty sure that it was more lust than anything and I had no problems with that. It was the point of the whole setup; to watch them get it on like wild animals.

As Big Green slowly approached her, Mila writhed even more. My eyes widened as I heard what sounded like a rumble come from the Martian. I couldn’t help looking at him in awe. His own erection seemed to strain harder against his briefs than mine did against my pants. Being closer made me wonder how she was able to take him normally and still be satisfied with me. Maybe they didn’t have sex “normally”. Well, I was about to find out…

Her thrashing about became wilder as he leaned over her. He gave her a dark chuckle that sent chills down **my** spine! How was he able to control himself; he didn’t touch her at all. I would have to cut my hands off for me **not** to touch her!

“Let’s see if she has anything to say…” he gently pulled the cloth out of her mouth. She growled at him angrily and my dick hardened more, it was so convincing.

“Let me go; untie me!”

“Not until you tell me what you’re doing here.” I knew this tone. It was the one that meant J’onn was all business, not in the mood for any bullshit. Damn, they were good…

“You’ll have to torture me to get me to talk, Martian!” for the love of all the gods, her anger was doing a number on me! I held my breath as my hand made its way in my pants.

“So be it, human…” I gasped louder than I wanted to when he roughly grabbed her face. He was so close to her, they could’ve kissed, “I have ways of making you talk.” he growled and released her face. Why was I so hard from that…? They didn’t break character when I did so I freed my aching cock as his hand roamed slowly over her shaking body. She tried to jerk away from his touch but I had tied her a bit too well.

“Don’t touch me!” she hissed and I could’ve came right then and there! This was hotter than I anticipated and nothing happened, to be honest.

“ _What is the safe word?”_ J’onn’s voice entered my brain.

_“The… what…?”_

_“We’re role playing. There needs to be a word that any of us can say to let each other know that things have gone too far or they’re not comfortable with what is happening.”_ he explained. I blinked. I kinda knew what a safe word was; I was just caught off guard with the question.

_“Um… ‘stop’…?”_

_“We cannot use a common word in this situation.”_

_“Okay, I’m no good at this; ask her…”_ I found it funny that although we were having a conversation in our minds, he still hadn’t broken character as his hand continued to explore her flesh. He wasn’t even looking at me; his glare was aimed towards her. When Mila became a bit rosy, I knew that he had asked her about the safe word.

 _“The safe word is croutons.”_ J’onn told me. She would. I had no time to laugh; I watched as his hand trailed towards her panties, “Fighting will only make it worse. _I will be honest; I have no idea what is going on here but… thank you._ ” I blushed heavily at his gratitude. He slowly traced her clit through the panties; me and her both shuddered as he hummed his approval, “Ready to talk?”

“N-N-No… s-stop. F-Fuck… you…” although Mila glared at him, she was breathless as he stroked her. It was a good thing he gave me a quick lesson on safe words; playtime would’ve been over right then and there! I never expected for her to cuss at Big Green but his demeanor changed once she did. I swore his eyes glowed as he stared at her!

“You are an evil human and will be punished for it!” without warning, he ripped her panties. I gasped along with Mila; if I got any harder, I would literally explode! To keep her from squirming more, J’onn pinned her thighs to the bed. Mila couldn’t control herself; she turned rosy as her hands turned into fists: he immediately lapped at her clit. I didn’t mind it at all; if anything, I wanted to see those faces of pleasure. I wanted to hear her sensual moans. She didn’t have to be ashamed if he was hitting her spots!

As if reading my mind, Jamila gave me a quick look before her eyes fluttered shut. She bit her lip to keep her moans to a minimum. That’s when I realized that there was one person there who could read minds; J’onn had told her that I wanted to see her enjoying herself. Meanwhile, he had his mouth completely over her clit and she tried her best to move. Instead, her body trembled. He came up for air, leaving Mila panting.

“Talk…” he simply ordered. It took a moment for her to regain her composure before she glared at him.

“No…”

“Very well. If you won’t talk, I don’t want to hear a sound from you. Flash…” he looked my way. … What…? It took me a moment to understand what he wanted me to do. Even then, I was confused. Did he want me to put the cloth back over her mouth…? But… I wanted to hear her…

When Mila beckoned me over with her eyes, it was at that moment I realized what J’onn was hinting at. That… was my invite to join them. The threesome that taunted and tantalized me for so long… was about to actually happen.

I stumbled on my way over to the bed and throbbed as she glared at me.

“ _You will need to be forceful. Not too forceful._ ” Big Green coached me. Thanks; I honestly had no idea how to go about things! Taking his advice, I grabbed the back of her head and quickly forced her down on my dick. I enjoyed that mouth plenty of times but the one time I basically shoved it down her throat, the feeling sent sparks to my spine! I moaned loudly as she gave light squeezes with her mouth. J’onn’s chuckle made me shudder. I looked to see what he was up to but his head disappeared between her legs once more. Mila moaned against my dick and my mouth flew open in ecstasy.

“ _Make her take all of you…_ ”

“ _… but… what…? All? She’ll… choke…_ ” I recalled the numerous times I’d come close to the back of her throat and felt her gag a bit.

“ _She won’t. Trust me…_ ” he left it at that. I blushed furiously. She’d deep throated him. I thought back to how massive J’onn was. How?! Well, if she was able to deep throat **him** and not choke…

I controlled her head with both hands as I slowly pushed deeper into her mouth. Like clockwork, as I neared the back of her throat, I felt her gag a bit. But, as J’onn predicted, she didn’t choke when I continued past that point. My grip around her dreads tightened when I felt her lips on my pelvis. I couldn’t catch my breath as she worked her throat; this… we were gonna do this more often!

I rotated my hips, relishing in the feel and anticipation of cumming. It was about to happen; just as she relaxed and enjoyed what we were putting her through, I did the same. It felt too good to hold back. Her body trembled more and I knew that either she was going through her orgasm or very near it.

“That’s enough, Flash…” I ignored him at first. It wasn’t the safe word and I was close to unloading down her throat, “Flash…” I realized that his voice wasn’t just inside my head. He called me “Flash”; this was part of the role play.

“Not yet… almost…” I breathed, working my hips faster.

“Stop. That is what she’s after. You’re giving her what she wants.” his voice was more demanding that go around. But… I was so close… I gave out a frustrating groan as I pulled my dick out of her mouth. She gave me a wicked grin that made me want to shove it back in her mouth and let her finish me off.

“So, you’re not stupid after all…” she gave me a look as she licked her lips, “Don’t listen to him, Flash; don’t you want to finish…?” she still had that look. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! It wasn’t like I would be totally trounced; I could go all night!

J’onn moved from between her legs and something told me to step away. He caught both of our attention when he grabbed her neck. She gasped and gave him a fearful look. I was close to saying the safe word when I saw that it was all for show; Mila was still breathing normally.

“I am done playing games with you! You will not get what you want here. I gave you a chance to talk. Now, you will suffer!” he glared at her. Those two needed Oscars! I could do nothing but gape at the two as he untied her, “If you try to escape, I will make sure it’s your last mistake! Do you understand?” he asked. She whimpered but nodded. This was too hot to be true…

 

-_-_-_-

 

I was too turned on for words. First, I couldn’t believe that Wally suggested the whole deal! That he wanted to see this happen and that he would be satisfied with simply watching. As we started to play it out, it didn’t go unnoticed how hard he was. He was for real. That in itself turned me on!

But then, the Martian became demanding. I… I finally got my wish. We were playing Superhero/Villain! I knew that I wouldn’t have dry panties hearing him in that way; Venus was a puddle of goo as soon as he glared at us! Although I saw that Wally was indeed turned on, it felt weird for my body to enjoy what he was doing to me. I was so glad when I received the mental message from J’onn that my boyfriend wanted to hear me being pleasured. Whelp; ask and you shall receive!

Now, I had no idea what was about to happen and I was actually okay with that. J’onn untied me, threatened me and I was close to another orgasm! Poor Wally could do nothing but stare in awe as I was manhandled; he moved me from the bed to the floor on my knees. It was funny; he said that I wouldn’t get what I wanted. But it was quite the opposite. I loved this and deep down… I wondered if this would happen again.

Before I could take a breath, J’onn grabbed me by the face. It wasn’t rough at all but I could tell by the way Wally’s eyes widened, it looked like it! I finally knew what was next; I opened my mouth willingly and just as Wally done, J’onn pushed his cock in my mouth. I glanced over and saw that Wally went back to stroking himself.

“Look at me…” J’onn demanded. I trembled but obeyed and saw the pure lust in his eyes. I really missed that look. I faked fear but in reality, I savored the taste of him. Part of me was really confused. I knew that we agreed to go through with this. I knew that he wanted me to enjoy it all. But still; Wally was my boyfriend and I should’ve only enjoyed him.

I kept my eyes on the Martian as I sucked to my heart’s desire. The death grip around my head let me know that he was enjoying it as much as I was. It didn’t take him long to push past my gag reflex; deep throating Wally made it to where I didn’t even flinch. Instead, I went to work constricting my throat around his girth. He gave out a moan but quickly quieted himself; ha, he went out of character! I couldn’t help giving him a smile with my eyes; that made him narrow his at me and pull out.

“You think you’re a clever human, don’t you?” he asked. Yes… yes, I did! But he gave me no time to answer, “Flash, sit on the bed. She needs to be punished.” he barked.

Wally was not cut out for role playing but I gave him an A for effort! He hesitated for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed. J’onn forced me up and placed me across Wally’s lap. My heart raced; was I… about to be spanked…? J’onn placed me perfectly; it was weird but I became wet all over again as I felt Wally’s pre being smeared on my stomach.

“You... you want… me to…”

“Yes.” the Martian answered without hesitation. I looked and saw that J’onn was as hard as Wally. He was heaving in anticipation; I had no idea something like this would turn him on!

I flinched when I felt Wally’s hand land on my rear; he didn’t hit me hard at all. It just caught me off guard. J’onn huffed.

“Harder, Flash. She barely felt that…”

“Ha-harder…?” he trembled. I didn’t have to look to know that J’onn nodded. Before long, his hand landed on me again, this time a bit harder. I knew what was coming…

“Harder!” he demanded. Just when I thought Wally wouldn’t hit me any harder, I jumped at the pain of the next smack. The deep chuckle from the Martian was enough to make that tingling pain dissipate into growing pleasure, “Continue…”

After the fifth smack, it was obvious that all three of us were turned on by this! Wally grinded against me after every smack and before long, he started to stroke himself.

“I… I gotta have her…” he breathed. I had no idea if he had broken character or what. All I knew was that my ass was tingling and I was in need to feel one of them inside of me! I was back on my hands and knees on the floor and saw that J’onn had no objection to this. His slit was glistening; it was the last thing I saw before it went into my mouth once more. I moaned against his cock as Wally slid inside me with ease, grabbing my hips as hard as he could. He pumped into me feverously, the fastest and roughest he’d ever been with me. Wally’s swears mixed in with J’onn’s moans as one hand guided me to bob faster on his cock, another firmly held me still as I was pounded, and two caressed my throat and face.

With a sharp groan, Wally came. He cursed as he throbbed heavily against my walls, the feeling made me moan softly. The Martian was heaving erratically as now two hands forced me to take more of his throbbing cock faster than before. I tasted more and more of his sweet pre and knew it wouldn’t be long for him. I was caught by surprise when I was forced off his cock and greeted with a cool stream of Martian cum. The safe word was on the tip of my tongue; one spot I didn’t like to have cum on was my face. But the grunts that came with each squirt was tantalizing; I loved when he was vocal like that!

I looked up at him, trying my best to ignore the icky feeling left all over my face. J’onn studied me before giving me an apologetic look. I was trying to think of something to say but I had no idea if my character was supposed to like it or not. J’onn rushed into the bathroom as Wally semi-collapsed on my back, still breathing hard from his orgasm. He returned with a towel and cleaned me up, thank the gods. I opened my mouth to speak until he gave me this… look. It was a devious one and I knew that we were still in character.

“That is what happens when you try to coax what you want out of me, human.” my knees buckled at the way he called me “human”. Wally slowly pulled out and I could feel what he left inside of me seeping out. Damn, that man could unleash a load!

“Does she… need more punishment?” he breathed out. My eyes widened on accident; did he enjoy spanking me **that** much?

“Yes…” the way he said it made me shoot a look at him. Although he spilled himself all over my damn face, J’onn was back hard. I had a feeling that safe word was about to yelled out! He would leave handprints if I allowed him to spank me!

I was caught off guard when he lifted me up by the neck; I made a show of it hurting me. J’onn pushed me towards the bed and I fell face first into it. I turned to see what was going on, only to be held in place firmly on my side. He reached for the nightstand drawer; I knew what he was grabbing. Of course, he put the bottle of lube in Wally’s hands. My poor baby looked at it with confusion on his face. His cock was semi soft but throbbed a bit. It made me wonder if he realized what the lube would be for. His eyes started to widen slowly and he looked at the both of us.

“ **T-That** type of punishment…”

“Yes. She will learn to never cross us, again…” he put his attention back to me. I was supposed to look at the Martian, I knew this but I kept my eyes on Wally. He started to purse his lips and I knew what he was about to say. J’onn looked at him; I knew he wondered what he was waiting on. Just as he turned his head, I quickly shook mine at Wally. He stared at me and I took that time to mouth out to him: “it’s okay”. It really was, so long as he lubed himself right and took it easy. The largest that ever went in that hole was a very slender tentacle!

“Don’t back down now, Flash. You caught her…”

“R-Right…” he nodded. J’onn climbed in the bed and raised my leg up to his waist as Wally got in behind me. I heard the all too familiar sound of liquid squeezing out of that bottle as J’onn played at my entrance with the tip of his cock. I shuddered as I felt a lubed finger play at my ass. Wally gently circled the rim before slowly pushing his finger inside. I froze for a moment but relaxed as I became used to it.

Either J’onn was mentally coaching him or Wally had done this before to someone else; he skillfully worked me, adding lube periodically, until he was able to put two fingers halfway in. He worked them as slowly as he could, his breathing matched the pace of his movements. J’onn went ahead and rammed himself inside of me, making me gasp sharply. I had gotten so used to not bracing for that, it took the wind out of me! I shamefully admitted that I missed the feeling…

J’onn didn’t move as he grabbed my leg and raised it a bit higher against his waist. I knew what was about to happen: he was trying to make it easier for me and Wally. I braced myself as I felt that swollen tip push past. I wanted to be a big girl about all of this but the safe word was now flashing across my mind in big, bold letters. He was lubed to all hell, and was going as slow as he could… but his cock was far thicker than a tentacle and it burned.

“ _Breathe…_ ” J’onn reminded me. He reached around and spread me for Wally; it didn’t help much. I whimpered as I tried not to seize up in order to stop his progress. Wally, on the other hand, couldn’t breathe normally if he tried. He was trembling with every little bit he pushed through; one hand tight on my waist, the other around his cock.

I wanted to scream bloody murder as the burning sensation never ceased. Wally let out a rough hiss as our hips finally met; his throbbing made the burning intensify. I was panting by then and wanted him out. But then… J’onn started to move. That made me forget the horror I just went through and I trembled. That burning was still there but as Wally slowly pulled away, it wasn’t as bad. It was a weird sensation, being filled by two men. Both throbbing heavily, one going at a steady pace while the other was still pulling away.

Wally suddenly pushed inside me and my vision went white. There was a pause before his lips were pressed against my ear.

“Oh, God, oh, God; I’m sorry…” he whispered. He stayed still until my hand that clutched at his thigh became loose, “Fuck… this feels good…” he sighed out. I tried to concentrate on my front after that little shock!

“ _Do you want him to continue…?_ ” he was even breathless in my mind. While Wally kept to a slow crawl, J’onn picked up his pace. I shook at the feeling but nodded. That changed the mood dramatically. Wally steadied me as best as he could and started to match J’onn’s pace. I let out this whine/moan-type sound that confused myself! That burning wouldn’t let it; I would had liked for it to go away completely. But then… it felt wonderful. The last time I throbbed in both places, it was because of those slender appendages of the Martian’s. I tried to constrict and relax on both men and they reacted in their own ways. J’onn with soft, sensual moans and Wally with rough, grunted hisses. The noises alone turned me on and I eventually became numb to the burning.

It wasn’t until I felt a pair of lips on the back of my neck and across my collar bone when I got lost in the feeling of everything. Hands went everywhere, roughly and eagerly caressing whatever skin the men could get a hold of. My toes started to curl as my orgasm started to grow. Never in my life did I think I would be in a threesome, let alone close to having the biggest orgasm ever! And to think, I was about to say that safe word… glad I decided to literally ride this out!

It was safe to say that we all broke character; as both men piston into me, one told me mentally how he missed this feeling while the other grunted swears mixed with my name in my ear! It seemed as though they were both trying to make me cum and that I did; I threw my head back and howled as my orgasm suddenly leapt out. I would’ve put all of my money on my boyfriend exploding first. I would’ve been broke: it was the Martian who grunted loudly before quickly pulling out. The wet coolness sprayed onto my stomach and the bed, leaving him panting and speaking in Martian. Then, Wally’s body spasmed against my back as he announced the obvious. He didn’t bother to pull out, of course; the burning sensation returned as he throbbed and came hard. It felt weird from that end but you couldn’t tell him that! He grunted loud with every shot he unloaded, squeezing the side of my hip fiercely.

I was too tired to care; all three of us were trying to catch our breath. After a minute, Wally eased out of me. I honestly felt like getting in the shower; it was the first time anyone did that and after he pulled out, it felt… yuck. My plans were ruined as both the Martian and the redhead cuddled with me. I guess I couldn’t complain; I was receiving lazy kisses from the both of them! J’onn and I locked eyes as he held my head. The look he gave me made my heart race once more. Was he going to actually kiss me… in front of Wally…?? For some reason, that made me come to my senses. What had we done? Why did I agree to this; he was going to get married to my best friend.

“Uh… croutons…” thank the gods someone had their wits about them! That lustful look disappeared as J’onn looked at Wally. At first, I thought he was watching us and finally decided that, hey: kissing her is off limits. But, no; I felt him lazily smile against my neck, “Sorry. Didn’t know if we were still role playing…” he admitted. J’onn chuckled and that loving look returned as he gazed at me.

“I believe it’s safe to assume that we’re finished. I did not overstep any boundaries?” I had no idea who he was asking.

“Nah. Surprised the hell out of me a few times but no. Babe?” Wally stopped snuggling me. A sudden sob formed in the middle of my throat but I swallowed it down.

“… N-No.”

“Would it be wrong if I asked… to kiss her?” he… did he actually ask for permission?! Venus weakly nodded and smiled like that damn cat from Alice in Wonderland. What? No! _He’s our Martian, remember? He could be getting married to…_ yeah, yeah; my mother. Shut up, bitch; it ain’t happening! _We didn’t get one when you decided to break his heart!! We owe him!!_ I prayed that Wally would turn the request down.

“Um… y-yeah. That’s… too much…” although he said no, it sounded like part of him was unsure. Either way, it made Venus shut up so I was fine with it. J’onn’s expression didn’t change as he nodded.

“As I expected. The shower is too small for the three of us. And I believe I’ve been here far too long.”

“Yeah…” my boyfriend wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, “It’s not gonna be… weird between us, right?”

“No. I… I will admit that I appreciated this although I have no idea why this happened.”

“Let’s just… leave that a mystery…” I smirked. I could **feel** Wally blushing and I fought laughter. J’onn ran his hands through my dreads and placed his forehead against mine, a smile playing on his lips.

“Very well. I won’t pry any further. Perhaps we will come by in the morning?” he kept his eyes on me. A part of me really wanted to kiss him; that closeness from before was definitely there. I could tell that he still yearned for me and it was probably killing him that the only kisses he could give me were across my collar bone and my neck. To feel that tingling sensation again… I shuddered out of habit.

“Sure.” I smiled. He caught himself and immediately released his hold on my head.

The goodbye was awkward and I was actually glad that he was gone. I was sore all over, inside and out but I really needed that shower. I was reminded that I was also spanked in our little session as soon as the hot water hit me! Wally smirked and held me.

“So… did you really enjoy all that?”

“… I did.”

“Okay, good. I hoped so. Because, that… holy hell! Seriously; if you wasn’t okay with anything…”

“Wally, stop. I would’ve said the safe word.” I looked at him. He relaxed and nodded.

“Did you… want to kiss him…?” I knew that the question would come up! If I told him the truth, it would start an argument I wasn’t in the mood to have. I did want to kiss him but it was probably for old times’ sake. The more I thought about it, the more I was glad it didn’t happen. The sex was just like it was the last time and the times beforehand: outstanding. But a kiss? That opened up feelings.

I gave him a smirk of my own and shook my head.

“No.”

“Oh, thank God!” he breathed out. No words were needed as he gave me a kiss and started to bathe me. When we attempted to clean up our mess in the bed, I completely forgot to tell him about that odd side effect of having sex with a Martian. We ended the night with some mind blowing, rough sex of our own before falling into deep sleep comas! Right before I dozed off, a teeny part of me had no problem if there was another threesome in our future…

* * *

 

[Build the Cities](https://youtu.be/kDp1_rnYOrQ)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter dedicated to a threesome... >.> and a whole chapter to make me realize that I suck at writing threesomes... 
> 
> So, I love the song that goes along with this, if only for the beat! I love how it goes to the situation at hand (in other words, don't pay too much attention to the words...)!


End file.
